La última sombra de Grey
by Kattalihna Evy Cross
Summary: Tras deshacerse finalmente de sus cincuenta sombras de mierda, Christian Grey aún tiene que hacer frente a la última, la más insistente y radicalista de todas, para finalmente disfrutar de la vida que siempre le dijeron que merecía tener. Vuelven viejos temores, y un antiguo enemigo lanza una nueva amenaza: el uno o la otra.
1. No, Teddy no

Me remuevo inquieta en la cama, tratando de dormir.

Bien, me rindo. Abro los ojos y miro el techo sintiéndome irritada y molesta. ¿Hace cuánto de mi último sueño reparador, de esos como Dios manda? Miro a mi izquierda, a Christian, que ladeado hacia mí y con su mano descansando bajo mi barriga de embarazada dormita tranquilamente completamente ajeno a mis problemas nocturnos. Cómo le envidio. Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche: las dos cincuenta de la mañana.

Maldita sea.

Es increíble que ni todo el esfuerzo físico que supone jugar, correr y mantenerle el ritmo a Teddy pueda agotarme lo suficiente como para permitirme una reparadora noche de sueño. Y Christian, que siempre ha sido una fuente inagotable de energía, es el primero en quedarse dormido… luego de hacerme el amor, claro.

Sonrío tontamente al recordar todo lo que hicimos en el nuevo cuarto de juegos cuando finalmente Teddy se durmió. Es increíble lo mucho que me gusta cuando estamos ahí incluso cuando mi enorme barriga no me permite moverme mucho. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando recuerdo lo que Christian me respondió cuando le dije que a su hija quizá ya le gustaba el sexo: No habrá nada de eso hasta que cumplas treinta, señorita. Será hipócrita.

Me entran ganas de ir al baño. Ya estoy a poco de dar a luz, y Christian está hecho un mar de ansiedades. Sonrío. Me sacudo su mano de encima y él se remueve y murmura, pero no despierta. Bajo de la cama y me encamino al baño del pasillo para no molestarlo con la luz.

Escucho un ruido de pasos y me paro en seco.

¿Será Taylor? No, eso es ridículo. ¿Qué haría él dentro de la casa a estas horas? Y Gail debe estar con él, así que tampoco. Frunzo el ceño. Doy media vuelta, presintiendo algo. Oh, Dios, por favor, que sólo sea mi imaginación, sólo eso, repito mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia la habitación de Teddy.

Santa mierda, la puerta está entreabierta, y cuando Christian y yo lo dejamos juraría que quedó cerrada. Paso del nudo en mi garganta y de mi sentido de la preservación gritando _¡Lárgate de allí, tonta!_ Y entro. Siento que las fuerzas me fallan cuando veo una figura encapuchada inclinada sobre la cuna, cogiendo a mi Teddy dulcemente dormido.

Joder, ¿qué hago? ¿Llamo a Taylor, a Christian? ¿Golpeo al intruso? Sí, eso parece lo mejor por lo pronto, pero ¿con qué? No creo que los peluches de mi hijo realmente puedan hacer más que enfurecer al intruso. ¿Y si está armado?

_¡Joder, Ana, haz algo ya!_, me chilla mi subconsciente. Mi Diosa interior está metida bajo su chaise longue temblando y llamando a su mama. Pero ella tiene razón.

Miro por los alrededores y encuentro una lámpara de pie cerca de la puerta, la cojo y con todas mis fuerzas de mamá enojada la aviento en un golpe directo a la cara. Teddy cae sobre la cama, despertándose con un grito y llanto, y el intruso se desploma con un ruido sordo al piso. Yo, parada en medio de ello, miro como si no fuera parte de la escena.

_¡Llama a Christian!_

–¡Christian! –Chillo mientras cojo a Teddy en mis brazos y me precipito a la puerta.

–¡Papi! –Grita mi bebé cubierto de lágrimas y temblando, con su preciosa carita lívida. No alcanzo a dar un paso con él cuando tropiezo y me caigo.

No, no me caigo, el encapuchado me ha cogido por el tobillo. Afortunadamente no quedo ni sobre Tedd ni sobre mi barriga, pero el dolor pulsa a través de mi cuerpo en oleadas tan nítidas que sé con seguridad que tuve que haberme roto el tobillo. Siento una poderosa bofetada en la cara que me deja con la cabeza dando vueltas, confusa; mis oídos zumban y realmente me cuesta concentrarme.

_¿Dónde está Tedd? ¿Dónde está Christian?_

Recupero la consciencia a tiempo de ser parte de una escena y de contemplar otra.

Christian llega corriendo a mi lado vistiendo sólo sus pantalones de pijama, el cabello revuelto y la alarma inundando su precioso rostro. Se agacha a mi lado, intentando levantarme, pidiéndome que lo mire para asegurarse que estoy bien, pero mis ojos están firmemente clavados en el encapuchado descendiendo por la ventana con mi hijo en brazos.

Boqueo y me retuerzo. A él le toma sólo una fracción de segundo contemplar el caos reinante y entender lo que pasa. Se lanza a la ventana, pero ya es tarde.

–Ana… –Jadea, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

–¡Ve por Theodore! –Le grito cuando finalmente encuentro mi voz.

Él asiente, pálido, y sale disparado escaleras abajo, llamando a Taylor por el móvil mientras lo hace.

–Bloquea las puertas, intercéptalo. No, no lo sé –percibo su exasperación–. Tiene a Tedd…

Y luego ya no escucho más de él.

El pánico, la adrenalina y un montón de cosas más fluyen a través de mi torrente sanguíneo mientras el dolor de cabeza por el golpe recibido, el del tobillo y el del alma por mi pequeño siendo secuestrado hacen aparecer puntitos ante mis ojos. Siento que quiero vomitar, pero me da miedo no poder levantarme y acabar ahogándome con mi propio vómito. Al final sólo sé que comienzo a perder la consciencia y lentamente me hundo en el terrible, vasto y profundo negro pensando sólo una cosa.

_Por favor, Christian. Recupera a nuestro bebé._


	2. De vuelta a Escala

Parpadeo suavemente para acostumbrarme a la iluminación reinante. Estoy en una especie de gran habitación blanca, fría, en una cama dura y algo me está pinchando el brazo.

_Oh no. De nuevo un hospital no_.

Me remuevo un poco tratando de acomodar la postura mientras mi entumecida mente intenta recordar cómo diablos fue que llegué aquí. Estaba Christian a mi lado, luego el pasillo de nuestra casa, un sonido, un encapuchado, un lacerante dolor en la cabeza y en el tobillo, Christian corriendo por las escaleras…

Gimo. _Teddy. ¿Dónde está Teddy?_

–Shh, Ana, tranquila. No te muevas, estás bien, estás en el hospital.

Parpadeo un poco más y lentamente giro la cabeza a la derecha. Gail, con su cabello rubio recogido en un sobrio moño y su mirada compasiva, acerca la mano y coge la mía suavemente. El que ella esté aquí y no Christian me pone nerviosa.

–¿Dónde está Christian? –Pregunto, mi voz pastosa.

–Hablando por teléfono en el pasillo. Está un poco… hum, alterado.

¿Alterado? Santo joder.

–¿Y Teddy? ¿Está con él?

Sus dulces ojos se agrandan y sus perfectas cejas se fruncen con… ¿qué?, ¿tristeza, compasión, lástima? No son buenos sentimientos para mostrar.

–Gail –le suplico, la voz comenzando a cortárseme y las lágrimas picando por salir–, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Ella abre la boca, pero alguien entra por la puerta antes de que pueda responder y eso me distrae lo suficiente como para evitar el llanto. Christian está en la puerta con la expresión más descompuesta que le he visto jamás. Tiene el móvil en una mano y los nudillos de la otra vendados.

Al ver que estoy despierta le lanza una mirada a Gail y ella sale rápida y silenciosamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándonos solos. Mi marido está imponente, como siempre. Jeans oscuros, camiseta gris claro y zapatos negros; lleva el cabello revuelto como si hubiera participado en el ring de una pelea callejera de gallos, vestigio de la cantidad de veces que ha debido pasarse las manos por allí.

Por un instante nos miramos sin mediar palabra, él asegurándose que estoy bien y yo negándome a aceptar lo que veo en sus ojos. Tras lo que parece una eternidad, toma el puesto de Gail, a mi lado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Su voz está tan ronca como si se hubiera pasado los últimos diez años fumando… o gritando.

–Estoy bien.

–¿Segura? ¿No quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te pongan un calmante o algo?

Niego con la cabeza y le suelto lo que quiero saber.

–¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

Su cara decae pero sólo un momento. En cuestión de nada tengo al frío y distante Gerente General que conocí al inicio de todo.

–¿Tienes hambre? Llevas un buen tiempo inconsciente y no has comido.

Se pone en pie y acerca la mesa con ruedas adaptada a la cama con un termo, un cuenco, cubiertos y algo de fruta fresca encima. Comienza a sacar y desenvolver todo mientras una arruga se le forma en la comisura de la boca.

–Christian, no quiero comer ahora –replico. ¿De veras vamos a comenzar con esto justo ahora? Mi subconsciente niega lentamente con la cabeza, incrédula–. Respóndeme.

–Tienes que comer, Ana –me reprende–. Recuerda que ya no sólo ves por ti, llevas a mi hija dentro.

–Ella está lo bastante grande como para prescindir de una comida. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo pudieron recuperar?

No se mueve, no me mira, y luego de un latido se aleja de la cama diciendo:

–Voy a buscar a una enfermera.

–¡CHRISTIAN GREY, DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DÓNDE ESTÁ TEDDY! –Exploto con todo el esplendor de mis nervios quebrándose.

Christian se para en seco con la mano extendida para coger el pomo. Tiene los hombros rígidos, y estoy más que segura que no es por mi reciente arrebato. Se da la vuelta con los ojos brillantes, húmedos, y el dolor haciendo surcos y arrugas en su martirizado pero bello rostro. Luce veinte años más viejo.

Entonces mi mente racional acaba de aceptarlo, pero yo no sé qué hacer ni con las noticias ni con Christian ni conmigo. Mi Teddy ha sido secuestrado, algún hijo de puta se lo llevó quién sabe adónde y para qué. Un mar de cabezas sin rostro se pasea por mi mente mientras intento entender quién puede ser tan retorcido como para secuestrar a un niño pequeño de esa forma.

Secuestrar a un niño. Punto. La forma realmente no importa.

Me llevo una mano a la garganta y siento cómo se cierran mis vías respiratorias. Los dedos se me enfrían y soy vagamente consciente de Christian llamándome desesperadamente por mi nombre y sacudiéndome al no obtener respuesta. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué está aquí mangoneándome en lugar de hacer algo por nuestro hijo? Luego se aleja de mí y lo veo hacer ridículos gestos y movimientos para llamar la atención de alguien fuera de la sala. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa, por lo que no sé quién entra cuando él regresa y toma mi mano.

No comprendo qué pasa, cuál es el alboroto. Quien está en problemas no soy precisamente yo, yo puedo esperar. _Te estás asfixiando, Ana, _me murmura tristemente mi subconsciente; ella está tan abatida como yo. Y el hecho de que su mordaz ingenio haya quedado apagado por todo lo que está ocurriendo me hace entender lo profundamente malo que es esto.

Estoy sentada en la parte trasera del Audi SUV con Chrsitian. Taylo y Gail ocupan los puestos delanteros y Sawyer nos sigue de cerca desde otro Audi SUV. Distraídamente me pregunto qué tiene Christian con los Audi mientras recuerdo el sexy R8 que ambos tenemos, el Especial Sumisa y las SUV. Cosas de seguridad, supongo.

Suspiro suavemente, viendo sin ver los paisajes vagamente familiares que pasan a moderada velocidad por la ventanilla del coche. Siento cuando Christian coge mi mano y planta un suave beso, pero no registro nada más. Es como si toda yo estuviera en estado de "embotamiento para autopreservación", lo que significa que lo que vivo lo hago a medias, estando presente físicamente pero desconectada de todo lo emocional. Y esto es porque recuerdo la advertencia que le hizo la doctora a Christian antes de que nos fuéramos, cuando creían que yo no escuchaba.

–Me preocupa su esposa, Sr. Grey, pero también la niña –dijo la doctora con un brillo sincero en los ojos. Era rubia, como casi toda empleada que Christian se topa, pero ella por algún motivo me infundió más temor que otra cosa.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? –le preguntó él con alarma en su tono.

–El estrés hace graves daños en el cuerpo humano, señor Grey, y si tomamos en cuenta que la bebé necesita del cuerpo de su esposa para vivir, la cosa va para peor. Yo le sugiero que mantenga a la señora Grey tan relajada y lejos de situaciones estresantes como sea posible, no sólo por la salud de la bebé, sino por la suya propia.

–¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –La voz le tembló como si muy en el fondo realmente no deseara saberlo.

–Que una de las dos o ambas sufran un colapso y acaben… por morir. –Christian inhaló con fuerza antes esas últimas palabras. Yo la verdad sólo recuerdo haberme estremecido, nada más–. El riesgo de una muerte doble se divide si tenemos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, pero su esposa…

–No siga –le rogó–. Lo entiendo.

Ella también me prescribió unos calmantes, anti psicóticos y otros medicamentos para tratar de mantenerme tan "estable" como fuera posible. Ahora, la verdad, no creo que sea necesario, mi propia mente se adormece para hacerle barrera al dolor.

El Audi se detiene ante un imponente edificio que me resulta familiar, demasiado familiar. Me vuelvo a Christian, pero él ya se ha bajado del coche. Lo veo dar la vuelta, hablar brevemente con Sawyer y luego venir a abrir mi puerta. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran es como si hubiéramos pasado días sin vernos.

–¿Qué hacemos en Escala? –Le pregunto mientras tomo su mano y bajo.

Christian me conduce de la mano hacia los ascensores dentro del edificio. Marca y esperamos.

–El equipo de investigación y la policía tienen que hacer un barrido de toda la casa, y la idea es alterar lo menos posible la escena del crimen.

Doy un respingo cuando pronuncia las últimas dos palabras.

–Perdona, nena. No fue eso lo que quise decir.

Asiento, porque no quiero que me lo aclare. Ya lo sé.

Entramos en el ascensor y él marca el código de su piso. Las puertas se cierran y Christian me abraza.

–Además –agrega al cabo, acariciándome la cabeza y besándome la frente–, no quiero que te desquicies, Ana, porque tienes una buena habilidad para eso. Vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo y vamos a hacer pagar al maldito que hizo esto, a ser posible yo con una pistola –murmura oscuramente. Santa mierda, Christian odia las armas y ¿estaría dispuesto a empuñar y disparar una?– Por ahora sólo… sólo no hay que entrar en pánico.

No entrar en pánico, ¿eh? Ya veremos cómo sale eso.

Las puertas se abren y salimos al recibidor con las pinturas de la Virgen María en las paredes. Christian me hace entrar y siento que soy vaciada desde dentro cuando la familiar visión de su apartamento inunda mis ojos. Sus obras de arte, el piano, los muebles, todo sigue como lo recuerdo, y eso es lo que peor me sienta.

Este era _nuestro_ hogar antes de Teddy, ¿el que estemos regresando significa algo?

_No pienses en eso, Ana. Christian tiene razón, no te desquicies._ Mi subconsciente pone los ojos en blanco y me entran ganas de golpearla, pero los ánimos me fallan.

–¿Quieres algo de comer, Ana? ¿O prefieres una ducha o una siesta? Dime, ¿qué necesitas? –Sus intensos ojos grises me suplican que lo haga sentir útil, que le dé algo qué hacer para no caer en la locura; esto ya hasta me parece una cruel parodia de lo que ocurrió cuando Ray tuvo su accidente al volver de pescar.

Alzo la mano y acaricio su rostro, su mejilla, sus labios entreabiertos. Paso mis dedos por su ceño fruncido tratando de hacerlo desaparecer, de hacer volver al Christian mandón que siempre tiene todo bajo control y que en cierta forma me otorga una sensación de alivio, de protección. Pero él pareciera no estar aquí hoy. Recuerdo cómo eran las cosas apenas unas noches atrás, cómo planeábamos, nos reíamos, nos mirábamos, nos tocábamos…

Y ahí está. Esa corriente pulsando entre nosotros, acercándonos, haciendo que mi sangre cante en mis venas. Ésa es la reacción que Christian Grey siempre ha provocado en mí y que antes me atemorizaba. Ahora no lo hace, y estoy tan desesperada por un poco de normalidad que me rindo a ella. Christian también ha notado el cambio, sus ojos lo muestran claramente, pero la preocupación en su rostro me dice que no dará el primer paso. Habrá de ser cosa mía.

Lo tomo de la mano y encabezo la marcha hacia nuestra habitación. Él me sigue sin oponer resistencia.

–¿Necesitas dormir? –me pregunta.

–No.

–¿Entonces un baño?

Me detengo y lo encaro.

–Te necesito, Christian. Ahora. Y tú me necesitas a mí.

Su mirada gris quema sobre la mía.

–¿Estás segura? –pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior con ternura.

Asiento. Entonces vuelve a cogerme de la mano y ahora es él quien va al principio. Una vez dentro de nuestro antiguo dormitorio, cierra la puerta y deja su Blackberry sobre la mesita antes de volverse a mí con su mirada de voy-a-hacerte-el-amor-ahora.

Suspiro y casi esbozo una sonrisa.


	3. Buen día, sra Grey

**3**

Nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada y sin movernos apenas, manteniendo aún una distancia de al menos treinta centímetros, valorándonos mutuamente como quisiéramos hacernos el amor con los ojos antes de proceder con el cuerpo. Es increíble lo que me hace este sexy, caliente hombre tan sólo con sus ojos grises, su presencia y esa postura predadora. ¡Por todos los cielos, que no me ha tocado y ya mi respiración es errática! Un dulce cambio de ritmo. Un panorama completamente nuevo muy bienvenido.

–Te amo tanto, Christian –murmuro salvando la distancia que nos separa, deslizando mis manos por su cuello y afianzando el agarre en su pelo suave, sedoso, como tocar plumas. Riego su bello rostro con besos y ligeros mordiscos, pasando la lengua por la barba de un día que pica bajo mis labios y hace que me caliente como el infierno. Mis manos bajan por su pecho ancho y fuerte, el abdomen definido, hasta llegar a la cintura de sus jean azules para soltar el botón que hace un sonido inofensivo pero tan cargado de sensuales promesas…

Christian agarra mi barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio inferior y luego se inclina para besarme. Duro. Necesitado. Es evidente que esta situación no sólo me ha afectado profundamente a mí, Christian también está desesperado, aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente. Sus manos se mueven casi con rudeza a mi cabello para sostenerme mientras su boca allana la mía, su lengua clama y exige, da y pide con un fervor que no hace más que tenerme lista antes de que hayamos siquiera empezado a tocarnos. Toda yo vibro como el motor de un auto viejo mientras Christian Grey, mi caliente marido, hace su magia usual pero oh tan maravillosa.

–Te amo, Anastasia. –Él comienza una lenta tortura de regar besos y chupetones por mi cuello no lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarme de nuevo esas horribles marcas. Se posiciona detrás de mí, toma mi cabello y comienza a trenzarlo con facilidad antes de darme un tirón que me obliga a dar un paso atrás hacia él–. Eres tan hermosa.

Toma mis pechos hinchados en sus manos fuertes, habilidosas, apretándolos y masajeándolos mientras sus dedos comienzan a torturar, halar y pellizcar mis pezones. Enseguida el cable que conecta con mi ingle se tensa enviando por todo mi cuerpo deliciosas descargas de placer, haciéndome abrir la boca y gemir con fuerza. _¡Demonios, Christian!_ Él coge el bajo de mi vestido, lo alza lenta y tan tortuosa pero-oh-provocativamente antes de tirarlo a su espalda en el suelo que mi diosa interior no estalla en combustión espontánea por pura suerte. Estoy en bragas y sujetador con un corazón cada vez más acelerado, viendo cómo Christian se deshace de sus pantalones, zapatos, calcetines y calzoncillos. Glorioso, desnudo, apetitoso dios griego todo para mí. Deslizo mis manos por mi espalda y me deshago del sujetador, luego hago lo mismo con las bragas. Ahora estamos desnudos, jadeantes, y calientes como el infierno.

Acerco mi nariz a su torso e inhalo con fuerza esa deliciosa fragancia a gel caro, semental y Christian, el más afrodisíaco de los aromas, antes de pasear mi lengua por su parche de vellos camino del cuello y luego de regreso y hacia abajo por el abdomen. Me dejo caer en la cama permitiendo que Christian separe mis piernas con sus manos, todos los músculos al sur de mi cintura se tensan cuando su fabulosa boca se pasea sin prisas, casi con una burlona lentitud deliberada, por mi cuerpo, mis muslos, mis caderas, mi abdomen, entre los pechos, que lame, muerde y chupa antes de proseguir su camino hacia arriba hasta encontrar mi boca. Siento su erección contra mi cadera y sus manos en mi pecho.

–Christian… –Suplico y me retuerzo.

–Eres preciosa, Anastasia.

Su boca baja de regreso por mi cuerpo y se asienta en la zona interior de mis muslos, sus manos siendo parte del sensual asalto. Mi espalda se arquea con fuerza cuando su boca húmeda y su respiración caliente se hallan ya a unos casi inexistente centímetros de mi sexo.

–Por favor…

–Shh.

–¡Christian! Ah.

Y cae. Su lengua comienza a hacer estragos en mí, masajeando mi punto externo más sensible, enviando impulsos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo que arquean más y más mi espalda. Siento cómo se me tensan las piernas instantes antes del inminente, liberador y poderoso orgasmo que barre mi sistema de cabeza a pies con fuertes sacudidas y réplicas. Apenas logro acompasar mi respiración lo suficiente como para ser consciente de Christian cogiendo mis piernas y amarrándoselas alrededor de la cintura.

–De vuelta a casa –murmura, posicionando su erección a la entrada de mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un torpedo en su compartimento de disparo. Luego, muy lenta y maravillosamente, se introduce en mí, expandiéndome y enviando más oleadas de calor y temblores por todo mi cuerpo.

–Oh, Ana.

Se mece suavemente adelante y atrás, con lentitud, burlándose de mí como acabó de hacer con su boca. Me aferro fuertemente a las sábanas y cierro los ojos, absorbiendo la sensación.

–Christian… más rápido.

–Todavía no. Siéntelo. –Se inclina y me besa. El vaivén de sus caderas va a volverme loca, va a matarme. Toda la tensión muscular, toda la tensión emocional… él tiene en sus manos la llave para liberarnos a ambos aunque sea por unos mágicos instantes, pero en lugar de eso sólo se mofa de mí recordándome que mi placer le pertenece por completo, así como a mí el suyo–. Abre los ojos. Quiero verte. Necesito verte, Anastasia.

Lo hago y lo miro. Me resulta increíblemente cautivador cómo su rostro puede ser sensual a pesar de la tensión que irradia. ¿Tensión por el sexo, por Teddy? No me queda claro. Pero entonces comprenderlo del todo siempre ha supuesto un desafío para mí, por lo que quizá no debería sorprenderme.

Christian empuja fuerte una vez dentro de mí haciéndome gritar más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa; aún con sus ojos firmemente clavados en los míos comienza finalmente a moverse. A moverse realmente. Siento que cada vez veo la cima más cerca y casi puedo saborear la inminente caída mientras mi cuerpo escala y se construye a su alrededor. Sus acometidas se intensifican, aumenta la velocidad de sus embistes y toda yo me siento desvanecer en un mar de sensaciones: sus manos en mis pechos, su miembro dentro de mí, su boca cuando desciende para besarme y esos ojos fijos que nunca dejan mi rostro… Intento mantener los ojos abiertos como me ha pedido, pero es demasiado el esfuerzo.

–Vamos, Ana. Dámelo. –Acelera. Escucho cómo aprieta los dientes mientras se resiste a su liberación hasta que yo no alcance la mía. Coloca su mano sobre mi pecho, justo a nivel del corazón, y se me hace tan notorio el golpeteo de su pulso en la palma de la mano que eso es todo lo que se necesita para hacerme caer por el vacío y arrastrarlo a él conmigo.

–¡Christian! –Grito con fuerza, aferrándome a sus brazos en tanto mi cuerpo se sacude con las réplicas y luego cae laxo y relajado.

Abro los ojos, conocimiento recuperado tras ese orgasmo tan demoledor. Miro a la derecha y Christian está ahí, yaciendo a mi lado, acariciándome la mejilla mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan. Arrastra el cobertor sobre nosotros y me envuelve en un cálido y confortable abrazo en el que, sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

o o o

Me despierto en medio de una nebulosa pos orgásmica sintiéndome confusa y curiosamente fría, pero es porque el lado de la cama de Christian está frío. Me desperezo lentamente aprovechando para analizar cómo me siento tras todo lo que ha pasado, incluyendo este último episodio. Aún me preocupa Teddy, ¿cómo no podría?, mas ahora siento la cabeza más despejada y libre de lo que la tenía en el hospital.

Decido levantarme y me dirijo al baño. Allí, delante del espejo, puedo apreciar el horrible moretón en mi mandíbula cuando el encapuchado me atacó antes de llevarse a mi hijo por la ventana. _¡Jesús!_ El corazón se me comprime cuando pienso en mi pequeño, asustado, solo, quién sabe dónde, e instantáneamente se me viene a la cabeza mi imagen mental de Christian con cuatro años: sucio, hambriento y desgraciado.

_¡No, mi hijo no!_

Las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas mientras pienso en mi pequeño hombrecito y en mi hombre de pequeño. ¿Está destinada a repetirse la historia, aunque en circunstancias algo diferentes? No, no quiero pensar eso. Hay que ser positivos, Teddy estará bien y pronto volverá con nosotros. Sí, con Christian y conmigo.

Abro el grifo y me lavo suavemente la cara. Mi Blackberry suena cuando me estoy secando, y no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo mientras regreso al cuarto a buscarlo. ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Del trabajo? _Saben que estás de maternidad, Ana_, replica mi subconsciente. ¿Los Grey, entonces? Puede ser. Abro la aplicación de mensajes y leo.

**UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE BIEN ASESTADO PUEDE CAUSAR MÁS DAÑO QUE EL ATAQUE DE UN EJÉRCITO ENTERO. BUEN DÍA, SRA. GREY.**

El color abandona mi cara mientras leo una segunda y hasta tercera vez el mensaje. Reviso rápidamente el número, pero está como privado. Sé que Christian y su equipo de acosadores podrían averiguar la localización de este número enseguida, y quizá eso nos lleve a Teddy.

Salgo precipitadamente del cuarto y me encamino a su estudio. Toco tímidamente y entro, él está con Taylor, Sawyer y un agente de policía que no había visto antes. Los cuatro se giran hacia mí tan velozmente que me hacen sentir diminuta y entrometida, así que respiro hondo antes de caminar hacia mi marido, que parece perplejo y algo irritado por mi presencia.

–¿Qué pasa, Anastasia? –Rodea su escritorio y viene a mí enseguida.

–He recibido un mensaje de texto –le informo.

Sus cejas se disparan y por el rabillo del ojo veo que también Taylor está sorprendido. Seguro ya piensan que la locura me está ganando. Le paso mi Blackberry para que lea el texto y soy testigo de cómo su semblante va cambiando de "blanco preocupación" a "lívido de enfado" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego le lanza a Taylor una larga mirada por encima de mi cabeza antes de volverse a mí.

–¿Cuándo llegó?

–Hará poco menos de un minuto.

Entonces se vuelve al oficial de policía.

–Agente Rancoff, ésta es mi esposa, Anastasia Grey.

El agente Rancoff me saluda con un asentimiento y yo hago lo propio antes de fijar mi atención en Christian.

–¿Crees que Barney pueda localizar el número?

–Hay que ver. Aunque lo encuentro difícil, porque si este texto es del secuestrador no lo habrá mandado desde un número que podamos rastrear con facilidad –vuelve tras su escritorio, levanta el teléfono fijo y hace una llamada–. Barney. Grey. Te necesito en Escala lo más rápido posible, es un asunto muy urgente.

Luego cuelga.

–Pero igual tener esto puede ayudar, ¿cierto? Quiero decir que antes no teníamos por dónde iniciar, y ahora sabemos… algo –digo encogiéndome de hombros, buscando desesperadamente en los presentes algún indicio de que esto pueda acercarnos a Teddy más de lo que estamos ahora. Christian regresa frente a mí y me da un suave beso en la frente.

–Sí, amor. Esto es mejor que nada –intercambia otra mirada silenciosa con Taylor–. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un largo y relajante baño mientras yo me encargo de esto?

_¿Mientras tú qué? _Ni de chiste.

–No. Es mi hijo y tengo derecho a saber todo lo que está pasando, incluyendo lo que hablas con la policía –espeto.

–Anastasia…

–Y un cuerno, Christian. Sé que lo haces para evitar que me estrese y resulte un estorbo más que otra cosa, pero me voy a estresar realmente si tengo que pasar días y días sin noticias de ningún tipo sólo porque tú eres un controlador obsesivo –mi voz ha ido _in crescendo_ mientras todo el estrés en mi cuerpo crece y crece pero sin alcanzar algún punto de liberación. Es evidente que la dicha poscoital me duró realmente poco.

Christian me mira por un momento en el que veo la lucha que se lleva a cabo en su interior a través de esos ojos grises.

–Yo no te considero un estorbo –dice con cautela.

–¿Entonces?

Joder, ¿necesito acaso su permiso para tener noticias de _mi_ hijo?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras pasa sus manos, ambas, por su cabello cobrizo. Puedo sentirlo en lo más profundo de mis huesos: una poderosa pelea se avecina y yo sólo puedo intentar hacer reaccionar a mi diosa interior –que aún delira por el orgasmo de hace rato– para que junto con mi subconsciente me ayude a hacer frente al huracán Christian.

–De acuerdo –suspira, y yo no me lo puedo creer. ¿Eso fue todo, tan fácil? Mi subconsciente ya hasta se había puesto el uniforme de samurái.

Lo miro mientras rodeo su escritorio para sentarme en su trono de amo y señor del universo. Él echa un vistazo a mí y por cómo brillan sus ojos puedo ver que está enojado, muy enojado, pero con eso ya lidiaré después. Christian suspira y asiente al agente Rancoff, quien le devuelve el gesto.

–Bien, señor Grey, procedamos con la recopilación de hechos de la noche en cuestión –dice con un marcado acento ruso o quizá húngaro, no lo puedo detectar bien.


	4. Es por Christian

**4**

Casi había olvidado cómo era despertar en Escala a las seis treinta de la mañana y contemplar la maravillosa vista que se tiene desde la puerta de cristal del balcón de la habitación principal, especialmente a quién sabe cuántos metros por encima del suelo, en una fortaleza de marfil y obras de arte de incalculable valor. Sin embargo, nada tiene que hacer el idílico paisaje y la calma que transmite junto al espectáculo que ofrece mi Gerente General favorito moviéndose de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras acaba de vestirse y arreglarse. He estado contemplándolo desde que me rendí al insomnio y acabé por levantarme temprano. Christian Grey es un verdadero espectáculo a cualquier hora del día, haga lo que sea que haga.

–¿Disfrutando el espectáculo, Sra. Grey? –Su boca se tuerce con humor mientras me lanza una mirada de reojo y acaba de ponerse el reloj Omega en la muñeca.

–Siempre, Sr. Grey –murmuro tratando de aligerar un poco mi tono y mi ánimo tenuemente ensombrecido por la falta de ese brillo característico en sus ojos. Así sea de ira, la que generalmente tiene que ver conmigo aunque no la provoque yo, de deseo, que sí provoco yo aunque no me dé cuenta, o de humor cuando se ríe de mí o conmigo, sus ojos están encendidos con una chispa que desde ayer por la mañana ya no está. Y eso naturalmente me deprime.

Pero hoy parece que lo está intentando, sacudirse el pesimismo de encima para hacer algo útil, de modo que yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Por Teddy y por él, porque si por mí fuera estaría justo ahora en posición fetal llorando silenciosamente. _Sí, así vas a ser más que útil, _me espeta mi subconsciente mientras pone los ojos en blanco y le echa una mirada a mi diosa interior, que sinceramente parece desconcertada. Las ignoro a ambas y vuelvo mi atención a Christian, que se ha puesto el saco y está guardándose su basura habitual en los bolsillos.

–¿Qué pasa, Christian? –pregunto. Está actuando más raro de lo normal, y eso ya es decir. Es evidente que algo lo tiene inquieto. Mira hacia mí con cautela.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque te conozco. –O al menos hasta cierto punto.

Él suspira y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, su preciosa-derrite-corazones sonrisa tímida y se viene a sentar a mi lado cogiéndome las manos.

–Mis padres quieren venir a media tarde para… brindarnos su apoyo –aprieta los labios como si no lo considerara necesario. Se inclina y deposita un suave beso en mis labios–. Prometo volver a las cuatro para ayudarte.

–Christian, puedo encargarme de tus padres hasta que regreses –pongo los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad es que no quisiera verme en la incómoda situación de ser el único blanco de la tristeza y compasión de Grace y Carrick.

–No, quiero estar aquí. Además, mi padre puede ponerse algo pesado cuando algo le preocupa y no quiero que te acribille a preguntas –rebate besándome una vez más antes de ponerse en pie y salir definitivamente del cuarto. Así que Carrick se pone pesado, ¿eh? Pues entonces creo que ya sé de dónde lo aprendió Cincuenta, o igual y ya estaba predestinado a ser así. ¿Habrá influido su niñez en su actual carácter?

Me levanto y lo sigo.

–No tengo nada para ponerme, toda mi ropa sigue en la casa –le digo, viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido caminar hasta la puerta principal listo para irse–. ¿No vas a desayunar?

–No, nena, tengo una reunión muy temprano –se detiene y me mira, otra vez nervioso y cauteloso. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?– Llama a Caroline Acton para que te compre algo y Taylor lo traerá luego.

–¿Por qué no puedo sencillamente ir a buscar mi ropa?

–Anastasia, ya te lo dije, la policía tiene la casa cercada y no podemos acceder –se pasa una mano por el cabello y sé que no me está diciendo todo, como cosa extraña. ¿A quién quiere engañar? En los programas de detectives que solía ver, las familias permanecían en sus casas aun si uno de los miembros era secuestrado, así que no sé en primer lugar por qué vinimos a Escala y en segundo lugar por qué no podemos ir a la casa. ¿Qué me está ocultando?

–Christian… –comienzo, pero no sé cómo continuar. Es decir, ya se le nota bastante estresado y contrariado, además que hemos pasado al menos doce horas sin pelear y realmente me gustaría mantener la racha por un poco más. Quizá debería morderme la lengua y dejarlo ser… al menos por ahora.

–¿Qué, Ana? –Su voz suena exasperada y su mirada se desvía por momentos hacia la puerta como si estuviera ansioso por marcharse.

Meneo la cabeza, quizá yo también necesito distraerme con algo para no desesperarme, y puesto que no soy ama y señora de ningún mundo sólo se me ocurre una cosa, aunque al Señor Enfado-atómico no le va a gustar.

–Nada –me acerco y le estampo un beso en los labios. Al separarme atisbo un fugaz brillo de "sé que planeas algo que probablemente no me haga gracia" en sus ojos; demonios, ¿tan evidente soy? _Como si llevaras un rótulo brillante en la frente_, se mofa mi subconsciente. Le pongo mentalmente los ojos en blanco a la perra, no estoy de humor para su mordacidad y justo ahora no quiero una batalla de voluntades con ella, ni con Cincuenta–. Ten un buen día.

Él asiente, suspicaz, antes de darme un beso en la frente e irse definitivamente.

Entonces me quedo sola en el amplio, silencioso y sumamente familiar salón principal junto al piano. Paseo la vista entre los muebles, las pinturas, por las paredes y el techo absorbiendo los colores, la luz, recordando todo lo que viví en este enorme hasta lo ridículo departamento, todas las sensaciones y todos los sentimientos, todas las peleas con Christian y nuestras reconciliaciones. Cierro los ojos, haciendo un repaso mental de nuestra historia, y cuando me da la impresión de que Christian ya está lo suficientemente lejos de Escala pero no tan cerca de su oficina como para que Taylor esté de regreso, me encamino a la habitación y tomo mi BlackBerry.

–¡Ana! –Chilla la excitada voz de Kate al otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, Kate –sonrío. Su efusividad es bienvenida.

–¡Oh, Ana! ¿Cómo va la búsqueda, tienen algo?

Mi corazón se arruga y un poderoso dolor de garganta me hace creer que de nuevo voy a asfixiarme. Kate fue una de las primeras llamadas que recibí cuando la familia se enteró de lo de Teddy, y luego fue la de mamá; al parecer Christian le dijo a mis espaldas, y fue una verdadera tortura escuchar el tono lastimero y quebradizo de mi madre al teléfono. Sí, definitivamente no quisiera repetirlo.

–No, nada nuevo, al menos que yo sepa –_¿cuándo eres la primera en enterarte de las cosas, si a eso vamos?, _espeta mi subconsciente y aunque deseo que se calle de una vez, tiene razón. Pero no es momento de recordar cómo Christian siempre me ha mantenido al margen de las cosas. Tengo que aprovechar que Gail fue a comprar víveres para preparar yo no sé qué exquisitez extranjera y no está para avisar a Cincuenta–. Quiero salir un rato, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

–Me parece una excelente idea, Ana. Tienes que distraerte un rato, todos sabemos cómo te pones cuando los nervios te dominan. –Pongo los ojos en blanco, todos me dicen lo mismo–. ¿Adónde vamos?

o o o

Kate y yo nos encontramos a la entrada de la pequeña pero preciosa boutique donde Caroline Acton ha estado comprando mi ropa de embarazada, y mi amiga está por supuesto guapísima. Ha recuperado su figura de modelo, tiene el cabello unos centímetros más largo y cortado en capas que resaltan su rostro y sus expresivos ojos, iluminados con el brillo de una indiscutible felicidad pese a que la pena por lo de Teddy mantiene sus cejas fruncidas. Lo primero que hace al verme es envolverme en un gigantesco abrazo de oso que me veo en la obligación de acabar pronto, sino las lágrimas se me van a salir en plena calle.

–¿Cómo estás? –Me susurra mientras envolvemos nuestros brazos juntos y nos adentramos en la tienda.

La boutique es pequeña sólo porque por capricho decidí aplicarle el adjetivo, y es que después de haber acompañado a Caroline en una de sus compras en Neiman Marcus no es de extrañar que ya casi nada me parezca lo suficientemente grande. Aunque este lugar está bien y es muy confortable en sus colores borgoña, plata y púrpura con diseños geométricos sencillos en blanco y negro. Muy moderno. Antes de salir de Escala, o escabullirme de Escala como no se cansó de recalcarme mi subconsciente, llamé a Caroline para que me consiguiera algunas prendas de ropa en vista de que no puedo volver a casa y buscar las que ya tenía, sin embargo lo que ella no sabe es que nos vamos a encontrar.

–Podría estar mejor –contesto hacia Kate sintiendo cómo se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

–Lo sé, Ana. Pero no te preocupes, con la jugosa recompensa que está ofreciendo Christian estoy segura que Teddy volverá pronto sano y salvo.

Me detengo en seco, arrastrándola a ella y haciéndole voltearse en mi dirección, alarmada.

–¿Recompensa? –jadeo. Kate me mira con curiosidad.

–Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Christian la hizo circular por prensa y televisión.

_¿Televisión?_

–No, no lo sabía –_Maldición, Christian, esto sí es para pelear_–. ¿De cuánto es la recompensa?

Kate aprieta los labios y frunce las cejas, quizá considerando no prudente contármelo. _Por favor_, le ruego silenciosamente.

–Diez millones.

¡Mierda! ¡Diez millones de dólares!

Jadeo.

–Creí que lo sabías –repite ella más bajo. Niego con la cabeza, mis ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡No lo puedo creer!

–¿A ti quién te lo dijo?

–Elliot –se encoge de hombros–. Venga, Ana. Quizá Christian pensaba contártelo más adelante, cuando te…

–¿Tranquilizara? –siseo– ¿Crees que alguna vez me voy a calmar o "tranquilizar" sabiendo que algún maldito enfermo tiene a mi hijo? ¿Qué sentirías tú si le sucediera algo remotamente similar a Ava? ¿Cómo lo manejarías?

La expresión de Kate se trastorna ante mis ojos en cuestión de segundos, pasando de pena y preocupación a _El grito_ de Edvard Munch.

–Perdona, Ana.

Oh no. Tiene los ojos húmedos y el labio inferior le tiembla de esa forma que hace que se me derrumbe el mundo encima; la tenaz y fuerte Katherine Kavanagh a punto de llorar ante mis ojos. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

–No, Kate, perdóname a mí. Estoy sensible y hormonal y tonta y… –su rápido y apretado abrazo corta mi discurso, dándome a entender que estamos bien. Kate me echa un vistazo cuando nos separamos, me da un beso en la mejilla y sonríe– Somos unas idiotas, eso no hace falta que nadie nos lo diga –dice, haciéndome reír suavemente–. Eso está mejor. Vamos a comprar.

Cogidas del brazo, nos pasamos los siguientes cuarenta y ocho minutos caminando por la boutique, viendo prendas y hablando. Kate me cuenta sobre Ava y Elliot, de los planes que tiene para el verano próximo, del ascenso que posiblemente le den en el Seattle Times, de lo mucho que se le hincha el corazón cuando Elliot hace el idiota con Ava… Al percibir mi desazón cambia gentilmente de tema con la facilidad que sólo grandes oradores, o manipuladores en masa, como ella y Cincuenta pueden conseguir sin hacerlo algo brusco o chocante. Mirando ociosamente entre las personas una cabellera rubia llama mi atención, y enseguida reconozco la suave vocecilla de Caroline Acton hablando por teléfono… puedo imaginarme con quién.

–Sí, Sr. Grey. Le avisaré cuando termine las compras. –Luego cuelga.

Caroline es, cómo no, rubia, pero no del estilo de Andrea, la AP de Christian, ni de ninguna de las otras empleadas que tiene. Ella es más bien menuda y delicada de facciones y gestos, como si estuviera hecha de cristal, sus cabellos son amarillos como el oro y sus ojos son marrones, un rasgo que me impresionó cuando la conocí porque jamás he visto una rubia con los ojos así de marrones. Pese a que en su exterior pueda parecer frágil y remilgada, Caroline tiene un carácter firme y en ocasiones audaz, pero es muy eficiente y supongo que tendría que serlo para contar con la confianza de un obseso como mi marido.

Tomo a Kate de la mano y la conduzco entre los percheros con ropa hacia Caroline.

–Sra. Grey –murmura al verme, sorprendida. Tiene en las manos un precioso vestido violeta con tiras cruzadas en la espalda, algo que sin duda usaría en una de las fiestas de beneficencia a las que Christian siempre me arrastra.

–Buenos días, Caroline. Te presento a mi mejor amiga, Kate Kavanagh. Kate, ya te he hablado de Caroline y su maravilloso trabajo. –Mi amiga asiente y ambas se estrechan las manos con formalidad.

–No me dijo que usted vendría. Ni el señor Grey –comenta Caroline con cierto recelo.

–Bueno –me encojo de hombros, jugueteando con un hijo invisible del cuello de mi camisa–, él está muy ocupado.

–¿Él sabe que usted está aquí? –Me dedica una mueca reprochadora y sé que Christian, si se entera, que lo hará, no sólo me descargará la tormenta eléctrica a mí sino también a ella y probablemente a Kate. Tuerzo los ojos. Me gustaría decir que me siento culpable, pero… bueno, sí me siento un poco culpable. Quizá debí pensarlo mejor.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberle comentado…

–¿No le dijiste a Christian? –Esta vez es Kate quien parece horrorizada y reprobadora. ¿Desde cuándo la población en pleno le teme a la reacción de Exagerado Grey?

Estoy por responder con una de las mías cuando mi BlackBerry comienza a sonar en mi bolso con la melodía "Your Love is King" y toda la valentía se me drena del cuerpo en conjunto con la sangre. Esto no va a terminar bien. Cojo el móvil y atiendo.

–¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS? –Tengo que alejar el teléfono velozmente de mi oreja para evitar quedarme sorda. Phoebe se mueve en mi vientre y creo que hasta ello lo ha escuchado.

–Christian…

–¡Y UN CUERNO, ANASTASIA! ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁS Y POR QUÉ SALISTE?

Joder, él está realmente, realmente enfadado.

–Me dijiste que fuera de compras –musito muy bajito.

–¡Te dije que hablaras con Caroline, no que fueras a buscarla! ¡Demonios, Anastasia, ¿sabes el susto de muerte que me he llevado cuando Gail llamó y dijo que no podía encontrarte?!

_Oh no, Gail._

–Si no fuera porque he rastreado tu móvil… –se queda callado, y sé que está intentando controlar su genio– Te quiero en el apartamento en veinte minutos, ni uno más, Anastasia.

–Creí que estabas en una reunión –replico. ¡No me puedo creer que el Señor exagero-todo-más-allá-de-lo-racional hubiera dejado a sus socios colgados sólo porque fui a comprar un rato! Sé que quizá debí avisarle, aunque con eso sólo habría provocado que llamara al Ejército para que me impidieran la salida, de modo que si no le conté es por su culpa.

–Sí, lo estaba. Apenas acabó salí disparado de la oficina porque mi descarriada esposa decidió, una vez más, desafiarme y salir sin molestarse en enviar un mensaje. Ahora deja de cambiarme el tema y apresúrate si no quieres que me apersone en la tienda y te traiga yo personalmente.

–¿No te parece que quizá… no sé, exageras un poco?

Escucho cómo coge aire bruscamente. Jesús, he accionado la bomba.

–No, realmente no me lo parece. ¡MUÉVETE, ANASTASIA! ¡TE DOY LOS EXACTOS VEINTE MINUTOS QUE HAY ENTRE ESCALA Y LA TIENDA PARA VENIR, COMO TE TARDES MÁS…! –Otra vez sostengo el teléfono lejos de mi cara sintiendo que la tienda en pleno puede escuchar la explosiva y radiactiva ira Grey– ¿Has entendido? –Me pregunto si una terapia de manejo de ira podría contra él, aunque lo dudo seriamente– ¡¿Te pregunté si quedó claro?!

_Caray, cálmate, Grey._

Y en uno de mis ataques de estupidez se me ocurre desafiarle.

–Quiero seguir comprando.

–No lo harás –gruñe.

–¿Por qué no? No estoy sola, hay un montón de gente aquí y ya no hay peligro para mí. Realmente…

–Eso es lo que tú crees –me interrumpe en un susurro, me parece que habla más consigo mismo que conmigo, pero no puedo evitar que las palabras vaguen lentamente por mi cerebro hasta calar profundo en mi central de mando. ¿Persiguiéndome?, ¿alguien está persiguiéndome? ¿Otra vez tras de mí? ¿Tras nosotros? ¿Tiene que ver con Teddy? ¿Acaso nosotros somos la razón de que se lo llevaran?– Regresarás enseguida –asegura, y sé que no hay discusión. Es mejor no presionarlo.

–¿Quién nos persigue, Christian, y cómo lo sabes? –Me llevo la uña del pulgar a la boca y muerdo. Joder, esto es malo.

–Anastasia…

_Venga, Ana, harás que haga implosión, y no será algo bonito para ver_, mi subconsciente está preocupada y mi diosa interior, escondida bajo su chaise longue temblando. No hago caso.

–Respóndeme, Christian. ¿Es por eso que…? –las preguntas se disparan una tras otra en mi mente hasta que una frase me golpea la cabeza tan fuerte que sacude todas y cada una de mis ideas.

_Es por Christian._

–No voy a discutir esto contigo por teléfono –espeta.

–Pero tampoco en persona –rebato, sin embargo bastante distraída con mis pensamientos.

–Si sigues así, por supuesto que no. ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO DE REGRESO O YO LO IRÉ A BUSCAR! ¿FUI CLARO?

–Sí, Christian. Entendí.

–Bien. Apresúrate.

Cuelga.

Me quedo momentáneamente suspendida en una nebulosa de miedo, desconcierto y duda. "¿Quién, cómo, por qué?" son básicamente las interrogantes más apremiantes y cuyas respuestas voy a tener que luchar por conseguir, eso lo sé. Christian, en su fantasiosa idea de protegerme, va a mantener cada retazo de información tan lejos de mis oídos como se pueda, y si está en su mano también querrá encerrarme en su torre de marfil para impedirme averiguar nada. Maldición, es tan frustrante. Ya estoy agotada y eso que aún no me le enfrento.

Miro mi reloj y luego a Kate y a Caroline; no me cabe la menor duda de que mi furioso marido cumplirá su amenaza de venirme a buscar si no regreso enseguida a Escala, y realmente no tengo ganas de ser parte de un espectáculo justo ahora. Me despido de ambas sabiendo que no necesitan explicación ya que pudieron escuchar lo más esencial de la conversación: el tono de Christian. Me despido de mi amiga con un fuerte abrazo prometiéndonos visitarnos pronto, le digo adiós a Caroline y emprendo el camino de regreso a la entrada de la tienda.

No puedo creer que Christian sea tan… maniático. Me pregunto hace cuánto que sabe que van tras él, o nosotros, y por qué está tan seguro. Quizá hasta pruebas tiene, puede que en nuestra casa haya pasado algo malo, realmente malo y por eso no quiere que vaya. Entonces resuelvo ir un día a pesar de la terrible ira de la que pueda ser víctima luego, y quizá hasta me lleve a la tenaz señorita Kavanagh conmigo.

Entro en mi Saab y suspiro al poner la llave en el contacto. Diablos, realmente me gustaría ir a cualquier otro sitio en lugar de Escala; Christian va a estar como un basilisco combinado con un ogro y un horrible dementor, de Harry Potter. No es como que quiera enfrentarme a eso, aunque sé que si no aparezco a la de ya, va a ser mil veces peor. _Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, ¿qué rayos voy a hacer contigo?_


	5. Una sorpresa de última hora

**5**

Las puertas del ascensor se abren dejándome en el recibidor del piso de Christian. Taylor está en la puerta como siempre, y por la expresión que carga creo que soy capaz de predecir hasta cierto punto qué tan mal irá la cosa con mi sulfurado marido.

–Hola, Taylor –le sonrío al pasar.

–Sra. Grey –él asiente con educación, nervioso.

–¿Es muy grave? –Pregunto tentativamente, mirando de reojo el ascensor y siendo cada vez más seducida por la idea de dar media vuelta y lidiar con esto más tarde.

–La infracción no –repone. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Asiento, me giro y entro en el departamento. Todo está silencioso, no hay rastros de vida por los alrededores, pero sé que Christian anda por ahí esperando su oportunidad para hacer su entrada triunfal. Desabrocho el abrigo y lo cuelgo mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos, mis dudas e inquietudes para ser tan efectiva en la discusión como lo será el señor Gerente General. Estoy enfadada con él por no haberme dicho lo de la recompensa –Jesús, soy la madre, tenía derecho a saber–, por haberme gritado por teléfono sólo porque quise ir a comprar ropa –es su culpa por no haber ido a buscar la mía a casa–, por hacerme sentir como una niña desobediente otra vez –¿en cuántos niveles está mal eso?– y por no haberme hablado de su sospecha o lo que sea de que van tras nosotros. ¿Sabe quién?, ¿por qué? A veces es tan frustrante lidiar con él…

Lo siento antes de verlo. Es algo tan fuerte, tan visceral, que me da la impresión de que Phoebe sabrá instintivamente quién es su padre sin la necesidad de verlo.

Respiro hondo, llamo a mi subconsciente y encadeno a mi diosa interior, así impido que intervenga donde no le corresponde meterse. Me vuelvo lentamente a Christian con mi mejor expresión neutral. Él, como siempre, luce delicioso con su traje de amo y señor del mundo sin el saco, la corbata abierta y unos botones de la camisa sueltos. _Joder, él sabe jugar_. El cabello cobrizo ahora un poco largo le cae desordenado sobre la frente, de modo que sé que se ha estado pasando las manos por ahí. De pronto a mí me entran ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Él no me habla, sólo me mira con su mirada analizadora y crítica. Bueno, señor Grey, yo tampoco voy a pronunciar palabra, así que si quiere pelear, que nos toca, va a tener que iniciar él.

–¿Por qué saliste? –es lo primero que dice, su pronunciación lenta, aparentemente calmada, deliberada. Es ese tono que hiela los huesos.

Me encojo de hombros para infundirme valor. _Tú puedes, Ana_, me anima mi subconsciente.

–Para tomar aire, estirar las piernas, comprar algo, ver personas… Escoge la que prefieras.

–¿No podías hacer eso desde aquí?

–Christian, de veras pienso que estás siendo irracional –le digo, mi tono perdiendo ya la paciencia.

–¿Lo crees?

–Por supuesto. Rastreas mi móvil, rara vez salgo si no es contigo, me tienes más que vigilada en el trabajo y no descarto la posibilidad de que hayas abusado de tus influencias para crear un nuevo departamento dentro de la CIA; no sé, algo como: Escuadrón para vigilar a Ana cuando el señor Grey no puede. Y eso es ridículo.

–¿Lo es? –Una media sonrisa coquetea con sus labios, en sus ojos brilla el humor.

Pero no, no le voy a permitir distraerme porque todos –él, mi subconsciente, mi diosa interior y yo– sabemos dónde va a acabar la discusión si lo dejo ablandarme, y todavía no estoy lista. Cruzo los brazos bajo mis pechos y aprieto los labios.

–Lo es.

Me repasa con una mirada fría, insondable, examinando mi estado de ánimo o buscando signos de daño, a saber. Exagerado Grey… _Le queda._

–No te di permiso para salir –dice al cabo con voz neutral.

–¿Lo necesito?

Me frunce el ceño.

–Sí, Anastasia, lo necesitas. Sabes lo mal que me pongo cuando haces cosas sin consultarme.

–Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, y no ves que salga a recibirte con una sartén en la mano –Tengo que resistirme al brillo socarrón que le ilumina los ojos y lo hace lucir casi de su edad por un momento.

–Me preocupo por ti, Ana.

_Oh, el Christian sincero_. Eso no es justo, sacó su mejor arma contra mí.

–Lo sé, Christian, pero a veces te excedes. –Él hace su camino hasta mí con su expresión de "no sé hacerlo de otra forma" y yo siento que mi corazón cede un poco al deshielo. Se detiene casi rozando mi barriga con su abdomen. Siento una sacudida de la columna y electricidad corriendo por mis venas, cada folículo de mi cuerpo se levanta, la respiración se me corta, mientras Christian me reclama con todo el poder de su sensualidad. _No debo ceder, hay mucho que discutir_… Christian descansa suavemente la palma de su mano en mi mejilla y con el pulgar hala de mi barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio; su otra mano sube por mi cadera hasta mi pecho tomándose la libertad de moldearlo, jugar con el pezón hasta que siento cómo se yergue con el contacto experto… Mi diosa interior se debate contra las cadenas que la someten y yo estoy tentada de soltarla…

_¡No!_

Me aparto rápidamente, colocándome a su espalda a una buena distancia. Demonios, eso no es jugar limpio. Christian se vuelve lentamente, expresión de hielo pero ojos de fuego.

–Hay otra cosa que quiero discutir contigo –digo. Si vamos a pelear por esto que sea antes del sexo, no después.

Su mirada se vuelve cautelosa, creo que incluso sospecha de qué va mi siguiente estocada.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la recompensa?

–¿Recompensa? –Intenta hacerse el inocente… y falla espectacularmente.

–Por favor, Christian. No estoy de humor para jugar a esto. Hablo de la recompensa de diez millones de dólares que ofreciste como rescate por Teddy.

–¿Quién te lo dijo? –Avanza un paso en mi dirección entrecerrando los ojos. Mierda. Si le digo que fue Kate no sólo va a limitar la poca cantidad de veces que nos vemos, o las va a controlar, sino que además va a montarle numerito a Elliot para que mantenga a mi amiga y su tenaz boca de reportera lejos de mis oídos; por ahora ella es la única fuente de información con la que cuento, ya que él no se muestra muy comunicativo, así que no puedo perderla.

Decido utilizar ese antiguo pero eficaz método de "salirse por la tangente".

–Lo pasaron por las noticias y sale en la prensa, todo el mundo está hablando de ello –vuelvo a cruzar los brazos para dar énfasis a mis palabras. Sí, eso lo hará–. Y no es que desde que me casé contigo yo sea tan invisible como solía, así que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar.

No responde, pero no me muevo. Pasa sus manos, ambas, por su cabello mientras sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, supongo que le estará pidiendo paciencia a algún ente superior.

–Anastasia…

–Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa en la que tú me escondes cosas y no me dices todo para, según tu peculiar idea de seguridad, sacarme de peligro.

–Anastasia, cuando me casé contigo prometí hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para mantenerte a salvo, y si a mi juicio eso implica mantenerte en la oscuridad, lo haré.

Vaya, así que estamos sacando la artillería pesada.

–Christian –¡Señor, dame paciencia!–, esto no se trata de otro maldito con un arma buscándome para vengarse, se trata de Teddy.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? –Ruge, lo que me deja brevemente descolocada. ¿Cómo sé qué?– ¿Cómo sabes que no es otro loco buscándote para lo que sea? –Insiste, con esa habilidad que tiene para responder a mis preguntas no formuladas.

Su pregunta final me impacta, pero no tanto como la angustia en su contorsionado rostro que resulta tan clara como las aguas de un riachuelo de montaña. Su actitud, su lenguaje corporal, la súplica en sus intensos ojos grises lo confirma: él sabe sin lugar a dudas que el blanco nuevamente soy yo. Pero quién podría ser o cuál es el motivo… Mi cuerpo percibe a Christian cuando se acerca nuevamente, pero estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no hago movimiento alguno de reconocimiento. ¿Leila? ¿Elena? ¿Algún secuaz de Jack? ¿Linc?

–Anastasia, no lo pienses. Sólo no lo hagas –me coge de la barbilla y me suelto el labio. Sus ojos queman en preocupación, miedo, angustia, dolor. Christian parece un hombre al menos diez años mayor con el miedo de un niño solo… un niño abusado, asustado y solo que tuvo un inicio de mierda en esta vida y se reprocha el no haber sido capaz de proteger a la puta adicta al crack que tuvo por madre, y yo no estoy haciendo nada por hacerlo sentir mejor. Ahora lo veo. Tiene miedo por Teddy, por mí, por Phoebe… en fin, por su familia, y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta. Él quiere probar que esta vez sí es capaz de proteger lo que ama. _Mi Cincuenta._

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza de mi propio sufrimiento por él, por nosotros, por mi hijo. Christian esconde la cara en mi cabello y aspira el aroma con fuerza.

–No soportaría perderte, Ana, ya lo sabes. Lo experimenté una vez y creí que tendría que hacerlo dos veces más cuando el desaseado… –traga con fuerza– Por favor, no me desafíes. Sé que tienes derecho a saber lo que haga o no respecto a Theodore, pero no quiero decirte algo que te impulse a actuar precipitadamente estúpido como tienes por costumbre –aprieta sus dientes. No puedo creer que siga reprochándome lo de Mia. ¡La iban a violar y matar, por todos los santos!– La prioridad ahora es recuperar a nuestro hijo sano y salvo, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a sacrificarte por él, ni a dejarlo a él por ti. No es una elección para mí, Ana. Son los dos o… o yo…

–Shh. Basta, no digas más. Lo entiendo. Gracias.

Lágrimas calientes, abrasadoras, corren por mis mejillas como si nunca antes hubiera llorado. Mi Christian, mi chico perdido. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan insensible con él?

Nos quedamos así un rato, sosteniéndonos mutuamente, siendo uno pilar de apoyo para el otro, hasta que Christian se separa para estudiarme atentamente con sus brillantes, doloridos y vulnerables ojos. Es un gris de tormenta eléctrica, de monzón. Para él la historia se repite en lo más esencial.

–Lo siento –murmuro. Él pestañea hacia mí y yo intento medir su reacción mientras me seca gentilmente las lágrimas con los dedos. Tomo sus manos, depositado un suave y húmedo beso en cada palma, y luego me acerco para besarle la comisura de su bella y contrita boca esculpida a mano por el mismísimo Dios. De pronto sus manos desaparecen en mi cabello, aferrándome la cabeza con firmeza, y su boca está sobre la mía, dura, exigente, tomando todo lo que necesita; su respiración agitada mezclándose con la mía sorprendida y su contacto desintegrando las cadenas que sujetan a mi diosa interior y llamando a gritos a mi libido, que muy obedientemente se pone en primera línea de batalla. _Rayos, esto realmente lo tiene mal_. Se separa y me mira unos breves segundos antes de cogerme la mano y llevarme sin miramientos pero sin que yo oponga la menor resistencia, a nuestra habitación.

Una vez allí cierra la puerta, se desviste rápidamente, me lanza una mirada gris de tormenta con rayos y bolas de fuego cayendo a tierra y arrasando con todo y me desviste de la misma eficiente y veloz forma. Cuando estamos completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro, extiende una mano hacia mí; hoy no está tomando prisioneros ni tampoco preguntándome qué quiero. Está claro: él pone sus cartas sobre la mesa y de mí dependen cogerlas o irme. Yo las tomo.

o o o

–Christian, ¿por qué no me muestras… las fotos?

La suave voz de Carrick me saca de mi ensoñación. Christian, a mi lado y con su lado rodeándome la cintura, me besa suavemente la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie y guiar a su padre a su despacho, me atrevo a suponer. En el silencio de la habitación Grace y yo, sentadas una en diagonal a la otra en la enorme sala de estar, escuchamos el sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse suavemente. Nuestros maridos nos han dejado. Me atrevo a echarle una miradita antes de clavar la vista en mi copa con agua gasificada deseando estar bebiendo algo más fuerte. Grace, con su vestido color crudo y su cabello rubio recogido en un moño desenfadado pero elegantemente impecable, coloca una de sus manos sobre la mía para captar mi atención; está sonriéndome de esa compasiva forma suya.

–¿En qué piensas, querida?

_En que de nuevo hay un loco psicópata tras mis pasos y esta vez no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué motivo puede tener en mi contra._

–En nada en particular –miento, y terriblemente, pero Grace no insiste.

–Estuve pensando que quizá sea bueno para nosotras salir un día a… no sé, quizá de compras. Pero no podemos llevar a Mia –me da una amplia sonrisa indulgente y yo se la devuelvo mecánicamente. A Christian no le haría ninguna gracia, supongo que luego deberé discutirlo con él si me animo–. Sobre todo ahora que destrozaron toda tu ropa supongo que te gustaría –continúa ella ahora sí captando toda mi atención. ¡Santa mierda, ¿guardarropa destrozado?! ¿Cuándo?–, y podemos reemplazar los perfumes que rompieron.

Ahogo un jadeo. _¿Qué?_

Christian y Carrick regresan, al parecer dando por terminada una conversación que debió haberse quedado en el despacho. Christian mira hacia mí y frunce el entrecejo.

–¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta, y yo sinceramente no sé cómo responderle.

Toda mi ropa hecha pedazos. Y mis perfumes y presumo que también otros objetos evidentemente míos, rotos. Ahora me cuestiono mi acusación contra Christian de ser un exagerado cuando decidió traernos de vuelta a escala. Quizá para entonces él ya lo sabía… ¡Es decir que el secuestrador volvió a la casa luego de raptar a Teddy! ¿Para buscarme? ¿Para matarme? ¿Para secuestrarme? Santa jodida mierda. Y es evidente ahora que Christian lo supo todo el tiempo; quizá se enteró minutos después de que el desgraciado abandonara la escena. Ahora parece una cuestión apremiante el descubrir quién coño es y qué motivo tiene, si es que tiene uno y no es sencillamente un desequilibrado que dio por casualidad con nosotros.

No, ni yo soy tan ingenua como para creer eso.

Miro hacia Christian, que parece preocupado, y luego a Carrick y Grace, que me observan con tristeza. Lentamente vuelvo la mirada a mi marido.

–Hago lo que puedo –murmuro. Su expresión decae más y sé sin lugar a dudas que he cagado la ya de por sí deprimente atmósfera sobre nosotros. _Bien hecho, señora Grey._

–Quizá deberías descansar –dice sentándose a mi lado, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo de "te amo como no te lo imaginas".

–Ambos deberían hacerlo. –Carrick le lanza una significativa mirada a Christian.

Grace y su marido se ponen de acuerdo y deciden que ya nos han entretenido suficiente. Nos dedicamos los abrazos, las palabras y los gestos de despedida ya ejecutados mecánicamente, y en poco Christian y yo estamos solos de nuevo.

–¿Quieres ir a dormir? –Me pregunta con los labios tensos.

–Quiero comer –murmuro, y veo cómo se le ilumina el semblante. Vaya que es voluble.

o o o

De vuelta al baño. Otra noche sin poder dormir. Miro en el espejo sobre el lavabo esa criatura deprimida, ojerosa, demasiado mayor para la edad que tiene, devolviéndome la mirada con unos ojos azules brillantes con una miríada de emociones contradictorias constantemente colisionando las unas con las otras y haciendo de mi cabeza un caos y un verdadero infierno.

Pienso en mi marido, profundamente dormido en su lado de la cama, recordando la promesa que me hice de no angustiarlo más si está en mis manos, y pese a que entiendo su actitud, su paranoia y su manía por controlarme especialmente ahora, necesito información. Yo siento como él: para mí mi familia es lo más importante, más importante que yo, sobre todo si de Christian o mis hijos se trata. Sé que no puedo hacer mucho, que lo mejor sería por una vez obedecerle y permanecer tranquila, o quieta al menos, pero no puedo, no está en mi naturaleza y sencillamente me parece completamente irracional. Esto está probando ser demasiado para mí.

Abro el grifo y me lavo la cara con agua bien fría para despejarme un poco la cabeza y la sensación de abstracción que comienza a embargarme. Me sostengo del lavabo diciéndome que es el estrés y la falta de sueño, quizá con unas pastillas pueda volver a dormir al menos un par de horas. Cojo una toalla… y algo se me desliza entre y por las piernas. Levanto la bata, un líquido transparente me corre abundantemente por las piernas, y yo sé lo que es. ¡Oh, Dios, ¿ahora?!

Me acerco a la puerta del baño procurando no resbalar.

–¡Christian! –Llamo tratando de mantener la calma– ¡Christian!

Escucho el movimiento de la cama y los pasos apresurados por el cuarto antes de ver su rostro completamente despierto y alarmado.

–¿Qué pasa? –Me recorre enteramente con la vista antes de entender cuál es el problema. Sus ojos se abren tanto que me hace sonreír, luce caricaturesco.

–Rompí fuente –le digo ahora con mi sonrisa boba.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Frunce el ceño y se acerca.

–De ti.

–¿Te parezco gracioso? ¿Justo ahora? –me lanza esa mirada de "se volvió loca" que solía dedicarme Kate cuando me veía riendo o peleando con los personajes de mis libros.

–Sí.

Sacude la cabeza, incrédulo y divertido. Me coge por los codos para darme soporte y mientras intento limpiarme las piernas con la toalla que aún sostengo, me saca del baño y me pide que aguarde mientras va sale a toda prisa. Cuando vuelve, Gail viene con él.

–¿Preparada, señora Grey? –Ella me sonríe fugazmente antes de internarse en las profundidades del armario y salir con un bolso preparado. Me la quedo mirando sorprendida, ella sólo se encoge de hombros y amplía la sonrisa– Yo sí lo estaba –dice simplemente.

…

Unos increíbles diez minutos más tarde Taylor maneja a una velocidad ligeramente superior al del límite con Ryan y Sawyer siguiéndonos en la otra SUV. Christian está a mi lado pálido, nervioso y ansioso, con una mano sobre mi abultado vientre y la otra alrededor de mi espalda.

–¿Cómo vas? –Me pregunta como por centésima vez.

–Bien, cariño, tranquilo. Las contracciones son la peor parte, y no vienen con tanta frecuencia –intento calmarlo, pero sé que nada que diga va a servir de mucho. Él es Christian-sobre-reacción Grey.

–Se suponía que nacería en dos días más –le escucho murmurar quedamente.

–¿Quieres que le diga que espere? –me burlo suavemente. Él me mira y sus ojos brillan con humor y amor. Mi Christian.

–Quizá salga a ti, por lo que no hará lo que se le dice –me da su sonrisa de medio lado de mil voltios. Qué alivio, está de humor. Me echo a reír antes de apretar los dientes y su mano ante la acometida de una intensa contracción. Maldición, eso es lo peor.


	6. La tenaz ex señorita Kavanagh

**6**

Ella es perfecta.

Es pequeña, adorable y justo ahora mira con unos grandes y perplejos ojos azules a su encantado papá, que la sostiene como si jamás en su vida hubiera tenido nada más valioso entre los brazos. Christian le sonríe y se seca rápidamente una lágrima para que no le caiga a nuestra hija en la carita sonrosada, levanta la mirada y la clava en mi dolorido y dividido rostro por una de mis radiantes sonrisas estúpidas.

–Gracias, Ana. –Se levanta, se inclina cuidadosamente sobre mí y me besa.

Soy feliz por él, porque justo ahora es feliz. Simple y llanamente. Su rostro parece el de un ángel recién bajado del cielo, brillante y repleto de amor. Pese a lo que creí mientras me practicaban la cesárea, quizá Dios, en su infinita sabiduría, nos envió a Phoebe antes por una razón, y viendo a mi hermoso marido ahora, no lo pongo en duda.

La puerta de la habitación del hospital donde esperamos a la doctora Greene para que me dé de alta se abre y por ella entra una radiante Mia, seguida de una conmovida Grace y un más que feliz Carrick.

–¡Oh, santo cielo, es preciosa! –Mia se agacha junto a Christian con los ojos abiertos tanto o más que Phoebe. Grace toma posición ante mi marido y Carrick se limita a mirar por encima del hombro de su mujer.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Ana? –Me pregunta con una cálida sonrisa.

–Estoy bien –le sonrío de vuelta. Carrick asiente, volviéndose para mirar más de cerca a Phoebe ahora que Grace le ha cedido algo de espacio.

Mi corazón se hincha de gozo al verlos todos juntos y congregados en torno a mi pequeña princesa de ojos azules, como la llamó Christian cuando la vio por primera vez. Siento el amor brotando en oleadas de cada uno de nosotros en un breve espacio separado de la realidad y del tiempo que les permite ser, al menos un instante, completa y absolutamente felices. Menos a mí. No puedo dejar de pensar en Teddy y en lo mucho que soñé durante los últimos nueve meses verlo junto a su padre, sintiendo la misma fascinación por su hermanita que la que ella muestra ahora por los presentes. Ella es una cosita adorable y tiene un hermano, pero no lo sabe. Frunzo el ceño, pero rápidamente acomodo el semblante cuando percibo la mirada de Christian sobre mí, no quiero desmoronarle la fiesta. Me vuelvo y le sonrío justo cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra una enfermera.

–Señora Grey, la doctora Greene estará aquí en cinco minutos –dice mientras rellena mi vaso de agua y me lo pasa. Bebo agradecida, del agua y de que, para variar, ella no sea rubia. Apila envases vacíos y se vuelve a mí–. Felicidades por su bebé.

–Gracias –le sonrío.

–Dejaron esto en recepción para usted. Si me disculpa… –Me entrega un sobre manila amarillo sellado y se retira. Curiosa, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en la punta de los dedos mientras rompo el sello y extraigo la nota mecanografiada, leo.

**UN RETOÑO NUEVO. UN NUEVO AMOR. UNA ALEGRÍA MÁS QUE AÑADIR A SU VIDA. UNA SONRISITA NUEVA... Y UN BLANCO NUEVO. FELICIDADES, SRA. GREY.**

–¿Qué es eso, Ana? –Christian me llama con ansiedad en la voz, pero no soy capaz de responder. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo escuchado realmente, pudo haber sido mi imaginación pasándose de lista. De hecho, ¿quién asegura que no me tomé las pastillas para dormir al salir del baño y esto es sólo un sueño de efecto secundario?

Carrick viene rápidamente hasta mí y coge la nota que, recién me doy cuenta, se me ha caído de la mano. La lee rápidamente y su semblante palidece tanto como supongo está el mío. Ahora todos los Grey están alerta, y Christian parece el más afectado; nuevamente envejeció veinte años en menos de un minuto.

o o o

Christian está hablando con el supervisor del hospital, con Taylor y el agente Rancoff acompañándolo, mientras tratan de averiguar quién dejó el sobre y a quién. Grace está sentada con Mia, ambas con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija en mí, lo sé, y Carrick pasea de un lado al otro de la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

Miro abajo a mis brazos al bultito envuelto en rosa pálido que dormita tranquilamente con la carita recostada en mi pecho, ajena a todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Me gustaría poder introducirme en su tranquilo mundo de sueños o nebulosa post nacimiento, no lo sé, cualquier cosa para no pensar, para no ser testigo de las amenazas que nos acechan, para no dejarme envolver en la desesperación de saber que quieren arrebatarme a mi hija recién nacida sólo por… ¿venganza? No alcanzo a entenderlo.

Grace me dice algo, o se lo dice a Mia… Lo único que sé es que de pronto estoy inmersa en el gris más desolador, peligroso y doloroso que he alcanzado a contemplar jamás en los ojos de mi esposo. Christian me palmea suavemente la mejilla para que salga de mi estupor y le escuche; a regañadientes salgo a la superficie, y entonces el ruido explota a mi alrededor, aturdiéndome. Gritos por teléfono, discusiones, máquinas haciendo extraños sonidos de hospital, alguien sollozando, muchas respiraciones, pasos… Lentamente caigo en la cuenta que soy yo la que llora cuando Christian limpia gentilmente las lágrimas de mi rostro, sólo para que otras se apresuren a ocupar su lugar. Él luce devastado, cansado, molido, pero asombrosamente firme. No es inquebrantable, pero sí es fuerte. Mi Cincuenta.

–Mi amor, papá y Sawyer van a llevarte de regreso a Escala con Phoebe. Por favor, no te pongas en contacto con nadie hasta que yo llegue –musita suave, pausadamente, como si hablara con un niño desequilibrado emocionalmente.

_Sí, Christian_, es todo lo que tengo noción de haberle respondido, o quizá eso imagino que dije. Cuando vuelvo a emerger de mi letargo lo suficiente como para ser plenamente consciente de algo, Carrick va a mi lado en la SUV que Sawyer conduce, Phoebe está dulcemente dormitando en su silla de bebé y a mí me rodea una gruesa manta por debajo del cinturón de seguridad. Cómo llegué y qué pasó antes de eso son detalles que realmente no me interesan. Lo único que pienso ahora es que me habría gustado pedirle a Christian que viniera conmigo, que no nos dejara solas, aunque Carrick no tenga intención de hacer lo último.

Pero no me importa, quiero a mi marido sano y salvo conmigo, así se esté desquiciando.

o o o

Phoebe continúa pacíficamente dormida cuando ingresamos en el departamento. Gail, ataviada con un lindo y cómodo vestido turquesa, sale enseguida de la cocina con el cabello rubio cayéndole suelto sobre los hombros y una mirada preocupada ensombreciéndole el semblante. Se acerca suavemente a nosotros y saluda a Carrick.

–Bienvenida, señora Grey –deposita los ojos en Phoebe, la expresión dulcificándosele–. Felicidades por su hija.

–Gracias –murmuro con la voz tan ronca como si llevara semanas sin utilizarla.

–¿Quiere un té?

–Por favor.

Ella asiente y se retira.

Carrick me rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos y nos conduce al amplio sofá, dejándome tomar asiento junto a uno de los reposabrazos mientras él lo hace a mi lado. Desde que salimos del Audi ya en Escala no ha pronunciado palabra, y no sé con exactitud si eso me deprime más o si se lo agradezco.

–¿No quieres ir a descansar, Ana? Has de estar agotada… por todo. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de Phoebe.

Miro hacia él, ese rostro comúnmente tranquilo ahora luce tan demacrado y pesimista como quien ha sido testigo de un terrible accidente de tren. Quizá debería hacer algo para intentar animarlo y alejar las preocupaciones de su mente, pero ¿cómo podría ser capaz de eso si yo misma no estoy completamente convencida aún de que esto es real?

Porque no puede serlo.

Porque no quiero que lo sea.

El móvil de Carrick suena haciéndome dar un respingo, él mira la pantalla antes de antender.

–Hijo.

Me estremezco. ¿Será Christian?

–Dile a Kate que no se preocupe, Ana y la bebé están en Escala conmigo. Christian pidió que la trajera. –El corazón se me desinfla. No es Christian–. No, otra nota… Sí, la recibió Ana directamente –Carrick me echa un nervioso vistazo antes de apretarme el hombro tranquilizadoramente y dirigirse a la pared de cristal para proseguir su conversación. No entiendo qué tiene de malo que escuche, todo lo que hay que saber sobre esto ya lo sé.

_¿Estás segura de eso?_, mi subconsciente me mira por encima de las gafas de media luna con una ceja alzada y la boca torcida en una mueca. No, por supuesto que no lo estoy. _Y ahora, para empeorar, no puedes tener sexo en cuarenta días_, mi diosa interior hace un puchero de niña escarmentada y se cruza de brazos, furiosa. Suspiro quedamente. Ésa es otra, Christian va a estar como un ogro, no es bueno manejando el estrés sin su actividad de desahogue favorita.

–Aquí tiene, señora Grey. –Gail deja la taza con su respectivo platillo sobre la mesa de café ante el sofá y luego se sienta a mi lado–. Es una niña preciosa –dice suavemente.

–Gracias. Lo mismo pensé yo cuando la vi –por por un momento en que me permití ser absolutamente feliz a pesar de todo.

–¿Puedo, si me permite, preguntarle dónde va a dormir la pequeña, en vista de que va a quedarse aquí un tiempo?

La miro, sorprendida y sintiéndome extremadamente idiota. ¡Es cierto, ¿dónde va a dormir?! Ni Christian ni yo previmos nada con respecto a su llegada, quizá porque pensamos que para entonces ya habríamos vuelto a nuestra enorme casa, o sencillamente se nos olvidó. Nadie podría culparnos de ser lo último el caso, pero…

Niego suavemente con la cabeza, diciéndole que no tengo ni idea. Supongo que con Christian-todo-lo-arregla-el-dinero Grey será cuestión de hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas para que nos traigan un cuarto personalizado en un maletín. Y conociéndolo como lo hago seguro será todo extremadamente costoso.

–Bueno, yo… –llama mi atención de nuevo a tiempo de atisbar un rubor trepándole por las mejillas. ¡Gail sonrojada! Esto sí que es un cambio de roles de trascendencia histórica, siempre soy yo la que se sonroja ante ella pese a que ya llevamos unos años conviviendo, mientras que ella es la siempre eficiente y sonrisa-serena ama de casa-esposa-de-Taylor. Se remueve un poco– me tomé la libertad de preparar algo temporal para la niña pensando que quizá usted y el sr. Grey estuviesen algo distraídos con la situación actual como para preverlo.

Ladeo la cabeza como suele hacer Christian. _Oh, mi Cincuenta. Te quiero aquí, ya._

–¿De veras?

Asiente.

Miro a Phoebe sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada. ¿Qué clase de padres olvidan preparar una habitación para su hija? Vuelvo la vista a Gail y le sonrío.

–Gracias.

Ella me devuelve el gesto.

–¿Le gustaría verla?

–Sí, me encantaría.

Nos ponemos de pie justo cuando Carrick regresa.

–Kate, Ava y Elliot vienen en camino –anuncia suavemente.

¡Kate! Oh, Kate. La tenaz señorita Kavanagh… mmm, Grey. Ella de seguro va a querer saber absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado con pelos y señales, desde el tipo de papel de la nota hasta cómo me sentí cuando Gail trajo el té, que, desde la mesa, parece reprocharme el abandono dejando de humear. Puede que Kate ya sepa lo que ha pasado gracias a su pericia y odiosa insistencia de reportera, pero eso no necesariamente me salva del interrogatorio, porque con ella al mando nunca se siente como un cuestionario.

–De acuerdo –musito.

–Iré a avisar a Sawyer para que no se altere cuando los vea –me dedica una media sonrisa y se retira con un paso ligeramente robótico.

Miro a Gail preguntándome si esconderme en la habitación del pánico hasta que Kate se vaya sería de muy mala educación. Quizá cualquiera que se le hubiera enfrentado me diría que no, que más bien sería mi movimiento más inteligente, pero al final es mi amiga y está preocupada por mí. Recuerdo que siempre ha estado cuando la he necesitado, estuviera o no consciente de que lo hacía, aunque en ocasiones no acierte con la manera.

Sigo a Gail por las escaleras al segundo rellano del departamento. Entramos en la primera puerta, pero no llego a dar un paso más allá del umbral. Estoy impactada. Las paredes de la habitación son de un suave y relajante color crema con flores blancas repartidas en las esquinas, la unión entre techo y paredes está cubierta por unas suaves molduras blancas que se interrumpen sólo al llegar a la inmensa ventana que da paso a la luz solar; deben ser cerca de ocho de la mañana. Unas finas cortinas etéreas y semitransparentes ocultan la imponente vista de Seattle. Hay una cuna blanca, un cambiador violeta suave, una mecedora de mimbre, unos pufs en el suelo, una cómoda, un armario y un equipo de sonido con algunos estuches de CDs encima.

Entro lentamente, sintiendo que a cada paso una aletargada calma me embarga mientras mis ojos consumen todos los colores y mi nariz absorbe y retiene el delicado olor a vainilla que flota en la habitación. _¡Vainilla!_ No estoy muy segura de querer ese olor y lo que para mí significa relacionado con mi pequeña hija. La pequeña recién nacida a la que después de unas horas en este mundo amenazan con secuestrar también. _¡No!_Me acerco a la cuna para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y distraerme con algo más. _Conozco a Christian y lo maniático que puede ser respecto a mi seguridad, y si esto realmente fuera tan grave como no me canso de imaginar, estoy segura que ya estaríamos bien instalados en Australia, a saber_.

–¿Qué le parece? –la voz de Gail llega desde un costado del cuarto. La miro y le sonrío con todas mis ganas, realmente esto es una agradable sorpresa después de todo lo que ha pasado.

–Me gusta mucho. Es precioso, Gail, gracias.

Ella asiente luciendo complacida. Bueno, yo también lo estoy.

Me acerco al estéreo y estudio los CDs. Mozart, Beethoven, Tallis… Oh, otra cosa que no quiero aprender a relacionar con Phoebe. De pronto me invade un poderoso sentimiento de gratitud que pudo haber sido provocado por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. ¿Cómo puede pasar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Las lágrimas me inundan el rostro y debo sentarme en la mecedora cuando siento que las fuerzas me fallan.

–¿Está bien, sra. Grey? ¿Tiene algo de malo el cuarto? Si es así podemos cambiarlo, haremos lo que usted quiera… –es evidente que ella no sabe qué hacer con mi reacción.

–No, es perfecto. Te lo agradezco mucho. Desde que Teddy… –me ahogo y soy incapaz de continuar. Abrazo a Phoebe más fuerte contra mi pecho.

–Entiendo –murmura, dándome una triste sonrisa–. Iré a buscar su té.

Y como no me opongo, se va.

Ahora estoy sola con mi bebé, pero como ella está dormida es como hallarme a solas con mis pensamientos. Mis turbulentos pensamientos. ¿Por qué Christian no ha vuelto? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Realmente dudo que continúe descargando su atronadora ira silenciosa sobre el personal del hospital; me atrevería incluso a pensar que está reunido con Barney o con Welch discutiendo algo que ciertamente me incumbe pero de lo que no voy a ser informada para evitar que la presión me "desquicie". ¿Cuándo me he desquiciado, para comenzar? Quizá en mi mente estoy harta de hacerlo, pero jamás lo exteriorizo. Aunque no es que Christian necesite motivos para no decirme las cosas, ha sido así prácticamente desde que nos conocimos. Le gusta estar en control y por algún motivo eso incluye tener el manejo de la información. Es él quien me empuja a arriesgarme desafiándolo para después hacerme sentir mal por ello. Lo peor de todo es que sé que preguntarle es inútil, sólo voy a conseguir enojarme, enojarlo, pelearnos, quizá atraer sus pesadillas de vueltas y justo ahora no puedo calmarlo como a él le gusta.

La cantidad de preguntas sin respuestas, de sucesos sin explicación, de acciones sin motivo genera tantísimas ideas en mi cabeza que de una u otra forma tengo que conseguir aplacar antes de desquiciarme de veras. ¿Quién está detrás de esto? ¿Por qué nos persiguen? ¿Es a nosotros, sólo a mí, más a mí, por mí? ¿Tiene secuaces? ¿Es un hombre o una mujer? ¿Qué están haciendo con Teddy? ¿Por qué me envían mensajes? ¿Han pedido ya un rescate? Me digo que tendré que preguntárselo a Christian cuando lo vea.

Tantos rostros, tantos nombres que desconozco, tantas posibilidades… Ése es uno de los más grandes problemas de estar casada con Christian Grey: tuvo tantas sumisas, es tan jodidamente poderoso y déspota que prácticamente cualquier ciudadano de los Estados Unidos y vayamos a ver si no de algún lugar del extranjero, puede ser un potencial sospechoso. Ahora, ¿existen las pistas suficientes para ir descartando? ¿Qué hace Christian para asegurarse que ningún empleado o ex compañera sexual está involucrada? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo yo?

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me obligan a volver al ahora.

–¿Ana?

Kate se asoma cautelosamente por la puerta antes de abrirla del todo y dar algunos pasos dentro. Lleva unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta holgada, una chaqueta de cuero y mi taza de té en las manos. Elliot, rubio y con una bella niña en brazos, está detrás de ella. Ambos me estudian detenidamente de pies a cabeza antes de concentrarse en recorrer todo mi rostro, y me ruborizo pensando que quizá debí haberme cambiado al llegar a casa para deshacerme del amplio vestido blanco que ahora me va demasiado grande.

–Hola, Kate y Elliot –sonrío con la esperanza de que dejen de tratarme como una fiera dolorida.

Entran definitivamente, Kate deja la taza sobre la cómoda y Sawyer les trae un par de sillas antes de asentir en mi dirección y retirarse cerrando la puerta.

Me fijo en Ava, despierta aunque somnolienta sentada en el regazo de su papá. Ella es preciosa, un angelito rubio de ojos verdes muy parecida a Elliot cuando ríe pero escalofriantemente idéntica a su madre cuando frunce el ceño, aunque gracias a Dios ella no tiene la misma pinta de preguntona. Kate toma su silla y la coloca junto a la mecedora, a mi lado, para mirar a Phoebe más de cerca; mi bebé ahora tiene sus grandes ojos azules abiertos y fijos con desconcierto en su tía.

–Oh, Dios, Ana, es lindísima. Tiene tus ojos, pero creo que se parece más a Christian –sonríe y le acaricia una mejilla–. Felicidades.

–Felicidades, cuñadita –canturrea Elliot guiñándome un ojo.

–Gracias –me ruborizo–. También felicidades a ambos.

Me miran desconcertados.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Kate.

–Por ser tíos, de nuevo.

Nos sonreímos entre los tres.

Mi amiga me mira.

–¿Cómo estás?

Me encojo de hombros.

–La verdad no lo tengo muy claro. Supongo que por ahora es un estado… de embotamiento, quizá porque aún no se me ha pasado el efecto de la anestesia del todo –intento bromear, pero la expresión me traiciona–. Lo que más quisiera justo ahora es tener aquí a Christian, siento que… que lo necesito para mantenerme a flote –la voz se me rompe–. ¿Es muy melodramático eso?

–Para nada, nena –Kate me aprieta cariñosamente la rodilla–. Más bien pensamos… –intercambia una mirada nerviosa con Elliot como si no supiera si continuar o no– que eres muy fuerte. Cualquiera se habría desmoronado ante esto, pero tú sigues en pie luchando por Teddy, por Christian, y ahora por Phoebe.

¿Desmoronarme? Eso sólo ocurriría en caso de…

–Quizá es que aún no he entendido bien lo que está pasando –repongo con cierta amargura.

–No –Kate niega–. Tú siempre has sido así.

Permanecemos en silencio por un rato hasta que le pregunto a Elliot por la remodelación que está haciendo en la casa de algún millonario del que nunca he oído antes. Su voz tiene un curioso efecto sedante que me relaja mientras le escucho relatar los detalles con creciente excitación; él es como Christian, apasionado por lo que hace. Luego le toca a Kate, y su voz hace lo contrario a la de Elliot, pero aún así me alegra poder escuchar que alguien se la está pasando bien para variar; es un escape bienvenido a mi pesadilla personal. Al parecer ella está acosando a alguien para conseguir información sobre unas joyas misteriosamente desaparecidas de una pequeña tienda de la zona. Me sorprende saberlo ya que yo no había escuchado nada, y entonces me doy cuenta que tengo que comenzar a leer el periódico.

Cuando Kate se lanza en un apasionado relato sobre la discusión que mantuvo con un empleado de una estación de servicio, Elliot se levanta y se disculpa para ir a buscar a Carrick con Ava en brazos, seguro para conseguir algo de información con respecto a lo que sucedió en el hospital. Lo veo salir con paso firme deseando poder convertirme en mosca y seguirlo, quizá así consiga enterarme de algo más de lo que sé, que en realidad es nada.

–¿Ana, me estás escuchando?

Mierda. Kate. La miro, ella parece más preocupada que enojada.

–Lo lamento.

–No te preocupes, sé que debes tener la cabeza en un montón de cosas a la vez.

_Ni te lo imaginas_, pienso en respuesta.

–¿No han sabido nada más del delincuente? –pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

–Nada aparte de la nota que recibí hoy –digo, como quien no quiere la cosa, evaluando cuidadosamente su reacción. Kate no se inmuta, sólo frunce ligeramente el cejo.

_Claro, ella ya lo sabe_. ¿Qué más sabe?

–Es escurridizo –comenta.

–¿Sabes si es hombre o mujer? ¿O si hay una lista de sospechosos?

–En cuanto a lo primero, no. Se supone que Christian llevó un equipo de criminólogos, investigadores y forenses para barrer la casa por completo en busca de alguna huella, cabello o pista, pero hasta ahora no hay nada. Y en cuanto a lo otro… –le echa un vistazo a la puerta y luego a mí, indecisa. ¡Oh no, Grey-Kavanagh, no vas a callarte ahora que has destapado el pastel!– Elliot me dijo que Christian ha hecho interrogar a Jack Hyde unas cuantas veces, pero el maldito no ha soltado nada. También ha ido a ver a un tal Linc, que según me enteré tiene motivos de sobra para querer verlo destruido, pero sé poco más que eso.

Jadeo. Joder, esto es malo. Ha hecho que interrogaran a Jack y a Linc y no ha tenido la consideración de decirme nada. Tengo la tentación de preguntarle a Kate por Elena, pero si ella no sabe quién es puedo encontrarme en la comprometida situación de tener que contarle esa parte del pasado de Christian que he guardado procurando mantener en la oscuridad y el olvido. Además, despertar el interés de Kate es tan peligroso como caminar sobre la cuerda floja con los ojos vendados y un montón de espadas con el filo hacia arriba actuando de red de seguridad.

–Y lo más extraño –prosigue sin ser consciente de mis cavilaciones– es que nadie se ha puesto en contacto.

Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido como si realmente no lo entendiera.

–¿En contacto?

–Sí, ya sabes, para pedir un rescate. Saben que tienen al hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos de todo Estados Unidos y no han lanzado una cifra o tan siquiera una fecha para dar a conocer sus demandas…

Se calla al captar mi mirada de ojos abiertos como platos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Kate, una vez más, ha dado con el quid de mi problema de falta de información y probablemente con el motivo de que Christian esté especialmente hermético con este tema.

Si el secuestrador no ha exigido nada es porque no tiene intenciones de devolver a Teddy.

_¿Quieres dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas? Han pasado tan sólo un par de días, puede que el secuestrador sólo espere a que Christian esté lo suficientemente desesperado como para acceder a lo que sea por recuperar a su hijo_, espeta mi subconsciente y sé que tiene razón. Es un razonamiento lógico, pero justo ahora yo no tengo intenciones de ser lógica. Y lo que necesito ahora casi tanto como ver a Christian es moverme.

–¿Ana? –Kate se inclina sobre mí, sus ojos verdes brillantes y preocupados.

La miro, determinación tomando el control de mi cabeza.

–Necesito volver a la casa. Quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

Sorpresa e indecisión se aferran por turnos a su rostro hasta que la tenaz ex señorita Kavanagh hace su entrada.

–¿Ahora?

Asiento. Sé que estoy recién operada, pero la anestesia aún no pierde efecto. Además ya no puedo seguir esperando sentada a que mi marido se ocupe de todo. Aunque no lo quiera, le tengo que ayudar.


	7. El pendiente

**7**

Salimos al pasillo cuidando nuestros pasos para que no se nos escuche. Los hombres están reunidos en la oficina de Taylor con la puerta entreabierta, por lo que puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que probablemente estarán lo suficientemente entretenidos hablando como para concedernos a Kate y a mí unos pocos minutos antes de que alguno salga a asegurarse cómo estamos. Llegamos a la cocina, Gail está preparando unos bocadillos.

–Señoras Grey –sonríe–. ¿Puedo servirlas en algo?

–De hecho, quiero pedirte un favor –le digo, acercándome lo suficiente como para sólo ella me oiga. Kate está haciendo de vigía.

–Lo que requiera, señora –repone parpadeando con recelo.

–Necesito que cuides a Phoebe hasta que regrese.

Le tiendo a mi pequeña hija antes de que tenga oportunidad de retroceder y evadirme. Gail suelta la cuchara que lleva en las manos para coger con cuidado pero firmeza a la niña. Su expresión es de desconcierto y alarma.

–¿Hasta que regrese de dónde? –llama.

–Si te lo digo, Christian lo sabrá. –Hago mi camino alrededor de la enorme isla hacia Kate–. Lo siento. Y gracias.

Antes de que una de las tantas cosas que pueden salir mal, salga mal, Kate y yo nos apresuramos a bajar en el ascensor y entrar a su coche sabiendo que el timbre de llegada del elevador tuvo que haber alertado a Sawyer, de modo que no tenemos tiempo qué perder. Cierro mis ojos por un momento y respiro; mis brazos se sienten extrañamente vacíos sin Phoebe.

–Ana, ¿estás bien?

Miro a Kate desde el lugar del acompañante de su Mercedes CLK mientras se pone el cinturón. Tiene las cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Sé que no le parece buena idea que salga de casa después de habérseme practicado una cesárea, y en otras circunstancias yo estaría de acuerdo con ella, pero ahora eso no es importante. Al menos no lo _más_ importante.

–Sí, no te preocupes. No vamos a estar demasiado, sólo quiero echar un vistazo. –_Y con algo de suerte quizá volvamos antes de que Christian enloquezca al enterarse de que me fui_.

Kate coge mi mano y le da un suave apretón. Pone el coche en marcha y pronto dejamos atrás Escala, a Carrick, Elliot, Ava, Sawyer, Gail y mi pequeña Phoebe. Mentalmente me digo que ella está mejor allí que con nosotras.

El suave sol de la mañana ilumina los caminos de Seattle y los altos edificios de acero de porte imponente. Por las ventanas puede verse un suave viento agitando las copas de los árboles con una gentileza casi maternal. Las grandes casas con sus extensos jardines parecen todavía sumergidas en la bruma de una tranquila noche de sueño, todas ellas ajenas a la pequeña nube negra que parece seguirme constantemente sin parar de granizar y lanzar rayos sobre mi cabeza.

Kate frena suavemente ante el enorme portón que guarda mi casa; le doy la clave, que ella ingresa en el teclado numerado, y nuevamente vamos andando. Desde fuera mi hermosa casa parece tan majestuosa y tranquila como siempre. Recuerdo el día que Christian me trajo para admirar las vistas y contarme su intención de comprarla para nosotros, si accedía a casarme con él. Casi no puedo creer que pasen más de dos años de eso.

Kate y yo nos reunimos ante la puerta principal. Meto la llave en la cerradura y entramos. Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda cuando tengo una primera vista de todo; las cosas parecen normales, todo está en su sitio y extrañamente más limpio de lo que esperaba pese a que una película de polvo cubre gran parte de los muebles de madera y los adornos. El silencio me abruma, se siente como si estuviera invadiendo propiedad ajena, como si no debiera estar aquí. Y es probable que así sea. Deambulo lentamente por entre las habitaciones, los sofás…, reviviendo cada recuerdo y preguntándome qué exactamente esperé encontrar al decidir venir aquí.

Entonces lo recuerdo.

–Subamos –le digo suavemente a Kate iniciando el ascenso por las magníficas escaleras sosteniéndome firmemente del barandal.

En el rellano superior ya la cosa es distinta. La atmósfera pesa sobre mí como si estuviésemos a tres mil metros sobre el nivel del mar. Me paro en el pasillo entre dos puertas mientras las observo alternativamente; una da a mi habitación y la otra a la de Teddy, y sólo ahora me percato de la gran distancia que hay entre ellas. Decido internarme primero en mi recámara, guiada por la curiosidad de saber si mis objetos destrozados siguen allí, aunque con Christian involucrado lo dudo seriamente.

No hay nada. El cuarto parece impoluto. Paseo la mirada por todas partes, desde la cama hasta el armario y la cómoda, a medida que una surrealista sensación de desligue me aborda; algunos objetos personales de Christian siguen en su sitio, incluidos ropa, zapatos y pocos implementos de tocador. Quien viniera por acá a ver el estado de la habitación podría pensar que pertenece a un hombre que no ha acabado de mudarse, un hombre soltero. Es extraño, como si todo rastro de mi presencia en la habitación hubiera desaparecido, hubiera sido borrado, y es como… ya no pertenecer más a la vida de Christian, o como si nunca hubiera pasado por ella.

Los ojos se me humedecen.

_No pienses así, Ana_, me repito con firmeza. _Esto no significa nada, Christian está contigo._

Salgo y me encamino a la habitación de Teddy. Allí el nudo que tengo en la garganta no hace más que apretarse. Dios, recuerdo esa maldita noche, y creo que hasta puedo en cierta medida entender cómo se debió sentir mi Cincuenta al no poder proteger a la puta adicta al Crack, porque yo me siento de la misma manera. Entro suavemente, repasando todo el mobiliario con las manos mientras tengo la cabeza en otro sitio, aunque no sé cuál exactamente. Llego ante la cuna y una lágrima se me escapa. _¡Jesús!_

–¿Ana?

Me vuelvo y veo a Kate parada en la entrada, dudosa. Asiento levemente para que sepa que puede entrar. Ella hace lo mismo que yo: se da un breve recorrido por la habitación antes de detenerse ante la ventana y comprobar que la cerradura no hubiese sido forzada, aunque Christian ya lo investigó y todos sabemos que así fue: la violentaron.

Miro abajo al interior de la cuna donde yace la manta favorita de mi hijo. Me agacho haciendo una mueca de dolor y la cojo para llevármela a la cara. Demonios, aún huele a mi bebé, y está tan suave como a él le gusta. Mi hombrecito voluble, como su padre…

–¿Qué fue eso? –Kate se voltea y me mira.

Yo también lo escuché, un tintineo metálico. Reviso el suelo a mis pies, y un poco más allá en dirección a la puerta ambas descubrimos un pedazo de metal brillante. Kate se acerca y lo coge, yo me acerco a ella para inspeccionarlo. Es un pendiente de plata o platino retorcido como un rizo, con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima incrustada en un colgante.

Kate y yo intercambiamos una mirada que viene a significar lo mismo.

–Eso no es mío –murmuro.

–¿Crees que sea de _la secuestradora_? –pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo debo verme igual.

Una secuestradora. Santa mierda. Es decir que quien tiene a mi niño es una mujer. Recuerdo que golpeé al intruso en un costado del rostro, por lo que el pendiente debió habérsele caído y acabar debajo de la manta de Teddy que Christian y sus investigadores seguro no consideraron importante por algún motivo. Pero en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre entrar en una casa a secuestrar un niño con joyas encima? Alguien bastante pretencioso, en todo caso.

Pero entonces… ¿qué mujer se llevó a Teddy? Sé que no debería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todas las ex de Christian; alguna debe estar lo suficientemente loca o trastornada como para querer castigarme por casarme con él. O quizá son varias. Recuerdo lo que dijo la amiga de Leila, otra ex de Christian, sobre un club sub o algo así, una especie de hermandad de ex sumisas de mi marido… ¿Y si ellas la crearon para sacarme del camino y tener una nueva oportunidad con él?

Santa jodida mierda.

_Deberías ser escritora de ficción, se te da muy bien inventar teorías conspiratorias,_ me espeta mi subconsciente poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasando una página de su libro: El psicoanalista. ¿Qué hace ella leyendo a John Katzenbach? Quizá es por su culpa que ando tan imaginativa.

Pero si no se trata de lo que pienso, ¿qué es entonces?

–¿Acaso crees…? –Kate me mira con los labios fruncidos y sé que ella y yo vamos por la misma línea de pensamiento.

Su móvil suena.

–Hola, nene.

Es Elliot, sin duda.

Le quito el pendiente y lo examino más de cerca. Yo no soy ninguna experta en joyería ni mucho menos, pero me parece que no hace falta serlo para notar la delicadeza del detalle de las bandas que sostienen la esmeralda, lo perfecto del corte en forma de lágrima, lo sencillo y elegante del platino y la curva que da… Esto tiene que pertenecer a alguien con dinero, pero entonces, si es una ex, pudo ser un regalo de Christian; aún recuerdo lo que me decía cuando me quería de sumisa, eso de que tenía mucho dinero y quería gastarlo en mí, le complacía gastarlo en mí. Por consiguiente, ¿por qué no haberlo hecho con las otras?

¡Oh, por favor, NO! El pensamiento me pone enferma.

–¿Qué tan enfadado?

La voz de Kate llama mi atención. Si de enfado habla debe referirse a Christian.

–Bueno, dile que se tranquilice –replica–. Voy a llevar a Ana de vuelta… ¿Cómo que ya viene en camino?

Escuchamos unos neumáticos detenerse ante la casa. ¡Demonios, ya está aquí! Le lanzo una aturdida mirada a Kate.

Joder, esto va a ser malo, y lo peor es que no hay dónde esconderse.

–Ya está aquí –dice ella a Elliot–. Sí, hablamos después –y cuelga.

Ella me mira intensamente unos segundos mientras escuchamos sus pasos en el piso de abajo; finalmente se coloca ligeramente por delante de mí como para protegerme de la primera oleada de ira Grey. ¡Protegerme! No creo que eso sea posible.

–¿Le mostrarás el zarcillo? –me pregunta en voz baja.

Miro mi mano cerrada en torno a la mayor pieza de evidencia que podríamos tener del caso, y decido que si se la doy a Christian es lo último que sabré de ella. Me la guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–No –murmuro.

Ella asiente.

Christian Grey, Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc., también conocido como mi caliente, controlador, sobreprotector y justo ahora enfadado como el infierno marido, cubre con su fuerte y firme constitución el hueco de la puerta. Tiene las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados y una ardiente mirada valorativa que pasa calmadamente de Kate a mí y de nuevo a Kate. Sus ojos despiden un brillo asesino cuando se posan en mi amiga.

Nos contemplamos en silencio, cuatro ojos contra dos que poseen más fuerza que la de un ejército entero. La acostumbrada energía magnética que pulula en el aire cuando Christian y yo nos hallamos en la misma habitación me llama, me insta a salir de detrás de Kate y plantarme frente a él, aunque esté jodidamente muy enojado. En su precioso rostro pareciera haber una máscara de hierro, y eso hace que me estremezca.

–¿Tienes miedo de que te pegue, Anastasia? –pregunta con calma, su voz tan medida y fría que Kate y yo nos sobresaltamos.

¿Qué?

–¿Piensas que te voy a golpear? –insiste, respondiendo a mi desconcierto.

Me humedezco los labios pasando la lengua por encima. Mierda. Esto es malo.

–Nunca –niego con la cabeza como para reforzar mi respuesta.

–Entonces creo que no hay razón para que tu amiga tenga que actuar de barrera entre nosotros –ladea la cabeza y levanta una ceja hacia Kate. Oh, enfadado es poco.

–Elliot me dijo que estabas molesto –se defiende ella con la voz ligeramente empequeñecida. Hasta la tenaz señora Grey sabe cuándo es mejor ir de bajo perfil.

–¿Y creíste que descargaría mi ira sobre mi esposa? –su tono es suave como un guante de seda.

Kate se muerde el labio y no responde. ¡Kate, eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho! Seguro está pensando en Christian el dominante y su peculiar pero antiguo gusto por infligir dolor. ¡Kate, él jamás lo haría sin mi consentimiento!

Él da un paso e instintivamente yo retrocedo hasta dar de espaldas contra la cuna.

–Jamás, y escúchame bien, Katherine Grey, jamás me atrevería a dañar a Ana intencionalmente –sus ojos grises queman tanto que siento que voy a entrar en combustión espontánea. Ojalá Kate cerrara la boca, pero ahora que ha empezado no terminará tan pronto.

–Pero es lo que estás haciendo al no contarle las cosas que haces y averiguas respecto a Teddy. Tenerla como la tienes, trastornada y en la ignorancia, pretendiendo que puede quedarse tranquila mientras su hijo está quién sabe dónde demonios, no hace más que lastimarla –le increpa con renovado ímpetu.

¡Maldición, Kate, cállate!

Miro a Christian, que tiene la mandíbula apretada y las manos convertidas en puños temblorosos a cada lado del cuerpo.

–Lo que haga o no con el caso de mi hijo no es asunto tuyo –espeta.

–¡Claro que lo es! Theodore es mi sobrino.

–Y yo soy su padre, y como tal decido lo que es mejor para mi familia, incluyendo a mi esposa. –Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo, frustrado.

Decido intervenir.

–Christian, no te enfades con Kate. Le pedí que me trajera porque necesitaba… –la voz me falla, ¿qué le puedo decir? ¿"Necesitaba apersonarme en nuestra casa porque tú no quieres contarme nada y no puedo respirar en paz sabiendo que me mantienes en la oscuridad"? Miro la manta entre mis manos, consciente de que él también la observa.

Escucho su suspiro y me obligo a mirarle de nuevo. Su mirada aún quema en rabia, pero la expresión se le ha ablandado.

–Anastasia, ¿por qué tienes un instinto de preservación tan… débil? Estás recién operada, maldición, tienes que estar de reposo –frunce el entrecejo–. Katherine debería haber sabido lo peligroso que esto es para tu salud; ¿qué es lo que quieres, que te interne de emergencia en un hospital mientras intento resolver el problema con nuestro hijo? Se supone que tienes que tratar de ayudarme, ¡pero no lo haces!

–¡¿Cómo te voy a ayudar si no me dices nada?! –exclamo, también sucumbiendo a mi carácter.

–¡Quedándote donde sé que estás a salvo podría ser una buena forma! –replica.

Suspiro. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría reclamarle y gritarle, tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle… pero no aquí ni delante de Kate.

Mantengo su mirada de ojos grises y tormentosos hasta que mi cansancio mental y físico sucumbe al poder de su YO dominante y mandón. Él se da cuenta, alarga una mano en mi dirección.

–Vamos. De regreso a Escala –ordena.

Sé que no tengo más remedio y por ahora ya vi todo lo que quería ver, además de descubrir algo que no estaba en mis planes. Salgo de detrás de Kate y pongo mi mano en la suya antes de seguirlo por el pasillo, las escaleras y el piso inferior hasta el R8 aparcado detrás del Mercedes. Christian abre mi puerta y entro. Le veo rodear el coche por delante, pero antes de meterse se vuelve a Kate, de pie en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos, y le dice:

–Puedes volver directo a tu casa. Elliot y Ava están ahí.

Se mete, enciende el coche y nos saca de la casa un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

Un silencio terriblemente tenso y estático se posa sobre nosotros; incluso me parece percibir que mi pequeña nube de tormenta particular se está cargando para comenzar a lanzar sus rayos. Lo miro de reojo. Christian tiene la vista fija en la carretera y el semblante tan neutro que cualquiera podría creer que sólo se halla sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero la fuerza con la que sus manos se aferran al volante lo traiciona. En cierta forma me alegra que el encuentro inicial hubiese sido con Kate presente, pero eso no asegura que no estallemos en una cataclísmica discusión luego.

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Debería? _Ana, cállate_, me advierte mi subconsciente. Respiro hondo.

–No tenías que culpar a Kate de nada de esto, fue idea mía –murmuro.

Christian me echa un vistazo.

–Sí, Anastasia, sí tenía. Tú tienes parte de la culpa, pero Katherine también. Ambas están lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo peligroso que es pasearte por la ciudad en tu condición, y si fuera una buena amiga lo habría considerado.

Eso fue como una patada al estómago. ¡Kate es buena amiga!

–Ella sabe lo mal que la paso por no saber nada. Necesitaba moverme, Christian.

Aprieta el agarre sobre el volante.

–No me interesa, Anastasia, se trata de tu salud. Y para ya con este tema, te juro que mi humor no es el más adecuado y no quiero que tengamos un accidente –me espeta entre dientes.

¡Dios, pero que mandón insufrible!

Me enfurruño y miro por la ventana a las personas que pasean tranquilamente por la calle despreocupadas, o contrariadas debido a insignificantes problemas que no incluyen un hijo secuestrado, una posible ex sumisa implicada y un marido controlador y desquiciante.

–¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos? –pregunto de pronto. Dejé mi teléfono en nuestra recámara precisamente para impedir que lo rastreara, entonces… –¿Kate?

Asiente.

¡Por todos los cielos, Christian necesita un perro! No, mejor no. La pobre criatura viviría sin poder respirar en paz al cuidado del obseso del control. Pongo los ojos en blanco. _Esto es ridículo_.

–¿Acaba de ponerme los ojos en blanco, sra. Grey?

Su voz suave llama algo en lo más profundo de mi vientre, algo oscuro que hace bailar samba a mi diosa interior. Sin embargo, sé que Christian no me tocará hasta que haya sanado "satisfactoriamente", así que algo se trae entre manos. Me giro y lo miro.

–Pues sí, señor Grey. ¿Piensa castigarme?

–Oh, no necesito que me pongas los ojos en blanco para castigarte, Anastasia. Hoy no –aprieta los labios. ¿A qué se refiere?–. Pusiste tu vida deliberadamente en peligro sin tener en cuenta que Phoebe, Tedd y yo te necesitamos, y con eso es suficiente.

–¿Qué planeas hacer? –me vuelvo completamente a él. ¿Estamos jugando? ¿Habla en serio? ¿A qué castigo se refiere?

–Para asegurarme que no vuelves a escapártele a seguridad ni a mí, voy a encadenarte un tobillo a la cama, de modo que sólo vas a poder moverte por el perímetro de la habitación y el baño.

Lo miro boquiabierta. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Se volvió loco? ¿De veras cree dentro de esa perturbada cabeza suya que voy a dejar que me encadene? _Me parece que esta vez no va a pedir tu permiso_, señala mi subconsciente lanzándole una mirada a mi diosa interior que, a unos metros de ella, se muerde el labio acongojada. Él no sería capaz, ¿o sí?


	8. No estamos jugando

**8**

Pues sí, sí lo fue.

Christian no me dirigió la palabra al llegar a Escala. Ni siquiera me dirigió esa mirada oscura y preadadora de la que siempre me hacía blanco en el ascensor. Pude sentir en todo momento la silenciosa ira barriendo por todo su sistema hasta casi intoxicar el aire a nuestro alrededor. Tampoco me tocó cuando entramos al penthouse y me siguió en silencio hasta el piso de arriba, a la nueva alcoba de Phoebe.

Gail había alimentado a mi hija y la había acostado. Mi princesa de ojos azules dormitaba tranquilamente en su cuna, y resultó ser una visión tan hermosa que los ojos se me inundaron en lágrimas. Christian quizá se conmovió observándonos, pero no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando le dije que a partir de mañana quería dormir en la misma habitación que Phoebe. Se limitó a asentir observándome con sus profundos ojos grises.

La cena transcurrió en silencio también. Toda esta actitud suya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme ya, pero consideré prudente no molestarlo porque, hasta cierto punto, él tenía la razón…

¿La razón? ¡Y un cuerno!

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente y me levanté para ir al baño, algo pesado cayó, haciendo un ruido sordo que me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y mirar al suelo. Bueno, mi sorpresa fue de película cómica cuando descubrí que era una especie de cuerda gruesa hecha de tiras de cuero entrelazadas, una de sus puntas amarrada con firmeza a la pata de la cama y la otra a un grillete de cuero alrededor de mi tobillo.

¡Un grillete!

¡Christian me puso un grillete! ¡Cumplió su amenaza de encadenarme! ¡Lo hizo mientras dormía, eso es seguro! ¡Maldito él y sus jodidos juguetes!

Atónita, enojada como el diablo, probé el amarre de la cuerda tanto a la cama como a mí, y en ambos era firme y fuerte. Él era bueno haciendo nudos. Medí con los brazos la longitud de la cuerda, aunque no me costó suponer que tenía el largo exacto para permitirme deambular por el cuarto y el baño pero no más allá.

¡No lo podía creer!

–Buenos días –resonó su voz suave y cautelosa.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante. Él acabó de sentarse con el cabello revuelto y sólo los bóxers puestos.

–De buenos nada, Christian. ¡Desátame inmediatamente! –exigí cruzándome de brazos y siguiéndolo con la vista.

Se puso en pie con calma, se peinó el cabello con las manos y me miró. Demonios, él estaba tan caliente así, semidesnudo, y el condenado lo sabía… sabía el efecto que verlo así tenía en mí. Pero esta vez no.

Se me quedó mirando un rato, y la paciencia se me iba agotando.

–¿No me escuchaste? ¡Este no es un juego! ¡Desátame!

Esbozó una lenta, oscura, sensual y maliciosa sonrisa de venganza. ¡Claro, todo era por la venganza! ¿Venganza a que, exactamente?

–Lo sé, sra. Grey. No estamos jugando, y precisamente por eso no necesito tu consentimiento.

–Christian, estás pasándote del límite. Basta.

–¿Yo me estoy pasando del límite? ¿Me dices basta a mí? Yo no soy el que anda por ahí recién operado y haciendo el idiota buscando sólo que me pase algo grave –siseó.

Ah, conque era eso.

–Eso no lo sé –atajé–. Como no me dices nada no sé si corres o no peligro.

Entrecerró los ojos.

–No vas a volver a salir sin mi permiso –declaró triunfante.

–Estás siendo infantil.

–¿Querer cuidar a la mujer que amo es ser infantil?

Vaya, _touché_. Descrucé los brazos, permitiéndome tranquilizar un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

–De este modo, sí.

–Tú no me has dejado más opción –vino hasta mí, me cogió la cara y me besó con ganas antes de apartarse–. Cuando todo se resuelva te soltaré.

–No, me soltarás ahora si sabes lo que te conviene. No puedes sólo mantenerme encerrada contra mi voluntad porque, aunque sea tu esposa, eso se llama secuestro.

–¿Me denunciarás con la policía? –esbozó una media sonrisa. ¡Esto no es un juego!

–Si tengo, lo haré.

Ladeó la cabeza y me observó con ese aire implícitamente burlón que por lo general intentaba contener cuando sabía que yo estaba enojada.

–Dejaré el teléfono fuera de tu alcance –declaró al final.

–¡Christian! ¡Suéltame o se lo diré a Grace!

Su sonrisa desapareció.

–¿No te parece que estamos un poco grandes para que tengas que acusarme con mi madre?

–No si te comportas como un jodido crío malcriado –gruñí. En ese momento comencé a comprender qué se sentía que se te calentara de furor la palma de la mano, y si Christian no tenía cuidado…– Con esto jamás vas a lograr que me someta a ti.

–Igual no creo que lo consiga nunca –repuso encogiéndose de hombros–, por lo que tenerte o no encadenada dudo que suponga mayor diferencia. Y para la buena salud de mis nervios, me gustas más con tu tobillo unido a mi cama.

_Explota, Ana. Detona. Es momento de que estalles con la nuclear ira Grey, ahora que eres una_, mi subconsciente se sentó y cerró su libro dejándolo sobre su regazo; los ojos por detrás de los cristales de las gafas de media luna relucían con un brillo enojado y vengativamente emocionado.

Quizá ella tuviera razón.

–¡NO SOY TU SUMISA! –escupí con todo el esplendor del creciente borboteo de mi sangre hirviendo a tan sólo un grado por debajo de la temperatura del infierno. Él se quedó pasmado, las cejas se le dispararon con sorpresa y en sus ojos grises vi tanto la ira como el dolor reflejados.

–No, Anastasia. No lo eres –su voz fue un murmullo que me costó escuchar–. Y ya no pretendo que lo seas.

Me rodeó, se metió en el baño y entonces cerró la puerta, dejándome aturdida, enfadada y frustrada. _¡Jodido Cincuenta!_

Me senté en la cama con el pulso palpitándome furiosamente en las sienes y el estómago revuelto. Creo que me pasé. Christian ha sido un esposo maravilloso, aún controlador, pero… En mi defensa, estaba enojada, terriblemente, me molesto cada vez que Christian quiere recluir mi libertad y se muestra demasiado obtuso como para entenderlo.

Jesús, yo y mi bocota.

Cuando salió, se metió en el vestidor sin dirigirme siquiera una palabra. Decidí darle su espacio. Al poco regresó ya vestido con un impecable traje gris y su porte de caliente y temible Gerente General.

–Lamento hacerte sentir como una sumisa, Anastasia. Pero para mí tú no eres eso –dijo a media voz, mirándome intensamente con sus atribulados ojos grises. Se notaba en la mueca de su boca y la tensión en la mandíbula que mis palabras realmente hicieron mella en él. Quizá incluso pude haber despertado cierta paranoia suya a creer que me iré…

¡Oh, Dios, Christian!

–No, yo lo siento –murmuré tímidamente mientras me retorcía las manos–. No me siento como una sumisa, ya no. Es sólo que no me gusta que ejerzas sobre mí tanto control como para incluso impedirme deambular por la casa si no te apetece. Está mal, Christian, ¿no lo puedes entender?

Guardó silencio, pensando.

–Sí, Anastasia, lo entiendo –suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello–. La que no parece entender que "salud y seguridad" es igual a "prioridad número uno" eres tú.

–E "información" es "prioridad número dos" –salté con obstinación.

Permanecimos unos minutos frunciéndonos el entrecejo mutuamente hasta que él miró su reloj.

–Tengo que irme.

–Tienes que soltarme.

–Ana… –volvió a pasar sus manos, ambas esta vez, por su cabello. Creí que esta discusión seguiría un poco más, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad el muy bastardo estaba intentando contener una sonrisa. ¿De qué se estaba riendo?–, voy a volver más tarde hoy, debo quedarme trabajando en unos negocios hasta las siete más o menos y realmente me gustaría… tener la tranquilidad de saber que estás segura y sin posibilidad de escabullirte.

–¿Es decir que voy a ser una prisionera en el que según tú también es mi departamento? –lo fulminé con mi mirada Grey-Steele recién adquirida.

–Es tuyo –declaró con firmeza–, y sólo será por hoy. Además, aunque te dejara suelta deberías mantenerte en cama y reposar, desde ayer, de hecho –alzó una ceja con acusación–. Así que como de todas formas no piensas moverte, no veo problemas con dejarte el grillete. Creo que te luce.

Esbozó una media sonrisa que ni le llegó a los ojos ni a mí me ablandó.

–Debo verme preciosa como una prisionera –siseé.

–Ten cuidado –advirtió entrecerrando los párpados.

–Ya no me intimidas, Christian.

Me crucé de brazos. Él suspiró, se revolvió el cabello un poco más, se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo:

–Nos vemos en la noche.

Luego salió.

Al menos tuvo la gentileza de bajar la cuna de Phoebe y meterla en el cuarto antes de irse. También me dejó mi laptop, que justo ahora descansa sobre una almohada en mi vientre mientras mi hija duerme plácidamente en su cunita. Tenerla cerca es como un bálsamo, un calmante, pero la indignación por estar siendo tratada como una res o un perro problemático me tiene aún bien cabreada. Recuerdo la fría despedida de Christian esta mañana y decido enviarle un mail para que sepa que también estoy molesta.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 13:45 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Tú

Eres un idiota.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 13:45 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** quizá…

Pero me preocupo por mi mujer.

Christian Grey, Presidente e idiota de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Ruedo los ojos.

.

**De: **Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 13:46 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Déjame ser

Los niños se hacen rasguños todo el tiempo, y como usted me considera una creo que no hay problema.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 13:46 pm

**Para: **Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** ¿Rasguño?

Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con usted, señora Grey, pero en este caso hay dos problemas con su afirmación.

Primero, así se comporte como una niña desobediente, que lo hace, jamás consentiría rasguños ni marcas de otro tipo en su cuerpo, a no ser que fueran chupones dejados por este humilde servidor. ;)

Segundo, su "rasguño" va de cadera a cadera, así que no intente jugar conmigo.

Recuerde que la amo y la quiero sana.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

**De: **Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 30 de mayo, 2014. 13:48 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Sus puntos

Me temo que hay varias observaciones que tengo que hacer referente a su correo anterior, señor.

Primero, ni se le ocurra volver a dejarme chupones porque en tal caso me va a conocer con la ira de medusa y sus poderes incluidos, y lo primero que haría con usted convertido en estatua sería castrarlo. No me provoque.

Segundo, ¿ha considerado cambiarse el nombre a "Christian Exagerado Grey Trevelyan"? Porque le aseguro que le quedaría a las mil maravillas.

Tercero, sé que me ama, pero me entristece cuando se comporta conmigo tan distante como esta mañana al despedirse. Recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que nos fuimos al trabajo sin hablarnos.

Yo también lo amo, y por eso no soportaría que algo le pasara.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

Pulso la tecla enviar y me arrepiento enseguida. Maldición, no quiero recordarle a Christian aquella vez con Jack, Mia y Elizabeth; ya bastante me costó convencerlo de que no fue su culpa.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 13:52 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Elocuente como siempre

Querida señora Grey:

Aún recuerdo el poderoso brazo que tiene y lo bien que puede lanzar con él, no se me ocurriría volver a dejarle chupones. Además, le aseguro que me gusta tanto lo que tengo entre las piernas que ni hecho de inanimada piedra quisiera perderlo.

Más allá de eso, no. Es una lata burocrática cambiarse los nombres, y el mío ya tiene cierta resonancia como está, así que me lo quedo. Aunque gracias por la sugerencia.

Lamento ser el causante de su tristeza (de nuevo). Leer sus palabras me ha hecho sentir ruin y un esposo maltratador. Acepte mis más sinceras y sentidas disculpas y la promesa que le hago de tratar de ser un poco más comprensivo con usted; le pido me tenga la misma consideración, además de un poco de paciencia.

La amo muchísimo. Es la mujer más fascinante, hermosa y maravillosa del mundo entero, incluso cuando hace que casi me den ataques al corazón.

Christian Grey, locamente enamorado de su esposa Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

PD: Quítate la Mac de la herida, Anastasia.

.

Mi corazón se derrite al leer sus sinceras palabras. _Oh, Christian_.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:00 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Yo jamás podría decir eso

Queridísimo esposo mío:

No pienses ni por un segundo que eres ruin o maltratador, porque no es verdad. Eres obsesivo, controlador y mandón, pero sabes que así es como te amo y jamás te cambiaría. Tienes un carácter algo explosivo, pero es evidente que yo no ayudo con eso, y es porque me siento inútil, innecesaria, dejando que tú resuelvas todo mientras yo atiendo a nuestra hija como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Entiéndeme, por favor, no puedo.

Te amo, y eso es independientemente de lo que hagas.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

PD: ya me la quité de encima, no te sulfures.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:03 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Lo sé

Sé cómo te sientes y que quisieras estar más involucrada, pero mi instinto protector y el amor que te profeso, amada esposa, me impiden entrometerte aún más porque jamás haces caso y nunca haces lo que yo espero. Tu comportamiento es la máxima expresión de descontrol a la que puedo enfrentarme, y en ocasiones me atemoriza, no te lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, prometo intentar ser más comunicativo contigo, sólo ten piedad de mí cuando decidas atacarme con tus preguntas.

X Christian.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

¡Sí, más información!

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:04 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Gracias

Sólo eso quería, saber un poco. Te lo agradezco. Quiero ser tu compañera, no tu esposa trofeo (sé que no es el caso, sólo me expreso). Yo también me preocupo, por ti, por mis hijos, por mi familia, por Gail, Taylor y todos los demás.

Por mi parte prometo tratar de ser más dócil y… comprensiva contigo.

xx Ana.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:04 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Creo que eso ya lo escuché antes

La última vez que me prometiste eso acabaste con una fractura de cráneo, unas costillas magulladas, el cuerpo lleno de moratones y casi un día inconsciente en un hospital.

Entenderás que tu promesa no me tranquilice mucho.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

PD: el día que te sientas como una esposa trofeo, daremos un vuelco de 180°. No quiero que pienses que lo eres, porque no es así. Jamás lo permitiría.

.

Por Dios, ¡él jamás lo va a olvidar! Quizá omite deliberadamente el detalle de que salvé a Mia, pero cómo acabé después no.

Meneo la cabeza, exasperada. _Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?_

_._

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:06 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Lo entiendo

¿JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÁS?

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:06 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Mayúsculas CHILLONAS

Por supuesto que no, Anastasia.

Christian Grey, Presidente cabezota de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Aprieto los labios, frustrada. Miro a Phoebe a través de la malla que actúa de cerca en su cuna y me decido. Nada tengo que perder, y él estará allí para evitar sufrir un ataque al corazón.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:08 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Te diré algo

Estuve pensando un poco esta mañana en mi lujosa cárcel con baño.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:08 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Esto NO puede ser bueno

¿En qué estuviste pensando?

Christian Grey, ciudadano francamente aterrorizado y Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco a la vez.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:09 pm

**Para: **Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Selección

Quisiera que me llevaras a una joyería para escoger un par de zarcillos para Ava. Sí recuerdas que el domingo nos vamos a reunir todos en Escala, ¿verdad?, pues quisiera regalarle algo. Sé que estás enfadado con Kate, pero la niña es tu sobrina. ¿Qué dices? Además… también quisiera elegir los primeros de Phoebe, aunque aún sea muy pronto.

Tu Ana.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

PD: nota, por favor, que TE PIDO A TI que me lleves, lo que significa que vendrás conmigo.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:10 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Por Ava/ ¿Qué tramas?

Me parece una buena idea. ¿Qué día quieres ir?

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Aprieto los labios. El domingo la casa Grey va a convertirse en un campo de guerra silencioso. ¿Y cómo sabe que me traigo algo entre manos? ¿Acaso hasta por correo le resulto tan evidente?

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:10 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** ¿Tramar, yo?

Me gusta el sábado.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:11 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Sí, tramar. Tú

A mí también.

Christian Grey, perspicaz Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla sin verla realmente. Bueno, la primera y quizá más difícil fase del plan está lista. Ahora sólo falta trazar y arreglar el resto de los detalles. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, Christian no se dé cuenta de lo que intento.

Un nuevo correo entra en mi bandeja.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:16 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Una cosa más…

¿Estoy perdonado por la falta de afecto de esta mañana?

Christian Grey, arrepentido Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Oh, el Christian humilde que siempre me derrite el corazón. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a él?

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:16 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Me lo pensaré

Ya lo hice. Por supuesto :)

Pero sólo si esta noche me lo compensas ;)

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:16 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** La respuesta es no

Ni hablar. No llevas ni dos días operada y ya te esforzaste más de lo que deberías. Si me quieres encima de ti, recupérate antes.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Hago un puchero. No es justo.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:17 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Injusto

Bueno, quizá cuando me recupere tampoco te deje que me toques.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **30 de mayo, 2014. 14:17 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** ¿es psicología inversa?

No se trata de ti, nena. Cuando estás conmigo tu cuerpo toma el control, y él no se me resiste así como yo tampoco me resisto. Es cosa sencilla. Además, sabes que me encantan los retos cuando tú me los planteas.

Estás jugando contra un maestro.

Christian Grey, experto en las artes de la seducción y el sexo, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Oh, sí, eso lo sé bien. Un maestro que no duda en utilizar sus habilidades de dios del sexo como arma contra mí cada vez que puede, y cada una de ellas yo sucumbo como una tonta. Me quedo mirando la pantalla con el entrecejo fruncido. Arrogante hombre difícil, algún día me le resistiré, y ya verá con quien se mete. _¡JA!_ Mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente sueltan una estridente carcajada a la vez. Las fulmino con la mirada. Par de perras. ¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otra cabeza de vez en cuando y me dejan en paz?

o o o

Christian me da un suave apretón en los dedos antes de apearse del R8, rodearlo, abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Phoebe lo mira con una curiosidad sorprendida, seguro tampoco acaba de creer que semejante Adonis sea su papá. Taylor y Sawyer nos siguen cuando nos dirigimos a la entrada de la pequeña pero lujosísima joyería que Christian escogió para comprar el regalo de Ava. La tienda por dentro es ostentosa, sobria y con un aire algo pretencioso que sin duda nunca me hubiese atraído de haber estado por mi cuenta.

Christian abre la puerta con el sonido de una suave campanada para avisar a los dueños que tienen nuevos clientes, e intercambia unas palabras con Taylor antes de seguirme al interior, donde hay extensas vitrinas exhibiendo todo tipo de brillantes joyas, abultadas butacas doradas y un hombre bajo, regordete y ligeramente calvo que nos observa con una enorme sonrisa de avariciosos dientes blancos. Está que se babea cuando ve a Christian.

–Buenas tardes, señor y señora Grey. Qué placer tan inesperado es tenerlos en mi humilde tienda –sale de detrás del mostrador y nos tiende la mano a cada uno, que estrechamos casi a regañadientes–. Mi nombre es Robert Caviallari, y estoy para servirles. ¿Díganme, en qué les puedo ayudar? ¿Una joya para la señora?

Por algún motivo sus sonrisas me desagradan y su insistencia me hace irritar; puede que tenga algo que ver con el estrés, el dolor de la herida que me estoy aguantando con mi mejor cara y la falta de sexo de los últimos días, pero no estoy segura.

Miro a Christian, enfundado en su cara de póquer fría y distante, mientras escucha a Robert cacarear sobre joyas y oro y plata y un montón de cosas más. Sé que está tan fastidiado como yo, pero él lo disimula diez veces mejor. Miro afuera a Taylor y Sawyer, uno junto a la puerta del local y el otro parado al lado del R8; no sé si la vigilancia especialmente seria tiene motivos de ser, pero realmente no quiero pensar en eso. Si estoy aquí es porque tengo algo que hacer.

Me sitúo junto a Christian y éste me rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Le sonrío suavemente a Robert para que sepa que ya ha hablado suficiente.

–¡Válgame!, ¿acaso no es ésta la niña más bella del mundo? –mira a Phoebe y luego a mí, su sonrisa es enorme– Tiene sus ojos, señora.

–Gracias.

Christian se aclara la garganta.

–Señor Caviallari, hemos venido a comprar un par de zarcillos para mi sobrina. Ella tiene cinco meses, así que tiene que ser un material lo más puro posible, como el oro.

¿Oro?

–No me parece lo más seguro que una niña de cinco meses ande con zarcillos de oro, Christian –murmuro–. Yo había pensado tal vez en platino.

–¿Platino? –repite mi marido.

Me encojo de hombros.

–O plata, algo no tal llamativo.

Me mira en silencio, quizá sopesando mi sugerencia, hasta que una lenta sonrisa se desliza en sus esculpidos labios y soy premiada con un beso en la frente.

–Eres tú la que odia las cosas llamativas –me dice con humor.

–No las odio. Me casé con el hombre más llamativo de todos –le sonrío de vuelta.

–Un punto bien hecho, sra. Grey.

–Como siempre, sr. Grey.

Él asiente en acuerdo y volvemos nuestra atención a Robert.

–Algo pequeño, delicado, que no se enganche fácilmente y que no sea muy llamativo –ordena con su tono de suficiencia, echándome una miradita de reojo, y hasta puedo decir que sonríe.

Robert asiente, feliz de complacer a _el_ Christian Grey. Se desplaza por la tienda sacado estuches de las vitrinas y colocándolos delante de nosotros mientras Christian, concentrado en su tarea de evaluar la calidad de cada pieza como si realmente supiera algo de joyería, que no me sorprendería en absoluto dado lo competente que es para todo, estudia minuciosamente y casi ajeno a lo demás cada par de zarcillos que nos entregan.

Luego de una media hora debatiendo, nos hemos ¡finalmente! decidido por unos pequeños remolinos de plata que se le verán preciosos a Ava, y unas lágrimas para Phoebe. Christian saca la tarjeta y se la entrega a Robert; también pesca su BlackBerry, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando mira la pantalla.

–Espérame un momento –dice antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la tienda. Antes de consiga salir del rango de alcance de mis oídos, le escucho un "Welch" que me hiela la sangre. ¿Será sobre Tedd?

Robert regresa con dos cajitas de terciopelo crema y rosa en una mano y la tarjeta de Christian en la otra.

–Vaya, ¿el señor se ha ido? –Pregunta devolviéndomelo todo.

–Sólo ha salido un momento a responder su teléfono.

–Ah, ya veo. –Asiente, y entonces nos quedamos en silencio.

Miro discretamente sobre el hombro, Taylor, Christian y Sawyer están demasiado ocupados en lo suyo como para fijarse en lo que hago, y decido que es ahora o nunca. Me vuelvo a Robert y suavemente, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, le entrego el pequeño sobre que traigo en el bolso.

–Quisiera pedirle, si puedo, un favor –murmuro tendiéndole el sobre–. Y preferiría que esto quedara entre usted y yo.

–Por supuesto, señora –me mira desconcertado–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Encontré esto en… uhm, la casa de mi madre y no le pertenece a ella. Quisiera saber si usted podría decirme todo lo que pueda averiguar sobre este pendiente, incluyendo quién lo compró y cuándo.

Robert abre el sobre y lo vuelca para hacer caer el pendiente de esmeralda. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos, le da vueltas, lo examina, en tanto la frente se le arruga por la concentración.

–Es una pieza de alta calidad. Aunque no sé si pueda averiguar lo que me pide de ella, señora. Verá, aunque ésta sea una tienda pequeña, los pedidos que nos hacen nos toman bastante tiempo de elaboración y…

Puras tonterías, eso es lo que dice. Huelo a un interesado cuando lo veo, creo que eso es algo que he aprendido de Christian, de modo que sé cómo enfrentarme a sus contratiempos.

–Le daré veinte mil dólares si puede hacerlo para el lunes a más tardar –lo corto, nada dispuesta a escuchar sus excusas tontas.

Interrumpe sus incoherentes balbuceos, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vuelve a echarle un vistazo al pendiente antes de decir:

–Bueno, creo que podría delegar a alguien los pedidos de esta semana para encargarme de su encargo especial, sra. Grey –me dedica una amplia sonrisa roedora.

_Sí, por supuesto que lo harás._

–Se lo agradezco. Al interior del sobre hay una dirección de correo electrónico a la que puede enviarme lo que averigüe.

–De acuerdo.

Guarda el pendiente en el sobre y éste, a su vez, al interior de su chaqueta.

Christian regresa.

–¿Listo, Ana?

Se guarda la tarjeta en la billetera, coge las dos cajas y me mira.

–Sí –asiento. No puedo evitar querer sacar a Christian de aquí lo más pronto posible. Robert y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y sé que no dirá nada.

–¿No quieres algo para ti? –me pregunta acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos de una forma tan suave y delicada que, por alguna razón, enseguida pone en guardia a mi diosa interior.

Niego con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, sólo quiero ir a casa –respondo mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sus ojos se oscurecen enseguida de esa ardiente manera que me hace sucumbir a mi libido. _¡A casa!,_chilla como una niña pequeña mi diosa interior, olvidándose del minúsculo pero molesto detalle de que para Christian justo ahora estoy hecha de cristal.

–De acuerdo –murmura con su voz deliciosamente ronca.

Nos despedimos de Robert, nos tomamos de la mano y replegamos nuestras tropas de inteligencia, las visibles y las que no lo son, al interior de cada auto mientras Christian enfila el camino de regreso a Escala, curiosamente, de muy buen humor. ¿Por qué será? Quizá, pienso, tiene algo interesante para hacer en mente


	9. La dama y el rey

**9**

A las doce y media del día ya estamos todos los Grey reunidos, y con todo, el salón del departamento sigue siendo imponente y enorme; somos diez personas y da la impresión de que para que este lugar se vea lleno habría que traer unas ochenta o así. Grace y Mia se van a la cocina con Gail a preparar algunos tragos y pequeños bocadillos. Elliot, Kate y Carrick están sentados en el gran sillón cerca de mí inmersos en una conversación sobre la empresa de Elliot y lo sonada que está volviéndose no sólo en suelo estadounidense, sino a nivel mundial. Christian permanece junto a la puerta principal intercambiando palabras con Taylor; lo miro y vagamente pienso que sólo por esta vez no me urge saber de qué tanto hablan, sólo por esta vez quiero sencillamente dejar de pensar.

Al acceder a casarme con Christian y ser una Grey, supe que de ese momento en adelante pasaría a formar parte de una gran familia en crecimiento, bastante numerosa especialmente en las reuniones. Ahora, viéndolos a todos en el salón de mi primer hogar con mi marido, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Antes mi familia eran mamá con sus cambiantes esposos y Ray cada vez más lejos, y yo era feliz con eso, no me podía quejar y nunca lo hice, pero siempre quise… no sé, algo como esto. Me sonrío interiormente al pensar en nosotros como una jauría de lobos, cada miembro velando por los otros y asegurándose que todos puedan sacar partido de lo que hacen.

Sí, definitivamente me gusta ser una Grey, aunque sigue gustándome ser una Steele.

Por un momento me permito distraerme con el recuerdo del día anterior, de mi "misión secreta" y los veinte mil dólares que habré de pagarle a ese canalla por el "favor" que me va a hacer.

...

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor ya de regreso al penthouse, la tensión sexual entre Christian y yo era tan poderosa que un minuto más sin tocarnos o llegar a nuestro destino y el elevador habría explotado. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban en guardia mientras atravesaba el departamento y depositaba a Phoebe en su cuna, dentro de nuestra habitación. Me la quedé mirando, con los ojos azules abiertos, explorando, y torcí la boca. Christian llegó enseguida, me abrazó por detrás envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor antes de apoyar la barbilla en mi hombro.

–Es preciosa nuestra princesa –murmuró cerca de mi oreja, sus dedos trazando suaves dibujos en mis costillas.

Me estremecí suavemente al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus dedos enviando olas de calor por mi torrente sanguíneo, haciendo que la sangre acelerara y me sensibilizara.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó, girándome para tenerme frente a él.

–No exactamente –musité con suavidad. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras contemplaba sus oscurecidos ojos grises.

¡Dios, cómo le deseaba!

Ladeó la cabeza como si no acabara de entender qué quería decirle, a qué venía mi tono ronco… Sí, como si Christian Grey no oliera a kilómetros la excitación recorriendo mis venas. Fue paradójica su reacción. Tensó la mandíbula y sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza a mis brazos, pero retrocedió un paso mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente. Mi ceño fruncido se disparó.

–No me mires así, sabes que aún no estás bien –una media sonrisa pugnaba por escapársele mientras intentaba mantener el semblante serio.

–Por favor –rogué–. Ni siquiera haré esfuerzo alguno. Sencillamente voy a permanecer tendida en la cama mientras tú haces todo el trabajo como tan bien sabes –le sonreí brillantemente.

Torció la boca y sus ojos brillaron con humor, pero no respondió. Leí la vacilación en su mirada tan claramente como si llevara un rótulo brillante en la cara; en ese sentido mi marido no era un hombre demasiado complicado, y además tenía de mi parte su más grande debilidad: no tocarme.

–Unas palabras muy convincentes, sra. Grey –se burló–. Puede incluso que me plantee su petición…

–Lo único que debe plantearse, señor Grey, es si quiere o no poner algo de música; dejo el tema a su elección.

Me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros pechos casi se tocaron. Deslizando las manos por su nuca y sus mejillas, enredé los dedos en su cabello y atraje su boca a la mía. Nos fundimos en un beso suave que lentamente se volvió cada vez más hambriento, más voraz. La sangre cantaba en mis venas el nombre de Christian como lo haría un coro eclesiástico, alto, claro y fuerte. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban juntas e involuntariamente me encontré repitiendo los movimientos con los dedos, sus sedosos mechones de cabello cobrizo me acariciaban la piel de forma tal que el botón constrictor de músculos ventrales se activó. Las manos de Christian recorrían suave y sensualmente mi cuerpo, apretando, tocando, pellizcando, hasta que rozaron los bordes de mi herida y no pude evitar evocar un gemido de dolor en su boca. Al separarse reparé en que los ojos le brillaban, pero ya no de excitación sino de furia.

–¿Ves?, de esto hablaba. ¡Caray, ¿por qué sencillamente no puedes estarte tranquila por un rato?! Te lo repito, Ana, no estás lista –me dijo con la claridad con la que se le habla a un niño.

–Sí lo estoy –protesté haciendo un puchero–. Por favor, Christian.

–No, Anastasia –sus labios eran una fina línea prieta mientras contemplaba el anhelo en mi rostro y se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello.

Miró a nuestro alrededor hasta que encontró el argumento que necesitaba para disuadirme del todo.

–¿Por qué insistes en que Phoebe duerma con nosotros? –preguntó, haciéndome recelar. ¿A qué venía semejante cambio de tema?

–Porque esta vez quiero… llegar… a tiempo –dije, cuidando de darle oportunidad de anticiparse a cada una de mis palabras.

Sus ojos atenuaron el poco brillo que el nacimiento de Phoebe consiguió devolverles, fue el único cambio en su expresión.

–¿Y te parece correcto que hagamos el amor delante de nuestra hija?

Me quedé de piedra al escucharlo, el cuerpo repentinamente se me convirtió en un cubito de hielo. ¡Santo cielo!, ¿qué clase de madre era? _Debería darte vergüenza_, me acusó mi subconsciente moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. De hecho, sí me daba.

Estudié los ojos de Christian, todo su rostro, en realidad. Amargo, pero el triunfo poblaba cada centímetro de tan bella cara.

...

En aquel momento dejé que me disuadiera esa idea, pero ahora, meditando un poco, me doy cuenta que él, de yo haber estado sana, no se habría opuesto al sexo sólo porque nuestra hija de pocos días estuviese presente. Seguro me hubiese salido con "es demasiado pequeña para entender lo que pasa y para recordarlo" si la renuente hubiera sido yo.

Suspiro hondamente meneando la cabeza. En ocasiones ese hombre es demasiado listo para mi gusto.

Taylor asiente antes de retirarse. Christian se vuelve en mi dirección arrugando suavemente el entrecejo pero tan pronto me ve relaja la expresión y hasta una sonrisa se le dibuja. A mí se me dispara el pulso, aunque eso lo hago casi por deporte. Al poco lo tengo sentado junto a mí.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta deslizando su dedo por mi mejilla y mi garganta.

Me sonrojo.

–Estoy bien. ¿Todo bien con Taylor? –murmuro tentativamente. Mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente aguardan tan expectantes como yo. ¿Hablará?

Suspira y me besa levemente.

–Te lo contaré cuando todos se vayan.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

–¿De verdad? –no puedo disimular el asombro en mi voz. _¡Cierra la boca, Ana! ¡Te vas a tragar una mosca!_

Lo hago.

Christian esboza una media sonrisa mientras desliza su brazo sobre mis hombros y nos atrae a Phoebe y a mí a su cuerpo.

–¿Sorprendida, sra. Grey? –baja la cadencia de su voz a un nivel que pone en peligro la velocidad actual de la circulación de mi sangre.

–¿Debería? Tomando en cuenta que usted me tiene por diario, señor Grey… –repongo suavemente.

–¿Acaso se burla de mí, sra. Grey?

–¿Yo? Jamás me atrevería, especialmente porque ahora sé que tu afición a atarme ha encontrado nuevos métodos.

Tuerzo los labios con reproche. Él me devuelve una sonrisa tan franca y deslumbrante, relajada, que no puedo hacer nada por impedir devolvérsela.

–Y eso que aún no has visto todo mi repertorio, nena.

Acaricia mi oreja con su nariz mientras la mano que reposa sobe mi hombro delinea suavemente el contorno de mis clavículas con dedos lentos, tentadores, crueles.

–No inicie, señor Grey, lo que no está dispuesto a terminar –refunfuño sacudiéndome su brazo de encima.

Christian aprieta los labios y sé que sólo es para no reírse. Haciendo gala de su inteligencia a veces obtusa, opta por cambiar de táctica.

–¿Cómo está mi princesa de ojos azules?

Phoebe parece reconocer el apodo que Christian le puso tan pronto verla, en el hospital, porque mueve sus ojos hacia el rostro de su papá y casi me parece ver una sonrisita por ahí. Christian alarga una mano para coger la de ella; me dirige una sorprendida mirada de ojos vidriosos con sonrisa tímida incluida cuando nuestra nena cierra su manito en torno a su dedo índice. Ese momento –él inclinado sobre ella, observándola con adorada fascinación, con su mano en mi pierna y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas de felicidad– para mí es sencillamente perfecto.

Él se retira suavemente sin deshacer su unión con Phoebe y sin dejar de sonreír como si tuviese los músculos trabados. Me da un suave y agradecido beso que me parece durar por siempre; nuevamente nos internamos en nuestra burbuja privada y por un instante siento que el mundo podría irse a la mierda sin que a mí me importase demasiado.

Aunque, eventualmente, el aplastante silencio en la habitación nos alerta. ¿Ahora qué?

Miramos alrededor tratando de entender a qué se debe el repentino silencio.

–¿Qué? –pregunta él tan confundido como yo.

–Es que… se veían preciosos. Sólo… –a Grace se le corta la voz y una lágrima se le escapa, aunque consigue detenerla con el pañuelo que le cede Carrick. ¿En qué momento regresó de la cocina?

Christian y yo nos miramos, perplejos. Pienso que quizá no sólo los paparazzi están pendientes de cada uno de nuestros movimientos, y eso me desconcierta. Esto me recuerda el día que Grace escuchó cantar a Christian por primera vez, mientras tocaba el piano en su casa… De veras no me parece que seamos un espectáculo tan fascinante como para enmudecer una sala. _Quizá no es tanto lo fascinante como raro_, allí, la desgraciada de mi subconsciente sale con daga en mano a clavármela en pleno estómago.

Como no sé qué más hacer, me sonrojo furiosamente. A mi lado, Christian se ríe.

–No importa cuántos años tenga, voy a seguir siendo el niño sorprendente de mi madre –masculla intentado sonar levemente exasperado, pero la sonrisa se le escucha en la voz.

–Siempre, cariño –dice Grace dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

–No sé qué te sorprende. Tú y Elliot siempre fueron los raros de la familia, uno no puede evitar observarlos de reojo para ver qué nuevo truco harán esta vez.

Una carcajada colectiva rompe el francamente perturbador silencio y la gracia se la debemos a Mia. Christian le lanza una media sonrisa y ella le saca la lengua de vuelta. Creo que jamás dejaré de decirlo, Mia Grey es un encanto.

Las conversaciones se reanudan con desenfadada naturalidad. Kate, con Ava sobre las piernas, se nos acerca.

–Dime, Ana, ¿cuándo regresas a trabajar? –pregunta con una inocencia digna de una actriz tan soberbia como lo es ella. A mi lado siento cómo Christian se tensa, presumiblemente fastidiado.

¿Qué intenta hacer Kate? ¿Meterme en problemas? ¿Hacerme pelear con Christian cuando más unidos necesitamos estar? Joder, ¿por qué es tan metomentodo? Y lo peor es que ella sabe que en definitiva esto va a desembocar en un enfrentamiento, ella lo está provocando. ¿Acaso busca confrontarlo utilizándome como arma principal?

¡Demonios, Kate!

–Aún tengo reposo por maternidad, Kate –contesto secamente, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella me ignora–. Además, trabajo desde aquí.

–Sí, pero eres la jefa de tu compañía y no puedes pasarte la vida encerrada en casa trabajando desde la Mac. –Dirige sus envenenados ojos verdes hacia Christian por tan sólo una fracción de segundo.

_Santo cielo, ¿de veras quieres jugar con Cincuenta? Yo no te lo recomendaría._

–No es la vida, sólo hasta que… las cosas se resuelvan.

¡Rayos! Otra vez las lágrimas no. ¡Y con todo lo que me costó conseguir retenerlas!

_¡Teddy!_

–No, Ana… No llores, lo lamento. Soy una idiota insensible, perdona –posa su mano sobre mi rodilla y le da un suave apretón, los vivaces ojos verdes ahora destilando culpa. ¡Pues sí debería sentirla!

–Lo eres –murmura Christian tan bajo que tengo que girarme para descartar el habérmelo imaginado. Por la expresión atónita y molesta de Kate, es evidente que ella sí lo escuchó.

Mi marido luce su más peligrosa, brillante y fija mirada gris hierro o gris tormenta el día de una ejecución pública. Kate se ha pasado con sus comentarios sabiendo cuál es nuestra situación, pero eso no impide que tema la confrontación entre el titán y la guerrera.

–¿Qué has dicho? –exige ella perdiendo color pero ganando actitud.

Mierda.

–Lo que escuchaste –sisea Christian en aparente calma–. Aunque no seas capaz de ponerte en su lugar, sabes que Ana está en una situación donde resiste o se derrumba mientras la angustia, el miedo y múltiples factores hacen mella en ambos. Hacemos cuanto podemos, adaptamos nuestras decisiones y nuestros movimientos a la situación, y tú no tienes derecho alguno a blandir tu viperina lengua en nuestra dirección sólo porque mi hermanito no tiene los huevos suficientes para enfrentarte cuando te pones insoportable, que a mi parecer sucede con bastante frecuencia. Mientras tú me atacas indirectamente por restringir a Ana cuando hay una amenaza sobre nuestras cabezas, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que la hieres con tu maldita actitud. Si fueras una buena amiga te importaría una mierda el maldito trabajo o si la se la requiere en la oficina, porque ahora quienes nos necesitan más son Tedd y Phoebe. Por consiguiente, Katherine Grey Kavanagh, cuida tu boca o me vas a conocer.

Dicho lo cual, dejándonos heladas a ambas, toma a Phoebe de mis brazos y se retira a la cocina con paso fuerte.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Demonios, eso fue incómodo e intimidante, aunque pudo haber salido peor. Arriesgo una mirada al frente; Grace está mirándome con cara de no entender. Le sonrío tímidamente, o eso pienso yo que hace mi cara, antes de volverme a Kate. Mi amiga luce trastornada, abatida y por lo menos más cansada de lo que estaba hace un momento. _Se lo tiene merecido. Ya era hora que alguien le dijera que se callara_, espeta mi subconsciente sin darle mayor importancia; quizá debería estar de acuerdo con ella, pero Kate es, al final, mi mejor amiga, mi cuñada y la madre de mi sobrina.

Kate no es mala amiga.

–Oye… –me muerdo el labio, no sé cómo continuar.

–Estoy bien, Ana. No te preocupes. Tu flamante marido no puede hacerme daño.

Se ríe suavemente para quitarle hierro al asunto. Oh, Kate. Su cuerpo la traiciona. Las manos le tiemblan, los ojos se le enrojecen y el labio inferior… ¡No, Kate!

–Discúlpame un momento –dice levantándose, dejando a Ava junto a mí y casi corriendo hacia el baño. La sigo con la mirada, preocupada, preguntándome si debería ir tras ella. No obstante, me parece que si lo hago entonces la atención va a recaer sobre nuestro pequeño altercado y realmente no quisiera.

Miro a Ava, tan desconcertada como yo pero mucho más inocente y tranquila. Luce sencillamente angelical con su vestido rosa chicle y ese simpático moñito aferrado a sus rizos rubios. Así como con Christian, Dios se esforzó especialmente cuando la creó. Si Teddy estuviera sentada a su lado, serían la parejita de niños más hermosa sobre la faz del planeta.

Hago una mueca y suspiro. Esto sí que es sencillamente perfecto; mi marido enojado en alguna parte de la casa y mi mejor amiga llorando por otra. No sé si alguno de los presentes ya se habrá dado cuenta de las dos ausencias, pero es seguro que no quiero verme asediada por las preguntas.

Así pues tomo a Ava en brazos y hago mi camino lenta y despreocupadamente a la cocina; casi puedo sentir los ojos de Grace siguiéndome hasta perderme de vista. Me sorprendo cuando al entrar en la enorme cocina de acero inoxidable descubro que Christian y Phoebe no están ahí. No me parece probable ni nada normal en el Cincuenta enojado que tan bien conozco, que hubiera podido ir a buscar a Kate para disculparse, especialmente porque cuando Christian tiene la razón y lo sabe no hay modo de que dé su brazo a torcer. Debe entonces estar en su estudio.

¡Bingo! Él y Phoebe están ahí. Espío por la puerta entreabierta a dos de los amores de mi vida. La luz de media tarde entra a raudales por el inmenso ventanal que Christian tiene a su espalda como si de una poderosa cascada de oro se tratase. Sus cabello cobrizos brillan como una piedra preciosa haciendo, sorprendentemente, que dé la impresión de tener un halo rodeando su cabeza.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Cincuenta sombras de mierda con un halo! Jesús, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? Y Christian que insiste que no es digno de bendiciones… ¡pues Dios no parece estar de acuerdo! Ojalá tuviera la cámara a mano. Sonrío, ¡qué vista!

–¿No es bonito? –me llega el suave murmullo que es su voz cuando le habla a Phoebe. Alza algo como para enseñárselo, y descubro asombrada que se trata del planeador que le traje del viaje a casa de mi madre. Ambas lo miramos con curiosidad– Me lo regaló tu mami cuando… fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber valorarla lo suficiente –baja la mirada. Parece triste, contrito–. Ella es una persona increíble, me dio millones de oportunidades después de eso, y nunca tuvieron nada que ver con el dinero. De hecho, le molesta que gaste una suma "alta" en ella, ¿te lo puedes creer? –frunce el ceño como si él mismo no acabara de hacerlo–. Como si eso fuera a dejar de pasar. No entiendo qué tanto le cuesta entender que si me pidiera el mundo, yo se lo compraría así eso me dejara en la bancarrota y con importantes deudas… Ana es lo principal para mí. Están tú y tu hermano, además de mi familia y mi empresa, pero ella… es mi diosa de ojos azules. No hay quien se le pueda comparar.

–Si sigue así voy a acabar hecha una magdalena, señor Grey.

Paso y cierro suavemente la puerta. Sus ojos se sorprenden cuando me ven pero enseguida se suavizan antes de volverse cautelosos y acerados. Seguro piensa que vengo a reñirlo, y aunque eso es lo que debería hacer por la forma en que trató a Kate, no puedo. No después de haberle escuchado cómo le hablaba a nuestra hija de mí, aunque ella no lo recordará en un futuro.

–Las únicas lágrimas que quiero provocar en usted son las de alegría, señora Grey. ¿Sería ese el caso? –pregunta suavemente.

–Lo sería –confirmo.

Siento a Ava sobre su escritorio vacío. Los ojos se le iluminan al ver a su tío casi tanto como cuando se abraza a su papá. Christian también la adora, creo que en cierto sentido le recuerda a Mia de pequeña.

–¿Vienes a pelear conmigo? –Inquiere con fingida indiferencia.

–Venía.

–¿Ya no?

–No, señor Grey.

–¿A qué se debe el cambio de parecer en una mujer tan obstinada como usted, sra. Grey? –ahora los ojos le brillan con humor. ¡Pero qué voluble este hombre!

–A que sin pretenderlo me hiciste sentir amada y especial –me inclino sobre el escritorio y le beso los labios–. Gracias.

–Nos proponemos complacer.

Le sonrío tímidamente, y él a mí. Sé que parecemos un par de idiotas, y probablemente Ava esté agradeciendo que su padre y su tío no sean hermanos consanguíneos por si la rareza es hereditaria. Pero no puedo evitarlo, especialmente porque me sorprende la capacidad de Christian para hacerme olvidar el enojo y sólo amarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

En cuanto a la reprimenda, quizá durante la cena.

o o o

El tintineo de los cubiertos al rozarse entre sí es el único sonido que acompaña nuestras suaves respiraciones mientras comemos la ensalada que Christian sacó del refrigerador. Si por él hubiera sido, ahora estaría llenándome el estómago con cualquier cantidad de carbohidratos, proteínas, grasas… De nuevo dice que estoy adelgazando demasiado. Fastidioso Cincuenta.

Tomo mi copa de Reisling y le doy un sorbo mientras intento decidirme de una buena vez. Es dulce y delicioso. ¿Lo abordo? ¿Me quedo callada? ¿Espero un poco? Joder, se trata de mi irritable marido, no de la ira de Dios.

Claro que lo diré.

–Kate se echó a llorar cuando te fuiste con Phoebe –comento levemente.

Christian suspende el tenedor a centímetros de su boca por un segundo, luego decide seguir comiendo como si no le afectara lo que acabo de decirle. Mastica con lentitud, da un trago a su copa, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira.

–¿Lo hizo? –su tono y su semblante son dos perfectas máscaras, no puedo siquiera adivinar qué está pensando.

–Sí. Creo que tu acusación de ser una mala amiga realmente la afectó.

–A mí me afecta que siempre abra la boca cuando menos lo necesitamos –replica.

–Lo sé. Ella es sólo un poco… –hago un gesto vago con la mano mientras busco la palabra adecuada.

–¿Irritante? ¿Entrometida? ¿Insensible?

Da otro trago al Reisling. Ahora sí está enfadado.

–Sólo dime, Ana, si alguna de las cosas que le dije fue mentira y te prometo que me iré ahora mismo a pedirle disculpas en persona –me fulmina con sus ojos grises acerados en tanto su tono filoso y susurrante me hace estremecer. Se levanta, recoge nuestros platos y los lleva al fregadero, tomándose un momento para calmarse.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle un examen visual rápido. Los hombros están rígidos, parece que por la columna le atraviesa una vara de metal y sé sin lugar a dudas que si justo ahora le sigo presionando, va a explotar. No voy a darme por vencida con esto, pero por esta noche quizá es suficiente.

Me remuevo un poco en la banqueta. _Bueno, pasemos al segundo tema de la agenda_.

–¿Qué era lo que discutías hoy con Taylor?

Los músculos de la espalda se le contraen, pero no responde.

–¿Christian?

No se mueve.

_Venga, atácalo con la artillería pesada_, pica mi subconsciente.

–Dijiste que me lo contarías –le reprocho.

Suspira pesadamente y se da la vuelta. Se acerca a la isla, manteniéndose frente a mí pero del otro lado. Vagamente me pregunto si la tensión en su rostro debería preocuparme o parecerme natural en él.

–¿Recuerdas aquel texto que recibiste?

Parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender. ¿Qué texto? ¿Suyo? _¡No, idiota! ¡El de la amenaza!_, mi subconsciente pone los ojos en blanco tan exageradamente que deseo que se le queden atorados así para que aprenda a no fastidiarme. Vuelvo mi atención a Christian ahora frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sí.

¿Por qué siento que mi estómago se está preparado para recibir un golpe?

–Bueno, hice que lo rastrearan con la esperanza de que el autor del mensaje fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para no activar una protección anti rastreo…

–¿Eso existe? –salto, interrumpiéndolo. Jesús, creo que investigaré un poco más acerca de eso.

Christian me lanza una mirada de censura que ya sé lo que viene a decir: "ni creas que tú vas a poder escapárteme entre los dedos con semejante truco". Aprieto los labios y asiento para que continúe.

–Sí, existe –entrecierra los párpados–. En fin. Barney y Welch se pusieron a investigar y ayer por la tarde el dispositivo finalmente apareció en el radar. Eso enseguida disparó las sospechas de mi equipo; ¿por qué se dejaba detectar justo ahora? ¿Sería descuido del dueño o algo planificado? Como sea, les pedí que me dieran su ubicación exacta y… resultó ser que estaba a la entrada del Grey House.

Mis ojos se abren tanto que si no estuviera tan impactada, podría temer que se me cayeran del rostro. Santa mierda, en el edificio de Christian.

–¿Quién lo tenía? –pregunto apenas con un hilillo de voz. ¿Estoy preparada para su respuesta?

Pero él niega suavemente con la cabeza.

–Tan pronto saber eso, los tres bajamos con dos de los guardas de seguridad. Barney traía la Mac desde donde estaba rastreando la señal. Caminamos un poco a través de la entrada y tras una de las columnas lo encontramos. Era un Samsung Galaxy S6, ni siquiera han salido al mercado todavía… –sacude la cabeza con incredulidad–. Los tres nos pusimos guantes quirúrgicos para poder manipularlo sin arriesgarnos a dejar nuestras huellas impresas; aquélla era una pieza importante en la investigación del caso y tarde o temprano tendríamos que remitírsela al agente Rancoff y sus hombres. Welch lo tomó y comenzó a indagar dentro de él, de su sistema, sus aplicaciones y demás buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarnos a cualquier lugar que no fuera el pozo donde estamos ahora… Eso le tomó unos minutos antes de que la pantalla se oscureciera como si la pila hubiese muerto, luego apareció un mensaje en letras blancas. Decía… –niega suavemente con la cabeza y prosigue– Los tres nos quedamos perplejos, como es un tipo de tecnología que ni siquiera ha salido a la venta y que no hemos podido estudiar a fondo, realmente no sabíamos qué hacer. Pero claro, ninguno de nosotros esperó jamás que aquél cacharro tan delgado contuviese un pequeño explosivo de activación por calor, muy sensible. Y claro, mientras Welch lo revisaba se activó el mecanismo.

Me tapo la boca con ambas manos. _¡Una bomba! ¡Quién joder coloca una bomba dentro de un teléfono! ¿En Grey House?_ ¡Santa jodida, muy jodida mierda! Quiero estirar la mano para coger la suya pero estamos algo lejos y los músculos no me responden. Sólo puedo contemplarlo como una quedada.

–Uno de los guardas de seguridad se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que era cuando escuchamos el suave "click" dentro del teléfono. Se lo arrebató de la mano a Welch, lo tiró a mitad de la calle y nos empujó detrás de una de las columnas. No te voy a negar que me sorprendió el alcance destructivo de un explosivo que en tamaño no debió ser demasiado grande; quizá su función primaria era causar más alboroto que daños –medita para sí. Sacude la cabeza para eliminar sus erráticos pensamientos y me mira–. Tuvimos que llamar a la policía, al cuerpo de bomberos y desalojar todo el edificio para que se hiciera una inspección minuciosa y completa con el fin de asegurarnos que no había otra de esas malditas cosas oculta por ahí –se pasa una mano por el cabello, lo dientes rechinándole–. Es la segunda vez que se meten con mi edificio, aunque, por suerte, la estructura no sufrió daños importantes.

Me estremezco.

Dios, él tiene razón, ya es la segunda vez. La cosa es que en la primera el ataque le fue dirigido con la única intención de dañarlo, pero ahora… ahora…

–¿Qué decía el mensaje?

–¿Qué? –frunce el ceño. Es evidente que está distraído.

–El mensaje en el móvil antes de explotar, el que apareció en la pantalla. ¿Qué decía?

El cambio es instantáneo. Sus labios se presionan juntos en una fina línea prieta, tensa la mandíbula y al fondo de sus ojos se cierran pesadas compuertas. Es evidente que voy a tener que insistir para sacarle algo.

–Cuéntame, Christian. Ya bastante agradecido deberías estar de que estoy demasiado preocupada por lo que me cuentas como para prestar mayor atención al detalle de que ha pasado un día desde el incidente y yo, tu esposa, vengo a enterarme ahora. Si no me lo dices puedes estar seguro que me voy a enfadar como el infierno –me cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja. Bueno, Grey, decide.

Leo la batalla que se desata al interior de su cabeza entre la necesidad de mantenerme a salvo y las ganas de cumplir su promesa de contarme más. Luce tan vulnerable y confundido que el corazón se me derrite y todo lo que quiero es correr a acunarlo entre mis brazos asegurándole que todo está bien, que no es necesario que siga. Pero sí lo es, no voy a ceder.

Al final, la contienda de voluntades la gano yo.

–Era una amenaza, Anastasia. Iba dirigida a nosotros –suspira. Apoya los antebrazos en la superficie de la isla, se coge las manos y baja la cabeza, abatido.

Me estiro para tomar un mano en la mía y darle un suave apretón. _Por favor, Christian, dime_, le ruego silenciosamente cuando el gris tormenta se posa sobre el azul. Él me devuelve el apretón, sólo que a diferencia mía no afloja.

–Decía: "En un juego de ajedrez, el rey se hace objetivo cuando la reina queda fuera de combate. Cuide a su dama, sr. Grey".

.

.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Gracias por los mensajes que me dejan y sus opiniones sobre el Fic. Me complace saber que que disfrutan lo que escribo tanto como para sentir una u otra cosa en favor de los personajes que, cabe destacar, pertenecen a E. L. James.**

**Subo capítulos cada dos o tres días, a veces antes y otras después. Sin embargo, no pasará una semana sin que haya un capítulo nuevo. **


	10. Buscando una aliada

**10**

Sorbo por la nariz y me limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano de la forma menos femenina posible. Con Phoebe junto a mí en el sofá y mi llorosa madre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, realmente no me interesa mantener ningún tipo de recato. Además, no hay nadie aquí que pueda verme.

–¡Oh, Ana! No me digas que estás llorando –escucho su voz bajita, un truco que suele adoptar para mantener los temblores bajo control. Aunque no es que me haga falta verla para saber que tiene el rostro casi tan empapado en lágrimas como yo.

–No mamá, no te preocupes. Seguro es algo que viene tan codificado en mi ADN como el color de ojos –le susurro.

Ella se ríe. Corto y torpe, pero es algo.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Y puedo asegurarte que no lo sacaste de tu padre –la voz se le quiebra. ¡No, de nuevo no! ¿Acaso jamás será capaz de hablar de él sin acabar hecha una magdalena?

–Y por más que se esforzó, ni las enseñanzas de Ray pueden contra los genes –me apresuro a añadir. Con un tema doloroso tenemos para rato sin que ella meta a mi padre en esto.

Ambas nos reímos pero es un sonido forzado, desagradable. Sigue un silencio que ninguna sabe cómo llenar, y a estas alturas prefiero dejar de intentarlo. No tengo las ganas necesarias.

–Me gustaría poder verte, hija –dice en un momento dado.

El corazón se me comprime.

–Está bien, mamá. Christian y yo… bueno, vivimos al día.

–Pobre muchacho –se lamenta–. Debe estar sencillamente destrozado, aunque puedo apostar a que no lo demuestra. Es muy fuerte.

–Sí, lo es –esbozo una suave sonrisa que hace que Phoebe me clave sus inmensos ojos azules con curiosidad. Alargo una mano para acariciarle la naricita.

–Tú también –asegura, casi la puedo ver sonreír.

Yo soy fuerte porque tengo a Christian. Si hubiera estado sola, si a Teddy lo hubiesen raptado siendo yo madre soltera con el hijo de otro, la situación habría podido conmigo. Sé que Christian tiene constantes pensamientos que no hacen más que atormentarlo, sé que la atención que le exige su empresa justo ahora le molesta y quisiera mandarlo todo a la mierda, sé que se siente quizá más impotente que yo y el hecho de que lo maneje tan bien… Él es mi ancla. Sin él, estoy segura, me hundiría quién sabe hasta dónde.

Supongo que al final, su experiencia en la vida le ha servido para algo.

–¿Sabes qué? –Su voz me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos– Voy a arreglar mi agenda para hacer un hueco y los visitaré. Quizá pueda ayudarte con Phoebe, y conocerla finalmente.

¿Y eso sería buena idea? Es decir, quiero mucho a mi mamá y por supuesto quiero verla y que conozca a su nueva nieta, pero… _Van a terminar ambas revolcándose en el dolor y lamiéndose las heridas con autocompasión. Nadie necesita ver eso_. Mi subconsciente me rueda los ojos y menea la cabeza. Tiene razón. Es una maldita arpía sarcástica y venenosa, pero tiene un punto.

Me muerdo el labio. No quiero parecer insensible ni mandar a mamá a paseo. Decido que mi mejor táctica es la distracción.

–¿Agenda? ¿Acaso cambiaste de pasatiempo?

La última vez que la visité me dijo que dejó su afición de hacer velas, o lo que sea, para dedicarse al origami. Supe que no duraría mucho cuando me mostró un trozo de papel arrugado que se hacía pasar por grulla, y pienso que quizá Bob ya se cansó de intentar retener sus locuras.

–Pues, ahora que lo dices… Me inscribí en un curso de alfarería cerca del trabajo de Bob. Es alucinante, sucio, pero realmente divertido y guardo la esperanza de poderlo arrastrar conmigo a una de las clases, al menos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrío. Todos sus cursos son alucinantes los primeros… ¿qué, nueve días?

–¿Qué pasó con el origami? –me arrellano un poco más en el sofá. Mi madre es exasperante en ocasiones pero imposible de no querer.

–No era lo mío.

_¡No me digas! _Salta mi subconsciente. No le hago caso.

La siguiente hora y media mamá se lanza a un monólogo sobre la historia, principios, técnicas y usos hoy en día de la alfarería como se hacía en sus comienzos. Me armo de paciencia y la escucho emitiendo algún "ajá" o "¿de verdad?" ocasional. Realmente lo que me mantiene atenta es su confortable y familiar voz. Me sorprende un poco lo mucho que la extraño y cuánto desearía que estuviésemos juntas, pero mi consciencia está en lo cierto; por ahora es mejor mantenernos cada una en su lugar.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, después de haber comido un poco de ternera, puré de patatas y salsa por súplicas de Gail, suena el timbre de correo electrónico entrante en la Mac. Minimizo el manuscrito de una prometedora autora latina que estaba revisando y abro el programa de correo. Por un momento pienso que es de Christian y al darme cuenta que no, es inevitable el pinchazo de decepción.

.

**De: **Robert Caviallari

**Fecha:**1 de junio, 2014. 14:03 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** CONFIDENCIAL

Buenas tardes, mi estimada señora Grey.

Atendiendo a su interesante petición del sábado cuando vino a mi humilde tienda con su preciosa hija y su maravilloso marido. Le tengo la información que solicitó del pendiente del que me hizo entrega.

El zarcillo es un Cartier original de oro blanco con una esmeralda colgante en forma de lágrima. El par del que la pieza forma parte fue un pedido especial realizado por el señor Grey en persona hace cinco años, el 17 de noviembre del 2009 para ser exactos. Según pude averiguar, son únicos en su clase, no hay otro par igual. El precio, en aquél entonces, rozaba los siete mil quinientos dólares, por lo que son valiosos. Recientemente han sido asegurados pero lamentablemente no he conseguido la cantidad.

Si en algo más puedo servirle, no dude en pedírmelo.

Tenga usted un buen día, señora.

Robert Caviallari, gerente de Éblouissant joyería. Seattle.

.

Me quedo sin aire. ¡El encargo! ¡Casi lo había olvidado!

Lo leo un par de veces más prestando atención a cada línea. Mis ojos se traban varias veces en las palabras "encargo especial" y "Christian Grey" como si algo no acabara de encajar. Resulta obvio, aún así, que mis primeros pensamientos estuvieron bien encaminados. Ese pendiente fue un regalo de Christian, presumiblemente a alguna otra sumisa ahora desquiciada que, llegando más lejos que Leila, quiere sacarme del camino.

¿Y para qué? ¿Para que Christian vuelva a estar soltero? ¿Él se casaría con una de sus ex sumisas si a mí llegara a ocurrirme algo?

Sacudo la cabeza, realmente no quiero ir allí ahora pero no puedo evitarlo. El corazón me cae pesado al estómago y la bilis me sube a la garganta, amenazando con hacerme levantar e ir a inclinarme sobre el váter. ¿Acaso la mierda de Christian nos va a perseguir hasta la muerte? ¿O será ella quien nos lleve a la tumba? ¿Qué clase de mecanismo explosivo accioné al casarme con él? Lo peor de todo resulta pensar que por cosas que nada tienen que ver con ellos, nuestros hijos salgan perjudicados.

Rápidamente tecleo una respuesta vaga y breve para Robert, agradeciéndole su diligencia y prometiéndole pagarle el miércoles en la mañana, lo que me deja un poco de tiempo para pensar en qué otras cosas podría encargarle averiguar. Dudo que nada más de lo que quiero saber sea algo a lo que él pueda tener o no acceso, pero dejo de igual modo esa ventana abierta por si la necesito.

Él responde a mi correo con otro donde pone un número de cuenta corriente y el nombre del banco donde le debo depositar. _Qué amable_, pienso irónicamente para mí. Cierro la Mac y la dejo a un lado de la cama.

A ver, es evidente que se trata de una ex sumisa de Christian, pero realmente me gustaría estar segura antes de decirle nada. Hacerle preguntas acerca de esa etapa de su vida después de tanto tiempo va a levantar sus sospechas y entonces… actuará como Cincuenta controlador y mandón y Dios salve si no me pone una pulsera radar. Sin embargo, para poder demostrarle que mis sospechas nos son infundadas –y de paso recordarle que puedo ser útil cuando no me deja al margen de las cosas– debería comenzar con averiguar quiénes fueron sus sumisas, ¿no? Eso sería lo más lógico.

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre mis rodillas, pensando. Quizá debí invertir algunas horas en leer a John Katzenbach o Agatha Christie y menos a mis heroínas románticas que, justo ahora, para nada me sirven. Fantaseo imaginándome decidida y temeraria como Kate; ella sí que no se andaría con bobadas e iría de frente y justo al grano.

_Joder, yo también puedo_.

Tomo una resolución. Voy a enfundarme hasta lo más profundo el apellido Grey. Me levanto y voy tan sigilosamente como puedo al despacho de Christian. Él nunca cierra la puerta con llave, sabe que yo no tengo interés alguno en fisgar sus cosas… hasta ahora. Cierro la puerta suavemente antes de repasar todo el lugar con la mirada. Él es sumamente ordenado y hasta un poco obsesivo, aunque eso ya lo sé. Los papeles, las carpetas, los archivos, están guardados en un gran armario con cerradura a la derecha de su imponente escritorio, sobre el que aún reposa el aeroplano a escala.

Sonrío recordando sus palabras de ayer cuando hablaba con Phoebe, el tono de su voz, sus ojos… _Concéntrate, Grey. No vienes aquí a fantasear._

Sacudo la cabeza suavemente. Mejor darme prisa.

Como voy descalza no se escuchan mis pasos cuando me dirijo al armario. Halo de las puertas pero éstas no ceden. Demonios. Dirijo mi mirada al escritorio calibrando qué tan probable es que la llave esté metida en alguno de los cajones; realmente no estoy dispuesta a irme sin intentarlo todo. La silla de amo y señor del universo de Christian es tan cómoda que pienso que no me molestaría tener una así en mi oficina de Grey Publishing; quizá incluso me compre una, aunque primero deberé preguntarle dónde las venden.

A medida que revuelvo el contenido de cada gaveta mi irritación va en aumento. ¡Cuánta basura guarda este hombre! Papeles, recibos, más papeles, notas escritas a mano, bolígrafos. ¡Joder, Christian, ¿te hiciste tan poderoso teniendo porquerías a la mano?! Ahogo un grito frustrado y lo convierto en suspiro. Así no voy a lograr nada.

_Tal vez es que estoy pensando como Ana Grey, en lugar de hacerlo como lo haría él_. Me hundo en la silla y mi pie choca con algo bajo el escritorio. Al agacharme para ver encuentro un maletín negro de esos que suelen llevar los profesores de secundaria en las películas. Este, por supuesto, se ve nuevo y parece costoso. Curiosa, lo levanto y lo coloco sobre mi regazo para revisar el contenido.

Es la Mac de Christian, cosa que me sorprende. Él siempre la deja bien guardada y protegida; sólo Dios sabrá qué clase de documentos multimillonarios almacenará ahí… y entonces se me ocurre una idea.

Vagamente puedo recordar que Christian me dijo antes de casarnos que destruiría todas las carpetas con información personal de sus ex para demostrarme que lo único que quería era una vida conmigo, nada más. Si realmente lo hizo, que no lo dudo, existe sólo una cosa que puedo hacer pero no sé si seré capaz.

¿Podré?

_¡Hazlo de una vez! _Mi subconsciente lanza los brazos al aire. Ése es todo el incentivo que necesito.

Dejo la Mac sobre el escritorio, la enciendo y, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable y sabiendo que si Christian descubre esto antes de lo que necesito va a haber algo más que una pelea de magnitud apocalíptica, entro en el sistema de correo que, para mi sorpresa, está configurado para abrir tan pronto enciende la computadora.

Me repaso los labios con la lengua en busca de algo de valor. Dios, él va a matarme cuando se entere. Seguro que ahora sí me gano ese grillete de cuero con su respectiva cuerda.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha:**1 de junio, 2014. 15:22 pm

**Para:** Welch

**Asunto:** Datos

Necesito que me envíes nuevamente la información del perfil de Susannah.

Lo más pronto posible.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Satisfecha con lo escueto y mandón del mensaje, algo muy Cincuenta que espero no levante sospechas, lo envío. Con este delito menor de usurpación de identidad además de todo lo demás, sé que estoy haciendo algo más estúpido y peligroso que jugar con fuego. Sólo espero que Welch realmente crea que soy Christian y no me delate queriendo confirmarlo.

La respuesta llega enseguida.

.

**De: **Welch

**Fecha:**1 de junio, 2014. 15:25 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Datos

Aquí tiene, señor. Son una copia fiel del documento original.

Welch, jefe del departamento de investigación e información de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

El corazón me palpita en el pecho con fuerza, casi temo que Taylor o Sawyer puedan escucharlo delatándome. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando la pantalla como una boba, esperando que ocurra aún no estoy segura qué.

Estoy pasando un límite, eso lo tengo claro. Estoy invadiendo la privacidad de Christian, abusando de la confianza de sus empleados, de la que él tiene en mí y temo pensar en las repercusiones que esto tendrá. Estoy siendo una terrible esposa… pero es necesario, y espero que él lo entienda en algún momento.

Reenvío el correo con su archivo adjunto a mi propia dirección antes de eliminar la evidencia de mi intrusión. Luego me envío otro mail simulando ser él dirigiéndose a mí. Apago la Mac y la dejo donde la encontré: dentro del maletín bajo el escritorio. Me levanto, me aseguro que no haya moros en la costa y salgo.

No puedo evitar sentir el corazón pesado. Quizá ésta sea la gota que colme el vaso y su paciencia, quizá…

_No vayas ahí, Ana_. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro.

Hago mi camino de vuelta a la habitación donde compruebo que el correo hubiera llegado tanto a mi Mac como al Blackberry. Le echo un vistazo a Phoebe, despierta y extrañamente tranquila, y luego al reloj. Son las cuatro menos cuarto, Christian no regresará antes de las seis. Tengo tiempo.

Con mi pequeña en brazos salgo en busca de Gail que, para mi fortuna, está justo con mi segundo objetivo: Sawyer. Me dirijo a ella.

–Hola –intento una sonrisa para parecer menos culpable. Sé que Sawyer me estudia y eso me pone nerviosa.

–Sra. Grey. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Quiere algo de comer? –el semblante se le ilumina por un momento.

–No, estoy bien, gracias. De hecho, quiero salir a visitar… a alguien –desvío la mirada a Sawyer, que se limita a enarcar una ceja inquisitiva y acusadora. Vuelvo mi atención a Gail–, y quería preguntarte si puedes cuidar de Phoebe mientras regreso.

Ella intercambia una mirada asombrada con el nada asombrado hombre a su lado. Él ya sabe que algo tramo, y mientras no ponga objeciones a lo que le pido realmente no me importa que sospeche.

–Pues… claro. Por supuesto –se levanta y coge a Phoebe. Por un momento me parece que mi bebé me mira con acusación; otra vez la dejo al cuidado de otro. Por dentro me encojo.

–Gracias. Por favor, no la dejes sola. Prometo que seré rápida –porque cuando Christian se entere, se teletransportará…

Gail asiente.

–¿Puedes llevarme? –le pregunto a Sawyer.

–¿El señor Grey lo sabe? –replica.

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar mi sonrisa de suficiencia. Puede que Christian no lo vea, pero alguien debería premiarme por ser tan inteligente.

–Lo sabe.

Le paso mi Blackberry para que vea el correo que "Christian" me envió con su pleno consentimiento. Sawyer lo examina con suspicacia y mientras lo miro me siento culpable; después de hoy tendrá suerte si Christian no lo despacha de una patada, y me retractaría de todo esto si no fuera tan necesario.

Él me devuelve mi móvil, coge su chaqueta, el arma en la funda sobaquera y me indica que ande primero. No puedo evitar la horrible sensación de su mirada recelosa taladrándome la nuca. _Perdóname por esto, Sawyer. Si tuviéramos de otra, juro que no pondría tu cuello así en peligro_.

Mientras bajamos en el ascensor reina el silencio, y cuando me acomodo en la parte trasera del Audi sólo puedo elevar una plegaria. _Por favor, que ella esté ahí. Haz que esté ahí y que me reciba._

–¿Podría indicarme la dirección, sra. Grey? –Sawyer me habla desde el asiento delantero, lanzándome una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

Abro en mi Blackberry el archivo adjunto del mail que Welch envió. Me sorprenden la cantidad de datos y su naturaleza. _¡Venga, Christian, por Dios!_ Ruedo los ojos. Me desplazo hacia abajo hasta dar con la dirección de Susannah, que le repito a Sawyer con toda la tranquilidad que mis alterados nervios permiten.

_Camisa de fuerza, mordaza, grilletes, venda. Eso hará Christian cuando se entere y te ponga las manos encima._ Mi subconsciente parece sádicamente satisfecha con ese posible escenario; mi pobre diosa interior, al menos, está tan nerviosa como yo, aunque ella lo magnifica tanto que hasta mi libido decidió tomarse un tiempo lejos de ella.

Paso de ambas. Aprieto los labios y me concentro en el camino, alternando la vista del paisaje a través de la ventanilla con la de las manecillas de mi reloj.


	11. La última sombra de Christian

**11**

Sawyer aparca en la acera frente a un pequeño edificio de ladrillo color crema. Baja y abre mi puerta. Rodeo el coche con un nudo en el estómago que intento liberar mientras me encamino al aparato intercomunicador. Marco el del piso tres, apartamento B, y aguardo.

–¿Sí?

La voz de Susannah me sobresalta. Demonios, no estaba preparada para volver a escucharla. Ya el recordar nuestro primer encuentro me incomoda, y ahora he venido aquí para hablar con ella de Christian y sus ex. Joder.

–Ho-hola –tartamudeo–. Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Miro a Sawyer de reojo. Está frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Quién es?

–Anastasia Grey. Fuiste a visitarme una vez al trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Hay un momento de silencio. Por un instante siento pánico al pensar que ella puede negarse a verme, y no se me escapa la ironía del asunto. La esposa pidiendo audiencia con la ex… Una de ellas, al menos.

–Sra. Grey. Qué… sorpresa –dice, insegura– Yo, pues… Claro, suba.

El portón del edificio emite un chillido al abrirse. Sawyer y yo intercambiamos una mirada en la que es evidente que ambos preferiríamos estar en otro sitio haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Me sorprende un poco cuando miro alrededor mientras nos encaminamos al ascensor; el lugar está limpio y luce acogedor, pero es realmente más humilde de lo que hubiera esperado cuando resolví venir.

Subimos al piso tres en el elevador, y al salir nos encontramos de frente con Susannah. Ella lleva unos pantalones de algodón púrpura y una camiseta blanca. Va descalza, lo que me permite ver su pedicura francesa.

Nos miramos fijamente en silencio por lo que son largos minutos. La verdad ya no me consta qué tan cuerda estoy, y ella pareciera estar pensando lo mismo.

–¿Gusta pasar? –señala por detrás de sí la puerta entreabierta con una gran B de cobre en lo alto.

Asiento suavemente porque no confío en mi voz.

Susannah encabeza la marcha, Sawyer y yo la seguimos de cerca. Pienso que me gustaría poder decirle que me espere fuera… Un momento, sí que puedo.

–Sawyer, serán sólo unos minutos, no es necesario que me acompañes –le digo con mi voz de señora Grey, subrayando el "Grey".

Él aprieta los labios pero se limita a asentir. Por lo menos. Sigo a Susannah al interior del departamento ensamblando mentalmente el discurso que pienso soltarle. Su casa es pequeña, más que ninguna de las que compartí con Kate, pero está bien arreglada y limpia, y hasta en cierto sentido me parece acogedora. Noto con ociosa curiosidad que le gusta mucho el verde lima.

–¿Puedo, ejem, ofrecerle algo de beber, sra. Grey? –Inquiere, evidentemente tan incómoda como yo.

Logro retener a tiempo ese impulso mío de pedirles a todos que me llamen Ana; con esta mujer no quiero ningún tipo de familiaridad, y si estoy aquí es por pura desesperación.

–No, gracias. Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo –miro mi reloj. Santo Dios, ¿adónde se fueron los minutos?

–Entonces… ¿gusta sentarse?

Bueno, vale, hay que acabar con la cortesía de una vez para pasar a lo importante. Acepto su invitación sólo para ir al grano. En poco la tengo sentada a mi lado.

–¿Christian sabe que está aquí? –es su primera y muy inteligente pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio.

–Pues… no.

Susannah no parece en extremo sorprendida, y eso me molesta.

–Supongo entonces que lo que tenga que decirme es confidencial –infiere.

–Exacto. Quisiera que no se lo contaras a nadie.

–No se preocupe, puede confiar en mí –asegura con una sonrisa. Mentalmente tuerzo la boca, preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

–Bien, el asunto es éste… –una respiración profunda– Mi hijo fue secuestrado y tengo fuertes sospechas de que ha sido una de las sumisas de Christian, tal vez psicológicamente inestable como Leila pero más peligrosa.

Desembucho todo de golpe y sin pausas, comas ni puntos hasta acabar. Susannah abre los ojos de par en par como si no acabara de creerlo.

–Vaya, sra. Grey. Yo… no sé qué decirle –se remete el cabello tras la oreja, sus ojos yacen fijos en sus piernas como si en realidad no las estuviera viendo. Luego los posa en mí–. Eso es algo que quizá debería hablar con Christian, ¿no le parece? ¿Por qué ha venido a mí?

_¡Ja! Esto sí que está de película, ¿no? Recibiendo consejos maritales de la ex de tu esposo, _espeta mi subconsciente al relamerse los dientes con saña, las manos aferrando el gastado volumen de Jane Eyre. ¡Dios! Juro que algún día la estrangularé, y ya verá dónde se mete su viperina lengua.

Vuelvo mi atención a Susannah. _Ya he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?_

–Sí, lo haré, pero… Recuerdo lo que dijo Leila acerca de un club sub o algo por el estilo, por lo que se me ocurrió que todas ustedes quizá se conocían. –¿Por qué esto es tan difícil– Lo que quería preguntarte es si no sabes de alguna que por algún motivo pudiera tener algo contra Christian o contra mí. No sé, sólo… sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo, Susannah, y si tú sabes algo te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Un par de lágrimas corren fuera de mi control por mi rostro. Me las enjuago tan rápidamente como puedo pero sé que ella las ha visto.

Odio esto, no quiero verme débil ni quebradiza ante ella, pero realmente me parece que Susannah es una persona de confianza, por más que yo me niegue a reconocerlo a causa de unos celos estúpidos y sin fundamento que todavía sobreviven por ahí dentro de mi pecho.

Me dirige una mirada compasiva y me parece que se refrena ante un impulso de tomarme la mano a modo de consuelo.

–La verdad es que no…

–Por favor, debe haber algo. Una chica arrogante, o despechada, o molesta, lo que sea –insisto. ¡Dame algo, joder!

Se lo piensa por un instante.

–No estoy acusando a nadie, señora, me limito a darle algo de información –advierte. Asiento con impaciencia–. Hay una llamada Karie que al principio, cuando todas nos enteramos de su boda con el señor Grey, se la pasaba diciendo que ella también habría podido acabar siendo su esposa si él no fuera tan irracional.

–¿Irracional? –repito. Pues sí, él a veces es irracional.

–Indagando por ahí me enteré que el señor Grey terminó el contrato con ella luego de sólo tres semanas, el período más corto que había tenido con cualquiera de las anteriores.

Me sorprende saberlo. ¿Sólo tres semanas? A mí hasta un año de prueba me propuso.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Al parecer Karie era sencillamente intragable, como quien dice. Lo celaba todo el tiempo, le pedía explicaciones a cada momento, lo llamaba al menos siete veces al día y se enojaba cuando él no le contestaba. Siempre lo acusaba de estar con otra a sus espaldas y, bueno, quizá ella contribuyó a que él fuera aún más cerrado con las que vinimos después.

"Las que vinimos después". Ninguna mujer debería escuchar eso acerca de su esposo, sobre todo porque yo fui una de ellas.

–¿Dónde está Karie ahora?

–Cuando supo del nacimiento del primer hijo de Christian, desapareció. Antes vivía cerca de Escala, pero ahora creo que se fue con su hermano a Manhattan.

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna. _Ella vivió cerca de Escala, ¿para espiar a Christian? ¿También me habrá visto a mí de cerca?_ La idea me eriza los vellos de la nuca. Así que no sólo Cincuenta es el acosador.

–¿Puedes estar segura de eso? –confirmar jamás está de más.

Niega con la cabeza lentamente, convirtiendo mi estómago en piedra y lanzándolo al suelo con tan simple gesto.

Suspiro y me masajeo las sienes con las manos. _Cálmate, Ana, no pierdas los nervios_. Me lo repito como un mantra una y otra vez hasta que siento cómo lentamente va surtiendo efecto.

–Vale, lo entiendo. ¿No existe ninguna otra con… algún antecedente fuera de lo común?

–No que yo sepa. De todas las cosas que he escuchado, la suya fue la que más captó mi atención –dice.

–¿Y de las demás? –insisto.

–No de la naturaleza que usted busca, señora Grey. Honestamente las demás me parece que lo han superado sin problemas. Quizá Leila y Karie fueron las más afectadas pero, si debo serle honesta, no me parece que ninguna fuera capaz de nada tan horrible como secuestrar a un niño. –ladea la cabeza como si quisiera agregar algo pero no se atreviera–. ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Dos años –respondo con un hilillo de voz. Quizá estoy equivocada y la que tiene a mi hijo no es una ex… o quizá Susannah no tiene una mente tan maliciosa como para notar algo sospechoso.

–Lo siento mucho –se lamenta–. Espero que puedan hallarlo pronto, sano y salvo.

–Yo también –me pongo en pie y ella hace igual–. Debería volver ya. Gracias por tu tiempo y por recibirme tan inesperadamente.

–Por nada. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda –y realmente parece que lo siente.

En este momento, mirándonos la una a la otra en silencio, ya no me parece estar ante un ex de mi marido, sino ante un ser humano que se compadece de otro. Esto sí se lo agraezco.

La despedida es breve, al igual que me lo parece el descenso en ascensor. Para cuando emerjo de mi letargo ya estamos de regreso a Escala, Sawyer me lanza miradas por el retrovisor y descubro que a mi Blackberry ha entrado un mensaje.

¡Santa mierda, es de Christian!

***SI NECESITAS HABLAR, HAZLO CONMIGO. PARA ESO SOY TU ESPOSO. TE ESPERO EN CASA***

La última frase me lo dice, él está terriblemente enfadado. O quizá decepcionado. No, lo prefiero enfadado como el infierno.

Me vuelco totalmente a mi interior mientras las palabras de Susannah me dan vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Esa Karie será peligrosa? ¿Qué tan lejos llega su obsesión por Christian? ¿La superó ya? ¿Sigue en Manhattan? ¿Qué tan probable es que ella sea la secuestradora? ¿Cómo indago? También me doy cuenta que es momento de hablar con Christian de mis sospechas, no es bueno esto de mantenernos mutuamente en la ignoracia. Quizá si yo hablo él lo haga también.

o o o

Dejo mi bolso sobre el sofá de la sala. Sawyer acaba de cerrar la puerta justo cuando Taylor se encamina hacia nosotros con su expresión más seria.

–Sra. Grey –asiente en mi dirección.

–Hola, Taylor. ¿Dónde está Christian?

–En su estudio, señora.

Asiento y no digo más nada, pero tampoco me muevo. Taylor le hace una seña a Sawyer para que lo siga, entonces ambos se pierden por el pasillo.

Inhalo profundamente un par de veces intentando descifrar por el mensaje de texto cómo estará su humor. ¿Será explosivo como la vez que le dije que estaba embarazada o irá de bajo perfil como cuando me confesó por qué todas sus sumisas eran morenas? ¿Será frío y distante? ¿Hablaré con mi marido o con el gerente general?

_Demonios, es como lidiar con diez hombre distintos._

Bueno allá voy. Camino resueltamente hasta la puerta de su despacho. Me detengo dudosa, ¿toco o paso? _Maldición, no soy una chiquilla ni él el director, ¡claro que paso!_

Mis ojos se clavan directamente en él cuando cierro la puerta a mi espalda. Es evidente que ha llegado hace poco, pero mi escapada a casa de Susannah lo sabe hace bastante. Tiene el cabello tan revuelto que parecen los rayos de un sol cobrizo. La corbata floja de mala gana y los gemelos tirados de cualquier manera sobre el escritorio completan la curiosa escena.

Sus ojos vuelan a mi rostro tan pronto percibirme. Hace un reconocimiento de mi cuerpo como comprobando que no haya marcas o heridas, y tengo que sacar fuerza de voluntad de hasta el plasma de mi sangre para no ponerle los ojos en blanco.

El silencio cae pesado entre nosotros, sólo nos observamos.

–Di algo –murmuro al cabo, retorciéndome los dedos.

–¿Qué se supone que debería decir cuando mi esposa se mete en mi correo para solicitarle a mi chico de información unos documentos sobre una de mis ex para luego irla a visitar? –pregunta lacónicamente.

Me repaso los labios con la lengua.

–Yo…

–¿Era esto un desafío para hacerme entender que no puedo impedirte ir a donde quieras?

_Exacto, qué bien que lo hayas captado_.

_Cállate_, le espeto a mi maldita subconsciente.

–No, Christian.

–Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo, la curiosidad está matándome –espeta con ironía al recostarse del respaldar de su silla y cruzar los brazos ante el pecho.

–Mira –comienzo con algo de nerviosismo–, la cuestión es que tenía algunas dudas, algunas sospechas acerca de todo lo que está pasando…

–Y preferiste buscarte a una ex antes que a tu marido –me interrumpe de mala gana. Hasta acá percibo el veneno en su voz.

–Te lo iba a decir –me defiendo–. Lo único que quería con ella era atar algunos cabos y asegurar las cosas, así para cuando te lo contara mis sospechas tendrían fundamento.

–¿Esto se trata de las sumisas, Anastasia?

–Sí.

–¿Y no consideraste algo… no sé, ¡más inteligente el hablarlo conmigo, que fui quien después de todo las trató!? –casi grita, fulminándome con su mirada gris acero.

Me estremezco por dentro pero no pienso amilanarme ante él.

–No me grites –me cruzo de brazos, firme.

Sus cejas se alzan con sorpresa por unos segundos, pero enseguida se repone.

–¡¿Que no te grite?! –se levanta de un brinco apoyando las manos en la mesa. Parece incluso como si me acechara.

–¡SÍ, ESO TE DIJE! ¡NO ME GRITES! –chillo. Aguardo unos instantes por su respuesta, pero como no se da continúo–. ¡Es imposible tratar contigo cuando te pones hermético! ¡Nunca quieres contarme una mierda de lo que pasa, y cuando lo haces resulta que es un mísero pedazo de información convenientemente editada por ti! ¡Me parece de hipócritas que tú puedas hacer cosas a mis espaldas pero yo no pueda hacerlas a las tuyas! Sé que te preocupas por mí, y sólo para que lo sepas ¡yo también me preocupo por ti, cabeza de chorlito! ¿Será que alguna vez acabarás de entenderlo? Si tiene que ver contigo quiero saberlo, esto corre en las dos direcciones, Grey. Si no te gusta, pues tenemos un problema aquí.

–¿Si no me gusta? –repite como probando las palabras.

–Exacto –declaro alzando el mentón. Ana Grey también puede explotar.

–Así que ahora la gata saca las garras, ¿no? –entrecierra los ojos con evidente enfado.

A mí, por otro lado, me ha pillado con la guardia baja.

–¿Gata? ¿Me has llamado gata? –no puedo salir de mi asombro. ¡Cómo se atreve!

–Sí, eso dije. Una ponzoñosa gata con garras de acero que gusta afilar en mí de cuándo en cuándo –dice lentamente, midiendo mi reacción. Casi recreándose en ella.

¿Quién es este monstruo y qué ha hecho con Cincuenta?

–¿Ahora te dedicas a insultarme y atacarme para liberar tensión? ¿Cómo no puedes follarme prefieres herirme? –me limpio la tercera lágrima que se me ha escapado desde que llegué a casa de Susannah– ¿Qué está pasándote, Christian? No me casé con un maltratador.

Mis palabras hacen mella en él. La expresión pétrea lentamente se desmorona ante mis ojos hasta dejar al Christian vulnerable, el adolescente impotente. Quiero correr a abrazarlo, a consolarlo; sé que toda esta situación saca lo peor de él, pero me mantengo firme en mi posición. Es hora de que entienda que el único al que le duele esto no es él.

–Perdóname, Ana. Tienes razón, soy un gamberro –sus ojos se abren con temor y dolor, pero los tiene fijos en algo por encima de mi cabeza–. Yo… no sé qué hacer. La mayor parte del día la paso distraído pensando en ti, en Phoebe, en… Tedd. Me siento un inútil, siento que no merezco nada de lo que me has dado. Yo… yo… yo soy un padre de mierda.

El corazón se me detiene a mitad de latido. _¡No!_

Christian apoya la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras la desesperación lo consume ante mis ojos. No sé si acercarme y tocarlo o permanecer donde estoy. No sé qué hacer.

–Yo lo sabía, está en mis genes –gime, absorto en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de mí de pie frente a él–. Tenía miedo porque sabía que sería una mierda como padre, quizá no tanto como la perra adicta al crack pero… –alza la cabeza y me mira, el dolor en su rostro me hace dar un respingo– Esto es tu culpa. Debiste haberme hecho caso. Debiste haberte largado con Tedd cuando te grité por estar embarazada. Nos habrías hecho un favor a todos.

Lágrimas silenciosas corren por su atribulado rostro. Mi chico perdido está de regreso después de casi tres años de ausencia. Me atemoriza lo fuerte que puede volverse esa idea en la cabeza de Christian, no sé si esta vez tendré las fuerzas para enfrentarme a esta sombra. Una que, ahora entiendo, está profundamente arraigada en él por lo que vivió con su madre biológica.

Él piensa que al final fracasará como hizo ella, cree que está predestinado a ello y encuentro un poco irónico que un hombre que no cree en el misticismo ni mucho menos pueda pensar en el destino como una fuerza definitoria. Ridículo, y sorprendente. En realidad, desconcertante.

–¿Así que para ti el único final feliz posible con Teddy era vivir separados? ¿Yo como madre soltera, nuestro hijo sin padre y tú como… el millonario más codiciado de todos Estados Unidos? ¿Estos años con nuestro hijo han sido tan terribles como para…?

–No, Ana –me interrumpe entrecortadamente. Yo también estoy al borde de las lágrimas, pero intento ser fuerte por los dos–. Yo lo amo, y ése es el problema. Duele. Finalmente siento que puedo ser completamente feliz con una bella esposa y unos hijos increíbles y… pasa esto. Ambos sabemos que si yo no fuera su padre jamás habría ocurrido esto.

En eso tiene razón. Pero no puedo perderlo, me niego a permitir que la última sombra que logré erradicar de su alma se lo lleve de nuevo a la oscuridad. Ahora él está conmigo en la luz.

–¿Entonces te darás por vencido? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Te divorciarás de mí con la esperanza de que nos devuelvan a Teddy?

Da un respingo al escucharme, cosa que logra que el corazón se me quiebre un poco más. Luce tan indefenso, tan perdido.

–No. Te amo demasiado, te necesito demasiado. No puedo vivir sin ti, Ana, y ahora tampoco sin Phoebe.

Hago mi camino hasta él, rodeo el escritorio y me siento en su regazo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, lo abrazo con fuerza, quiero que sienta el latir de mi corazón que, en un primer momento, fue por él.

–No voy a abandonarte, Christian. Jamás haría una cosa así sólo porque la situación sea difícil. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a cosas difíciles en el pasado y las hemos superado, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué ésta habría de ser diferente?

–Por que en las ocasiones anteriores te tenía a mi lado, sabía dónde estabas y podía hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo, pero esto es diferente. No sé dónde está Tedd, no sé quién se lo ha llevado. –Me mira, sus manos aprietan el agarre alrededor de mi cintura– Temo que alguien… pueda hacerle lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, Ana.

Jadeo. ¡Santo joder, no! ¡No pueden hacerle eso a mi hijo! ¡Mi niño tiene sólo dos años, por amor de Dios! ¡NO!

La perspectiva se me hace demasiado horrible para pensarla siquiera. Sin darse cuenta, Christian ha logrado contagiarme algo de su pánico, y eso que yo estaba intentando ser fuerte.

Como un niño que busca el consuelo de su madre, Christian entierra la cabeza en mi hombro y permite que unos suaves sollozos se le escapen. Verlo tan destruido me rompe el corazón.

–No sé qué hacer, Ana, y eso es lo que más me asusta –restriega la nariz en mi cuello repetidas veces–. Sé que te pone de mal humor que no hable contigo pero también sé lo temeraria que llegas a actuar; no quiero que lo que siento ahora se multiplique por la preocupación por ti, Ana. Esto del dolor definitivamente no es lo mío.

–Cuando se está vivo el dolor no se puede eludir, Christian.

–Lo sé. Sólo no quiero perderte también.

–Por favor, no vamos a volver con eso de nuevo. Ya una vez te dije que me aburre estarte repitiendo todo el maldito tiempo que no vas a perderme, Christian, no quiero empezar otra vez –me alejo para tener su rostro en mi campo de visión. El pobre luce como un niño escarmentado–. Créeme que sé cómo te sientes cuando piensas en una vida sin mi pero eso no puede ser motivo para que me encierres, me bloquees y me apartes. Un matrimonio es de dos, se supone que somos un equipo y si tú no quieres trabajar en equipo conmigo me temo que no estoy interesada.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

–¿Serías capaz de dejarme?

–No si me tratas como tu esposa en lugar de cómo a una problemática. Eso me hiere, Christian. Es suficiente.

–Tienes razón. Lo lamento.

–Sé que lo lamentas _ahora_. Quiero que me prometas que dejarás de hacerlo. Promete que me contarás todo.

Presiona los labios juntos en una línea tensa.

–¿Christian?

–Ana, dame un tiempo para pensármelo –dice en voz baja.

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿Un tiempo? ¿Un tiempo para qué carajo?

Otra vez él. Otra vez Cincuenta estúpido e irracional, controlador y molesto. ¿Por qué diablos no se limita a decirme que lo hará y ya? No es tan difícil. Yo lo haría por él si eso contribuye a su tranquilidad, y de hecho tengo pensado hacerlo… o tenía.

–¿Qué era lo que hablabas con Susannah? –pregunta cuando de mi boca no sale replique.

Me levanto rápidamente de su regazo y hago mi camino hacia la puerta.

–Eres un sinvergüenza –le siseo por encima del hombro ya con el pomo en la mano.

–¿Qué?

–No te diré nada hasta que prometas que me lo contarás todo el mismo día que ocurra.

Abro la puerta.

–Anastasia –salta de su silla en un ademán de seguirme pero alzo la mano para detenerlo.

–No quiero que me sigas. Si en un par de horas dejas de ser un bruto irrazonable, hablamos.

Sin decir más, salgo.

Es increíble lo descarado que puede ser. ¡Se niega a hablar conmigo pero espera que yo le proporcione un informe detallado acerca de todo lo que hice y hablé con Susannah! Pues que se meta sus exigencias por donde mejor le quepa y se vaya olvidando de que le voy a decir una mierda. ¡Joder, ése tiene que ser con diferencia el hombre más frustrante y exasperante del planeta!

Me voy pisando fuerte hacia nuestra habitación esperando encontrar un poco de paz en ella. Siento a Christian tras de mí antes de verlo, y no por el sonido de sus pasos, sino por una reacción casi visceral de mi cuerpo que lo reconoce.

–Te dije que no quería que me siguieras –le reclamo sin volverme–. No quiero hablar contigo, Christian.

–¿Quién dijo que vamos a hablar?

¿Cómo?

Sus dedos alcanzan mi muñeca y se cierran en torno a ella haciéndome detener. Me giro, irritada, cargando mi lengua con todas las cosas que ahora sí voy a gritarle sin importar quién diablos pueda escucharnos, pero él las fulmina con uno de sus más ardientes y profundos besos. Su lengua se entromete ávida en mi boca y juguetea con la mía buscando reanimarla, hacerla participar. Estoy tan en shock que no puedo pensar, mucho menos reaccionar. Sus manos grandes y fuertes se inmiscuyen en mi cabello, lo aprietan, lo halan, lo acarician. En cuestión de nada su poco sutil asalto tiene mi cuerpo vibrando como el motor de un coche viejo, todas mis hormonas corren alborotadas y la temperatura de mi cuerpo se dispara.

Sin despegar su boca de la mía me coge en volandas y nos lleva a la habitación principal ya sé yo para qué.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre me alegra un montón leerlos. **

**Esta vez el capítulo demoró más de lo que suele porque estuve de vacaciones por Aruba, pero prometo compensarl s entre esta semana como la siguiente.**


	12. Estúpida

**12**

Dejarse llevar es una cuestión casi obligatoria cuando Christian ataca sin tomar prisioneros. Pero que no crea que porque accedo a esto –algo por lo que le he estado rogando desde el día siguiente a mi cesárea– va a salirse con la suya como suele hacer. Esta vez no.

Él posee mi boca como si llevara semanas sin probarla aún cuando me pone sobre mis pies. En un primer momento intento resistirme para hacerle entender que no estoy de humor, pero qué va, todo intento de evadirlo es inútil tanto por él como por mí misma. Llevo días queriendo, ansiando su contacto, su boca sobre la mía, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, y ahora que finalmente mi sangre corre de nuevo a mil por hora en mis venas, lista para estrellarse contra el altísimo muro de impacto que es mi marido, bueno, yo no lo pienso detener.

Sus manos provocadoras me tocan por todas partes, alcanzan mis hombros y se deslizan arriba y abajo por mis brazos mientras sus labios riegan enardecidos besos por mi cuello y bajando. Es alucinante sentirlo nuevamente dedicado a su menester favorito, ¡conmigo! Jesús, sí que extrañaba esto. Captura mis pezones ya ligeramente erguidos entre sus dedos y presiona y hala de esa deliciosa manera que me vuelve loca. _Él sabe cómo sacarme de mí misma dentro y fuera de la cama, de una forma y de otra_, me digo cuando enredo mis dedos entre sus mechones de pelo cobrizo y halo.

Siento su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello. Cabrón arrogante.

–No te enfades conmigo –murmura ya lamiendo mis clavículas, sus manos yacen peligrosamente bajo sobre mis caderas.

–Entonces deja de actuar como un idiota –jadeo como puedo. Y es todo un milagro que hubiera conseguido hablar.

Atrapa mi trasero, lo masajea, lo aprieta, antes de darle un suave pero firme azote que me hace dar un respingo.

–¿Soy un idiota? –Su lengua juguetea con el lóbulo de mi oreja con una cruel sensualidad que está acabando con mi poco autocontrol. _¡Joder, Christian!_ Siento su erección apretando contra mi cadera, cosa que me hace volver a jadear.

Lo necesito dentro de mí, ahora.

–Sí, lo eres. Un idiota irrazonable.

Cojo su rostro entre mis manos para atraer su boca de vuelta a la mía. Le beso con ansias, con toda mi irritación, con toda la necesidad que tengo de él. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas ante la falta de aire en los pulmones, pero no detengo mi asalto a su boca y Christian tampoco.

–Puede que lo sea, pero soy un idiota con suerte, sra. Grey –murmura contra mis labios, dándonos un respiro para no desfallecer.

Joder, sí que lo es. Un maldito idiota con muchísima suerte que no debería tentar constantemente.

Entre sus caricias ardientes y sus besos desenfrenados, Christian logra llevarnos a uno de los muros de la habitación, donde me apoya y me inmoviliza pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sus manos curiosean por debajo de mi vestido antes de deslizar dos dedos dentro de mi ropa interior.

–Estás muy mojada –jadea contra mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer–. Y muy enfadada. Creo que me gusta.

Mordisquea mi labio inferior con sus dientes y hala. Gimo. Se echa para atrás, me mira con esa conocida sonrisa maliciosa curvándole levemente los labios. El corazón me palpita con fuerza en el pecho cuando Christian se agacha ante mí, desliza mis bragas hacia abajo por mis piernas y esconde la cabeza bajo mi vestido.

Joder, esto es tan erótico… y al mismo tiempo es el epítome de su obsesión por el control. Sabré que está ahí, bajo mi falda y que será Christian quien me proporcione placer, pero no podré verlo, como si fuera omnipresente o algo así. Y si no fuera porque sus manos en mi trasero masajeando y pellizcando se sienten tan bien, pondría los ojos en blanco.

Mientras toca y aprieta mi culo desnudo, me va besando desde el vientre hasta la cara interna de los muslos cuidando de saltarse la herida. Suelto un jadeo al sentir una de sus manos aferrada a mi cintura y la otra separando mis temblorosos muslos a ambos lados. Me tiemblan las rodillas, su cálida respiración humedecida golpea en el interior de mis piernas. Pienso que no verlo resulta aún más emocionante e incitante porque de este modo no puedo estudiar sus movimientos ni predecir qué exactamente pretende Christian hacer conmigo.

Ahogo un grito cuando el calor de su boca y la pericia de su codiciosa lengua llegan a mí con rapidez.

—¡Christian! ¡Dios mío!

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás en tanto cierro los ojos, disfrutando la sensación, aferrándome como puedo a la mesa que tengo al lado. Las fuertes manos de mi marido me agarran las nalgas y atraen hacia sí mis caderas, mientras su lengua empieza a atormentarme, dibujando círculos hábilmente, explorando, penetrando. La sensación me deja sin aliento y, por un momento, lucho para mantener el control y evitar que las piernas me flaqueen. Entonces, para mi perdición, los labios de Christian se acercan a mi clítoris y lo succionan.

–¡Christian!

Jadeo desenfrenadamente con la respiración entrecortada. Aprieto tanto mis dedos en torno al borde de la mesa que sé que los nudillos se me ponen blancos, pero realmente no los veo y no me importan. Sigo con mis caderas el sensual asalto de su hábil boca, mi cuerpo va tensándose como la cuerda de un arco. De hecho, mi espalda se lanza hacia adelante con fuerza, un gemido escapa de mis labios. Lo siento, estoy a punto de caer por el precipicio, mi diosa interior ya tiene su traje de saltadora y todo.

–¡Oh santo cielo! –lloriqueo justo cuando Christian me clava a la pared con las manos para impedirme caer.

Un orgasmo fluye a través de mí como una corriente de agua, un torrente brutal de éxtasis desenfrenado, arrancando de mi garganta un grito desmesurado, arrojándome, sin que pueda o quiera remediarlo, al borde del abismo y dejándome flotando, sin aliento, en un mar cálido y transparente.

Emerjo de mi nebulosa post orgásmica sintiéndome algo confusa. ¿Cuándo se supone que me moví para apoyarme sobre la mesa y adónde fue a parar mi vestido? Mis pechos descansan en la superficie de madera pulida, el abdomen y la herida están seguros en contacto sólo con el aire. Detrás de mí, escucho el sonido delator de una bragueta bajándose y luego… Christian reclamándome.

–¡Ah! –grito, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

Él no se mueve, se limita a inclinarse sobre mi espalda y a regarla de suaves y afectuosos besos que hacen que mi corazón palpite desbocado y que mi sexo se contraiga alrededor de su miembro, ansioso. Estira las manos y coge mis pechos, aprieta y hala de mis pezones con sus dedos a un ritmo lento y tortuoso que, poco a poco, comienza a imitar con las cadersa.

Entra y sale, entra y sale con una lentitud exasperante. Eso es lo que él quiere, exasperarme, sacarme de mis casillas, obligarme a gritarle por un poco más de rudeza.

–Te amo, Anastasia –ladea la cabeza y me muerde el hombro con suavidad. Ahogo un gemido, pero al final él lo escucha–. Incluso cuando te enojas y me llamas idiota, me gritas, me lanzas cosas… De cualquier manera te amo muy intensamente.

Comienza a acelerar las embestidas, las vuelve más fuertes. Me agarro con firmeza al borde de la mesa para resistir los deliciosos embates. Escucho cuando Christian aprieta los dientes.

–Y precisamente por eso, me molesta que te ensucies con la mierda de mi pasado. No quiero que te relaciones con mis ex, no quiero que pienses en ellas, no quiero que me hagas pensar de ninguna forma en ellas –se levanta de mi espalda, me coge con fuerza de las caderas y acelera aún más– ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Ahora sólo existes tú, ahora sólo te quiero a ti. Apareciste en mi mundo y eclipsaste todo lo demás. ¿No lo entiendes?

–Sí, lo hago, Christian.

A este ritmo voy a perder la sensibilidad en los dedos de las manos, o voy a arrancar un trozo de madera. Esto se está volviendo frenético. Aún no me está follando tan salvajemente como en otras ocasiones, pero es realmente cuestión de un poco más. Esto no es hacer el amor, esto es follar como Christian Grey sabe: duro. Debo apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para resistir tanto su rudeza como el placer que me recorre de punta a punta, dividiéndome.

–¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste con ella?

–Porque tú no habrías hablado conmigo.

Está cerca. El demoledor orgasmo está condenadamente cerca, casi puedo tocarlo con la punta de los dedos agarrotados.

–¿Entonces es mi culpa?

Se mueve más rápido, cada vez más. Su cadera impacta contra mis nalgas en una deliciosa cadencia que me está volviendo loca. No ha vuelto a acelerar los embistes, son lo suficientemente fuertes así como para permitirme disfrutar sin resultar doloroso por la gran herida en mi vientre.

Christian se inclina sobre mí de nuevo y me clava los dientes en el omóplato como si él también buscase de dónde aferrarse. Los músculos de mi sexo tiemblan, los de las piernas también. Será fuerte.

–¡Respóndeme! –masculla con los dientes apretados, moviendo en el momento exacto las caderas para que el saco de sus testículos me dé en el clítoris y me lleve directo a la liberación.

Grito, jadeo con fuerza, mientras siento como si el cuerpo se me quebrara en miles de pedazos irreparables. Tan sólo unas tres embestidas después Christian me acompaña en la liberación, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el mío, abrazándose a mí como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

–Sí –musito entre mi respiración agitada.

o o o

Mantengo los ojos cerrados en tanto la respiración se me tranquiliza y mi corazón vuelve a recuperar un ritmo normal. Los dedos de mi mano izquierda acarician rítmicamente el suave cabello de Christian, y con la otra mano trazo ociosos dibujos en la piel del brazo que tiene descansando sobre mi cintura, arriba de la herida.

Él permanece con la cabeza recostada de mi pecho y de cuándo en cuándo la gira para acariciarme con la nariz.

Suelto un suspiro.

Ha sido un sexo fantástico, muy diferente al primero, mucho más dulce y pausado, pero sin duda no me quejo. Mi diosa interior también está más que contenta con los dos rounds y mi subconsciente ni siquiera quiere darse por enterada; creo que ha decidido aplicarme la ley del hielo. A ver cuánto le dura.

Aunque más calmada ya de mi acceso de rabia y exasperación, sigo firme en la posición que he resuelto adoptar. Esto de tratarnos como niños se acaba ahora y, para variar, será el señor Grey quien comience. Así tenga que presionarlo hasta que su ira arrase con Estados Unidos como la bomba atómica con Hiroshima y Nagasaki, me va a incluir en lo que hace.

–Aún no me has dicho para qué fuiste a visitar a Susannah –murmura alzando la cabeza. Abro los ojos y lo miro. Sus pupilas brillan con una extraña combinación de desafío y rebeldía, justo como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos y se dispusiera a probarme.

Mala idea.

–Aún no me has prometido que me contarás las cosas –replico de vuelta, sosteniéndole la mirada acusadora.

–Anastasia… –comienza, pasándose una mano por el cabello. La tranquilidad post sexo parece haberlo abandonado.

–Así me llamo y justo ahora lo menos que necesito es escuchar mi nombre, Christian.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Sé que eso va a volverlo loco, va a lograr que se sienta fuera de control y acabe por ceder o se levante y no me dirija la palabra por el resto de la noche… Realmente espero que sea lo primero.

–Bien, tú ganas –gime entre dientes, derrotado. Disparo mis ojos hacia su rostro aún sin poder creerme del todo mi pequeña pero trascendental victoria.

–Dilo –presiono en un susurro.

Tuerce los labios y me mira con fastidio.

–Prometo contarte las cosas –cede, reticente.

–El mismo día que pasen –le recuerdo.

La mandíbula se le tensa pero no replica, sólo asiente.

Se me relaja todo el cuerpo. _¿Lo ves, Cincuenta? No era tan difícil. La honestidad libera_. Tengo que morderme los labios para contener la sonrisa triunfal que pugna por escapárseme y levantarme las comisuras de la boca.

–Listo, yo ya hice mi parte –dice serio.

–Por ahora –murmuro.

–Ahora contéstame –exige sin siquiera inmutarse por mi interrupción.

Suspiro. Bien, ahora es cuando esto se pone interesante. ¿Qué se supone voy a decirle? ¿Por dónde comienzo? ¿Le cuento todo o sólo por lo que me ha preguntado?

–Para que puedas entenderme necesito ir desde atrás, pero sólo si prometes no interrumpirme –le advierto. Su mirada quema sobre la mía con acusación y suspicacia, creo que hasta puedo intuir los actos suicidas que imagina he estado llevando a cabo a sus espaldas. Ruedo los ojos–. ¿Y bien?

–Vale.

Respiro hondo y me lanzo al relato.

–El día que Kate y yo fuimos a la casa encontré un pendiente entre las mantas de Teddy que, supusimos, pertenecía a _la secuestradora_. –Hago una pausa para tratar de medir su reacción que, por el momento, no va más allá del asombro–. Sintiendo una corazonada, lo llevé a una joyería… Vale, se la di a Caviallari para que me dijera todo lo que supiera sobre él, todo lo que pudiera averiguar. Me dijo que fue un encargo especial tuyo hecho hace cinco años, pero poco más que eso. Sabes cómo soy, me gusta darle vuelta a las cosas, y la sospecha que llevaba días pululando por mi cabeza se hizo tan persistente en el instante que leí el correo que me fue imposible dejarla estar. Sí, me hice pasar por ti para conseguir información y poder visitar a Susannah, y… –trago saliva, esto lo va a enfadar– también me envié un correo a mí misma simulando ser tú dándome permiso para ir, de modo que Sawyer no pusiera peros, así que te pido que no lo despidas. Me enojaré si lo haces.

–¿Te enojarás? –inquiere con un tono tan neutro que un leve temblor me sacude la columna. Una estatua de piedra sería más expresiva que él.

–Sí, lo haré. –Respiro hondo un par de veces, me humedezco los labios y sigo–. Me preguntaste por qué preferí ir con Susannah para hablar de tus ex en lugar de hacerlo contigo, y yo te respondo que ella… me confesó la única vez que nos vimos que todas son partes de un club sub, ¿sabes? Una especie de fraternidad donde lo que tienen en común es… a ti –esta revelación parece hacerlo perder su férrea máscara de indiferencia aunque sea por sólo un segundo, porque enseguida tengo de nuevo la representación en piedra de mi dios griego–. Gracias a ello intuí que todavía guardaba algún contacto con algunas, si no todas, así que quise ir a preguntarle si no sabía de otra ex desequilibrada que estuviera lo suficientemente obsesionada contigo como para querer sacarme del medio, y hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Decido guardar silencio un momento para permitirle asimilar toda esta información nueva.

Ahora sí es evidente que la sorpresa, la perplejidad, pueden con él más que su determinación de no mostrar emoción alguna.

Se me queda mirando con incredulidad por unos cuantos segundos antes de ponerse en pie fuera de la cama y fulminarme con la mirada. Se recorre el cabello con ambas manos y las deja allí, enredadas entre los mechones. ¿Será este nuevo gesto la representación de algún nivel por encima de "una mano a través del cabello" y "dos manos a través del cabello"? Porque si es así quisiera estar preparada para la avalancha.

No me muevo mientras espero su reacción.

–¿Cómo es posible que nunca me dijeras nada de esto? –sigue tan impresionado que es incapaz de mostrarse completamente enfadado. Resulta hasta cierto punto divertido verlo.

Intento contener una sonrisa.

–Ya te lo dije. Quería que mis sospechas fuesen un poco más sólidas antes de hablar contigo, Christian. Quería que me prestaras toda tu atención cuando te lo dijera.

–¡Siempre te presto toda mi atención! –espeta, la sorpresa cediéndole paso al enfado. Ahora sí comenzó esto.

Enarco una ceja con ironía. _¿De veras? No puedes estar hablando en serio sin sentirte un mentiroso._

Resopla. Gira la cabeza a los costados como si no supiera adónde mirar. Casi parece que busca a quien pueda confirmarle que lo que está pasando no es más que una mera broma. Yo, por otro lado, tengo que concentrarme en su idílico rostro para no perder mi precaria concentración. A pesar de estar discutiendo algo importante, este hombre sigue siendo muy sexy, sigue teniendo poder sobre mi cuerpo y… sigue estando desnudo.

–Y el pendiente. ¿Cómo rayos fuiste capaz de ocultármelo? ¡Debiste decírmelo para que se lo enviáramos a la policía a ver si podían encontrar ADN o una huella! –exclama con fuerza alzando las manos al aire.

Me quedo como el mármol: fría y blanca. ¡ADN! ¡¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió eso?!

_Eres una idiota_, me riñe mi subconsciente tan molesta como Christian, _¡Tú y tus malditas ganas de inflarte el ego! ¿Querías demostrarle a Christian que puedes ser útil? Pues aquí lo tienes, sí que valorará tu inteligencia ahora._

Maldición, es cierto.

Miro a mi marido sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Podríamos tener a la maldita tras las rejas y a nuestro hijo de vuelta –continúa riñéndome–. ¡Joder, Ana! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me dices las cosas! ¡Ahora el idiota de Caviallari ensució la evidencia con sus mugrosas huellas, estoy seguro, y ya de nada nos sirve! ¡¿Pero cómo fuiste tan…?!

Prefiere no continuar esa pregunta, y francamente yo también se lo agradezco pese a que ello no evita que me encoja por dentro.

Me he ganado el Idiota de Oro, lo sé. Lo comprendo. Christian tiene todo el derecho a gritarme, a desahogarse todo lo que quiera, a repetirme una y otra vez que he sido una estúpida, porque con esto verdaderamente lo he demostrado… Pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hace. Se limita a pasearse por la habitación hasta que logra dominar su temperamento y, aún desnudo ante nuestra cama, se vuelve y pregunta:

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Susannah? –su tono es contenido.

–Me habló de una Karie y de que le llamó la atención al conocerse por lo obsesionada que parecía estar contigo. Me dijo que ella siempre aseguraba que si le hubieses dado una oportunidad, ella habría acabado siendo la señora Grey y no yo.

Christian bufa. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, negando, en tanto la irritación nuevamente le trepa al semblante.

–Ésa siempre fue una mujer intragable –masculla sin quitarme la vista de encima.

–Eso me dijo Susannah. Me contó que nuestra boda y el nacimiento de Theodore la afectaron tan profundamente que decidió irse con su hermano a Manhattan. También me reveló que ella vivía cerca de Escala, lo que me hace sospechar que quizá… nos observó más de lo que podríamos llegar a saber.

Imágenes de mi primer encuentro de frente con Leila se disparan en mi cerebro en el silencio sepulcral que nos envuelve. Pienso que quizá Karie también pudo estarme acechando desde las sombras, observándome, estudiándome, quizá incluso aprendiéndose mis hábitos y rutas más comunes…, y eso, naturalmente, hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. No puedo decir que Christian no sea un premio que verdaderamente vale la pena pero, ¿de veras hay alguien capaz de secuestrar a un pequeño de dos años y perseguirme con fines violentos sólo por recapturar su atención? No estoy segura que yo hubiese llegado jamás tan lejos.

Intento asignarle un rostro a Karie. Me devano los sesos tratando de recordar a todas las morenas que hubiese visto en más de una ocasión cerca del trabajo o de Escala, pero debo ser sincera: no es que yo fuera por allí buscando posibles sumisas para Christian, ni de Christian. Con tenerlo cerca de mí y lejos de la sra. Robinson me bastaba.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Luce abstraído, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca que no logro descifrar. Me gustaría saber qué está pensando.

–¿No recuerdas haberle regalado un par de pendientes alguna vez? ¿Las fechas del encargo y del tiempo que estuviste con ella siquiera concuerdan?

Él me mira con fastidio.

–Sí, Anastasia, coinciden. Y no, ni queriendo podría acordarme de todos los regalos que les hice a mis sumisas; como te dije, me complacía gastar dinero en ellas, y algunas no escatimaban en cantidad –con los puños cerrados se restriega los ojos como si estuviese siendo víctima de un cansancio terrible. De hecho, mi pobre marido sí parece exhausto con todo esto–. Además, no tengo ni una idea de cómo es el zarcillo, así que no podría decirte.

–Es de oro blanco en forma de rizo –me apresuro a decirle, esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que esa competente memoria suya de controlador obsesivo pueda recuperar algo, lo que sea– y tiene un colgante con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima incrustada.

Lo medita por un rato, uno que se me hace demasiado largo. Contengo los dolorosos latidos de mi ansioso corazón mientras su rostro me muestra cómo lentamente los engranajes van poniéndose en movimiento en su cabeza.

¡Vamos, Christian! ¡Recuérdalo!

–Creo que…

–¿Sí? –le insto.

–Creo que recuerdo un par de zarcillos similares a los que describes aunque… –¡No, un "aunque" no!– no estoy muy seguro si eran para ella. ¿Fue un encargo especial, dices?

Asiento.

–Nunca hice encargos especiales para mis sumisas, me limitaba a buscar entre lo que ya había –frunce el entrecejo, inseguro–. Es cierto que a Karie siempre le gustó el color verde…

Me tenso al escucharlo y me muerdo el labio. ¡Es decir que sí es posible que ella esté tras todo esto! El corazón se me detiene por unos agónicos segundos y luego reinicia la marcha pero a velocidad colibrí.

Mis ojos y los de Christian se encuentran por lo que parece una eternidad. El gris acero quema sobre el azul, es entonces que sé que estamos pensando en lo mismo.

Tomándome por sorpresa, viene a sentarse a mi lado en la cama, coge una de mis manos y se la lleva a la cara para acariciarse la mejilla con mi palma. Después de lo tonta que he sido por guardarme el pendiente y de lo furioso que él estaba, me encanta verlo reaccionar así.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo mismo hice que investigaran a cada una de mis ex y conocidos para descartar la posibilidad de que estuviesen involucrados. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, Karie también fue investigada. Ninguna resultó estar en nada sospechoso.

Con sus largos dedos recorre mi barbilla. De hecho, la coge y hala para hacer que me suelte el labio, que ni siquiera me percaté de estar mordiendo. Su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca de mí emite un calor que traspasa mi piel para invadir cada recoveco de mi sistema. Sé lo que intenta, quiere que deje de especular tanto, de pensar tanto sobre esto y darle el sinnúmero de vueltas que aún ni he iniciado. Quiere distraerme, pero no es tan sencillo.

El hecho de que hubiese investigado a sus ex –cosa que tampoco me contó– no asegura que alguna no esté involucrada en esto. Tal vez Karie no sea el cerebro de la operación, puede que no pase de ser un simple peón, pero si tiene algo que ver podría conducirnos al culpable… Quizá incluso al escondite de la rata que tiene a mi bebé. Sin embargo, me parece más lógico que fuera ella la cabeza de todo esto por su obsesión con Christian y para eliminar el obstáculo que claramente ve que le represento.

–Creo que deberían revisarla de nuevo. Sólo para estar seguros –murmuro tentativamente.

Sus ojos me estudian un momento.

–Quizá tengas razón –dice.

–Pero no quiero que seas tú… No quiero que hables con ella.

Christian esboza una suave sonrisa de medio lado, se lleva mi mano a la boca y la besa.

–Anastasia, apenas pude soportar a esa mujer por tres semanas. Al día de hoy todavía no me explico cómo pude aguantar tanto, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No quiero volver a verla o hablarle en mi vida. A ninguna. Te tengo a ti ahora, no las necesito, no las quiero –acerca su rostro al mío lentamente–. Sólo tú.

Frunzo el entrecejo. Sé lo que está pensando Christian.

¡No estoy celosa! ¿O lo estoy? Creí que esa parte de mí había quedado atrás, realmente no me parece que lo que sienta ahora sean celos.

No. En realidad lo que me preocupa de que él pueda ir a entrevistar a Karie en persona es que, en caso de ser ella la secuestradora, atente también contra la seguridad de Christian, contra su vida, y entonces dependa de mí rescatarlo. Y vamos, si no he podido hacer nada útil por el caso de mi hijo, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente si le agregamos a mi esposo?

–Quiero ir con Caviallari a recuperar el pendiente –dice de pronto, arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

–De acuerdo –asiento suavemente. Christian apoya el rostro en mi mano cuando acuno y acaricio su mejilla–. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –replica confundido.

–Por haber sido tan estúpida como para dejar que mi orgullo me llevara a tirar a la basura una pieza importante de la investigación.

–Ana, no eres estúpida. En ese momento no estabas pensando como cualquier persona que encontrase una evidencia de crimen lo haría, pensabas como una madre desesperada por su hijo. Lo entiendo, jamás te reprocharía por eso. –Me atrae a su pecho hasta que me siento en su regazo y le dejo acunarme. Lo abrazo con fuerza, él besa mi cabello mientras sus dedos acarician mi espalda con movimientos rítmicos y constantes, distraídos–. Vamos a encontrar a Tedd, a traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo y a enjaular al responsable. Voy a hacer lo necesario para cuidar de mi familia, Anastasia, te lo prometo.

Su tono es filoso, sus ojos son de fuego y sus brazos de hierro. Atrapada en la prisión que justo ahora me representa su cuerpo, me siento más tranquila de lo que me he permitido estar en los últimos días. Sé que Christian cumplirá su palabra y esta vez yo le ayudaré. Estamos nuevamente en la misma página.


	13. Acercamiento

**13**

Los tacones de Gail resuenan por el suelo en dirección a la puerta, que abre.

–¿Quiere que le traiga algo de la tienda de víveres, sra. Grey? –pregunta con un tono tan esperanzado que no puedo hacer poco menos que sonreír.

–No, gracias.

Me vuelvo y la miro. Otra vez frunce ligeramente el entrecejo; en ocasiones pienso que algún día se hartará de mi "pésima alimentación" y comenzará a darme órdenes como Cincuenta.

–De acuerdo –dice, no muy contenta, y se va.

Concentro entonces mi atención en Phoebe y su pequeño biberón. Sus increíblemente grandes ojos azules están tan fijos en mí que casi me parece escucharle pensar "ella debe ser mi mamá". Sonrío.

–Sí, nena, soy tu mamá –murmuro con mis labios sobre su cabecita–. Tu papá está en su trabajo siendo un déspota con alguien y…

–Sra. Grey –Taylor me interrumpe justo a tiempo de evitar que las lágrimas se me salgan.

–¿Sí?

–Tiene una visita, señora. ¿Quiere que la haga pasar?

Me quedo sorprendida. ¿Una visita? ¿Quién puede ser un martes a las nueve de la mañana? Le lanzo a Taylor una mirada inquisitiva, pero él se limita a encogerse de hombros.

–Vale.

Asiente y se precipita con su rápido paso firme a la puerta principal. Sale y cierra, dejándome sola mientras las preguntas me dan vueltas en la cabeza. Ciertamente pienso que si fuera un desconocido o si formara parte de la lista de personas que no deben tener contacto conmigo –pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Christian!–, Taylor ni por asomo le permitiría subir. Puede llegar a ser tan maniático como su jefe.

Resuena la campanilla del ascensor al llegar. La puerta se abre y me quedo boquiabierta al ver a mi sonriente madre parada junto a una maleta a unos metros de la entrada. Miro a Taylor con incredulidad, él se limita a sonreír, asentir y retirarse a su oficina.

Mi madre y yo nos dedicamos una larga mirada antes de que me ponga en pie con Phoebe en brazos y salga disparada hacia ella y su reconfortante abrazo.

–¿Pero…? ¿Tú cuándo…? ¿Me dijiste…? ¡Oh, mamá!

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas fluyen por mi rostro sin control, pero para variar éstas me gustan.

–¡Mi pequeña Ana! ¡Te extrañé un montón hija! –Se aleja un poco y fija la vista en Phoebe, perpleja– ¿Ella es…?

Asiento entusiasmada.

–Es tu nueva nieta. –La dejo en sus brazos y veo, completamente feliz, cómo mi madre y mi hija hacen conexión visual ambas igual de sorprendidas.

Un par de lágrimas corren por el rostro de mi progenitora, haciendo que a mi vez yo derrame unas cuantas.

–Es preciosa, Ana –murmura.

Nos dirigimos al sofá en forma de L y tomamos asiento. Mamá aún no sale del hechizo en el que mi hija parece haberla sumido. Sonrío.

–¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

Carla me mira.

–Pues vine a visitarte y a conocerla –me dedica una sonrisa.

–¿Cuándo llegaste? Es temprano.

–Tu marido me trajo en ese impresionante jet que tiene a su disposición –responde con indiferencia–. Llegué ayer por la noche y me quedé a dormir en un hotel. Gran hotel, tengo que admitir.

¿Christian? ¿Lo hizo él? ¿Una sorpresa para mí?

–¿Tú le pediste que te trajera? –indago, aprovechando que mi madre está demasiado ocupada con Phoebe como para prestarme completamente su aguda atención.

–De hecho, cielo, fue él quien llamó para preguntarme si querríamos venir. Bob no pudo a causa del trabajo, pero yo no me lo iba a perder por nada del mudo –sus ojos se fijan en mí ahora con el brillo de la preocupación maternal en ellos–. Te dije que haría un hueco en mi agenda para venir a ver cómo estabas, Ana. Quiero brindarte mi apoyo.

Coge mi mano y la aprieta. ¡Dios, otra vez las lágrimas no! Parece inevitable que mi madre y yo no acabemos siempre como un par de magdalenas cuando nos reunimos. Trago saliva para aliviar el nudo en la garganta. Admito que la extrañé mucho, sus mimos, sus palabras, incluso sus fastidiosos consejos sobre hombres. Extrañaba a mi madre.

–A ti y a Christian, en realidad –ladea la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa–. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? ¿Aún es un hombre temperamental?

Doy un respingo. ¿Todavía se acuerda de eso? Se lo dije semanas después de conocerlo, por todos los cielos, ¡hace años!

Parecerá atolondrada, pero mi madre es sumamente observadora.

–Pues… tiene sus momentos, la verdad. Es como vivir con diez hombres completamente distintos, si tengo que serte honesta. A veces es un poco abrumador –suelto.

–Pero se llevan bien, ¿no? –la preocupación en su voz es evidente. Quizá me he pasado al soltarle todo tan de golpe.

–Sí, mamá. A pesar de todo sigue pareciéndome el hombre perfecto para mí y cada día que pasa lo amo aún más. Amo estar con él, hablarle y, bueno, quizá también discutir. Un poco.

Mamá se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luce encantada y sumamente relajada. Poco a poco también yo me relajo y hasta una sonrisa tímida esbozo. Sí, me hacía falta un tiempo con mi madre.

–Eso está bien, cielo, con tal de que no te acostumbres ni te hagas adicta a las peleas.

Ahora me toca reír a mí. ¡Adicta! Sí, claro.

–No, mamá, eso no pasará –le sonrío de vuelta–. ¿Me puedes disculpar un segundo? Necesito llamar a mi marido para reprocharle el no haberme contado de la sorpresa.

Levantándome con cuidado, doy media vuelta y hago mi camino hacia la habitación para coger mi Blackberry. Cuando apenas he pasado la puerta, escucho a mamá llamarme:

–No seas muy dura con ese pobre hombre, Ana. Te quiere mucho.

El corazón se me derrite. _Sí, y yo también lo quiero a él._

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:07 am

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Estás en problemas

Espera a ver cómo te hago pagar esta noche en nuestra habitación tu silencio. La sorpresa de traer a mi madre ha sido preciosa, gracias.

Te amo, y no te imaginas cuánto.

Ana xx

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:08 am

**Para: **Anastasia Grey

**Asunto: **Me declaro culpable

Me muero por saber qué tienes en mente (que imagino se refiere a técnicas orales, tomando en cuenta que anoche no debiste permitirme ponerte las manos encima a causa de tu salud, muchacha problemática). Ahora el día se me va a hacer demasiado largo y me temo que por las ansias no seré el anfitrión que tu madre se merece.

Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Lo mejor para mi bellísima y amada esposa.

Yo también te amo, y creo que eres tú la que no puede imaginar hasta qué punto.

C. xx

Christian Grey, Presidente ansioso de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:08 am

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **La emoción de tener una nueva nieta

No le permitirá a mi madre notar tus atenciones deficientes, querido. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Referente a esta noche, yo también tengo mis sorpresas escondidas bajo la manga, sr. Grey, y puedo asegurarle que son para dejar sin aliento. Más aún, las tengo bien pensadas para tu tranquilidad referente a mi sentido de preservación.

Tu Ana.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:09 am

**Para: **Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** No me diga

Siendo ése el caso, sra. Grey, creo que entonces dejaré a su buena madre en hechizo de nuestra bella hija mientras yo me encargo de desnudarla para descubrir sus mangas y las sorpresas.

¿Qué puede mostrarme que no haya visto ya?

C. xox

Christian Grey, intrigado Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:09 am

**Para: **Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Si supieras

Si te lo cuento deja de ser sorpresa, listillo. Vas a tener que conformarte con ajustarte bien los pantalones por el resto del día y luego tener paciencia para averiguarlo.

Mi madre está en la sala y se supone que yo debería estar atendiéndola. Deja de enviarme correos.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:10 am

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto: **¿Paciencia, yo?

Sra. Grey, por favor ilústreme, si tiene la amabilidad. ¿Cuándo he demostrado ser paciente con respecto a usted y su delicioso cuerpo?

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

**De: **Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:10 am

**Para: **Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Sentimientos encontrados

Cierto. Nunca me has tenido paciencia ni en la cama ni fuera de ella, y como también follamos en ascensores, vestíbulos y coches, la verdad es que no sé si reprochártelo o incitarte a más.

¡Déjame ir con mi madre!

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:11 am

**Para: **Anastasia Grey

**Asunto: **Mala influencia

Eso eres para mí, una mala influencia.

Vengo a trabajar temprano como un buen ciudadano para asegurarme de que a mi mujer y a mis hijos no les falte nada, y ¿qué haces tú? Me distraes con tus correos, usas la palabra con "f" (que me ha dejado terriblemente escandalizado), me incitas a dejar la oficina para buscarte y tienes la osadía de hacerme recordar autos, barcos, ascensores y demás…

No me provoque, sra. Grey, porque si no me va a tener en su puerta más rápido de lo que se imagina. ;)

Christian Grey, Presidente sencillamente incrédulo de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Sonrío. ¡Es tan adictivo mandarme correos con él! Si no fuera porque mi madre está en la sala de estar, me quedaría aquí hasta que Christian regresara.

.

**De: **Anastasia Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:12 am

**Para: **Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Tuve un buen maestro

No nací conociendo, sr. Grey. De hecho, cuando lo conocí a usted no sabía de sexo ni la décima parte de lo que sé hoy, así que en todo caso la mala influencia es usted.

Por otro lado, ¡déjame ir con mi madre! Si vas a ser un mal anfitrión por estar distraído con ciertas ideas que espero haber inculcado correctamente en tu cabeza, al menos permite que yo compense un poco las cosas.

Ya quiero que estés de vuelta y cara a cara con mi madre y su curiosidad.

Anastasia Grey, coordinadora editorial y Presidenta de Grey Publishing.

.

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **3 de Junio, 2014. 9:12 am

**Para: **Anastasia Grey

**Asunto: **Estás más gruñona esta mañana

Créeme, Ana, cuando te aseguro que has implantado esas ideas en mi cabeza de la forma más adecuada. Y conociéndome como lo haces, espero que estés preparada para ponerlas en práctica esta noche.

Tienes razón, por el simple hecho de haber traído al mundo a la mujer más maravillosa con la que me pude haber tropezado, Carla no merece poco menos que un trono. Mientras me encargo con mi equipo de escoger los materiales y el estilo, entretenla y disfruta con ella, cielo.

Te amo. Nos vemos en la noche.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

Sus palabras me enternecen a tal punto que una sonrisa boba se desliza furtivamente por mis labios. "Por el simple hecho de haber traído al mundo a la mujer más maravillosa con la que me pude haber tropezado"… ¿Cómo se las arregla para ser tan romántico y maravilloso?

Ésa es una de las razones por las que lo amo a más no poder.

Me guardo la Blackberry en el bolsillo del vestido verde de lana que llevo y regreso con mi madre.

Ella le está haciendo caras extrañas a Phoebe mientras curiosos susurros salen de sus labios. Me hace feliz verla así. Contenta, encantada con su nueva nieta, pero cuando posa los ojos en mi rostro una vez que me he sentado a su lado, es evidente que aquello no alivia el dolor de haber perdido a su otro nieto… temporalmente.

Se acomoda un poco para quedar algo más de frente a mí.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta con suavidad, no perdiéndose detalle de cada una de mis expresiones. Pese a que siempre intento contenerme para no escandalizar o desazonar de más a los que están a mi alrededor y se preocupan por mí, jamás se me ha dado nada bien eso la "cara de póquer", contrario al caso de Christian.

Suelto un suspiro hondo y ladeo la cabeza.

–¿Honestamente? Derrotada. Destruida. Rota. Intento no demostrarlo todo el tiempo para no desanimar a Christian; sé que ya lo pasa suficientemente mal sin que yo lo empeore con mi estado de ánimo. Además pienso… que si me mantengo en alto, si logro sacar fuerza, lo lograremos los dos. Los cuatro.

Carla alarga un brazo para cogerme la mano y darme un suave apretón. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, casi hasta sacarme sangre, pero eso no impide que sienta los ojos inundados en lágrimas y la nariz enrojecida.

–Por supuesto, hija. La lucha se pierde si ustedes se dejan deprimir. Pero tampoco es sano que te guardes tus sentimientos y finjas que todo va bien para equilibrar el estado de ánimo de tu marido. Es noble, pero la idea es apoyarse mutuamente.

–Y lo hacemos –repongo enseguida, convencida.

Guarda silencio un momento.

–Me parece que Christian es de esos hombres capaces de llegar al fin del mundo remando y más allá por sus seres queridos. Estoy segura que él está haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por Theodore y al mismo tiempo por ti y Phoebe, Ana. Sólo tengan fe, paciencia y fuerza. Todo se resolverá.

Como siempre, las palabras de mi madre me reconfortan y me quiebran a partes iguales. Sé que tiene la razón completamente, aunque, por supuesto, es mucho más fácil hablar de sentimientos y situaciones cuando sólo se dispone de la imaginación para ponerse en los zapatos de los demás. No resulta tan sencillo cuando las cosas te pasan a ti, y curiosamente presiento que mi madre lo sabe, lo que hace que su consejo tenga aún más valor para mí.

–Eso espero realmente –murmuro ya con la voz rota. Las lágrimas me corren raudas por el rostro. El dolor que por momentos se vuelve sordo y constante, ahora incrementa el umbral de su alcance hasta que incluso siento cómo él estómago me da un vuelco.

–Así será, Ana.

Acercándose aún con mi hija en sus brazos, rodea mis hombros y me atrae a ella. Escondo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándome a ella como de pequeña solía hacer, como hice la última vez que necesité de su orientación.

He intentado distraerme del pensamiento de mi hijo secuestrado para impedirme quebrar... He tratado por todos los medios de aletargar mi dolorido corazón lo suficiente como para convertir el punzante y agónico ardor por la ausencia en algo un poco más tolerable… He luchado por bloquear los pensamientos de desesperación que constantemente me asaltan sin previo aviso, me quitan el sueño por las noches y me hacen sentir absolutamente desesperada… Y ahora, todo eso se ha ido a la basura. Sólo con ver a mi madre.

Teniéndola aquí me doy cuenta de una cosa: el que no vea a los demás Grey tan a menudo no implica que ellos no estén sufriendo con esto también.

Pienso en la pobre Grace, tan sensible y amable. En Carrick, siempre correcto y sereno. No imagino lo duro que debe ser esto para ellos porque, además de lo principal de la cuestión, deben pasar por la agonía de ver a su amado hijo adoptado, mi niño perdido, sufrir un nuevo y poderoso golpe de la vida, como si ya no llevara suficientes cicatrices encima.

Eso es lo segundo peor para mí. Eso es lo que me impulsa a tratar de distraernos cuando estoy con Christian. No quiero que su oscuridad, que su autoaborrecimiento, se lo lleven otra vez. Especialmente porque ahora hay un ser que nos necesita, a los dos.

–Christian cree que es un padre de mierda –suelto sin ser medio consciente de que mi madre sigue ahí. Sólo sé lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

Ella chasquea la lengua, se aparta para mirarme mejor.

–Eso no es cierto. Lo he visto con Tedd, él lo quiere mucho. Realmente no creo que haya algo que Christian no haría por su familia –mamá frunce el entrecejo, preocupada–. ¿De dónde ha sacado semejante idea?

Me ruborizo. ¿Debería contarle esto a mi madre? Se supone que todo el mundo sabe que Christian fue adoptado por Grace y Carrick cuando tenía cuatro años, pero dudo seriamente que todos sepan que su madre biológica fue una puta adicta al crack incapaz de defenderlo del maltrato de un hombre ajeno a mi Cincuenta.

–Él… no tuvo la infancia más feliz del mundo antes de conocer a Grace y a Carrick –le digo de forma vaga–. Carga con el trauma de que su madre biológica murió y él no pudo hacer nada para cuidarla, para salvarla.

–Y se siente impotente al pensar que pueda pasar lo mismo con Theodore, ¿no?

–Básicamente –me encojo de hombros.

Mi marido es un hombre complicado, pero lo difícil es sacarle una idea cuando ésta se aferra con fuerza a su atribulada mente.

–¿Sus padres lo saben, cómo se siente? –indaga, más sutilmente a como Kate lo hubiese hecho.

Oh, Kate. Quiero llamarla para saber cómo está después de su encontronazo con Christian en la reunión pasada. Sin importar lo que él diga, ella es mi mejor amiga y tengo que ocuparme de bienestar.

–Creo que sólo yo lo sé –y con esto espero que entienda que debe guardar el secreto.

Creo que Carla me ha leído el pensamiento, porque asiente lentamente con los labios fruncidos.

La puerta de entrada vuelve a abrirse, ambas vemos a Gail entrar con unas bolsas llenas de sus compras. Se queda quieta por un momento al ver a mi madre, sin embargo luego sonríe y saluda.

–Bienvenida, señora Adams. Espero que el viaje hubiera resultado placentero.

Mi madre le sonríe con amabilidad.

–Sí, muchas gracias, señora Taylor. Me alegra muchísimo estar otra vez con Ana. –Y señalando las bolsas que Gail carga con un gesto de la cabeza, añade–: ¿Podría ayudarla en algo?

Gail ahoga una sonrisa.

–Oh, no, señora Adams. Disfrute el tiempo con la señora Grey y no se preocupe por nada más. Yo me encargo de todo.

Y diciendo esto, se pierde por la puerta de la cocina ahora sí esbozando libremente una sonrisa divertida.

No puedo evitar sonreír a mi vez. ¡Gail divertida con algo!, eso jamás lo había visto. Miro a mi madre, que, por el contrario, parece pensativa.

–¿Sabes? Es extraño esto de tener servicio. No creo que yo pudiera acostumbrarme jamás a algo así.

Como lo dice me hace reír. Me recuerda a mí misma cuando Christian declaró que quería que viviera con él. Al principio me pareció que tendría algunos desajustes con eso de sentarme y literalmente no hacer nada mientras la entonces señora Jones atendía cada uno de mi caprichos, pero ahora, casi la considero parte del mobiliario y se me haría extraño estar sin ella pululando por ahí.

–Yo sentía lo mismo, pero una acaba acostumbrándose. Hay días en que sencillamente no puedo más, y entonces Gail es sencillamente una santa de la más alta casta –le sonrío.

–Su eficiencia me perturba –confiesa en susurros, acercando su rostro al mío como si me estuviese contando el último cotilleo.

Me echo a reír con ganas. De hecho, me sale tan natural que no puedo evitar sorprenderme, por lo que el ataque me dura poco. Sin embargo, todavía sonrío.

–Sí, ella es muy eficiente. Si no lo fuera, ten por seguro que Christian no la habría contratado.

o o o

Mamá es un encanto. Imposible no dejarse arrastrar por su personalidad extrovertida y animada. Ella, Phoebe, Gail y yo permanecemos en la cocina escuchando los sórdidos cuentos de las travesuras que hacía cuando era joven. Pero lo que realmente me tiene fascinada es que Gail también participa haciendo aportes, contando historias y haciendo bromas… De hecho, si no fuera porque sigue moviéndose de allá para acá cocinando y preparando los diferentes ingredientes para el almuerzo, creería que tengo dos visitantes en lugar de una.

Yo no hablo, me limito a mirarlas completamente embobada, igual que Phoebe.

De pronto, mi Blackberry vibra. Es un mensaje. El corazón me salta a la garganta y procuro mantener control sobre mis reacciones para no alarmar ni a mamá ni a Gail.

Leo:

***ME HE DADO UNA VUELTA HOY POR SU TRABAJO Y LE HE DEJADO UN RECUERDO DE SU HIJO, POR SI NECESITA TENERLO MÁS PRESENTE. QUE LO DISFRUTE, SRA. GREY***

Palidezco. ¡Santa jodida mierda!

¡La secuestradora!

¿Qué hago? ¿Aviso a Christian? ¿A Taylor? ¿Me acerco a ver qué es ese paquete? ¿Alerto a la policía para que me acompañen? ¡Santo Dios!

En mi interior se desata una poderosa batalla entre el miedo, la curiosidad y la necesidad de apoyarme en mi marido como le aseguré a mi madre que hacía. Y lo peor de todo es que la que va ganando no es, ni de cerca, la mejor de las tres.

–¿Me disculpan un momento? –interrumpo brevemente mientras me pongo en pie y salgo de la cocina cuidando de no tambalearme. Sé que mamá y Gail me observa, la segunda quizá dándole vueltas a sus ideas, pero ninguna hace nada por detenerme.

Ya ante el enorme ventanal de suelo a techo de una de las paredes, busco el numero de Christian y pulso "llamar".

Al segundo repique, contesta.

–Ana, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Su ansiedad aviva la mía.

–No… Eh, estamos bien –intento controlar mi voz para que no delate lo asustada que estoy–. Sólo que me han mandado un mensaje del trabajo diciendo que me dejaron un paquete, lo tiene Claire. Te llamaba para decirte que… que iré con Taylor a buscarlo. ¿Está bien?

Me muerdo el labio y aguardo. Su respuesta se tarda más de lo que espero en llegar, cosa que no me hace intuir nada bueno.

–Llévate también a Ryan. Que uno se quede con el auto en marcha y el otro entre contigo.

Normalmente le pondría los ojos en blanco por, seguramente, imaginarse una trampa estilo James Bond preparada para mi llegada, pero dado que la situación es delicada, me contengo.

–De acuerdo –murmuro tragando saliva.

–Hablaré a Taylor para instruirlo. –Hace una pausa– Por favor, Anastasia. No seas imprudente y haz todo lo que ellos te digan, ¿quieres? Están entrenados para eso, y no quisiera que alguno saliera herido o peor por intentar salvarte de alguna de tus tonterías de mujer testaruda. ¿De acuerdo?

Ahora sí pongo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Con que chantaje emocional? Es un golpe bajo tratándose de usted, señor Grey –lo acuso.

–No me vengas ahora con tu boca rápida ni tus conocimientos sobre psicología, ¿quieres? Limítate a hacer lo que se te dice. Phoebe, Tedd, tu madre y yo te necesitamos de vuelta en una pieza.

¡Por Dios, Christian, que no me voy a Afganistán con las tropas! ¡¿Cómo es que siempre puede sacar el peor y más fantasioso escenario posible para cada situación?! A veces pienso que entre la mente de Tim Burton cuando idea sus películas y la de Christian cuando está nervioso por mi seguridad, no hay mayor diferencia.

–Bien. Volveré con cada parte de mi cuerpo donde se supone debe estar –intento que mi tono no revele la ironía, pero creo que no me resulta.

–A veces me gustaría poder intimidarte como antes, de ese modo no me desafiarías todo el rato. –Suspira hondamente, probablemente para mantener el control sobre su carácter y no acabar gritándome– Ve con cuidad, Anastasia. Te amo.

–Yo también te amo. Adiós.

–Adiós, nena.

Cuelgo. ¡Jesús! Sin duda lo más mentalmente agotador de todo esto es tener que lidiar con Christian y su paranoia.

Leo el mensaje de la secuestradora una vez más antes de componerme y regresar a la cocina. Ambas mujeres me miran cuando entro, lo que provoca que mi convicción ceda.

–Voy un momento al trabajo a buscar algo que me han dejado. Volveré enseguida –digo en dirección a las dos.

–¿A esta hora? –se sorprende mi madre. Gail, por otro lado, me lanza una mueca con los labios que viene a traer a colación los recuerdos de las veces que me he escapado para "poner mi vida en riesgo".

–Taylor y Ryan vendrán, Christian debe estar hablando con ellos por teléfono justo ahora –digo en dirección a la señora Taylor para tranquilizarla.

Parece que tiene el efecto correcto. Gail se relaja visiblemente pero mi madre, por el contrario, se pone en pie con una sonrisa.

–Oh, Ana, me encantaría visitar tu lugar de trabajo y conocer a tus compañeros. No todos tienen por hija a una exitosa mujer de negocios dueña de su propia y próspera editorial –dice, excitada–. Prometo no avergonzarte.

Bueno, eso logra sacarme una sonrisa, y con lo nerviosa que estoy ya es todo un logro. No puedo evitar recordar lo que me ha dicho Christian sobre seguir las órdenes de Taylor y Ryan si algo sale mal; quizá logró infundirme su temor más de lo que yo misma creo, pero me lo sacudo. Él es Christian Exagerado Grey, no creo que vaya mal si mamá viene.

–De acuerdo –asiento.

–Y por supuesto, hay que llevar a la pequeña monada ésta –añade acariciándole la mejilla a Phoebe con su nariz–. Todos se van a morir.

Gail y yo intercambiamos enseguida una mirada preocupada. Vale, ¿eso es buena idea?

Se escuchan pasos por el corredor hasta que Taylor y Ryan llegan con nosotras.

–Sra. Grey –comienza Taylor–, el señor Grey dice que irá un momento a Grey Publishing.

–Pues, sí, eso quiero. Será rápido.

Todos intercambian miradas preocupadas e inseguras entre todos. Quizá Christian tiene razón y esto no es buena idea, pero la curiosidad me puede. Necesito saber qué cosa de mi hijo me ha dejado la secuestradora. Además, quizá, si fue lo suficientemente tonta como para entregarlo en persona, Claire me la pueda describir.

He tomado una postura.

Asiento a Taylor, que a su vez me devuelve el gesto y le indica a Ryan que vaya adelante y encianda la SUV. Miro a mi madre, con mi hija en brazos, y la dejo pasar ante nosotros. Taylor y yo las seguimos de cerca.

Una vez en la SUV ya dispuesta para arrancar, aseguramos a Phoebe en su silla de bebé, subimos al coche y salimos del aparcamiento subterráneo de Escala en dirección a mi trabajo y, quizá, a una pista sustancial acerca de la secuestradora.


	14. Declaración de intenciones

**14**

Los metros avanzan, los minutos también. Cada vez me voy sintiendo un poco más ansiosa. Desvío miradas furtivas a mamá y a Phoebe convenciéndome cada vez más de que no debí dejarlas venir. ¿Qué pasa si Christian tiene razón y me estoy arriesgando demasiado con esto? Tengo que admitir que, justo ahora, sí le tengo algo de cariño a mi instinto de preservación, y quisiera hacerle caso.

Sin embargo, ya es tarde.

Taylor aparca el coche en mi plaza, frente al pequeño edificio de Grey Publishing. Recuerdos de cuando comencé a trabajar aquí como becaria con el idiota de Jack Hyde me atormentan al vislumbrar la fachada. Esencialmente el edificio ha cambiado, y yo también.

–Mamá, creo que tú y Phoebe deberían esperar aquí con Taylor. Es hora de almorzar, seguro no habrá casi nadie –me cojo las manos con fuerza para impedir que el nerviosismo me delate–. Iré con Ryan a buscar lo que sea que tengan para mí, saldré rápido y si quieres podemos ir a pasear luego del almuerzo.

Ella entrecierra los ojos perspicazmente. Hay algo en mi comportamiento que la ha alertado.

–¿Estás segura? –indaga suavemente.

–Sí. No vale la pena que te presente a unos y a otros no. Quizá mañana podamos venir más temprano… ¿Qué dices?

Mentalmente cruzo los dedos. _Por favor, quédate. Por favor di que te quedas en el coche._

–Vale –acepta al final nada convencida.

Suelto un suave pero largo suspiro. _Gracias, mamá._

Asiento a Ryan, que se apea del vehículo, lo rodea, abre mi puerta y luego se encamina a la editorial casi pisándome los talones. Creo que si tengo que tener a alguien vigilándome la nuca, prefiero que sea Taylor.

Tal y como le dije a mamá, el lugar está casi vacío. Sólo Claire y Hannah, mi AP, permanecen en el área de recepción con unos sándwiches vegetarianos en una mano y un café en la otra. Ambas abren los ojos de par en par cuando me ven.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

–¡Ana!

Las dos pegan sendos brincos en la silla y se acercan a abrazarme tan fuerte que hago una mueca de dolor, pero ninguna la ve. Están demasiado excitadas.

–¡Oh, Ana, creímos que pasarían semanas antes de volverte a ver! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Claire me toma de la mano y me hace sentar en uno de los sofás.

–Pues… sí, debería –le lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Ryan que parece una veleta girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, registrándolo todo. Quizá incluso las posibles salidas en caso de emergencia. Lo ignoro y vuelvo mi atención a Hannah y Claire–. De hecho, le he dicho a Roach que quizá me tome una semana más de lo que tenía previsto.

–Eso está bien –dice Claire como quien no quiere la cosa. Luego intercambia una mirada insegura con Hannah, que asiente para darle ánimos. Ya sé lo que viene–. Oye, en cuanto a Tedd… ¿Nada?

Niego con la cabeza, furiosa. ¿Acaso todo ser humano con quien cruce más de tres palabras me va a preguntar eso? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta que no es, ni remotamente, el mejor momento para preguntarme por Tedd? ¿No ven que si supiéramos algo ya tendría a mi hijo de vuelta?

Cuento mentalmente hasta veinte para no acabar descargando mi frustración con ellas. Decido que tomar lo que me dejaron, hacer las preguntas que me interesan e irme de aquí lo más rápido posible, es lo mejor.

–Nada, aún no –me remuevo en el asiento–. Alguien me dijo que me dejaron un paquete aquí, Claire. ¿Sabes algo?

Ella se levanta de un brinco y camina a su escritorio. La sigo.

–¡Lo había olvidado! –revuelve entre sus cosas hasta dar con una cajita cuadrada tan delgada que podrían ser varios papeles apilados y recortados juntos. Me la pasa– Llegó un chico a entregármela. Dijo que era importante que la recibieras, pero...

–¿Te dijo expresamente que era para mí? –la interrumpo, ansiosa.

–Sí. Anastasia Grey –asiente.

Contengo un jadeo.

Examino el objeto entre mis manos. Tiene las dimensiones de un estuche de CD corriente, cosa que hace que mi recelo aumente y me haga preguntarme si de veras quiero conocer el contenido. El texto decía que era un recuerdo de Tedd, pero hay que ver qué clase de cosas interpreta la secuestradora como "recuerdo". ¿Y si es una sádica?

Sacudo la cabeza. Realmente no quiero ir allí y menos ante Hannah y Claire, que no me quitan ojo curioso de encima.

De pronto, se me ocurre algo.

–¿Cómo era el muchacho que dices te entregó esto? –le pregunto.

–Pues… Era alto, con la piel tostada ligeramente, el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes. Tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de media luna en el carrillo izquierdo que quedaba casi completamente oculta por el pelo. En general lo encontré agradable y guapo, pero sólo eso.

–¿Llevaba algún uniforme o símbolo representativo de alguna empresa?

–No que yo recuerde. Iba con vaqueros, una camiseta púrpura y una cazadora gris. ¿Por qué?

Me muerdo el labio. _Porque podría ser la clave para hallar a mi hijo y su maldita secuestradora_.

–Curiosidad solamente –intento esbozar una sonrisa pero al final no sé cómo me sale. Todo esto me tiene sumamente pensativa y lo único que quiero ahora es atrincherarme a solas para descubrir lo que contiene el paquete. ¿Debería esperar a que Christian llegue para verlo juntos?

–¿Sabes?, en la última reunión general le presenté a Roach las notas de los manuscritos que defiendes y se quedó francamente sorprendido. El viejo no sabía cómo ocultar su fascinación. Es evidente que ya no piensa en ti sólo como la esposa de _el_ Christian Grey –Hannah suelta una risita boba y le sonríe a Claire–. Quizá, incluso pronto comiencen a llamarte _la_ Anastasia Grey.

Ambas se echan a reír con gracia, y yo me limito a sonreírles. Realmente no estoy de humor. Me guardo la cajita en el bolso mientras pienso tan aprisa como puedo una excusa para irme pronto sin que parezca que las dejo colgadas.

–¿Qué es ese olor? –dice Hannah de pronto.

Frunzo el ceño y alzo la cabeza. Sí, a mí también me huele.

–Hannah, mira. –Claire señala el techo, por donde una suave cortina de humo gris negruzco comienza a deslizarse.

Nos miramos entre las tres como en estado de shock sin saber qué pensar. ¿Será una de las fotocopiadoras? ¿Un cigarro furtivo olvidado por ahí?

Y para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, mis propias manos, alzadas ante mi rostro, son poco menos que borrones difusos, y el aire me cae pesado y ardiente en los pulmones. No puedo respirar.

–¡Sra. Grey! –escucho la voz de Ryan llamándome a gritos sorprendentemente contenidos.

_Mantén la calma y no entres en crisis_, dice mi subconsciente, manteniéndose con el vientre contra el suelo y una bufanda alrededor de la nariz. Sigue usando sus estúpidas gafas de media luna.

_¡Hay fuego!_ Le chillo de regreso. _Vaya que eres observadora_, replica con sarcasmo.

Grito con fuerza cuando una mano me coge del brazo con fuerza. No debí hacerlo, ahora me duele más la garganta.

–Tranquila, señora. Soy yo.

El corazón me palpita desbocado y los ojos, abiertos de par en par a causa del miedo, me lloran y me arden. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Dejo que Ryan deslice su brazo por mis hombros y me encamine a la salida. Mientras vamos dando tumbos hasta la puerta, pienso que es un alivio que el lugar esté casi vacío.

Ya en el aparcamiento, siento que de un momento a otro me voy a desplomar. Los pulmones me gritan con cada inhalación y exhalación. Toso con fuerza pero siento que nada mejora.

Ryan me lleva a la SUV con el motor aún en marcha y me insta a subir.

–Por favor, sra. Grey, hay que llevarla a un hospital –insiste cuando pongo una mano en la puerta y me niego.

Dios, es horrible. Las entrañas me queman, la nariz se me está descamando por dentro en ardorosos trozos aún encendidos. Por momentos me parece que pierdo la lucidez y la visión aún me es borrosa.

–Claire y Hannah… –logro articular.

_Preciosa voz de fumadora compulsiva_, ironiza mi subconsciente.

–¡No puedo dejarlas! –Lucho tan vivamente como puedo contra el agarre de Ryan mientras él me arrastra hacia la puerta abierta de la SUV, intentado hacerme entrar.

–¡Señora, por favor! –me insta con los dientes apretados, forcejeando.

No, no puedo. Ellas son mis amigas. Ellas trabajan para mí. Ellas son tan importantes como yo. ¿Cómo rayos se lo hago entender?

–¡Señora, escúcheme! –me sacude ligeramente por los hombros para que le preste atención– Súbase al coche y espere allí; yo volveré a buscarlas.

Parpadeo lentamente. Ryan me lanza una mirada desconfiada y tentativamente se aparta de mí, todavía sin soltarme los hombros.

–Por favor, entre. Si lo hace, más pronto podré regresar por ellas.

Los oídos me zumban. Por encima de su hombro veo que los poco que quedaban dentro del edificio a la hora del almuerzo ya se van reuniendo por los alrededores, cada uno en un estado distinto de contrariedad, cada uno más sucio por el humo y el hollín que el anterior.

Claire y Hannah, sólo puedo pensar en ellas.

Asiento a Ryan y me meto en el coche. Soy vagamente consciente de que mi madre y Taylor me hacen preguntas desesperadas en un intento de medir el daño que he sufrido, pero sus voces para mí son poco menos que un murmullo.

Con la nariz casi pegada al vidrio, observo cómo Ryan se interna en el edificio. La humareda se ha intensificado al punto que todos han tenido que retirarse unos diez metros para no seguir inhalando humo. Incluso, algunas lenguas de fuego danzando sobre el edificio se dejan ver de vez en cuando. Es horrible.

Tras lo que me parece una eternidad, Ryan, Claire y Hannah salen. Suspiro el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Parecen agotados, están llenos de manchas negras y mis amigas lucen aterrorizadas.

Intercambio una mirada con Taylor por el espejo retrovisor antes de escuchar los seguros automáticos.

–Taylor…

–Rotundamente no, señora. De aquí vamos directo al hospital –y lo dice en ese tono Cincuenta que no deja cabida a réplicas.

Pasamos algunos minutos observando cómo Ryan trata de calmar a ambas mujeres e instruye, con voz segura y autoritaria, a todos para que se alejen del edificio lo más que puedan, a ser posible a la otra calle. Me parece que también dice que los bomberos y las ambulancias están en camino, pero eso no lo tengo claro.

Un poderoso resplandor llama mi atención hasta hacerme indiferente a todo lo demás. De pronto el edificio completo es tragado por una bola de humo y fuego gigantesca que, como un globo al que se le revienta como una aguja y deja salir el agua en su interior, explota con una onda expansiva tan poderosa que hace que la SUV se tambalee violentamente. Mamá grita, Phoebe grita, hasta creo que yo grito. Escombros y enormes trozos de piedra, pared, escritorios, etcétera, salen volando en todas direcciones, cayendo sobre autos cercanos e incluso sobre el parabrisas protegido de la SUV, haciéndolo añicos y obligándonos a protegernos la cara con las manos. Por instinto me cierno sobre el cuerpo de mi pequeña hija antes de lograr razonar nada de lo que ha pasado.

Curiosamente no estoy asustada, sólo sorprendida, y en lo que a mi cuerpo se refiere nada más soy consciente de que siento la mano izquierda caliente.

Taylor maldice, baja y acaba de romper el parabrisas. Ryan se sube y luego todos salimos disparados de allí. Antes de poder dejar de ver el desastre y la enorme columna de humo que se eleva desde los restos del Grey Publishing, se dejan sonar las sirenas del camión de bomberos y de alguna ambulancia.

_Que todos estén bien, por favor. Deja que todos estén bien_. Ruego silenciosamente.

–¡Ana, tu mano…! –exclama mi madre con voz ahogada.

Aprieto los labios, pero no desvío la vista. Ahora sí me duele terriblemente, sé que probablemente me la he quemado con la onda expansiva al tratar de proteger a Phoebe, así que no quiero verla. Me convenzo de que el dolor será menos fuerte si no veo el estado de mi piel.

–Una explosión en Grey Publishing –escucho que dice Taylor en un momento dado. Primero creo que habla para sí mismo, pero luego escucho un siseo furioso saliendo de su oreja–. No señor, la señora Grey está… bien. La llevamos al hospital justo ahora para que la revisen… No… Sí, señor… Por supuesto, enseguida.

De nuevo silencio.

Contengo un gemido al pensar en la reacción de Christian, y pienso que el universo realmente no quiere ponerse de mi lado.

o o o

–Bueno, sra. Grey, con eso debería ser suficiente. Aquí le dejo unas pastillas para controlar el dolor y la receta médica para la pomada, además de las instrucciones para emplearlas. ¿Cómo se siente?

–Un poco mejor, gracias –murmuro.

–¿Es soportable?

–Por ahora.

El doctor Tabolt asiente y me da una leve sonrisa de ánimo que, sorpresivamente, consigo devolverle. Christian, sentado a mi lado con mi mano buena entre las suyas, no se mueve.

–Disculpe un momento –da media vuelta y sale.

Miro mi mano vendada y hago una mueca. Resulta que me quemé la piel del dorso cuando sin querer toqué una de las hebillas de metal de los cinturones de seguridad en mi desespero de cubrir a Phoebe con mi cuerpo. El doctor dice que no es nada grave, que he tenido suerte, pero realmente, viendo la expresión de Christian, pienso que la suerte no es precisamente lo que suele seguirme todo el rato.

–¿Cómo estás? –me vuelvo a Christian, dándole un suave apretón en los dedos. Me mira.

–Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntártelo –repone con su expresión indescifrable.

–Ya lo harás… hasta agotarme la paciencia –intento bromear.

Aprieta los labios, sin responder.

Suspiro.

–Estoy bien, Christian. Lo estamos. Mamá, Phoebe, Ryan, Taylor y yo. –Desliza su mano por mi mejilla lentamente, apretando la mandíbula– Estoy un poco más preocupada por los que se quedaron allí. Si aún estando bastante lejos sufrí esto –alzo la mano vendada–, ¿qué pudo haber ocurrido con los que estaban más cerca? Y Claire y Hannah…

Su resoplido me toma por sorpresa.

–Por ahora sólo me interesan mi hija y tú, Ana. También Carla. Nadie más –se lleva las manos al cabello una, dos, tres veces con desesperación, inhalando y exhalando para no perder la compostura. Pobre Cincuenta–. Esto es culpa mía.

–¿Tuya? –me sorprendo.

–Debí haber ido contigo, o haber ido yo, o haber mandado a alguien… Joder, cualquier cosa pero no dejarte ir.

–Hemos tenido discusiones por eso, Christian, y no sabías que esto iba a pasar. Quizá desmedido en este caso, pero son los riesgos que se toman cuando…

–¿Debes trabajar? ¿Ser independiente? –completa mi frase, furioso–. Pues entonces creo que prefiero mantenerte encerrada en mi torre de marfil como tú la llamas y al menos así sé que cuando vuelva, estarás a salvo.

–Sería infeliz –replico.

–Pero estarías viva –rebate y se le quiebra la voz.

Mi corazón se contrae al ver las arrugas angustiosas que tiene alrededor de los ojos. Mi joven marido parece un viejo, un viejo guapísimo, pero cansado y estresado. Estaba preparada para pelear con él una vez más, pero verlo así me puede.

Bajo de la cama, me encaramo en su regazo y le envuelvo cuidadosamente el cuello con mis brazos, atrayendo su rostro a mi pecho.

–Estoy viva ahora.

–Por poco –abraza mi cintura, estrechándome fuerte contra su pecho–. Un maldito ha intentado matarte de nuevo, y yo no creo tener los nervios para resistirlo sin reaccionar, Ana. No me lo pidas.

Doy un respingo. ¿Matarme de nuevo?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –alza la cabeza y me mira, confuso.

–¿Esa explosión… fue provocada? –abro los ojos de par en par– ¿Alguien colocó una bomba en Grey Publishing? ¿Por qué?

–Porque seguramente sabían que irías a recoger lo que fuera que te dejaran –contesta Christian apretando los dientes. Yo aún no salgo de mi asombro ¡Quisieron matarme con una bomba! ¡Yo tendría que haber volado con el edificio! _Mierda__–._ ¿Sabes quién te dejó el paquete?

Niego con la cabeza.

–¿Al menos conoces el número desde el que te avisaron?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, agradeciendo estar en un hospital para variar.

–¿Anastasia? –su voz suena engañosamente baja y calma. Está terriblemente enfadado. Seguro ya sospecha que le oculté información.

–Yo… –callo, insegura de cómo terminar la frase.

Aunque claro, el modo en cómo Christian coge aire de golpe me dice que no es necesario que siga, él ya lo ha entendido.

–Maldita sea contigo, Anastasia. Maldita la suerte que tienes de que no pueda gritarte como te mereces porque estamos en este jodido hospital. Maldita la suerte que tienes de que tu madre vaya a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo y no pueda montarte un numerito. –Me estremezco al escucharlo. Él aprieta su agarre en torno a mí y hunde la cara en mi hombro–. Este va a ser el encontronazo de nuestras vidas, ¿lo sabes?

–Lo sé –murmuro bajito. Joder.

o o o

Acompaño a mi madre a una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras Christian acuesta a Phoebe en su cuna, en nuestra habitación.

–Te ves cansada, Ana –comenta mi madre al sentarse en la cama.

Me muerdo el labio y la observo desde la puerta.

–No ha sido fácil –y lo más duro aún está abajo esperándome.

–Lo sé. Aún no puedo creerme lo que ha pasado. Todo es como una pesadilla. –Mira mi mano–. ¿Estás bien?

–Lo estoy –y me sorprende lo segura que suena mi voz.

Intercambiamos unas cuantas frases más antes de retirarme del cuarto para dejarla descansar. Me reúno con Christian en su estudio, él ya tiene en la mano el CD que contenía el paquete que me dio Claire. Con un gesto de la cabeza me indica que tome asiento en su silla súper cómoda, y lo hago enseguida tras cerrar la puerta.

No puedo ocultar mi ansiedad, mi nerviosismo, ante la perspectiva de escuchar lo que sea que contiene ese CD. Mientras Christian lo introduce en el reproductor, mi mente se pone frenética imaginando un escenario detrás del otro, cada uno peor y más angustiante que el anterior. Christian viene a colocarse a mi lado, con una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, y en la otra el control del reproductor.

Lo acciona y aguardamos.

Los primeros segundos son de silencio, pero no ese silencio absoluto en el que no sabes si algo va a pasar, sino ese silencio sordo, como de vacío, en el que lo que no sabes es qué tan desagradable será lo que vas a escuchar… Y entonces, suena.

Es agudo. _In Crescendo_. Estalla.

Un grito de niño.

–¡Mami! ¡Papi! –la voz de Teddy suena afectada por el miedo, su llanto es entrecortado, casi estrangulado, y estridente– ¡Tengo miedo, mami! ¡Ella mala! –resopla– ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Voy a comer vetales…! ¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Una extraña campanada resuena tímidamente como ruido de fondo justo antes de que la grabación pare por completo.

Christian le asesta un puñetazo tan contundente al reproductor de CD que lo hace pedazos y doy un respingo. No sé cuándo se ha movido de mi lado, pero se nota que está más allá de sí mismo. El silencio nos envuelve de nuevo, más pesado, más tortuoso, sólo roto por un desgarrador llanto, un gimoteo que se me clava en los oídos como dos picahielos.

Por supuesto, soy yo.

¡Theodore! ¡Qué hija de puta lo tiene! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué nadie llama para pedir algo a cambio de él, que quieren?!

Lo imagino con su carita roja como un tomate a causa del llano incontrolado, con la naricita llena de mocos y las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas. Casi puedo verlo llevarse los puñitos a los ojos y restregárselos con saña como hace su papá cuando está desesperado. El corazón se me encoge al pensar en él, sucio, miserable, arrinconado en una habitación oscura, con frío, clamando por sus padres sin obtener respuesta y sin entender por qué.

Lloro desconsoladamente, dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor que sienten mis cuerdas vocales, expresándolo a todo pulmón hasta que la cabeza me da vueltas. ¡Una jodida sádica tiene a mi hijo! ¿Cómo puede haber en el mundo quien disfruta haciéndole eso a un niño de dos años y luego mandándoles una grabación a sus padres? Las súplicas aterrorizadas de Tedd resuenan en mis oídos con fuerza mientras mi corazón se retuerce una y otra vez.

Christian se arrodilla ante mí y me abraza con fuerza, la espalda se le sacude con violencia por los sollozos silenciosos. Los suyos, igual que los míos, son de frustración, de impotencia, pero, además, él debe sentirse como cuando tenía cuatro años y todo estaba más allá de sus capacidades. El poderoso Christian Grey es inútil ante esta situación, y justo ahora soy yo quien más lo lamenta.

Nos aferramos fuertemente el uno al otro mientras el mundo deja de girar. Pareciera que alguien apretó el botón "silencio" de un mando a distancia y lo único que se escuchara fueran mis potentes y lastimeros gritos de dolor, provocados por el eco de la vocecita espantada de mi hijo.

Ojalá pudiera devolverle un mensaje a la secuestradora, le diría que haré lo que ella quiera, que iré adónde ella quiera, sólo si a cambio nos devuelve a Tedd sin ningún daño en su cuerpecito.

_Lo que sea_.

o o o

Las lágrimas ruedan sin control por mis mejillas y luego caen sobre la pulimentada superficie de madera del escritorio de Christian. El silencio aprisiona mis oídos mientras entierro el rostro en mis manos. La garganta me arde terriblemente, y aun así siento que no grité todo lo que quería.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, luego unos pasos amortiguados que se detienen al otro lado del escritorio.

–Toma.

Alzo la cabeza. Christian me ofrece un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. Lo miro sin comprender.

–Son los antipsicóticos que te recetaron la otra vez. Creo que deberías tomártelos.

Miro las pastillas. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero sentirme anestesiada, pero menos que nada quiero discutir con él. Me tomo las dos pastillas de un trago junto con un poco de agua antes de dejar el vaso a un lado.

Christian toma asiento en la silla que tiene al lado. Yo entierro el rostro en las manos una vez más, permitiendo que las lágrimas continúen su recorrido libremente; creo que esto no se detendrá hasta que me quede completamente seca por dentro, aunque la verdad es que me importa una mierda.

En el despacho sólo se escuchan nuestras suaves respiraciones. A pesar de mi aflicción y mi dolor casi físico, mi cuerpo es completamente consciente del de Christian, de su cercanía. Mi mente vaga como un vagabundo sin rumbo por los recuerdos del día de hoy: la sorpresa de recibir a mi madre, el mensaje, el paquete, la explosión, el hospital, el CD… Me estremezco al recordarlo.

–¿Tienes frío? –suena la voz ronca de Christian.

Niego con la cabeza.

–Era rubio y tenía una cicatriz en forma de media luna en el mentón –murmuro tan bajo que incluso a mí me cuesta escucharme.

–¿Qué?

Me descubro el rostro y lo miro.

–El que entregó el CD a Claire. Ella dijo que era alto, rubio y tenía una cicatriz en forma de media luna en el carrillo. No llevaba uniforme ni nada que lo identificara.

–¿Un cicatriz dices?

Asiento, pero él no me ve. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos fijos en la mesa, sé que está pensando pero estoy demasiado agotada emocional, física y mentalmente como para tratar de sacarle algo. Así que lo dejo pasar.

–Quizá debería llamar a Claire para saber cómo está –musito para mí mirando el teléfono fijo de reojo–. Ella ha sido otra víctima. ¿Cuántas más habrá?

Gimo y las lágrimas reaparecen con más fuerza. Sé que es una tontería, pero no puedo evitar pensar que yo soy la responsable de todo esto. A un nivel por encima de mis capacidades de razonamiento, lo sé.

Christian suspira.

–Creo que deberías tumbarte en la cama y tratar de dormir.

Mis ojos se disparan a su rostro, incrédulos.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a poder hacer algo más que no sea llorar y retorcerme de dolor, Christian? No quiero hacer esas cosas que sólo sirven para aparentar que somos fuertes, que estamos bien. Yo no lo estoy, no quiero estarlo hasta tener a mi hijo de vuelta. Por favor, no me pidas que lo haga.

Su expresión decae más pero no recula.

–Ana, tienes que dormir y comer, vas a sufrir un colapso si no lo haces –me ruega.

–No me importa.

–A mí sí, y estoy seguro que a Carla, a mis padres…, incluso a Kate y Elliot también. ¿Acaso te estás dando por vencida? ¿Ya no crees que podamos traer a Theodore de vuelta?

Doy un salto. ¿Cómo se atreve?

–Claro que no me doy por vencida –espeto de mala gana–. Sólo no me importa…, sólo...

Las lágrimas y el llanto asaltan. Mi garganta se resiente, pero no le presto atención. Christian se levanta, rodea el escritorio y me abraza como si intentara fundirnos, como si quisiera superar la barrera de la piel para que fuésemos un solo ser.

Y lo más deprimente de todo es que así lo siento: nuestro dolor nos hace ser uno. Qué desastre.


	15. Seré bueno, mami, me portaré bien

**15**

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! _

_El pecho le duele con cada golpeteo de su acelerado corazón._

_¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!_

_Los pasos suenan cada vez más cerca, pausados, firmes. Ella está ahí, quizá al otro lado de la puerta. Él contiene la respiración y aguarda._

_Nada pasa._

_Ella debe estar de pie sin hacer nada, pensando, tal vez enloqueciendo… Ella es una loca. Está muy loca. Ella le da miedo cada vez que entra con su cabello enmarañado, sus largas uñas al final de unos dedos huesudos y curvos como horribles ramas de árboles, y esos ojos carentes de brillo._

_Ella parece un monstruo aún más aterrador cuando se interna en el cuarto oscuro donde está él. Ese cuarto es pequeño, silencioso; no tiene muebles, sólo un aplastado colchón y una manta a un lado para que él duerma, como si fuera un perro. Allí en ocasiones hace frío, y la manta no es suficiente para cubrirlo. Sus dientes suelen castañear incontroladamente, haciendo que luego le duela la mandíbula._

_También le duele el estómago. Ella le pasa comida, pero casi siempre está fría y sabe horrible. Ella suele sentarse a ver mientras él come, cuando ya el hambre es tanta que el miedo dimite al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle alimentarse. Mientras él se lleva bocado tras bocado a la boca y mastica con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, encogido en un rinconcito con las rodillas ante el pecho, ella le susurra cosas feas. Cosas que lo hieren._

_-¿Tienes miedo, Theodore? ¿La comida no está bien? –su voz, engañosamente suave, hace que él tiemble de miedo y se haga aún más pequeño._

_Él se niega a responderle, el miedo le atenaza la garganta. Ya aprendió que llorar a todo pulmón no es la solución; ella siempre lo deja encerrado sin comer durante horas, o a saber días, cuando él lo hace. También aprendió a dejar de golpear y patear la puerta y las paredes, porque después le duelen las manitos y los piecitos y entonces es más difícil dormir. _

–_¿No te gusta estar aquí conmigo, Theodore? ¿No te gusto yo? –prosigue ella sin hacer caso del temblor que le recorre la espalda al infante– Si me dijeras que quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre, yo podría tratarte como el príncipe que eres, pero para eso debes olvidarte de tu mamá._

_Él llora. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y entierra la cara en las rodillas para no chillar. Ella siempre le dice eso, le dice que quiere quedarse con él, pero él sólo quiere a su mami y a su papi. No quiere a la bruja mala._

–_Anastasia –bisbisea la mala–, ¿recuerdas ese nombre? ¿Así se llama tu mami? Ella es la culpable de todo esto, Tedd, ella porque se metió con quien no debía y consintió una estupidez. No me odies a mí, que te tengo aquí, ódiala a ella que me obligó a esto._

_¿Su mami obligó a la bruja a encerrarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Él era malo? ¿Era porque no se comía sus vegetales? Él había chillado muchas veces que se portaría bien, pero su mami no aparecía. Es como si sus padres ya no lo quisieran y se lo hubiesen dejado a la loca porque era malo. Tedd no quiere ser malo, él quiere ser bueno para que su mami y su papi lo saquen de allí y lo lleven a casa._

_Él extraña la voz dulce de su mami y los mimos que le dedica. Extraña los juegos con su papi y los cuentos que le lee por las noches. Quiere volver a estar entre los brazos de su madre, recibiendo besos y atenciones y caricias…_

_Va a portarse mejor, si le dan otra oportunidad será un buen niño._

_Gime y se limpia la carita con el bajo de la camiseta sucia que tiene puesta. También extraña la ropa limpia y suavecita que su mami le ponía luego de abatirlo a besos y cosquillas._

–_¿Theodore? –llama la vocecilla de la mala. Él se tensa al oírla, ya con el plato vacío a sus pies– Si puedes elegirme, seré mejor que tu mamá. Te enseñaré a ser el mejor en todo, a ser muy feliz sin estar atado a nada, como el tonto de tu padre. Serás mejor que él…_

_Tedd no quiere ser mejor que su papá. Nadie es mejor que su papi ni lo será nunca. Además, si se deja vencer por la loca, su padre estará muy triste con él, y Tedd no quiere eso._

–_¿Cariño? _

_La loca se acerca más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Él se asusta, se desespera, desea con toda la fuerza de su pequeño ser que sus padres entren por la puerta y lo rescaten, que le impidan a ella tocarlo._

_¿Por qué no vienen? ¿Acaso de veras ya no lo quieren?_

_Un agudo chillido escapa de su joven garganta, haciendo a la mala dar un brinco y alejarse de él enseguida. Coge el plato y desaparece de la habitación, dejándolo nuevamente solo, a oscuras, con frío y cada vez más desesperado._

"_Seré bueno, mami, me portaré bien", repite en su cabeza con ansiedad, una y otra vez, cogiendo la manta ya sucia por sus lágrimas y sus mocos y abrazándose a ella en busca de un poco de consuelo, encogido en un rincón de aquél minúsculo cuarto a oscuras._


	16. El fantasma de las navidades pasadas

**16**

_Me he dejado el bolso sobre la mesa, en la carpa que han montado en el jardín trasero de la casa de Grace. Vuelvo para cogerlo antes de dirigirme al tocador. Dentro, la iluminación permanece pero no así las personas, a excepción de una solitaria pareja en un rincón que, a mi parecer, debería buscarse un cuarto._

_Me acerco y recojo mi bolso._

_Una voz suave me sobresalta al llamarme por mi nombre. Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido, pero lo más llamativo de su indumentaria es la máscara que le cubre el rostro. Todos llevamos máscaras, es un baile de máscaras, pero la de esta mujer es impresionante. Le cubre la nariz, pero también el cabello, y está hecha de elaboradas filigranas de oro._

_Es soberbia._

_Por otro lado, esa mujer, su presencia, su porte, su mirada, me hacen sentir incómoda y un tanto ansiosa. Trago saliva nerviosamente para infundirme valor. En mi interior algo se desencaja y vuelve a su lugar, dándome una pista de su identidad, aunque no logro entenderlo bien._

_Siento que la odio. Siento que no soporto tenerla cerca, y mucho menos escucharla pronunciar mi nombre. Siento que tuve y tendré motivos más que de sobra para querer verla destruida, pero no lo entiendo…_

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso…?_

…

Me despierto con un sobresalto, poniendo en alerta a Christian, acostado a mi lado.

Escucho mi trabajosa respiración, mis agitados resoplidos, en tanto el corazón me va a mil por hora.

¡Santo cielo! Esa voz, esos ojos… Por un momento creí que podría descubrir quién era ella, la mujer de mis sueños. Y aún ahora, despierta al menos hasta cierto punto, no puedo evitar la sensación de que incluso liberada de la pesadilla, la odio, me causa malestar pensar en ella.

¿Con quién me ha pasado algo así antes?

–Ana, ¿estás bien?

Pego otro brinco cuando Christian me toca la cara. Sus ojos brillan a la tenue luz artificial que entra por el ventanal de la habitación. Aún es de noche.

–Sólo fue una pesadilla –musito suavemente.

–¿Quieres otra pastilla?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, algo que, sin duda, me sorprende poder hacer incluso con los órganos aplastados por el susto que me he llevado.

–No, Christian, no quiero otra. Si no me mata la desesperación, lo hará una sobredosis. –Tuerce la boca, evidentemente no le hizo gracia mi comentario aunque ésa tampoco era la intención. Sólo quiero que me deje estar–. Duérmete, no pasa nada.

Me acomodo de costado dándole la espalda. Sé que no voy a poder dormir, tampoco es que quiera intentarlo, pero quizá así él sí consiga descansar al menos un poco.

Pasados unos minutos, le escucho murmurar:

–Convertiré Grey House en una base.

Me giro y lo miro.

–¿Una base? –repito frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿A qué se refiere?

Él asiente.

–Pondré a todo el personal a mi disposición a rastrear el paradero de Theodore, y no se hará nada más hasta que lo tengamos sano y salvo con nosotros. Por las tecnologías que desarrollamos y las que estamos investigando, tenemos equipo más eficiente y capaz del que dispone la policía. Además, Taylor contactará con ex agentes de inteligencia para ayudarnos –me envuelve en sus brazos–. Estoy haciendo todo lo que se me ocurre y puedo, Ana.

–Lo sé –musito. Sé que lo hace, sé que se esfuerza, pero algo me dice que no será suficiente.

o o o

Tardo un aproximado de 9 segundos en entender qué rayos es lo que estoy viendo. Frunzo el entrecejo, ¿el arma de Ryan siempre fue tan… grande? ¿Y desde cuándo la carga tan a la vista?

_Es una advertencia_, me digo a mí misma, _una advertencia para quien tenga cualquier intención de dar un paso en falso_.

Me estremezco al imaginarme a Ryan descargando el cartucho de balas sobre cualquier persona. Sólo espero que si se da el momento, que ojalá no llegue nunca, sea un culpable el que caiga, y no un inocente. Ya están pagando demasiados inocentes por esto.

Taylor aparca la SUV, curiosamente, en el mismo espacio que ocupamos la primera vez que vinimos. Y como aquella vez, los tres hombres se bajan con la espalda rígida y los hombros tensos; la diferencia radica en que ahora yo también ando como camaleón, mirando a todas partes a la vez.

Christian se reúne conmigo junto a mi puerta, me toma de la mano y no para de mirar alrededor en tanto nos encaminamos a la entrada del Éblouissant joyería, seguidos por nuestro equipo de seguridad.

Robert Caviallari está, cómo no, fascinado de volvernos a ver. Quizá se piensa que hará una nueva y jugosa venta a manos de nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey. Algo en este hombre realmente me irrita, quizá es cómo nos mira con codiciosa arrogancia o su torrente de halagos empalagosos, pero como realmente le debo gratitud y dinero por el "favor" que me hizo, intento poner mi mejor cara y abstenerme de rodar los ojos. En realidad, hasta cierta gracia me hace, es como volver con el Christian dominante y aterrador al que debía evitar ponerle los ojos en blanco.

No me molesto en prestar demasiada atención mientras mi marido lo pone al tanto de la situación: es decir, que ya sabe de qué iba nuestro acuerdo secreto, pero sí noto cuando Caviallari se afloja el nudo de la corbata en un gesto nervioso al verse víctima del famoso seño fruncido Grey.

–Hemos venido por el pendiente –le dice Christian sin más.

–¿Cómo? ¡Ah, claro, el pendiente! –se escabulle tras el mostrador y comienza a rebuscar tras unos estantes– Por aquí lo debo tener. Me aseguré de guardarlo muy bien para impedir que se confundiera con alguna de las otras joyas. Mi equipo, por supuesto, es altamente eficiente y jamás permitirían que ocurriera algo así, pero es mejor estar seguros.

Y así sigue, cotorreando todo el tiempo que le toma hallar el zarcillo, o retrasando su búsqueda para continuar su cacareo, a saber.

No puedo evitar torcer la boca con ironía cuando habla de su excepcional equipo, puesto que de la última vez y de ahora, aquí no he visto a nadie más que a él mismo.

_Tal vez habla de sus amigos imaginarios_, pica mi subconsciente. Sonrío.

–¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –murmura Christian en mi oído.

Alzo la mirada y lo contemplo. Es interesante, pero esa pequeña burla de mi odiosa subconsciente ha sido suficiente para aligerarme un poco el humor. Niego con la cabeza, diciéndole "no lo quieres saber", y le beso la mejilla. Implacable, él se limita a alzar una ceja a modo de "ya me enteraré".

Me encantaría ver la reacción de Christian si llegara a contarle de mi subconsciente y mi diosa interior. Sin dudas, sería de foto.

–¡Ajá, aquí está!

Nos acercamos al mostrador. Robert me tiende una cajita de terciopelo color champagne que al abrir revela el pendiente de la secuestradora –ahora más probablemente conocida como Karie–, y Christian, a mi lado, aspira profundamente cuando lo ve.

Lo miro.

–¿Te resulta familiar? –inquiero tentativamente, cruzando los dedos en secreto.

–Por supuesto. Los mandé hacer, fueron un regalo… de cumpleaños, creo. –¡Sí, continúa!– Pero… –¡Jesús, no!

–¿Pero qué? –le insto, ahora exasperada.

Coge el zarcillo entre sus dedos, le da vueltas, lo palpa, lo detalla. Se lo pone tan cerca de la cara que las pestañas casi rozan el rizo de oro blanco reluciente. Luego lo guarda en la cajita nuevamente, y ésta, a su vez, en el bolsillo interno de su americana.

–No recuerdo para quién era –declara, serio.

¡Tras!

Ahí va, mi cerebro haciendo implosión.

No puedo creerlo, juro que no puedo creer esto. ¿Cómo joder es posible que tenga tan mala suerte? ¿Cómo demonios Christian es capaz de recordar la comida preferida de mi madre, de la que hablamos sólo una vez en toda nuestra relación, pero no así a quién le regaló un par de pendientes como éste?

Estoy atónita, simple y llanamente. Es probable que la impresión se me note con claridad en la cara porque mi incomprensible marido nos saca de la pequeña joyería, con un "hoy mismo tendrá el dinero depositado en su cuenta" como despedida a Caviallari.

Taylor y Ryan no cruzan palabras con ninguno de nosotros cuando nos montamos en el Audi y Taylor pone el motor en marcha.

–¿A Escala, señor? –pregunta Taylor.

–Quiero ir a visitar a Claire –le lanzo una mirada a Christian con la que intento hacerle entender que es importante para mí. Él se limita a fruncirme el entrecejo–. Más temprano hablé con Hannah y le dije que me pasaría por allá.

En el coche se hace el silencio mientras cierto obseso exagerado del control lo medita.

–Ella trabaja para mí. ¿No debería demostrarle que me preocupo? –pruebo, y acierto. Ése es el idioma que él conoce y habla mejor, además del sexo: los negocios.

Noto cómo se relaja un poco. Me coge la mano y se la lleva a los labios sin quitarme los intensos ojos grises de encima; inclusive me parece percibir que se oscurecen un tanto.

–Un punto bien hecho, sra. Grey –murmura contra mi piel.

–Creí que eso era siempre, sr. Grey.

–Casi siempre –sonríe, me besa de nuevo y habla a Taylor–. Sigue la dirección que te indique la señora Grey.

–Por supuesto. ¿Señora?

Le doy las indicaciones a Taylor y me permito un poco de relax el resto del camino.

Christian está distraído, y eso lo sé porque los movimientos de sus dedos en mi nuca son casi mecánicos. Me pregunto en qué estará pensando, me causa curiosidad saber si es en Karie, en el pendiente, en la secuestradora… Lo que sí puedo tener por seguro es que él no va a descasar hasta haber recordado para quién fueron los zarcillos, y si hay algo que cualquiera puede decir sobre mi marido, es que es un obstinado.

–¿Qué harás con el pendiente? –le pregunto con suavidad.

Él me mira.

–Quiero llevarlo a un laboratorio para que le hagan pruebas.

–¿Pruebas de qué?

–De ADN, huellas dactilares y otras cosas más –mueve la mano con apatía en un gesto que da a entender la cantidad de opciones que hay.

La mención del ADN me hace cuestionar si aun después de mi metedura de pata es posible conseguirlo e identificar a la dueña. Otra vez pienso en Karie, en cómo puede lucir, en cuánto tiempo tuvo para verme y en cuántas veces, sin yo saberlo, me crucé con ella. Demonios, incluso pudimos haber mantenido una conversación.

Me estremezco.

–Segura que aún quieres ir –me llama la suave voz de Christian desde mi cabello.

–Por supuesto, ella lo haría por mí.

No responde, aunque no es como si lo necesitara para entenderlo.

Permanecemos en silencio y en relativa calma hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando finalmente llegamos, me despido de Christian con un beso y una sonrisa para aligerar su evidente malestar por tener que dejarme sola luego de lo de la explosión. Intento asegurarle que todo irá bien, que no pasará nada, pero es sólo cuando acepto ser escoltada hasta la habitación de Claire por Ryan que al final se queda tranquilo.

Claire parece estar en mejores condiciones de lo que había imaginado. Sí, tiene una venda en la cabeza y unas cuantas más en la mano derecha y uno de los pies, pero ella no parece estar sufriendo realmente.

De hecho, cuando me ve, una enorme sonrisa le ilumina la cara.

–¡Ana!

Despido a Ryan que, reticente, se retira cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Hola, Claire. ¿Cómo te sientes? –me acerco a la silla que reposa junto a su cama y tomo asiento. Una enfermera regordeta, de piel oscura y una mirada benévola está acomodando las almohadas y una de esas mesitas móviles de hospital para que mi amiga pueda comer.

La sonrisa de Claire se desvanece completamente cuando ve lo que tiene delante…, y la verdad es que sí se ve poco apetitoso.

–No te atrevas a hacer otro berrinche –le advierte con una voz sorprendentemente poderosa la enfermera.

Claire se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, pero noto que ambas esbozan una pequeña sonrisa.

–Llama si necesitas algo –dice, y sale cerrando la puerta.

La habitación es como todas los demás cuartos del hospital. Aséptico, blanco y con ese curioso olor a… hospital tan inconfundible. Las sábanas de la cama son de un suave color crema, y aparte de algunas flores muy vistosas que decoran algunos muebles, no hay rastro de color por el lugar.

Claire está conectada a una máquina que monitorea su pulso con un _bip_ regular y cerca hay un tanque de oxígeno con su respectiva mascarilla. No hay bolsas de suero a la vista ni agujas atravesándole la piel de los brazos. Es evidente para mí que ella está mejor que yo cuando acabo en una sala de hospital.

–Esto es terrible –se queja llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca y poniendo una mueca tan exagerada que me hace sonreír–. Si tan sólo una de las cosas de esta bandeja supiera bien, no me escucharías quejarme.

–Sí, pero es probable que entonces no te comieras lo demás –le refuto. Ella me pone mala cara.

–¿Ahora eres parte del Sindicato de Defensa de los Hospitales que Sirven Comida Horrible?

–No creo que algo así exista –y tomando en cuenta que últimamente me la paso demasiado en un hospital, no pertenecería al dichoso sindicato jamás.

Nos sonreímos como bobas y Claire vuelve a la carga, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¿Cómo la pasas? –intento de nuevo.

–Es aburrido la mayor parte del día –se encoge de hombros, sorbiendo un poco de lo que sea que contiene el vaso que le trajeron–; Hannah se fue hace un par de horas.

–¿Estuvo aquí? –me sorprendo.

–Se la pasa aquí –rueda los ojos fingiéndose la exasperada, pero en el fondo ambas sabemos que si no fuera por Hannah estaría halándose los pelos del aburrimiento.

–¿Cómo están los demás? –Me muerdo el labio. Ésta es la cuestión difícil– ¿Alguno…?

–Creo que el que peor parado salió sólo recibió una quemadura de segundo grado pequeña, nada grave. Roach le ha dado permiso para ausentarse hasta que se recupere por completo. Todos estaban preocupados por ti después de que Hannah les dijera que habías ido, pero Roach llamó a tu marido y nos confirmó que todo estaba bien.

¿Roach llamó a Christian?

_No hagas un problema de esto, Ana, tienes mejores cosas en qué pensar_. Suspiro.

Al menos los demás están bien, nadie sufrió nada grave. En cuanto al edificio…

–¿Sabes?, cuando tocaste la puerta me asusté por un momento –continúa ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Coge un panecillo y bebe un poco más de su bebida.

Frunzo el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por un segundo creí que sería él de nuevo.

¿Él?

–¿De quién hablas?

–Del hombre que ayer fue a dejarme el paquete que te entregué, ¿recuerdas?

Abro los ojos, horrorizada.

–¿Estuvo aquí?

Claire asiente mientras se traga la mitad del panecillo de un mordisco.

–Sí. Estaba angustiado. Preguntó por ti, por si habías salido herida en la explosión. Naturalmente no le dije nada, ni que fuera descerebrada, y entonces… comenzó a ponerse violento.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Y eso qué implica exactamente?

–¿Qué quieres decir con "violento"?

–Bueno, que se puso a caminar como fiera enjaulada por la habitación, gritaba y murmuraba cosas sin cesar y ninguna se las entendí, pero por el tono de voz supe que estaba gravemente angustiado. Dijo algo sobre que no creyó que fuera tan grave, que pensaba que era uno más de sus juegos.

–¿Juegos de quién?

–Ni idea. Sólo repetía eso sin cesar, mirando en todas direcciones. Luego se me acercó y me cogió las manos y ahí perdí los nervios. Comencé a gritar hasta que llegaron unas enfermeras, y ellas llamaron a los guardias de seguridad para que se lo llevaran. Lo sacaron a rastras, y por todo el pasillo se escuchaba su voz pidiendo perdón con vehemencia, casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Oh, por Dios.

–Ah, y creo que dijo que se llamaba Isaac, o algo con un tal Isaac. Quería hablar contigo, eso fue lo último que le escuché.

Isaac. ¿Acaso es normal que ese nombre me suene? Me parece haberlo escuchado alguna vez, y no puedo evitar removerme incómoda en el asiento. Quizá estoy siendo absurda con estos miedos irracionales que me atacan a diestra y siniestra. Es decir, me parece que si alguna vez conocí a algún Isaac fue el de la Biblia, en catequesis. Nada más.

Me sacudo la sensación y el nombre de encima. _Mira quién es ahora Exagerada Grey._

–¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella se termina los panecillos –que parecen ser lo único de la bandeja que pasa al menos con nota media sus altos estándares de calidad–, la bebida y deja la ensalada de frutas y la sopa casi intactas. Se limpia la boca con una servilleta, se recuesta de las almohadas y me mira; podrá decir lo que quiera sobre la comida, pero luce satisfecha y con ganas de echar una cabezadita.

–Bueno, se supone que me quemé un poco aquí y allí, raspones, humo en los pulmones y otra cosa de la que no me acuerdo. Lo más grave fue un golpe en la cabeza proporcionado por uno de los escombros que salieron despedidos en la explosión. Eso me dejó fuera de combate por algunas horas, pero el doctor dice que no parece haber conmociones cerebrales ni nada de lo que preocuparse.

–¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

–Quieren observarme por un rato –mira a la puerta como para asegurarse que nadie espía y luego susurra en plan cotilla–: Y para serte sincera yo también quiero que ese precioso doctor me observe.

No puedo evitar reírme con ganas. Claire y su capacidad de quitarle importancia a las cosas serias con tanta clase sencillamente pueden más que mi pesadez. Le pregunto por el nombre del doctor, y cuando me lo dice no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

–¿El doctor Tabolt? –me quedo boquiabierta.

–Pues sí –me lanza una mirada suspicaz–. ¿Por qué, lo conoces? No me sorprendería, tomando en cuenta a los amigos que suelen ir a visitarte a Grey Publish… Bueno, lo que era Grey Publishing.

Hago una mueca. No puedo evitar que me duela la destrucción del edificio porque, al fin y al cabo, era el lugar donde llevaba a cabo el empleo de mis sueños.

–Lo conozco pero no por lo que tú crees, sino porque fue el médico que me atendió cuando me trajeron luego de la explosión –aclaro.

–¿Es decir que sí te pasó algo? –pregunta alarmada.

–Sólo una quemadura de cocinera principiante –intento calmarla. Levanto la mano, le muestro el vendaje para que vea que no es nada grave.

–Incluso ésas duelen un montón –ataja.

Cierto.

o o o

Ahora veo al doctor Tabolt a través de los ojos de mi amiga. Es alto, guapo, de cabello marrón ondulado y firmes ojos castaños que otorgan una sensación de protección a quien los mira. Puedo entender por qué le ha gustado, sin duda.

Él llega a la hora y media de haber iniciado mi visita con un aire profesionalmente distante pero apacible. Lleva en las manos una carpeta y un bolígrafo y se dispone a realizarle a Claire unos sencillos exámenes: pedirle que siga con la vista un bolígrafo que él mueve de un lado a otro ante su rostro, iluminar los ojos con una pequeña linterna plateada, ejercicios de coordinación de manos…

–Creo que estás bien. Realmente no veo motivos para que te quedes más tiempo, aunque preferiría mantenerte en observación al menos hasta la tarde. –No me pasa desapercibida la desilusión de Claire, e intento no sonreír. Parece una adolescente.

Entonces es cuando el buen doctor se vuelve a mí y con una amabilidad sorprendente me dice que lo mejor es no agotar demasiado a Claire impidiéndole el descanso.

_Sí, lo pillo, me está echando_, aunque tengo que admitir que lo hace de un modo tan cortés que hasta podría resultar agradable. Me levanto y me despido de mi amiga asegurándole que la visitaré cuando pueda y que la llamaré esa misma noche. Al salir de la habitación me hago una nota en el móvil para no olvidarlo.

Le envío un texto a Taylor pidiéndole que me venga a recoger; realmente es de las cosas más difíciles y… extrañas que he hecho. Es decir, si ya me cuesta hablar con él por un minuto entero, qué en esta tierra podría decirle por mensaje sin parecerme a su escueto jefe. Al final me quedé con un sencillo enunciado más acorde a mi personalidad.

Tomo asiento en la sala de espera junto a las puertas del hospital, donde mi mente no se hace del rogar para iniciar la tortuosa lluvia de ideas. Esta vez, no obstante, el pensamiento que más fuerza toma en mi cabeza es el de Christian y las señales confusas que me envía. Primero dice que investigó a Karie pero que no andaba en nada extraño. Luego me sale con que a ella le gustaba el color verde como el de la esmeralda del pendiente. Recuerda haber encargado los zarcillos, pero no recuerda para quién… Es tan frustrante. Él asegura que para sus sumisas sólo rebuscaba entre lo que ya había –tengo que esforzarme mucho para no preguntarme si los pendientes de segunda oportunidad que me obsequió siguieron el mismo patrón–, y si eso es cierto, entonces la mujer a la que pensaba regalarle las esmeraldas tenía que ser alguien especial. Muy especial.

¿Qué mujeres antes de mí eran realmente especiales para Christian?

Grace debe ser la primera, y luego Mia. Quizá su abuela, aunque no me pareció que la señora Trevelyan fuera una mujer con un gusto por joyería de ese estilo. Y luego está… eh… la señora Robinson.

¡Arg, es que me enfurezco sólo de recordarla! La sangre me hierve y siento que quiero gritar y ahorcarla con mis propias manos. No le perdono lo que le hizo a Christian y no le perdono todas esas cosas terribles que me dijo cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso. No es más que una pobre necia resentida que no se merece ni uno solo de mis pensamientos, aunque, pensándolo como lo tendría que pensar, ella fue importante para Christian, eran muy amigos, parte del mismo grupo…, tuvo que haberle regalado cosas caras y excepcionales.

Suspiro. Esto va mal.

Pienso en Andrea, su AP, pero es poco probable. También está Ross, su mano derecha, esa pelirroja despampanante que conocí en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no. De eso estoy segura.

Pues entonces me quedé sin opciones. Christian no es famoso por la cantidad de amigos del alma que tiene o tuvo, y en cuanto a mujeres de veras especiales para él… aún menos. Al final, no sé qué he resuelto: si descartar a Karie como sospechosa o preguntarme por qué estaba tan segura de que sería la señora Grey de no haber venido yo. ¿Qué ocurrió para que Christian la dejara? ¿Cuál fue la gota que colmó el vaso?

Una vez más me encuentro allí, ante el lienzo en blanco que es el rostro de esta ex sumisa. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Tenía alguna marca en la piel? ¿Qué podría hacerla resaltar entre las demás morenas de Seattle? Recuerdo el sueño que me despertó en la madrugada; la mujer con el vestido de terciopelo y la máscara impresionante… ¿Dónde vi algo así? Todo me pareció confusamente real. Los colores, los sonidos, hasta los olores y las sensaciones. Era como sentir las distintas telas entre mis dedos, como si realmente las estuviera tocando. Había música, y personas con máscaras de todos los colores, un maestro de ceremonias con una de arlequín…

¡La fiesta de Grace! ¡La de beneficencia! No fue un sueño, ¡estaba recordando! Era la fiesta a la que Christian me llevó cuando regresamos, la misma noche que me obsequió los zarcillos Cartier de segunda oportunidad, la noche de las bolas de plata.

Repentinamente tengo la espalda rígida, los hombros tensos y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Recuerdo algunos detalles con bastante nitidez, pero otros parecieran haberse desdibujado. ¿Era la mujer de la máscara como casco morena? ¿El rechazo que sentí hacia ella en mi sueño lo sentí también en su presencia? Una frase me da vueltas en la cabeza, enunciada por una voz sibilante y baja como el bisbiseo de una serpiente.

"_Si vuelves a hacerle daño, iré a por ti, señorita, y eso no te gustará nada"_

Oh, joder. Ya sé quién es.

Recibo un mensaje de texto que lo confirma todo. No hay vuelta atrás.

–¿Sra. Grey?

Miro parsimoniosamente a la derecha, justo por donde Taylor acaba de entrar y por donde se acerca a mí con la preocupación grabada en las facciones. Él se ha vuelto casi tan bueno como Christian al momento de detectar la intensidad de las ideas que me pasan por la cabeza, y en ocasiones también su naturaleza.

–¿Está bien? –llega a mi lado, y no sabe si cogerme un codo o esperar una reacción.

Mi cerebro ha dejado de procesar ideas, situaciones, cualquier cosa. Justo ahora sólo tengo una misión en la mira, y sé que Taylor va a intentar impedírmelo.

–Necesito el coche –murmuro.

–¿Disculpe?

–Dame las llaves, hay algo importante que debo hacer –me adelanto con la intención de cogérselas por sorpresa, pero Taylor no es la mano derecha de Christian sólo porque salga bonito en las fotos. Reacciona rápido, se aparta y me coge las manos.

–Señora, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Para qué las quiere? –por como lo dice, creo que imagina que otra vez me voy a meter en problemas.

–Sólo las necesito –murmuro–. Sé quién tiene a mi hijo. Necesito ir con él –las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, de nuevo–. Por favor, Taylor.

–Señora… me temo que no puedo permitírselo. Si lo sabe, es mejor hablar con el señor Grey y con la policía. Deje que los profesionales se hagan cargo de esto –me suplica, nos hemos llegado a estimar tanto el uno al otro que es evidente que le altera verme desmoronar.

Pero no, justo ahora eso es lo último en mi lista de quehaceres.

–No lo entiendes, no hay tiempo. Ella sabe que yo lo sé, si no voy enseguida… –la voz me falla. Me aferro a sus mangas en una súplica silenciosa.

Taylor me mira. Sus ojos firmes aunque amables permanecen soldados a los míos, lentamente veo que absorben mi dolor y cala dentro de él la desesperación no de la esposa de su jefe, sino de una madre que quiere recuperar a su hijo. Taylor es padre, él debe saber cómo se sienten estas cosas.

–¡Por favor! –le suplico de nuevo.

–Señora, yo…

–¿Qué harías si se tratara de tu hija? ¿No cruzarías montañas, desiertos, campos minados y hasta la mismísima Tercera Guerra Mundial sólo para salvarla si creyeras que tienes una mínima oportunidad? Si la secuestraran y lograras averiguar el paradero, ¿esperarías ayuda o tratarías de ayudar?

Mi voz se quiebra una y otra vez como los platos de una vajilla en una fiesta griega. Siento las mejillas ardiendo, las debo tener enrojecidas por el llanto, por la pasión que hay tras mi desesperación y cada una de mis palabras.

Por otro lado, Taylor luce tan desencajado y atormentado que por un momento creo que al haber dicho todo lo que dije, arruiné mis posibilidades de conseguir su ayuda, si es que alguna vez las tuve. Me estoy preparando mentalmente para una pelea con gritos y chillidos incluidos cuando él habla y me deja desconcertada.

–No la dejaré ir sola, y no hay discusión. Yo la acompañaré. –Pesca las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, me coge del brazo y nos saca del hospital.

Aún no acabo de creer el giro que ha tomado esto cuando me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y Taylor arranca el coche a toda velocidad; pienso que quizá debería desacelerar para no llamar la atención, pero justo ahora eso no es importante.

–¿Por dónde? –inquiere al meterse en la I-5.

Saco mi Blackberry y leo la dirección que pone el mensaje procurando no pensar en el inicio del mismo:

**ES MOMENTO DE QUE PASADO Y PRESENTE COLISIONEN, SÓLO UNA PUEDE SER PARTE DEL FUTURO. LA ESPERO, SRA. GREY.**

o o o

Los kilómetros se me hacen interminables, a cada minuto que pasa siento que estoy más cerca de implosionar. Justo cuando voy a perder los nervios y volverme decididamente loca, una loca agresiva de las que lanzan patadas y mordiscos y gritan cual si las estuvieran torturando, Taylor desvía la SUV de la ruta principal y la conduce por unas calles descuidadas y muy angostas. No sé cuánto hemos recorrido ni si seguimos o no en Seattle, sin embargo, eso no me pone más nerviosa.

Nos apeamos del coche. Taylor saca su arma, listo para disparar. No puedo evitar fruncir la boca en una mueca, toda arma es de doble filo y no me hace ninguna gracia que ésta en particular sea de fuego también. Lo sigo muy de cerca mientras nos internamos en lo que parecen los terrenos de una casa señorial abandonada. Bueno, quizá no abandonada, pero sí muy descuidada. Puede que en otro tiempo haya sido hermosa, pero ahora está mugrienta, deslucida y casi cayéndose en pedazos.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y entramos. Tengo esa sensación de temeraria estupidez que caracteriza a los protagonistas de las películas de terror. Taylor me detiene en el recibidor, a unos metros de una impresionante escalera de madera con tallados en los pasamanos, se saca el móvil y teclea algunas cosas antes de apagarlo y guardárselo nuevamente. No tengo la voz para preguntarle qué hizo, así que lo dejo pasar y continuamos.

Por dentro, la casa está tan o puede que más deteriorada que fuera. Muebles viejos roídos, algunos cubiertos por mantas gruesas; cuadros amarillentos colocados en las paredes donde el papel tapiz se está cayendo. Sospechosamente, a pesar de la decadencia, el lugar está tan limpio como una tacita de plata, cosa que no hace más que inquietarme el doble.

Una puerta rechina a nuestras espaldas. Ya estando en la amplia sala de estar, Taylor se gira velozmente con el arma en alto, protegiéndome con su enorme cuerpo. Yo tiemblo toda, aunque trato de controlar los latidos de mi corazón en un intento de escuchar algo.

Pasos, o eso me parece. Son como los de un ratón, primero se escuchan acá, y luego al otro lado de la estancia para de nuevo acercarse con una rapidez sorprendente. Un grito de niño desgarra la falsa calma en que estamos envueltos, un grito que me hace querer desplomar.

–¡Teddy! –grito con todas mis fuerzas.

–¡Quédese quieta! –ordena Taylor. Consigue cogerme cuando me lanzo en dirección al grito y no me deja ir. Por momentos tengo la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra él y su agarre, y por momentos no. Los músculos quieren fallarme del todo pero me niego a rendirme estando tan cerca.

En un momento dado me veo libre de los musculosos brazos que me aprisionaban. Giro y me encuentro con el pesado cuerpo de Taylor desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente. Una mano delicada, huesuda y enfermizamente traslúcida se acerca para cogerle el arma. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna cuando sigo el brazo pegado a la mano, llego al cuerpo y subo hasta el rostro.

Santo cielo.

Desnutrida, envejecida casi cien años, huesuda pero arrogante como siempre. Si no supiera que es real, creería sin temor a equivocarme que estoy ante el fantasma más aterrador de todos. Y su voz… es como uñas en la pizarra.

–Pues bien, Anastasia, otra vez cara a cara. Esta vez, sin embargo, le tengo a Christian una propuesta mejor. Sólo hace falta que venga.

Estoy paralizada por la impresión y el miedo. Quiero gritarle que deje a mi hijo, que no se meta con mi marido. Estoy tentada a golpearla con lo que sea que tenga más cerca y luego buscar a Teddy. Deseo que Christian consiga recordar a quién le obsequió los pendientes, porque yo ya lo sé.

Y lo último que sé antes de ser consumida por la negrura de la inconsciencia es que ella me ha golpeado con una inusitada cantidad de fuerza en la cabeza, y todo me da vueltas. Es un alivio que no vaya a estar consciente para sentir dolor.

Dolor…

Christian…

.

.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Lamento el retraso con este cap. La universidad me tiene sencillamente atrapada en sus pegajosas redes, pero siempre que pueda intentaré subir nuevos capítulos. **

**Además, aprovecho para anunciarles, no sé si con alegría o cierta tristeza, que el fic está por terminar. La historia pronto conocerá su final :)**


	17. Campanilla

**17**

**CHRISTIAN**

Maldigo entre dientes antes de contestar el teléfono. Tengo la tentación de desconectarlo y trancar la puerta para ver si así me dejan en paz de una vez.

–Andrea –pronuncio con voz glacial. Ella se lanza al motivo de su llamada sin caer en disculpas, tartamudeos ni ninguno de esos comportamientos de incompetentes que tan poco tolero. Intento no perder la paciencia mientras la escucho–. No, ya te lo dije. No quiero que me pases llamadas a no ser que sea de lo que tú ya sabes, y eso lo abarca todo. Me importa una mierda si es el presidente, no me lo pases.

–Sí, señor –es su suave respuesta.

Cuelgo con un golpe. Sé que he sido brusco con ella, más de lo que yo mismo considero aceptable; si me cogía más enfadado es probable que las cosas hubieran llegado, quizá, incluso al acoso verbal. No es que lo haga a propósito, no suelo ser así con mis empleados por más que me exasperen, pero justo ahora sólo tengo cabeza para pensar en mi hijo y para pasarme los dedos a través del cabello. Nada más.

Consulto mi Blackberry esperando ver un e-mail de Ana. No hay nada. He estado haciendo esto por las últimas dos horas, prácticamente desde que la dejamos en el hospital, y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado. ¿Qué le cuesta enviarme un sencillo mensaje para hacerme saber que todo está bien? Me repito una y otra vez que no debo perder los nervios, aunque no resulta ni remotamente tan fácil como ella siempre lo pinta.

Comienzo a creer que de verdad moriré a los cuarenta años, pero sólo por culpa de mi poco considerada esposa.

El móvil timbra. Se está quedando sin baterías. Salgo y lo dejo cargando con Andrea para luego volver a mi oficina, sentarme en mi silla de respaldo alto y seguir sintiéndome impotente e inútil.

Si tan sólo mi Ana estuviera aquí…

El teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez no ahogo la maldición.

–Dime, Andrea –contesto con un suspiro.

–Hay alguien en la línea que desea hablar con usted, señor. Dice que su nombre es Isaac y que puede tener información sobre su hijo y su posible paradero, pero no quiere hablar de ello por teléfono.

Mi ceño fruncido se profundiza mientras Andrea habla. Cuando termina, tengo una sensación de opresión en el pecho tan aguda que no puedo sencillamente pasarla por alto como suelo hacer. Si de algo me he enorgullecido siempre es del agudo instinto que tengo para detectar problemas y contratiempos, y justo ahora la alarma me suena por toda la cabeza.

Le dijo que lo deje subir y lo pase directo a mi oficina tan pronto llegue a la planta. Luego cuelgo. Algo no anda bien. Si es quien yo creo…, si esto de alguna forma tiene que ver con… No, es ridículo además de imposible. Ella no haría una cosa así, no puede estar tan trastornada como para llegar a semejante nivel de bajeza, sobre todo teniendo tanto para arriesgar.

Me reclino en la silla y contemplo Seattle a mis pies, apacible, sospechosamente silenciosa y tranquila. Algo me dice que hoy no va a ser ni de cerca un buen día, y temo descubrir por qué.

El timbre del ascensor al llegar resuena tímidamente incluso al interior de mi oficina. Dos pares de pasos resuenan casi estruendosamente en la calma que envuelve mi edificio, se dirigen a mí. Segundo y medio después Andrea abre la puerta y me anuncia que Isaac está aquí, le hago una seña para que lo deje pasar. Había oído algo de él y quizá tuve ocasión de verlo un par de veces, pero tenerlo frente a mí, consciente de quién soy y de lo que alguna vez pudimos tener en común, lo vuelve todo inusitadamente… incómodo.

Mi primer instinto al verlo casi intimidado ante la puerta es ordenarle que escupa de una vez para qué rayos vino a verme, sin embargo, años y años de buena educación ganan.

Por ahora.

–Siéntate. –No le quito ojo de encima mientras él hace su camino en dirección al mismo sofá donde Ana se sentó para la entrevista que nos cruzó. ¿Por qué aún no he sabido nada de ella?– ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Acobardado, niega con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien.

Asiento, recorriéndome el labio inferior con el índice en tanto lo estudio con más atención.

Está nervioso, es evidente por cómo se retuerce las manos y se acomoda continuamente en el asiento. También encuentra incómoda la situación y muy fuera de lugar. _Bueno, al menos en eso coincidimos_. No me mira a la cara, no me fío de las personas que no me miran a la cara.

Los minutos pasan, el silencio se condensa a nuestro alrededor. Joder, no tengo paciencia para esto. Si sólo vino a admirar la decoración de mi oficina, pues voy a acabar con esta tontería justo ahora.

–Me temo…

–Señor Grey…

Nos interrumpimos mutuamente. Callo y aguardo a que él inicie de nuevo…, cosa que no parece estar dispuesto a hacer.

–Andrea me dijo que tienes información del paradero de mi hijo –voy al grano sin apartar mi acerada mirada gris de la suya. Más le vale que sepa que no es buena idea intentar jugar conmigo justo ahora.

–Pues… eso creo –masculla.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Lo cree o está seguro?

–Yo… –se lleva una mano a la nuca y respira hondo– creo que usted sabe quién soy, ¿no?

–A no ser que las cosas hayan cambiado en los últimos dos años, sí –confieso.

–Vale. Lo que yo quiero decirle..., lo que vengo… –gime. Está asustado, y entonces sale con algo que logra dispararme las cejas con auténtica sorpresa– Primero quiero que me prometa inmunidad y que todo lo que yo le diga será absolutamente confidencial. No… no puede darle mi nombre a la policía ni…

Esconde el rostro tras las manos y se inclina sobre sus rodillas hasta que éstas le tocan los nudillos. No sé si me habré vuelto loco o el golpeteo pesado y desacompasado de mi corazón me está haciendo oír cosas, pero casi podría decir que lo oigo sollozar.

Ahora sí estoy comenzando a molestarme. ¿Qué rayos hizo este idiota?

–Estás demasiado alterado para ser un simple informante o testigo. ¿Por qué me pedirías inmunidad si no fueras un cómplice?

Isaac alza la cabeza, sorprendido y muy, muy nervioso.

_¡Maldición!_

–Señor…

Salto de mi asiento y me pongo en pie. Tengo los puños tan apretados que casi no siento los dedos, mi mandíbula está tan tensa que seguro se me desencaja.

–Si no quieres que te muela a golpes, habla. Si tuviste que ver con el secuestro de mi hijo pero me dices todo lo que sabes, prometo darte una ventaja de diez segundos antes de perseguirte con un arma en mano. ¡Habla! –ladro con fuerza, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Aún así, pasan varios segundos antes de que su voz disminuida se haga oír en la sala.

–Unas semanas después de que se anunciara públicamente su compromiso con la señora Grey, _ella_ cayó en una depresión como no había visto nunca. Nuestras… sesiones terminaban en llanto, gritos y maldiciones, además de verse seriamente reducidas a un par de días a la semana. Luego fueron un par de veces al mes, y cuando me llamaba era sólo para que la consolara. No sé si me entiende, ¿fuera de lo físico? –Asiento para que continúe–. Entonces un día, hace unas siete semanas, me llamó y dijo que tenía un nuevo juego en mente. Se oía recuperada e incluso me invitó un par de veces a su casa para que lo comprobara yo mismo, ¡y vaya si no lo estaba! –su boca se tuerce en una mueca desconcertada– Le dije que aceptaba con mucho gusto, siempre y cuando fuera dentro de nuestros límites. Ella aceptó, dijo que no haríamos nada que no estuviera consensuado y entonces… inició. Todo se volvió muy raro. Realmente no hablé con ella hasta hace unos días, y si nos vimos fue para lo de siempre. Debo admitir que cuando la vi por última vez me sorprendí muchísimo…, estaba muy cambiada.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Parecía desnutrida, loca. Se notaba que llevaba días sin ver una ducha, mucho menos usarla. El cabello se le disparaba enredado en todas direcciones, estaba más huesuda que nunca y en sus ojos había cierto brillo maníaco. Entonces, esa vez…

Calla y nuevamente recurre a la estupidez de enterrar la cara entre las manos.

–¡¿Esa vez qué?! ¡Habla, maldita sea, o me encargaré que te encierren en el calabozo más asqueroso de Estados Unidos sólo por hacerme perder el jodido tiempo!

Mi amenaza le hace estremecer.

–Yo instalé la bomba que hizo explotar Grey Publishing –continúa con voz amortiguada por los dedos que aún le cubren el rostro.

Me quedo de piedra.

No me muevo, creo que dejo de respirar, la sangre me abandona la cara de golpe. Mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar lo que acabo de oír. La bomba que casi mata a mi esposa, la bomba que la hirió…

Lo cojo con ambas manos de las solapas de la chaqueta y con toda mi ira lo estrello de espaldas contra una pared. Nuestros rostros están tan juntos que no puedo verle bien la cara, pero me vale mierda; sólo necesito que sepa que lo mataré por esto, me diga lo que falta o no.

–¡Eres un hijo de puta! –le siseo– ¿No sabes que estuviste por matar a mi esposa, a mi suegra y a mi hija? ¿_Ella_ te mandó a hacer eso? ¿Qué quería? –lo sacudo una vez antes de volver a pegarlo al muro– Dime algo, lo que sea, para no matarte a golpes aquí mismo.

–¡Sí, ella me mandó! ¡Dijo que la bomba era inofensiva, que sólo quería darle un susto a la señora Grey! Se suponía que era una máquina de humo solamente.

–¡¿HUMO?! ¡DE ALLÍ SALIÓ MÁS QUE HUMO!

–¡Lo sé! ¡Lo supe después, cuando sentí la onda expansiva! ¡Le juro que no lo sabía antes! No soy un psicópata ni un asesino a sueldo. De haberlo sabido no…

Su voz se desvanece entre los jadeos desesperados que salen de su garganta obstruida por mis manos cada vez más cerradas alrededor de su cuello. Me repito una y otra vez que debo tranquilizarme, no debo perder el control, pero me resulta casi imposible pensando que mi Ana pudo haber muerto por culpa de este miserable, de él y de…

Entonces la veo, la cicatriz en forma de media luna en el carrillo. Recuerdo a Ana hablándome vagamente de lo que le contó su recepcionista de la apariencia del chico que había dejado ese maldito CD en Grey Publishing. Es decir que Isaac no sólo instaló la bomba que acabó con el edificio donde trabaja mi esposa, sino que además fue él quien le dejó la carnada, y Ana, estúpida y necia como sólo a ella he conocido, decidió picar.

¡Decidió picar! ¡Ella sabía que la secuestradora la estaba atrayendo a una trampa, y aún así fue! Maldita sea.

–¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? –lo zarandeo tan fuerte como me dan los músculos– ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

–¡Lo supe el día de la explosión! Hasta entonces no me había pedido hacer nada especial, aunque sí sospeché que estaba en algo extraño. Lleva semanas sin estar en casa, siempre me recibe ahí, y últimamente también lo ha hecho, pero por el polvo y el olor es evidente que no pasa mucho tiempo allí.

Se me ocurre una idea.

–¿Cómo sé que tu presencia aquí no es parte de sus planes?

La expresión de su rostro cambia tan radicalmente que por un momento hasta considero creerme su historia ridícula hasta el último punto.

–Yo no maltrato ni trafico ni secuestro niños, señor Grey, y tampoco me relaciono con personas que lo hagan. Independientemente de que vaya preso o no por confesar, no podría vivir mis días sabiendo que permití que abusaran de un pequeño de dos años. Nunca.

Sus ojos son fríos, su voz es baja. Ya no tiembla, aunque yo todavía dudo.

–¿Ella es peligrosa?

–Es inestable –se encoge de hombros–. Al menos ésa es la impresión que me dio. Yo creo..., creo que la bomba era más para usted que para su esposa.

Frunzo el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué sería para mí?

–Me parece que intenta captar su atención. Se la ha pasado últimamente murmurando su nombre cuando creía que yo no la escuchaba. Solía decir "Christian va a tener que ver la luz o yo le haré verla, como la última vez". No sé a qué se refiere, pero eso es lo que me hace pensar.

_Bueno, Grey, es lo mejor que tienes. De hecho, es lo único que tienes. O confías en lo que te dice o sigues halándote los cabellos y dándote golpes contra la pared. _Me digo mientras medito qué hacer. _¿Acaso no estás harto de ver la cara de desolación de Ana cuando llegas a casa?_

Oh, Ana. Mi Ana. No quiero seguir sintiendo que le fallo. Cada día que regreso a casa sin noticias, avances o nuestro hijo es como si estuviera confirmándole que soy incapaz de cuidar de mi familia. No quiero eso. Quiero que ella me vea como un pilar, no como el sismo que hace que todo se desmorone. Quiero ser su ancla, pero no para ahogarla en mi mierda, justo como está sucediendo.

Siento la urgente necesidad de ir con ella y no precisamente porque la extrañe, que sí lo hago, sino porque presiento que algo va mal.

Todo se ha puesto de cabeza.

–Digamos que decido creerte una última cosa –pronuncio lenta y claramente hacia Isaac–, y como tú sabes exactamente lo que te conviene me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde piensas que puede estar mi hijo. Si resulta ser cierto, quizá considere pedir para ti cadena perpetua en lugar de pena de muerte.

o o o

Salgo de mi oficina como un bólido. Voy al escritorio de Andrea para recuperar mi Blackberry y decirle:

–Llama a la policía y diles que vengan enseguida. Isaac está en mi oficina, no lo dejen salir –luego corro treinta pisos hacia abajo por las escaleras. El ejercicio me resulta catártico, casi liberador y muy confortable justo ahora; ayuda a controlar los espasmos musculares que abren y cierran mis puños, ojalá también sirviera para desaparecer la angustia. Mi mente va a mil por hora intentando comprender lo que está pasando y por qué. _No ha razón. ¿Qué le pasa?_ Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante y no acabo de descubrir lo que es.

_¿Qué mierda está pasando?_

Cuando subo al coche, Ryan arranca casi enseguida a una velocidad que, sin duda, va por encima del límite. _A la mierda_. Enciendo la Blackberry, otra vez sin mensajes nuevos. ¿Por qué no hay mensajes nuevos? ¿Qué rayos pasa con Ana?

La llamo, nadie atiende. Le dejo un mensaje de voz con la esperanza de que mi desesperación la haga sentir tan mal que más nunca olvide mandarme un puto mensaje si sabe cómo me pongo cuando no sé de ella. A veces me pregunto qué tiene esa mujer en la cabeza, o si lo hace adrede. Después se queja porque la tengo vigilada, ¡ella se lo busca!

Suspiro hondamente. _Cálmate, Grey, cálmate. Esto ha pasado antes, quizá se quedó sin batería o dejó el móvil olvidado en algún lugar de la casa. Tal vez está dormida o hablando con su madre…_ Bueno, pero podría haberme avisado.

Los minutos que tardamos en llegar a Escala se me hacen tan interminables que, cuando finalmente diviso la entrada del edificio a unos metros por delante, no espero a que Ryan acabe de detenerse cuando ya he saltado del vehículo, entrado en el edificio al trote y marco con desesperación el botón del maldito ascensor.

El viaje de subida acaba siendo el instante más insoportable de mi vida, no paro de dar vueltas por la cabina, maldecir y pegar uno que otro puñetazo. Definitivamente, si Ana está en casa, tendré que tener un intensivo con Flynn.

Las puertas se abren, salgo disparado del ascensor y entro en casa. Lo primero que veo al internarme en el salón es a Carla dándole biberón a Phoebe, cuyos grandes ojos azules se disparan a mi rostro tan pronto apersonarme.

Ver a mi hija alimentándose sin su madre aumenta mi angustia.

–Hola, Christian –Carla mira su reloj–. Creí que volverías más tarde.

–Hubo un… cambio inesperado que me hizo volver. ¿Dónde está Ana?

Ella me observa con curiosidad, mi corazón palpita con demasiada fuerza entre las costillas mientras espero su respuesta.

–Aún no ha vuelto –dice tranquilamente.

El alma me cae de rodillas.

–¿Has hablado con ella? –murmuro.

Niega con la cabeza.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunta ahora más atenta.

–Espero que no. ¿Y Gail?

–En la cocina. ¿Qué ocurre, Christian? ¿Es sobre Theodore?

Escuchar ese nombre me pone peor. Mis nervios están por colapsar, y si lo hacen no me hago responsable de mi lengua.

Voy a pasos agigantados a la cocina. Veo a Gail justo cuando ella se gira para mirarme. La sonrisa se le evapora del rostro tan pronto capta mi expresión.

–¿Taylor volvió?

–No, señor. Fue a buscar a la sra. Grey al hospital hace… –mira su reloj– harán unas tres horas y media.

Joder, joder, joder. ¡Por qué coño me pasan estas cosas!

–¿Hay algún problema?

Me niego a contestarle. Me niego a hablar con absolutamente nadie en estos momentos, necesito estar a solas para organizarme y pensar. Gail, y ésa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ella, lo capta enseguida y se lleva a Carla para dejarme el terreno libre. Tomo asiento en una de las banquetas, apoyo los codos sobre la superficie de la isla y la cabeza en las manos.

Isaac no me dio una dirección específica, sólo me habló de una construcción antigua, como una casona de época o algo similar. ¿Dónde demonios voy a encontrar un lugar así y saber que se trata de la casa? ¿Cómo pudo _ella_ ser capaz de esto? ¿Por qué lo hace? Ana tuvo razón cuando me dijo hasta el cansancio que _ella_ no era más que una abusadora, una pederasta, y yo me vengo a dar cuenta tarde.

No, aún no es tarde. ¿O sí?

Recuerdo el día que escuchamos el CD. Recuerdo su llanto, sus lamentos, la vocecita de mi hijo, tan familiar a la mía cuando gritaba por mi mamá… Maldición, eso es lo peor de todo, pensar que a él puede ocurrirle lo mismo que a mí si no lo encuentro pronto. Lo poco que recuerdo de mis primeros años de vida es horrible. Aún hoy, cuando las pesadillas invaden, es como volver a ser débil y estar indefenso, con hambre, con frío…, solo.

Y ahora esto: mi esposa tampoco aparece. No sé por qué creo que si doy con Tedd voy a hallarla, pero admito que no me alienta de ninguna formar tal posibilidad. ¿Cuándo aprenderá Ana a decirme las cosas?

Nunca, eso lo sé sin que me lo digan, especialmente si ella cree que es lo que debe hacer para mantenerme a salvo.

–¡Niña estúpida!

No es como que pueda vivir sin ella, ya no. Si ella faltara yo tendría que hacerme cargo de nuestros hijos, ellos sufrirían conmigo, todos sufriríamos sin Anastasia. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Faltando ella la oscuridad volvería a consumirme. Su presencia, su voz, todo es como una campanilla que al sonar hace retroceder a las sombras, al miedo.

Una campana.

Una campanilla… _Campanilla_.

¡Ya sé dónde tienen a Tedd!

Brinco del taburete con renovada energía. Recorro la distancia que me separa del recibidor en prácticamente unos pocos segundos. Tomo la llave de mi Audi y me vuelvo a las dos mujeres que me observan con cara de preocupación.

–Ninguna se mueva de este departamento sin Sawyer _y_ Ryan.

Salgo.

¡Cómo no reconocí las campanadas al escucharlas! Tanto tiempo sometido a ellas, tanto tiempo considerándolas parte de mi día a día y no las identifiqué. Podríamos estar ahora todos reunidos, juntos, sanos y salvos. Sabría dónde está Anastasia y… _ella_ estaría justo ahora pudriéndose en prisión. Después de lo que intentó la última vez que nos vimos estuve dispuesto a dejarla marchar y ya, pero ahora quiero venganza, justicia, o como mierda quieran llamarla.

Aunque... ¿de verdad es culpable? ¿Qué tal si fuera víctima de las circunstancias? Sí, lo admito, lo que me contó Isaac es incriminatorio aquí y en Pekín, pero si ella está tan mal como él dice, quizá no sea del todo culpable.

Joder, estoy confundido. No sé qué pensar. No puedo sencillamente olvidar años y años de larga amistad por el testimonio de un hombre que, a fin de cuentas, no había tratado jamás y del que no sé mucho. ¿Qué pasa si él le guarda resentimientos por algo y quiere utilizarme para vengarse? Realmente no quiero creer que ella es el cerebro y la mano ejecutora de la operación. Quizá podamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, cualquier cosa.

Pongo el R8 en marcha. Mientras me abrocho el cinturón escucho la entrada de un mensaje. Doy un respingo pensando que puede ser Anastasia, pero sólo es Taylor.

**LA SRA. GERY HA RECIBIDO UN MENSAJE. ESTAMOS EN UNA ANTIGUA CASA AL FINAL DE UN CALLEJÓN, CERCA DE LA I-5. ESTO NO ME GUSTA.**

Pone una dirección y me apresuro a coger el camino. Mentalmente me hago una nota para recordar subirle el suelo a Taylor, sin él es muy improbable que pudiera hallar la casa yo solo, ya que cuando iba era un adolescente problemático y demasiado estúpido como para prestar atención a "nimiedades" como el camino y las calles que pasábamos. No obstante, también pienso con mucha menos esperanza que de no estar en problemas Taylor me habría llamado para avisar, pero no lo hizo, y si él está en problemas entonces Ana…

Piso el acelerador casi hasta el fondo, el R8 se convierte prácticamente en una bala. Sigo las indicaciones con cuidado, y antes de poder maldecir una vez más me encuentro ante _la _casa. No está ni de lejos como la recordaba, ahora parece a un soplo de viento de derrumbarse. Luce abandonada, la madera podrida, y nada salubre.

Pienso un poco y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué papel juega _ella_en esto. ¿Conoce a la secuestradora? ¿Fue quien la contactó? ¿Cuántos más hay a su servicio? ¿Tendrán motivos personales o sólo quieres chuparle la inmensa fortuna?

Respiro hondo, quizá mi última bocanada de aire más o menos puro, y entro. Dentro es peor que fuera. Polvo, cosas rotas, sábanas raídas por doquier. Es un asco. Decididamente no se parece a la mansión maravillosa que solía visitar años atrás.

Al final del pasillo hay una puerta entreabierta y se escuchan sonidos de pasos y murmullos apresurados. Recuerdo que ahí estaba su sala de juegos. Allí me arrodillé muchas veces, allí me sacaron la mierda muchas más. Avanzo lentamente como hipnotizado, de veras me gustaría dar media vuelta y largarme. Apoyo los dedos en la vieja puerta de madera y la empujo, las bisagras protestan pero casi no soy consciente de eso.

No soy consciente de nada, más que de la vista de la habitación.

Las paredes son marrones, los instrumentos siguen en su lugar. En el techo, colgando cerca de una de las esquinas, yace quieta una campanilla que quizá sea lo más inofensivo de toda la habitación. Grilletes, varas, látigos, fustas, una gran cruz de madera oscura, muebles de cuero negro e infinidad de cosas más. Sé que yo también tengo algunos objetos como éstos, sé que yo también juego con ellos, pero cuando mis ojos reparan en Ana me parece estar en una película de horror. Unas cuerdas mantienen unidas sus muñecas y tobillos, le rodean la cintura y la mantienen suspendida de una rejilla en el techo. Una mordaza de bola roja le mantiene la boca abierta y bien cubierta. Va desnuda, a excepción de la ropa interior de encaje rosa, los tacones que traía puestos hoy y… ¡un collar de sumisa!

_¡Mierda!_ Soy incapaz de apartar la mirada. Es la imagen más espeluznante y grotesca que he visto jamás. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso a mi esposa?! Luce completamente indefensa, dolorida, casi exhausta; no recuerda para nada a la chica decidida e ingeniosa con la que he estado viviendo. Es como un animalillo atrapado en la redes de un cazador.

Me acerco con vacilación, siento que ya no estoy en mi cuerpo, que todo esto lo veo a través de los ojos de alguien más. Todo lo que de plano Ana rechazó de ser mi sumisa –la mordaza, la suspensión, el collar– lo está experimentando ahora, sólo que la diferencia está en que yo lo habría hecho para nuestro placer y esto está pensado para lastimarla, dejarle marcas en el cuerpo y ser tan doloroso como resulte posible; incluso el tipo de cuerda es el más tosco que hay para amarrar a nadie.

La posición de su cuerpo me parece antinatural, como si hubiesen intentado hacer un círculo con ella. Veo cómo el pecho le sube y baja, poco, pero rápido mientras intenta desesperadamente respirar. El cabello también ha sido atado con la soga, y es precisamente el motivo por el que ella no puede bajar la cabeza. En sus mejillas resplandece a la débil luz de ambiente el rastro dejado por las lágrimas.

–Ana… –mi voz es prácticamente inaudible. No me puedo creer esto.

Doy un paso en su dirección cuando una voz me detiene y su frialdad cala hasta mis huesos.

–Hola, Christian.

Me vuelvo despacio, enojado, asustado, sorprendido. Isaac tenía razón, parece un esqueleto, y eso es ser generoso. Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio, yo intentando medir hasta qué punto perdió la rosca y qué tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser sin su monito faldero principal respaldándola. Me pregunto qué tan estúpido fui al haber venido solo y desarmado, por más que me desagraden las pistolas, pero toda duda se evapora con una sencilla palabra.

–¡Papi!

¡Tas! Un derechazo directo al estómago. Ella se aparta para permitirme ver a mi hijo atado a una silla con la misma cuerda que restringe el cuerpo de su madre. Tiene la carita surcada en lágrimas, las mejillas pálidas y hundidas. Es evidente que está mucho más delgado, pero está vivo.

¡Tedd está vivo!

_Oh, ¡gracias!_

Doy un paso al frente, me yergo cuan alto soy, reúno mi rabia, aprieto los puños. Justo ahora no me importa quién demonios la esté obligando a esto ni qué significó para mí. Se metió con mi familia y eso no lo voy a consentir.

Ella, inteligente como siempre, saca un arma y apunta a la cabeza de Tedd haciéndome retroceder al instante.

–¡Maldita loca trastornada! Te exijo que los dejes –ladro, rabioso.

–Me parece que no estás en posición de exigir nada, querido. Aunque puedes tener por seguro que te tengo una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar –sus ojos, hasta hacía poco muertos, resplandecen con un brillo que me hace apretar los dientes.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Oh, sólo es una corazonada –mira el arma en la mano casi con cariño y luego a mi esposa con algo completamente opuesto.

La adrenalina y el pánico se disparan en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Ella tiene razón. Ella tiene a Ana, ella tiene a Tedd, así que me tiene a mí.

Alzo las manos para apaciguarla.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres, Elena?


	18. Juguemos a que me preguntas

**18**

**ANASTASIA**

¡Está aquí! ¡Christian está aquí, lo recordó! ¡Sabe que fue Elena, siempre ha sido esa maldita demente enferma, su querida señora Robinson! Espero que recuerde todas las veces que demostré mi aversión hacia ella y tenga la gracia de darme la razón esta vez.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres? –insiste él de mala gana.

Casi puedo ver a esa horrible víbora lamiéndose los labios con presteza. ¿Qué demonios estará tramando?

–¿Yo? Sólo quiero recordarte que pese a ser un hombre poderoso, la vida siempre va a poder más que tú, Christian.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No puede tenerse todo lo que uno desea sin importar lo mucho que se luche. Esa lección la aprendí demasiado tarde lamentablemente, y me salió muy costosa. Con esto quiero brindarte la oportunidad de aprender de mis errores, cosa que sólo lograré poniéndome en el papel y dándote una sencilla elección para hacer. –Mi corazón retumba en mis oídos, no puedo escuchar bien–. Te dejaré marchar de aquí pero sólo una persona puede acompañarte; debes escoger entre tu amada esposa –casi escupe, desprecio supurando cada palabra– y tu hijo. Sólo uno.

Me quedo de piedra al racionalizar lo que ha dicho. No, algo tan irracional no se puede racionalizar. ¡Es imposible que esté tan trastornada!

–Tiene que ser una broma –escucho que musita Christian.

–Nunca había hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida –es su cínica respuesta.

Siento la creciente ira de Christian en cada una de mis fibras musculares, abriéndose camino y llegando a ocupar todo el espacio libre de la habitación. Con ella armada apuntando a mi hijo y mi marido por perder los nervios, temo incluso por Taylor encerrado quién sabe en qué parte de esta mansión del terror. Sólo espero que esté vivo y bien.

–Elena, lo digo en serio. ¡Bájala en este instante!

–¿Por qué? Ella luce bastante cómoda. –¡Y una mierda!– Yo no la escucho quejarse, ¿tú sí? –se ríe de su propio chiste perverso con resuellos asfixiados. El rechinido de los dientes de Christian se une al perturbador sonido–. Además, el control de la situación, por si no lo has notado, lo tengo yo. Sé que ceder el mando no te gusta, querido, pero esta vez tendrás que hacer una concesión y amoldarte a mis órdenes.

–¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

Y ahí está, el necio de mi marido negándose una vez más a creer que su señora Robinson es incapaz de algo semejante a esto. _¡Abre los ojos por el amor de Dios, Christian!_

–Creí haberlo dicho ya.

–Y un cuerno, Elena. Dime la verdadera razón. No secuestraste a mi hijo, intentaste matar a mi esposa y haces esto ahora por tu estúpida ideología de la vida y su jodida forma de proceder.

_¿Qué más da? ¿Acaso piensa razonar con ella? ¿De veras es tan crédulo?_ ¡Vaya, hasta que mi subconsciente decidió aparecer! ¿Dónde demonios andaba metida cuando más la necesité?

–En eso tienes razón. Esta mocosa idiota llega con su ignorancia y su carita de mosca muerta y tú caes rendido a sus pies en cuestión de semanas. Te abriste a ella, te atreviste a comprometerte y casarte con una mujer poco menos que adecuada para ti. Pero a mí, ¡a mí que te ayudé a ser todo lo que eres hoy!, sólo…

–¿Perdiste la tuerca porque la elegí a ella y no a ti? –pregunta, atónito, pero yo más bien me siento asqueada. ¡Además de abusadora sigue siendo una pederasta!

Ella no contesta, lo que acaba siendo una confirmación más que clara.

Christian bufa.

–Por favor, aunque no hubiera sido Ana jamás me habría casado contigo. Sencillamente nunca te tuve ese tipo de sentimientos ni te percibí como una potencial pareja romántica, lo sabes. Ese era nuestro modo de operar y ambos lo sabíamos. Tuvimos una aventura sexual que acabó hace años, ni más ni menos.

Vaya, su tono hiela-huesos. Va mejorando.

–Las cosas cambiaron –le replica ella.

–No para mí –ataja Christian con sequedad–. Nunca, y menos después de encontrar a Ana.

Para ser tan listo Christian a veces no piensa lo suficiente. ¿No se da cuenta que mientras más me mencione más la hará enfadar?

–De acuerdo. Realmente ahora eso ya no es importante. Lo que interesa es el presente y tú tienes una decisión que tomar antes de que me arrepienta, así que piénsalo bien.

Silencio. No hay más que respiraciones trabajosas y pesadas que fácilmente pueden tratarse de mis propios intentos por resistir tanto la posición como la tensión. Entonces, tras lo que parece una angustiosa eternidad, Christian habla, y yo me siento morir.

–Te propongo una tercera opción –suelta casi en un jadeo lastimero–. Deja ir a Ana y a Theodore, yo me quedaré.

_¡No, Christian!_

Me retuerzo, debato, lucho contra las cuerdas que aprisionan dolorosamente mis muñecas y tobillos sin importarme que me puedan cortar la piel. ¡Christian no se va a quedar con esta loca peligrosa bajo ningún precepto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo podría sencillamente coger a mi hijo, dar media vuelta y dejarlo?

_Claro_. Él no quiere decidir entre salvarme a mí o a nuestro hijo. No quiere ser un mal padre pero tampoco está dispuesto a abandonarme. Sabe que si yo estuviera en su lugar primero pondría a salvo a Tedd antes de intentar nada más.

Tiene miedo de acabar siendo como su madre biológica. Eso es, más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginarme, lo que me ayuda a entender que no tiene opción. No puede sólo intercambiar papeles conmigo, tiene que escoger. Elena lo sabe y lo está utilizando en su contra para causarle el mayor daño posible.

Sigo sin poder ver qué está pasando pero escucho el suelo de madera podrida crujir bajo el peso de alguien.

–Tentador. Muy tentador –canturrea su suave voz rasposa, casi inaudible–. Sin embargo creo que las normas de este juego las impongo yo, y ya te di a escoger.

–¡Esto no es un maldito juego! ¡Estás atentando contra la seguridad de mi familia! –grita Christian a todo pulmón. Pudo haberme provocado un respingo de no ser por lo bien amarrada que estoy. Casi puedo imaginármelo pasándose las manos por el cabello sin saber qué hacer.

–Sí, querido, lo es. Desde que me llevé a tu querubín inició la partida.

Otro silencio.

–¿Fuiste tú la que entró en mi casa y se llevó a mi hijo? –suena más que sorprendido, completamente atónito y descolocado. ¡Venga, la tiene ante sus narices con el show montado y yo como atracción principal, ¿y aún tiene el cráneo tan grueso como para que la idea de que Elena es la mala no se lo atraviese?!– No sólo eres el cerebro, también la secuestradora.

Como si se tratase de un sonido real, físico, escucho el _clic_ que hace algún engranaje en su cabeza al encajar con otro.

–El pendiente era tuyo. Yo te los regalé en tu cumpleaños –casi no se lo puede creer. De hecho comienzo a albergar el temor de que sufra una apoplejía por esto.

–Eran mis favoritos –confirma Elena–, y la zorra de tu mujer me arrebató uno cuando me golpeó el rostro con esa maldita lámpara. ¿Sabes que estuve día y medio con un terrible dolor de cabeza por eso?

¡Mujer del demonio! ¿A nosotros qué mierda nos importa? Ojalá hubiese hecho más con la lámpara que sólo provocarle migraña.

Esto está alargándose demasiado. Por como habla y luce, es evidente que Elena está aún peor de la cabeza que antes, y no sé si eso la lleve a decidir que este juego ya no le parece "divertido", por lo que ninguno de nosotros saldrá… con vida, al menos. Christian debería dejar de perder el tiempo con ella, coger a Tedd y largarse lo más rápido posible. No sé qué diablos es lo que espera.

–Me parece que tu mujercita quiere decirte algo –canturrea. Se acerca cada vez más, su atención, sin duda, atraída por mis contoneos desesperados e intentos inútiles de lucha.

La mordaza finalmente me libera la boca, necesito de unos segundos para acostumbrarme a la extraña sensación de libertad.

–Llévatelo, Christian –uff, mi voz suena espantosa. Pastosa y desagradable, como la de un enfermo terminal.

El jadeo de mi marido me llega a los oídos. El suelo cruje cuando da un paso en mi dirección pero el brazo de Elena apuntando nuevamente a mi hijo le hace detener en seco; Tedd ha estado sollozando en silencio todo el rato, sólo se escucha cuando se sorbe tímidamente la nariz.

–Ana…, no puedo dejarte. No me lo pidas –es su torturada súplica.

–Tienes que hacerlo. Nuestro hijo está primero. Piensa en tu madre, en cómo de distintas habrían podido ser las cosas si hubieras sido lo principal para ella. No dejes que Theodore acabe igual. Llévatelo.

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y si no puedo volver? –la voz se le rompe; con ella lo hace mi corazón. Justo ahora agradezco no poder girar la cabeza para contemplarlo.

–Por supuesto que no volverás –interviene la perra. Ambos la ignoramos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, arropando nuevamente esa dulce ilusión de que si yo no lo veo a él, entonces él tampoco me ve a mí. Sólo quiero que se vayan.

–No importa.

–Ana, por favor. Te necesito.

–¡Y yo lo único que necesito de ti es que actúes como un padre de verdad y hagas lo que tienes que hacer! –le chillo.

Cuando callo no es sólo silencio, es la despedida y el dolor que la acompaña lo que pesa; entonces me permito sentir aliviada así sea por un efímero instante: Christian se lo va a llevar.

–De acuerdo –masculla con los dientes sumamente apretados–. Suelta al niño, nos iremos.

Elena esboza una lenta sonrisa viperina.

–Buena decisión.

Sale de mi campo de visión, sus tacones resuenan por el antiguo suelo con un desagradable toc toc. Un cuchillo rasga fibra, una cuerda cae al suelo y el sonido más torturador del mundo se alza _in crescendo_:

–Dile que suelte a mami, papi. Ella sigue cogando de techo.

Mis órganos se encogen con fuerza. Creo que voy a vomitar. Sé que Christian está tan a punto de derrumbarse como yo, aunque a diferencia suya yo no temo tanto por mi destino como porque no acabe de sacar a Tedd de esta ratonera.

–¡Papi! –insiste mi bebé.

–Vete, Christian –le ordeno.

No hay movimiento.

–¡LÁRGATE O JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

–Volveré por ti –susurra, una promesa fantástica que queda colgando entre los dos, temblorosa, inconsistente.

Las pisadas van en la dirección correcta: hacia la puerta. Me alivia percibir decisión en cada paso; sé que justo ahora no va a cambiar de parecer y eso es todo lo que necesito para afrontar con algo más de tranquilidad todo lo que me espera.

La puerta se abre y se cierra suavemente. Aun desde fuera me llegan los gritos frenéticos de mi hijo arrancándonos el alma a los dos.

–¡Papi, mami no viene! ¡Ella la tiene, no la dejes! ¡Ella mala, ella lastimará mami! ¡Quiero a mami! ¡MAMIIIIIII!

Luego… nada.

Se fueron.

–Bueno, parece que al final Christian no te amaba tanto como creía.

_Cálmate, Ana. No reacciones. _Me muerdo la lengua con fuerza.

–Ahora estás oficialmente a mi merced. Eres mía y por consiguiente haré todo lo que me venga en gana contigo, ¿te suena familiar? –regresa conmigo, en esta ocasión mirándome de frente y hasta mesando suavemente mi cabello–. Quizá Christian no lo admite pero en lo más profundo de su ser aún te ve como una sumisa, y al dejarte aquí bajo la custodia de otro amo es como si te hubiera prestado. La verdad es que no sé cuánto aguantarás antes de que los puntos que tienes en el abdomen se te suelten y una infección te mate, de modo que mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra, ¿no crees? –coge mi barbilla, me obliga a mirarla–. Es una verdadera pena. Estaba dispuesta a convertirte en la mejor sumisa que Christian haya tenido jamás, pero parece que ése no es tu destino. En fin.

¡Otro amo! ¡Entrenarme! No contenta con alejarme de mi familia y esperar a que muera lenta y tortuosamente, ¡pretende ocupar el tiempo azotándome y encadenándome! ¡Está más que loca! Y lo peor de todo esto es que me parece que con ella las palabras de seguridad no me van a funcionar.

Elena me mira. Sus muertos ojos azul hielo parecen irradiar veneno.

–Quiero que sepas, Anastasia, que esto lo hago para mi placer. Pero no es un placer sexual ni mucho menos. Es el placer que se obtiene con la venganza. Me quitaste a Christian, ahora yo voy a despojarte incluso de las ganas de vivir –gira y camina hasta quedar junto a mis piernas; no puedo verla, pero siento sus garras arañándome la piel de los muslos–. Me parece que voy a iniciar sonrojándote el culo y las piernas, ¿qué dices?

o o o

Aprieto los dientes, los párpados y los puños haciendo que las uñas se me claven más profundamente en la carne. La mandíbula me duele, los brazos me duelen, el abdomen me duele, los muslos… esos hacen mucho más que doler.

–Falta poco, sólo 25 más. Llevamos 22 así que estamos cerca de la mitad. Me sorprende lo resistente que es tu piel, si tengo que ser honesta –continúa cacareando como ha hecho por la última… ¿qué? ¿Eternidad? Es admirable cómo ignora tan olímpicamente mis chillidos amortiguados por la mordaza y mis debates por liberarme–. A estas alturas creí que ya estaría sangrando. Pero no. Sólo está roja.

Me tenso nuevamente al sentir la corriente de aire que delata el movimiento de su brazo echando hacia atrás, preparado para el siguiente azote. Comienzo a creer que lo peor de esto no son los golpes en sí sino la expectativa psicológica que viene con cada uno; mientras más se alarguen unos con respecto a otros, peor es cuando llega.

Las divagaciones me han supuesto pequeños pero placenteros escapes al dolor de mi cuerpo, un dolor que me acribilla por todas partes. En ello me he dado cuenta de que mis dientes deben, con diferencia, ser la parte más resistente de mi anatomía; llevo quizá horas mordiendo la bola de la mordaza cada vez con más fuerza y no siento que se aflojen ni un poco. Por supuesto, intuyo que los planes de Elena los pondrán a prueba.

La variedad de "curiosidades" que tiene este demonio con cuerpo de mujer en su cuarto de juegos es superior a la de Christian. De hecho, este lugar da la impresión de ser una habitación para interrogatorio de la Inquisición más que una estancia dedicada a cualquier tipo de placer. Sin ir más lejos sólo hay que detallar el pedestal al que me encuentro atada. Luce como un potro para gimnasia, por uno de sus laterales salen dos barras de acero con grilletes al final a los que, evidentemente, están ancladas mis muñecas. De los extremos surgen unas cuerdas de cuero que sirven para inmovilizar mi cuerpo sobre el potro, y unos apoyos para los pies se aseguran de mantener mis piernas lo más separadas posible. Una cuerda un poco más fina hala de la parte posterior del collar para perros que Elena me puso alrededor del cuello, y no es que diga que los collares para sumisos sean de perros, es que ella me aclaró que el que yo tengo sí lo es.

_Sólo debo que aguantar_, repito una y otra vez como un mantra. _Sostener la respiración, contar hasta mil y luego aflojar. Podré con esto, sé que sí._ El hecho de que Christian y Tedd se hayan ido no supone que me rinda. Christian encontrará la manera de sacarme, eso no lo pongo en duda, y mientras sólo debo resistir.

_No es tan fácil._

–Bien, es suficiente –dice de pronto. Me soba suavemente el trasero escocido provocándome nuevas muecas de dolor–. Aún faltan tres azotes pero no creo que tu piel lo resista sin desgarrarse, y no quiero que tu sangre ensucie mis cosas.

Da un rodeo a mi alrededor soltando las distintas cuerdas que me sujetan al potro, menos la que aún hala del collar. Odio este maldito collar. Luego vuelve a plantarse ante mí.

–No te preocupes por la deuda, encontraré el modo de pasarla a algo más. No creas que esto es lo único que tengo pensado para nosotras.

Como si creyera que podría tener tanta suerte.

Agotada, dolorida y débil, dejo que Elena me ate las muñecas al cabello por detrás de la nuca y éste a la cuerda del collar. Así sólo puedo mover los pies, y por los temblores que sacuden mis piernas mi equilibrio es precario.

Ella coge una vara de bambú, quizá lo de aspecto más inofensivo de toda la habitación, y me azota las piernas. Sólo una vez. Es el golpe más doloroso de los 44, pone mi sangre en movimiento junto con mis reservas de adrenalina. Es el único modo en que consigo ponerme en pie y andar hasta lo que parece una horca de la que cuelga una cadena con otro par de grilletes en el extremo. Con las manos estiradas sobre la cabeza, piernas abiertas y tobillos amarrados, mi postura si me viera en un espejo me recordaría a la Torre Eiffel.

–Hablemos un poco –se aleja para arrastrar una silla desde una de las esquinas de la habitación hasta colocarla ante mí, a unos tres metros de distancia. Toma asiento con una postura remilgada, debe creerse una gran dama en su esplendoroso palacio. ¡Vieja bruja!– Para comenzar, ¿hay algo que te apetezca preguntarme?

La fulmino con la mirada. No me muevo.

Ella sonríe.

–Perfecto, entonces fingiré que tú me haces preguntas y las responderé. Veamos qué tan capaz soy de leer esa mente tan simple que tienes –se burla con frialdad–. Veamos. Por qué rapté a Theodore ya lo sabes: quería atraerte aquí para vengarme de Christian y de ti, sin embargo me parece que no fui lo suficientemente clara al explicarle por qué quiero vengarme, o tal vez lo evité. Más allá de alejarlo de mí, me molesta que aniquilaras lo único que me unía a él de la forma en que no lo hacía con nadie más. Lo engañaste y confundiste para hacerle creer que el amor es suficiente para llenarlo, que ya no necesita el estilo de vida que yo le enseñé y que tan feliz lo hizo por tantos años, y eso, señorita, es una transgresión bastante grave.

¿Qué yo lo confundí? ¿Y en qué mundo vive la señora pederasta Robinson? Quizá por esto Linc la tenía sólo de esposa trofeo, porque en el fondo siempre fue una loca descorazonada.

–Ésa es la principal razón. Luego están los móviles menores que, podríamos decir, sólo echaban leña al fuego. El que tú, una mocosa simplona y aniñada lo alejara de mí al punto de hacerlo dudar de nuestra amistad, que te atrevieras a hacerlo necesitarte más que al control que yo le enseñé a poseer, y lo peor de todo: consentir casarte con él. El amor no es más que basura, yo lo comprobé en mi propia carne, siempre quise salvarlo de eso. Míralo de este modo: si él no se hubiese casado contigo y no hubieran tenido hijos, no tendría que haberse visto en una situación como esta –se encoge de hombros mientras se deshace de una pelusilla invisible de su arrugada falda tubo negra–. Lo admito, pudo haberse enamorado de cualquier otra, pero por alguna razón que haya sido contigo me fastidia más.

Y a mí me fastidia que se relacionara con una perra como ella, pero claro, yo no puedo decirlo.

–Tarde o temprano Christian tendrá que admitir que fui una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en la vida, y para eso tú me vas a ayudar.

¿Ayudarla? Ni muerta.

_No tientes a la suerte, Ana_, me advierte mi subconsciente.

Elena se remete el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Ladea la cabeza y casi parece una pequeña niña traviesa con esa sonrisa de medio lado y el aspecto desaliñado.

–A ver, ¿qué otra cosa me podrías preguntar? –delinea su labio superior con un dedo de uña quebrada y picos irregulares– ¿Qué hice con Theodore mientras estuvo aquí? Me parece una buena pregunta. Sinceramente sólo tenía intención de mantenerlo encerrado mientras aparecías, pero cuando lo vi y noté lo parecido que es a Christian…, bueno, se me ocurrió tener mi propio proyecto mascota.

¡Hija de puta!

La mataré.

–Ya sabes que antes de que lo jodieras todo yo era la mejor amiga de Grace y ella me lo contaba todo. Vi a Christian cuando llegó a su casa, era un pequeño encantador pero silencioso y desconfiado. No hablaba, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabes. En fin, supe lo de su pasado, las condiciones en las que vivió, el lugar donde lo hallaron; se me ocurrió que podría condicionar a Theodore para convertirlo en un Christian de pequeño, así podría instruirlo, criarlo y adiestrarlo de la forma que me pareciera correcta y más adecuada.

_Adiestrarlo, condicionarlo, instruirlo…_ Cualquiera que la escuche pensará que habla de un perro y no de mi hijo. Mi pequeño, solo, indefenso, a su merced…

–Quería un… Christian 2.0, pongámoslo así. Uno que de grande me apreciara lo suficiente como para entender que no necesita ninguna esposa estúpida ni del asqueroso amor, sólo el control y el placer que yo puedo enseñarle. Uno que no me abandone jamás bajo una idea absurda –me dedica una sonrisa lánguida. Mis dientes aprietan de nuevo en torno a la bola y mis manos se cierran en puños. Estoy tan malditamente enojada que ya ni me importa estar desnuda ante ella y con la piel escocida–. Así que me permití recrear algunas de las vivencias más traumáticas de Christian que me contó Grace.

_¡Oh Dios, mátame, mátame ahora o dame la fuerza para soltarme y asesinarla con mis manos! _Más que loca…, más que enferma…, esta mujer tiene que ser la mentora de Satán. ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hizo a mi pequeño?

–Como sabes, no soy proxeneta ni tampoco me gustan, así que los golpes, las quemaduras con cigarros y los gritos tuve que cambiarlos por algo un poco más efectivo, en mi opinión. El silencio. Encerré a Theodore en un cuarto completamente vacío a excepción de una pequeña colcha y una manta para que durmiera. Le di de comer, no te preocupes, pero no fue tan frecuente como supongo estaba acostumbrado en su casa, ni tampoco… tan bueno –me dedica una sonrisa indulgente que, imagino, intenta suavizar el golpe que me suponen sus palabras, aunque realmente está logrando el efecto contrario–. Lamentablemente continuar mi proyecto mascota significaba renunciar a tenerte aquí ahora, Anastasia, así que tuve que tomar una decisión cuyos resultados ya conoces. De modo que puedes estar tranquila, nada grave le ocurrió.

Levanta un brazo a la altura de su pecho, retira la manga del suéter crema que lleva puesto y mira la hora en su costoso reloj de oro blanco y, a saber, diamantes. Sus labios se tuercen antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a mí. Luce algo contrariada.

–Parece que nos quedan unos minutos antes de pasar a la siguiente actividad. Te permito una pregunta más, pero hazla ahora.

_¿Qué forma de morir te parece más dolorosa y despiadada? Porque es justo la que pretendo utilizar contigo cuando esté libre._

-¿Quisieras saber por qué destrocé tu ropa, mandé a poner una bomba en tu trabajo y le envié un mensaje a Christian diciéndole que cuidara a "su dama"? Eran claves, pistas si lo prefieres. Intentaba implantar en la mente de Christian la idea no tan descabellada de que algún día no estarías más, no formarías parte de su vida nuevamente y él volvería a enfrentarse al mundo solo, pero esta vez sin el escape a su necesidad primaria de control. Quiero que entienda que tú lo haces débil. Cuando faltes él se derrumbará y ahí admitirá lo mucho que hice al introducirlo en nuestro estilo de vida.

_¡Es TU estilo de vida, no el suyo! ¡Christian no se derrumbará, ahora es un hombre nuevo y más fuerte!_

La rabia me hierve por dentro. Quiero gritarle, abofetearla, hacerle tanto daño con mis manos como ella le hizo a mi marido por años, a mi bebé por días y ahora a mí. Quiero obligarla a tragarse su veneno mientras la estrangulo y saco yo el mío.

–Estás enojada, puedo verlo. Lástima que las miradas matadoras de nada sirven. Por ahora –se levanta, se acerca al potro y se agacha para recoger un nuevo trozo de cuerda mucho más grueso y tosco que los que me atan– es momento de salir de aquí. Pienso cumplir mi promesa de que Christian no te rescatará; no estoy tan mal de la cabeza como me veo.

Me mira, sus ojos relampaguean. Coge la vara, se aproxima a mí y ya casi puedo sentir el dolor del golpe antes de que el bambú y mi carne entren en contacto. No sé qué duele más: saber que mi hijo fue tratado como un vulgar proyecto de ciencias o los golpes que aguardan por mí; sea como sea, realmente quisiera no tener que averiguarlo.

La vara y el sonido del azote llegan milésimas de segundo antes que el dolor. Esta vez son dos, uno por encima de las rodillas y otro en el abdomen, a centímetros de la herida. El aire se escapa de golpe de mis pulmones. _Joder, esto duele más de lo que recuerdo._

–¿Doloroso, Anastasia? Tranquila, te acostumbrarás o morirás –sonríe–. En cualquier caso ya no será tan terrible, ¿no?

No alcanzo siquiera a ponerle mala cara cuando la puerta se abre con un poderoso golpe, haciéndonos brincar a las dos.

–¡Aléjese de la señora Grey o le vuelo la cabeza de un balazo!

¡Es Taylor! ¡Está vivo! Magullado, pálido, pero vivo. También empuña un arma y está apuntando a Elena con ella. ¿Será la misma con que la perra amenazaba a mi hijo? ¡Bendito karma!


	19. Oscuro

**19**

El corazón me da un vuelco y llega a la base de la garganta. ¡Taylor ha venido en mi auxilio! Lo último que recuerdo es que nos golpearon a los dos y al despertar estaba atada, amordazada y él ya no aparecía por ningún lado.

De pronto ya no lo veo como el hombre de seguridad de Christian o el marido de Gail. Es un ángel. Un guardián. _El ángel Taylor…_ ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

–Aléjese de la señora en este preciso instante. Suelte la vara y ponga las manos sobre la cabeza donde pueda verlas. –Nunca creí que sus órdenes de militar sonarían a mis oídos más esperanzadoras que cualquier pasaje de la Biblia. En definitiva Christian tiene que subirle el sueldo.

–Vaya, Taylor, así que realmente sí haces más que ser el chofer de Christian, ¿eh? –la voz de Elena sale llena de desprecio.

–Mucho más –responde él–. Suelte la vara y agáchese. No lo voy a repetir.

Ella se lleva la punta de la vara a los labios y se da repetidos golpecitos, pensativa.

–¿Y si me niego?

–Abro fuego.

–¿Estás dispuesto a dispararle a una mujer que podría ser declarada legalmente loca? Eso te puede traer problemas.

–¿Loca? Quizá, pero en su locura está más cuerda que todos los presentes en esta habitación juntos –Taylor le hace una seña con el arma antes de elevarla un poco más, apuntándole al corazón–. Es su última oportunidad.

Silencio. Por unos instantes nadie se mueve ni nadie habla. Creo que la que hace más ruido soy yo con mi respiración agitada. Cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo aguarda el siguiente paso.

Tras largos segundos de contemplarse mutuamente, Elena suspira.

–Está bien. Tú ganas. No hay necesidad de derramar sangre –alza ambas manos, una aún sosteniendo la vara, para aplacar a Taylor.

Pero Taylor no se mueve ni un ápice. Sigue apuntándole el pecho con el cañón y una fea y vengativa parte de mí desea que hale del gatillo de una vez. Él no lo hará, por supuesto, a no ser que la situación lo amerite, pero igual quisiera que sucediera.

–Bien. Deje la vara –le repite.

No puedo ver el rostro de Elena ni la expresión que tiene. Puedo apreciar la rigidez en su espalda, pero igual y se debe a lo flacucha que está. ¿Cómo llegó a semejante estado?

Da un paso, pequeño, y Taylor se tensa. Ella sonríe, o eso creo. Se agacha lentamente, él no le quita ojo de encima. Está a poco de dejar la vara sobre el suelo cuando el sonido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose distrae brevemente a Taylor, aunque lo suficiente como para que ella vuelva a empuñar la caña de bambú y le largue una bofetada en la mejilla con ella. Taylor retrocede aturdido, con su desconcierto mis esperanzas de salir de aquí se desvanecen.

Elena se endereza un poco con una velocidad que me sorprende no la haga perder el equilibrio. Se prepara, y adivino lo que tiene en mente un segundo antes de que lo haga.

_¡Cuidado, Taylor!, _quiero gritarle, pero ya es tarde.

Ella le salta encima y ambos se precipitan al suelo. Allí comienza el forcejeo, todo una maraña de miembros móviles y casi convulsos peleándose entre sí. Tiro de mis ataduras con toda la fuerza que logro reunir, entonces la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y paro. Sólo puedo escuchar los gruñidos, las maldiciones y los jadeos rogando que Taylor gane.

Cierro los ojos, en parte como escudo en parte por cobardía. Si algo le pasara a Taylor por mi culpa…, no podría vivir con mi consciencia. De mi cuerpo se drena toda esperanza de volver a ver a Christian; sé que si Elena se hace con el arma, primero matará a Taylor y luego, sin dudas, a mí. Sólo espero que cuide bien de nuestros hijos y sea con ellos tan bueno como hasta ahora lo ha sido. También quisiera, si cabe, que no se olvide de mí, aunque volviera a casarse… Bueno, decididamente esa idea no me gusta, pero tarde o temprano habrá de pasar.

Suspiro con desgana, siento que me voy con ese aliento. Una única lágrima fluye con todas las emociones que tengo por dentro, dejándome sólo el miedo…

Oigo un disparo. Me congelo. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Quién ha sido?

_Por favor, que no sea Taylor. No dejes que sea él._

Abro los ojos de golpe, registro toda la escena intentando entender qué ocurre, cómo acabó el encuentro. Hay sangre en el piso. Taylor está jadeando, tiene un labio roto, pero parece no sufrir ningún otro tipo de daño. _Gracias_. Sigo el rastro con la mirada hasta toparme con el cuerpo repulsivamente pálido de Elena sangrando profusamente por una herida en la pierna.

Por un momento dejo de percibir el mundo sensorial mientras la miro. La sangre fluye de la herida como un río o un arroyo, es tan roja en contraste con su piel que pareciera estar llevándose todo el color de su cuerpo. Me recuerda un poco a esos donuts de azúcar glaseado y relleno de mermelada que quedan flácidos y arrugados, casi monótonos, cuando se la extraes toda.

Eso es lo que parece ella, pero yo no me la comería ni por toda la salud del mundo. Una cosa tan perversa como ella no puede traer algo tan bueno como la salud, eso lo sé.

Vuelvo mi atención a Taylor, que se ha puesto en pie, ahora siendo capaz de evaluar mejor los daños. Una enorme, amoratada y casi palpitante línea gruesa le surca el rostro desde la frente hasta la mejilla derecha, y el labio partido ahora le sangra más. Por lo demás, tiene unos pocos golpes, algunas marcas de las zarpas de la zorra en los brazos y el cuello, la ropa desgarrada aquí y allá pero… está bien. Eso me alivia.

Se acerca a mí sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Inesperadamente me encojo al tenerlo cerca, lo que le hace retroceder un poco.

–Tranquila, señora. Está bien, voy a soltarla –su voz es suave, muy cálida, casi no puedo creer que haya salido de él.

Asiento para que entienda que estoy bien. Él repite mi ademán. Lentamente rodea mi cabeza con sus brazos y suelta la mordaza. ¡Dios, se siente tan bien poder relajar la mandíbula! Lágrimas de dolor y agradecimiento a partes iguales se me escapan.

Taylor no comenta nada, sólo se aleja un poco para estudiar mejor las amarras que me unen a la horca. Se saca una navaja de bolsillo del ejército suizo de sus pantalones, busca la herramienta de cuchillo y me la muestra para que la vea bien. Realmente, más que asustarme la navaja tan cerca de mis muñecas, me causa curiosidad saber dónde la encontró.

–¿Es tuya? –¡cómo de rara se me hace mi voz, especialmente poder mover la boca para utilizarla!

Taylor me mira y me sorprende ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos. ¡Taylor burlón! Vaya día de excentricidades.

–Un buen boy scout siempre tiene una navaja multiusos a la mano –es su respuesta.

–¿Fuiste boy scout?

–Algo parecido.

No puedo evitarlo, sonrío. Es tan extrañamente inusual compartir pequeñas bromas con Taylor, sobre todo en situaciones como ésta.

Trabaja rápido y limpiamente en las cuerdas. Mientras pasa de una mano a la otra y luego a mis pies pienso que no hay riesgo de que me perfore una vena por accidente; después de un varazo en la cara y forcejeo a mano armada con una loca, esto debe ser para él un simple ejercicio del campamento de boy scouts.

Cuando las cuerdas finalmente abandonan mi piel, casi las extraño. Se me ven unos terribles verdugones a un roce de sangrar, me duelen horrores y casi no puedo moverme. Taylor me ayuda a sostener hasta que puedo sola, y cuando se separa, aún sin soltarme del todo, parece más que avergonzado.

¿Avergonzado?

–Yo, creo que… podemos conseguirle unas sábanas en la sala principal –murmura sin mirarme.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Ahora de qué está hablando? ¿Para qué queremos sábanas? _A ver, Ana, hagamos un poco de memoria. ¿Con qué vas vestida? _Mi subconsciente intenta no perder su casi inexistente paciencia mientras lo medito. ¿Con qué voy vestida?

¡Con nada!

Joder, esto es tan embarazoso. Yo también me coloro hasta la raíz del pelo. Es decir, le tengo confianza a Taylor pero esto es sin duda pasarse del límite. No sólo lo secuestraron por mi culpa y lo hirieron, ¡también tiene que cargar conmigo desnuda!

Puede parecer una tontería pero ahora sí me urge ir por esa sábana.

Doy un paso y casi caigo. El dolor en los tobillos por las cuerdas es tan fuerte que incluso estar de pie me hace jadear y apretar la cara. Me aferro con más fuerza al cuello de Taylor y él, cogiéndome por sorpresa, me alza en brazos listo para salir de esa habitación horrible.

–No… No volverás.

Otro disparo. Grito. Taylor se echa al piso conmigo aún en sus brazos, me cae encima y usa su cuerpo para protegerme. Mi cabeza está entre sus brazos, bien resguardada. Intento ver qué rayos ha hecho Elena ahora, se suponía que estaba agonizando por la herida. ¿Acaso esa maldita mujer no da tregua?

Pero… sí, la da. Creo que…

–Taylor –jadeo sin apartar mis ojos de ella. Él mira por encima de su hombro con los músculos preparados para entrar en acción. No nos movemos, apenas respiramos con la intención de captar cualquier sonido pero no hay nada.

Nada de nada. Elena está muerta.

Sus ojos azules, helados, vacíos, miran un punto por encima de nosotros con fijeza. Por dentro me siento más pesada pero no es ni remotamente tristeza. Quizá lástima humana por una mujer que quiso matarme, hacer de mi hijo un bizarro proyecto mascota y de mi esposo un hombre infeliz, pero sé que no lamento que se haya ido.

Pienso en Christian y en cómo puede afectarle la noticia. No quiero pensar en nada de lo que tuvo con Elena aún después de finalizada su relación sexual, sus años de "amistad", porque eso me haría enfurecer. Ella fue una perra, una pederasta, una manipuladora, una asesina y obtuvo lo que se buscó. Fin de la historia.

–Maldición.

Taylor recaptura mi atención. Está mirando algo por encima de nosotros, cerca del techo. Es el boquete que dejó la última bala que disparó Elena. Por un momento me siento confundida, ¿por qué gastó la última bala que podría disparar apuntándole a las molduras del techo? ¿Realmente les apuntó o el pulso le temblaba tanto que falló?

Me parece que incluso esa sencilla acción estaba bien premeditada, y eso me preocupa.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Alza la mano y señala el boquete.

–Hay un botón –murmura.

–¿Qué?

Alzo la cabeza. Si entrecierro los ojos y sé qué estoy buscando… sí, ahí está. Un botón. ¡Santo joder, ¿y ése qué hace?!

–Será mejor que nos larguemos.

Taylor se arrodilla, vuelve a pasar los brazos bajo mis rodillas y por detrás de mi espalda y justo cuando está por ponerse en pie, el suelo tiembla con violencia acompañado por el rugir de un trueno.

Pero no es un trueno. ¡Es otra bomba!

Los estallidos se suceden uno detrás del otro con intervalos de tiempo de unos dos segundos. Cada vez suenan más cerca y mientras más explotan más partes de la casa se derrumban. Sobre nosotros, el techo se resquebraja y algo de polvo nos cae encima. El olor del humo consumiendo la madera también llega pronto.

Taylor y yo nos miramos, ambos sabemos que para vivir hay que largarnos lo más pronto posible. Él me instruye que lo mejor es andar a gatas; la posición resulta una agonía tanto para mis muñecas como para la herida de mi vientre, pero no protesto. Salimos del cuarto de juegos tenebroso –ahora me parece estúpido el haber llamado al cuarto de juegos de Christian "habitación roja del dolor"– adentrándonos en el pasillo que conduce a la salita previa a la salida.

Aquí se nos hace más difícil avanzar. Hay trozos de techo caídos, muebles volcados, pequeños incendios y parte de la madera del suelo se ha quebrado y hecho astillas que apuntan hacia arriba como estacas. Taylor me tiene una paciencia increíble mientras me ayuda a cruzar el mar de trampas mortales. No hay tiempo de detenernos para coger algo con lo que cubrirme. Las explosiones se nos acercan cada vez más. Si escucho con atención me parece que puedo adivinar su orden: de izquierda a derecha por cada piso y luego hacia abajo. Nosotros estamos hacia el este, en una de las esquinas de la planta inferior, así que debemos tener unos, calculo yo, diez segundos más antes de…

–¡Por aquí, Ana!

Taylor toma mi mano y prácticamente me arrastra por el suelo. La puerta de entrada está casi al alcance, me parece que si estiro la mano podré coger el pomo y saldremos… Santo Dios, ¡seremos libres! ¡Vivos! _Para, no es momento de llorar ahora_, me regaño mentalmente.

Unos pocos metros más, sólo unos más… Y llega la última explosión, se desprende una viga del techo que cae ante la puerta, cerrándola para nosotros.

_No puede ser._

–¡No! ¡Esto no!

Me levanto y voy tambaleándome hacia la viga. La empujo, la halo, no se mueve. Comienzo a frustrarme, voy a entrar en pánico y las piezas se me van a ir como a Elena. Pobre Taylor, tener que lidiar con otra loca…

–Por la ventana, señora –me toca el hombro, volteo y veo la ventana que señala. Es algo alta pero lo bastante grande como para poder escapar por allí. Asiento y dejo que me guíe–. Hágase para atrás.

Obedezco. Me aferro a uno de los sillones polvorientos y mohosos mientras veo a Taylor coger una mesilla para café y aventarla contra el vidrio, que se hace añicos y permite que una ráfaga de aire del exterior se cuele. Luego se vuelve a mí con los ojos fijos en los míos, se quita la camisa y me la pasa.

–Tenemos que salir –es su explicación.

No digo nada mientras me la pongo. Me queda enorme, lo que es bueno, me cubre hasta medio muslo y tenerla sobre mi piel me hace sentir un poco más segura.

Vuelvo a mirar la abertura del cristal. No es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros, está rodeada por cristales puntiagudos y cortantes. Salir por ahí sería como pasar por un rayador de queso.

–¿Cómo saldremos? –me supone un tremendo esfuerzo preguntárselo. El humo comienza ya a invadir la salita y ese hueco en la ventana no creo que sea suficiente para tragarse todo el humo gris oscuro.

–Hay que ensanchar la abertura –responde.

–¿Cómo?

Lo veo mirar alrededor. Una estatua de piedra de unos treinta centímetros de alto llama su atención, la coge y con ella se deshace del resto del vidrio que cubre la ventana. Ahora es lo suficientemente seguro como para salir, aunque eso no implica que no acabemos con cortes importantes en la piel.

Primero va él. Se desliza con facilidad por la ventana y cae al otro lado, entonces me indica que apoye los pies en el alféizar, me incline hacia adelante y salte. Tengo la mente tan nublada por el humo, el dolor y el miedo que no dudo un instante en hacer como me dice. Christian estaría orgulloso. Taylor me coge al vuelo, vuelve a cargarme en brazos y se aleja a toda prisa de la casa.

Justo cuando estamos ya a unos seis metros de la propiedad escucho las distintas sirenas acercándose a nosotros. Gimo. Y también escucho la última y más avasalladora de las explosiones, la que acaba con la casa y nos lanza por los aires. Aterrizo golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo.

Ya no hay sirenas.

Ya no hay explosiones.

Ya no hay luz.

Ya no hay mundo.


	20. Colores al crepúsculo

**20**

–Su esposa se encuentra en un estado de coma, señor Grey. Monitoreamos constantemente sus signos vitales, pero por ahora no hay nada qué hacer más que curar las heridas de su cuerpo y esperar.

Hay un sollozo, luego una voz que me resulta dolorosamente familiar suplica.

"Su esposa se encuentra en un estado de coma, señor Grey"

"Estado de coma, señor Grey"

Señor Grey…

_Christian._

o o o

–Nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de nada de esto, Christian. Quisiera decir que lamento su muerte, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que hizo y lo que estuvo dispuesta a hacer, creo que es lo mejor. Ana es una chica fuerte, ella estará bien. Sabe que la necesitas.

"Sabe que la necesitas"

¿Quién me necesita? ¿Yo necesito a alguien?

¿Quién murió? Elena murió.

¿Y yo? ¿Morí? ¿Por eso puedo escucharlos? ¿Están con mi cuerpo? ¿Pero por qué no puedo verlos? ¿Morir significa quedarse ciego? No siento mi cuerpo, es como si no tuviera. Quizá sí estoy muerta.

–Yo no lo lamento, quisiera haberla matado con mis propias manos.

–No digas eso. Nadie quiere verte manchado con sangre semejante.

Es Grace. Creo que esa voz dulce es la suya.

–Es mi culpa –alguien se sorbe la nariz–. Siempre ha sido mía. Todo cuanto le ha ocurrido a Ana ha sido por mi culpa. No he sabido hacer más que ponerla en peligro, yo soy un peligro para ella. Soy un jodido egoísta por querer mantenerla conmigo, eso lo sé, pero es que la amo tanto, mamá… No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, ya no.

–Lo sé. Creo que ella tampoco podría imaginársela sin ti.

–No estoy seguro.

–Pues yo sí. Completamente.

Silencio.

–¿Crees que despertará pronto?

¿Despertar? ¿Estoy dormida?

–No lo sé, cariño. Yo espero que sí. ¿Recuerdas a Ray? Cuando entró en coma Ana le hablaba todo el tiempo, y eso quizá fue lo que hizo que volviera. Hazla regresar.

–No sé cómo. ¿Qué podría decirle?

¡Quiero despertar! ¿Cómo lo hago? ¡No me puedo mover, no sé dónde ha quedado mi cuerpo!

o o o

–Hoy encontré a Tedd acostado junto a Phoebe –¿Quién habla? ¿Christian? ¿Con quién está?–. No en la cuna sino en el suelo. Me dolió y gustó verlo allí, es algo complicado. Yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando Mia llegó a casa, me colaba en su habitación y me acostaba en el suelo junto a su cama. Grace se enojaba porque decía que no la dejaba dormir, pero igualmente lo seguí haciendo. Yo era un chico traumatizado, solo, una especie de fenómeno… o al menos así me sentía, y ella era la única que no me juzgaba ni esperaba nada especial de mí más que cariño. Ése es el motivo de que me disgustara hallar a Theodore junto a Phoebe, temo que él se sienta como yo me sentía en aquél entonces.

_¡Oh Dios! Christian. Mi pequeño chico perdido, solo. Nuestro hijo no llegará a eso jamás_.

–Él me vio observándolo y se asustó, supongo que creyó que lo regañaría. No sé si actué bien, le propuse leer un cuento juntos como solíamos; fue el del Lorax, su favorito. Creo que me sonrió, no estoy seguro, pero se quedó dormido en mi regazo. Creo que confía en mí.

_Claro que lo hace, él te ama_.

–Antes de venir preguntó por ti. Sabe que estás en el hospital y cree que estás durmiendo porque te sientes cansada… Yo también espero que te despiertes pronto como si sólo hubieras estado durmiendo –se aclara la garganta–. Hizo un dibujo para ti, son unas flores. Dijo que como era muy pequeño y no tenía dinero para flores de verdad, quería regalarte un dibujo que pudiera durarte mucho tiempo. Te confieso que escucharlo… Bueno… Ana, por favor, regresa. Todos queremos que vuelvas.

¡Yo también quiero volver, pero no sé cómo! Quizá si dejaran de aplicarme calmantes o lo que sea… ¡Quiero ver esas flores! Quiero ver a Christian, a mis hijos juntos, a mamá, a Kate, a Gail, a Taylor…

_Oh, Taylor…_

o o o

–_Adió_, mami.

Siento una caricia en la mejilla. ¿De quién es esa vocesita?

¡Una caricia! ¡He sentido algo! ¡Estoy de nuevo en mi cuerpo!

Esperen, ¿ése fue Tedd? ¡Tedd está aquí! ¿Y se va? ¡No, aún no! No lo he visto, no he hablado con él, no le he dicho que volveré pronto a casa, que volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Tengo que decirle!

Siento cómo unas cuerdas invisibles atan mi mente, mis manos, mi lengua. No me dejan mover. Lucho contra ellas, una a una van cediendo hasta que me libero de todas y puedo… puedo volver a ser enteramente yo.

–¡No te vayas! –¿ese murmullo casi inaudible ha sido mío? Debe ser, de pronto se ha hecho un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. No escucho ni respiraciones. ¿Me habrán dejado sola?

–¿Ana?

¡Christian!

–¿Puedes oírme? –una mano se desliza entre mis dedos, una mano cálida, conocida y fuerte que me envía una descarga eléctrica tan pronto se cierra en torno a mis dedos– Hazme saber que me oyes, por favor.

Sí, lo haré. Ahora puedo.

Le aprieto suavemente los dedos de la mano y recibo un apretón de vuelta. Hay otra descarga de energía, ésta me ayuda a abrir los párpados. Al principio la luz me ciega; demasiados colores, demasiadas formas, demasiado por absorber. Me duele la cabeza, casi prefiero la oscuridad.

–Oh, Ana –Christian se deja caer en una silla junto a mi cama; con mi mano aún entre las suyas besa uno por uno mis nudillos repetidas veces en tanto sus lágrimas mojan mi piel.

Yo también lloro en silencio. Recuerdo vagamente todas las veces que atrapada pensé que no volvería a verlo, a tocarlo, a escucharlo. Estar con él ahora es más de lo que imaginaba.

Hago vagar mis ojos por la habitación en lugar de cerrarlos porque temo no volver a despertar. Sé lo que estoy buscando, sé a quién quiero ver y me emociona encontrarlo en brazos de su abuelo paterno, abrazado con fuerza a su cuello, observándome perplejo.

–Teddy –mi voz se rompe. Intento incorporarme pero Christian me detiene.

–No, Ana. Tienes que quedarte tranquila y descansar.

Lo miro. Quiero a mi hijo, necesito tocarlo, acariciarle el cabello, envolverme con su olor a bebé.

–Por favor –le ruego en voz baja.

Él asiente.

–Sólo permanece recostada –me dice. Le pide a Carrik que traiga a Tedd y se lo sienta en el regazo.

Mi bebé. Mi pequeño hombrecito temperamental. Se ve mucho mejor que cuando lo encontré en esa horrible casa pero sigue sin aproximarse a ese pequeño niño saludable y feliz que era hacía apenas poco más de una semana.

¡Una semana! ¿Cuántas cosas pueden ocurrir en tan poco tiempo?

–Mami –me tiende una mano y se la aprieto.

–Hola, cielo. ¿Estás bien? –tomo su manito y lo miro. No puedo contener las lágrimas de felicidad al verlo, especialmente teniendo sus deditos fuertemente aferrados a los míos.

Teddy asiente, se sale del agarre de Christian y se acurruca a mi lado. Me rodea el cuello con las manos, siento su respiración en mi garganta.

–Te _queo_, mami.

Lo estrecho con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

–Yo también te quiero muchísimo, cariño. –Permanecemos fuertemente aferrados el uno al otro por una eternidad demasiado corta para mi gusto. Él vuelve al regazo de su papi y yo intento aligerar un poco las emociones–. ¿Te gusta tu nueva hermanita?

Él sonríe y asiente entusiasmado.

–_¡Ibii!_ –exclama dando palmadas. Todos sonreímos. Christian le pasa su Blackberry y Teddy me la da a mí para que vea la foto. Es de Phoebe y Tedd mirando directo a la cámara, mi pequeño tiene a su hermana en el regazo y la abraza como si temiera que pudiese resbalársele.

Las lágrimas comienzan a inundarme los ojos pero me las trago y en cambio digo:

–Salen muy bien. Eres muy guapo –alargo una mano y le revuelvo el cabello. Teddy se ríe.

o o o

Sólo me dejan estar con Tedd unos veinte minutos. Es tarde y él tiene que comer y dormir. Ahora que lo he visto y he hablado con él me siento un poco más tranquila. Mi hijo me enseñó las flores que dibujó para mí; hay que tener mucha imaginación para decir que son flores, pero de todas las que he recibido son las más especiales. Carrik y Mia se fueron hace poco también y prometieron volver mañana con Grace. Honestamente no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme a todos ellos y a las preguntas que, tarde o temprano, van a comenzar a hacer. Es algo que debería hablar con Christian para asegurarme de hacer bien las cosas.

A eso de las siete treinta llega Ryan con una bolsa de comida muy similar a la que me trajo Taylor la última vez que necesité pasar más de un día en un hospital. Hablando de Taylor, me pregunto cómo estará y dónde.

De pronto, me siento mal por Gail y por Sophie, su pequeña hija.

–Gracias, Ryan –le digo cuando le entrega la comida a Christian y está por retirarse. Se vuelve, asiente brevemente con la cabeza y creo que hasta me sonríe.

–Para servirle, señora.

Luego sale.

Me quedo prendada. ¿Ryan me ha sonreído? No, seguro lo imaginé. Deben ser tantos medicamentos mezclados y ahora la comida que Christian va a insistir hasta el cansancio que me coma. Quizá pueda complacerlo un poco, pero no prometo nada.

–Le pedí que te trajera algo suave –dice mientras atrae hacia mi cama la mesa móvil y comienza a desplegar los componentes de la bolsa. Hay un poco de sopa, un bollo de pan, frutas, una bebida, cubiertos y servilleta. Sé que huele de maravilla, pero ahora sólo consigo que se me revuelva el estómago.

–Christian…

–Ana, no comiences. Hablé con la doctora, puedo darte de comer, y así sean sólo unos bocados te juro que comerás. –Es su tono autoritario, no hay discusión posible.

Está bien, de todos modos no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir. Con él tengo que recurrir al apoyo de mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente, pero justo ahora ni siquiera sé si yo misma estoy entera.

Tomo la cuchara y voy dando sorbitos a la sopa poco a poco. Al principio no me caen bien pero luego se me va asentando el estómago y puedo comer con más ánimo. ¡Rayos, estaba hambrienta! Christian no hace comentarios mientras como, se limita a mirarme atentamente; se fija en cada uno de mis gestos, en cada pequeña mueca o expresión.

…

Trago el último bocado y aparto el plato. No está vacío sino enteramente lejos de eso, pero Christian no protesta y es un alivio.

Me cojo las manos, me armo de valor y lo miro de frente. Lo que viene ahora no es fácil pero sí es necesario, quiero algunas respuestas porque hay cosas que no acabo de entender. Sé que a él no van a gustarle algunas de las preguntas que tengo en mente, y eso me pone algo ansiosa.

Decido iniciar con una afirmación.

–Elena murió.

Lo miro con atención para no perderme detalle de su reacción. Él sólo me observa sin mostrar nada y eso hace que me resulte más que evidente que ha tenido tiempo de racionalizarlo. Me pregunto cómo se lo tomó al principio.

–Sí, la bala desgarró la arteria femoral y se desangró.

–Activó una secuencia de bombas antes de morir. Juró que yo no saldría con vida de allí –me defiendo. Siento que como si me estuviera reprochando algo y no me gusta para nada que su actitud se deba a la muerte de esa mujer, como si hubiese sido mi culpa.

–Lo sé.

¡Vamos, suéltalo ya!

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Que no pudiéramos salvar la vida de tu señora Robinson? –musito con rencor.

¡Cómo de enfadada me pone esto! ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Aun después de ver con sus propios ojos lo que nos hizo esa loca a su hijo y a mí está dispuesto a perdonarla y hasta defenderla? _Que ni lo intente_.

Christian respira hondo unas tres veces y se pasa las manos por el cabello otras dos antes de responderme.

–Basta, Anastasia, es suficiente. Esa jodida zorra no es ni fue nunca mi señora Robinson. Si hay algo de su muerte que lamento es no haberla provocado yo mismo. Tienes que cortarla ya con esa maldita estupidez tuya, no estás siendo justa conmigo –espeta, contenido.

Vaya, está muy, muy enfadado. Quizá nunca lo vi tan enojado en mi vida, y aunque me esté regañando sé que su molestia no es conmigo.

Interiormente me siento culpable por atacarlo.

–Lo siento.

–Deberías –responde de mala gana–. Tan pronto me llevé a Theodore y lo dejé en la seguridad de Escala, convoqué a toda la fuerza policial que pude, me armé y salí lo más rápido que fui capaz a rescatarte. Con cada kilómetro que pasaba sentía que una parte de mí moría. Debía mantener la mente despejada, lo sabía, pero… yo sólo… Si tú hubiese muerto yo no…

–Shh, para. Tranquilo, está bien –le tomó la mano y la aprieto con fuerza–. Lo lamento. Lo siento mucho.

Él se lleva mi mano a los labios.

–Yo también –murmura con la voz ronca.

_Oh, Christian_. La he cagado bien, es evidente. Lo mejor es cambiar de tema por ahora.

–¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Ladea la cabeza, me estudia con atención y es casi como si prefiriera no responder.

–Por el CD que grabaron con Tedd pidiendo ayuda. –Me pongo blanca pero no lo interrumpo, aunque hubiese preferido que no me recordara ese día. Christian aprieta mi mano para darme apoyo–. Al fondo escuché una campanilla y luego recordé que era la misma que ella hacía sonar en algunas de nuestras sesiones para indicarme que estaba lista para iniciar. Era como un silbato para perros. Esa campana sólo la tenía en su mansión de ocio, como solía llamarla, así que me recordó la casona enseguida. También sirvió el mensaje que recibí de Taylor.

–¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? ¿La campanilla?

Niega con la cabeza.

–En lo absoluto, y menos ahora. Odiaba esa maldita campana y lo utilizable que me hacía sentir.

Trago saliva mientras absorbo esta información nueva. Christian se sentía utilizable, jamás lo hubiese imaginado sólo con verlo. Me sorprende.

–¿Ella tenía cómplices? –continúo.

–Sí –su mirada se ensombrece–. Su sumiso, pero al parecer él desistió al entender hasta dónde llegaba su perversidad.

–¿Su sumiso?

–Isaac –responde.

Ese nombre me suena. ¿No hablaron de él ella y Christian una vez, antes de que me casara?

–Él puso la bomba en Grey Publishing. Asegura que nada más pero lo están interrogando para saber qué tan cierto es eso.

Tomo un trozo de pan y me lo llevo a la boca, pensativa.

Una loca enemiga muerta, un cómplice sumiso en custodia policial, mi hijo en casa, yo en un hospital _de nuevo_, Christian con los nervios a flor de piel…

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –inquiero de pronto.

–Entraste en coma. Fueron cuatro días.

¡Vaya! Eso es bastante.

–¿No te has movido de aquí en cuatro días? –mi pregunta sale más como una acusación. De hecho, quizá lo sea.

–No. Mis padres, Elliot y Kate se turnaban con tu madre para cuidar a los niños, yo preferí permanecer contigo hasta que despertaras –confiesa suavemente.

_Oh, Christian, ¿por qué?_ Nuestros hijos lo necesitaban más que yo. Infinitamente.

–No podía serles útil, Ana –murmura, respondiéndome con su sorprendente habilidad de leerme la mente–. Se supone que la misión de un padre es velar por el bienestar de sus hijos, ¿no? –Asiento– Pues sólo hubiese logrado deprimirlos si todos los días llegaba a casa desmoronándome sobre mí mismo, ¿no crees?

Bueno, tiene un punto a su favor.

–Carla ha sido muy paciente, conmigo y con ellos. Ha venido a verte algunos días.

Me sorprendo. ¿Mamá estuvo aquí?

–¿Cómo está?

–Es fuerte –dice con una sonrisa, los ojos le brillan–. Es muy fuerte. Cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ti. Ella me ha dado esperanzas de recuperarte todos estos días.

–¿Has visto a Flynn? –suelto sin pararme a pensar y me arrepiento. ¿Habré ido muy lejos?

Por un momento parece que sí pero luego su mirada se vuelve burlona.

–Ha venido a verte también, pero no. No hemos tenido una sesión oficial, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Otra sorpresa. Flynn vino a verme.

–¿Qué pasó con la casa?

La diversión se desvanece de su rostro.

–Ya no existe.

–¿Había alguien más dentro?

–No. ¿Por qué no comes un poco más? Realmente no has tocado tu comida, Anastasia.

_Vaya, soy Anastasia de nuevo_. Y no me pasó del todo por alto su no tan sutil forma de decirme que me calle ya.

Tomo otro pedazo de pan sólo por darle un gusto momentáneo. Creo que piensa que he terminado con mi ronda de preguntas porque se relaja visiblemente. Quizá sí debería acabar por hoy.

–¿Te quedarás esta noche? –indago suavemente.

–Sí.

–Christian, deberías ir a descansar un poco. Ya te lo vengo diciendo, vas a morirte joven de un ataque cardíaco. No es necesario que te quedes pegado a mí todo el rato, aquí voy a estar bien –tomo su mano–. Ahora voy a estar bien.

Bufa y se suelta mi mano.

–Fantástico, justo lo que me hacía falta: ¡otra madre! Entiéndelo, Anastasia, hasta que no me sienta completamente seguro no voy a dejarte sola. ¿Vamos comprendiéndolo?

Ese tonillo suyo condescendiente me enfada. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?, no tengo cuatro años ni él es mi padre para hablarme de esa forma. Joder, ni Ray me habla de esa forma.

–No, no lo hacemos –le espeto–. Y no me llames "Anastasia".

Se queda perplejo. Ja, ¿ahora quién va comprendiéndolo?

–Ése es tu nombre, ¿o es que estoy equivocado? –su ceja se alza con sorna.

–Sí, es mi nombre, pero sólo lo utilizas cuando me estás reprochando algo o cuando estás enojado, y no tienes ningún derecho a enojarte conmigo cuando todo lo que pretendo es cuidar de ti para que dures un poco, ¿sabes?

Su expresión se torna enojada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esto va a estar de ring de boxeo. Bien, que empiece el primer round.

–Tendré esperanzas de durar un poco cuando mi incomprensible esposa entienda que mis nervios van atados a ella, y cada vez que pone su vida en peligro de alguna estúpida forma me acorta años de vida –replica.

–Tu incomprensible esposa lo entiende. Es mi irrazonable marido el que no parece entender que hay situaciones que requieren decisiones tomadas con rapidez y en esos momentos no hay oportunidad para pasar un reporte de la situación por la CNN –atajo.

–No es necesaria la CNN –masculla. Rayos, esto se está poniendo tenso–. ¡Con un mensaje de texto es más que jodidamente suficiente!

–¡Claro, porque me entero de dónde tienen a mi hijo y de que tengo una oportunidad de encontrarlo y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es: mandemos un mensaje de texto!

¿A alguien le parece lógico esto?

–¡Cualquier persona cuerda lo haría! –exclama con furia.

–¡Una madre que sabe que su hijo está en problemas y la necesita no piensa como una persona cuerda! –exploto. ¡Demonios, Christian, ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?! Fuiste tú el que me encadenó a la pata de la cama para mantenerme controlada, ¡la loca no soy yo!

Nos miramos mutuamente con el entrecejo tan fruncido que temo sufrir una parálisis muscular. No puedo creer que me esté echando en cara mi preocupación por él cuando él lo hace conmigo ¡todo el tiempo! No entiendo qué parte de "yo también me preocupo por ti" es la que no entiende. ¿Tendré que hacerle un dibujo? Además, ahora estoy fuera de peligro, y conociéndolo como lo hago estoy segura que ya contrató a por lo menos doce ex agentes de la CIA y el ejército ruso sólo para vigilarme y seguirme a todas partes.

¡Arg, a veces es tan…!

–No me voy a ir hasta que te den de alta –murmura, terco.

Lanzo los brazos al cielo con exasperación.

–¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! Total, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Fijo mi mirada al frente y me niego a prestar atención a nada más.

Una enfermera entra con una sonrisa amable, comprueba mis signos vitales, los vendajes de las muñecas y los tobillos, la bolsa de suero y luego se va prometiendo volver en unas horas. El silencio se mantiene rato después de su partida; para variar, no seré yo quien lo rompa.

–Eso no es verdad –escucho que dice Christian en voz muy baja. Lo miro, pero no hablo–. Quería proteger a mi familia, quería que todos estuvieran sanos, felices y bien. Y como ves… fallé, de nuevo.

Mis defensas caen y el corazón se me resquebraja.

–¿Por qué dices que no somos felices?

Me mira con ironía.

–Que pasen este tipo de cosas no puede hacerte feliz.

Lo medito. No, por supuesto que no me hacen feliz, pero no es su culpa. Todo el mundo debe enfrentarse a cosas que no lo hacen feliz, pero sé que Christian lo dice porque Elena vino con él como parte de su pasado y su antiguo presente. Siente que es su culpa.

–No, no lo hacen, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Esboza una sonrisa triste que me hace estremecer.

–Quería ser yo quien te rescatara. Por un momento albergué la absurda idea de aparecer en la casa como tu caballero de brillante armadura, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea para salvarte.

–Taylor me salvó –pienso en voz alta.

–Sí… Tengo que subirle el suelo.

Sonreímos a la vez, pero lo de él es una mueca nada más.

–Supongo que me estuve engañando, jamás dejaré de ser el caballero oscuro.

Alargo mi brazo y acuno su mejilla, quiero que me mire a los ojos y entienda de una vez por todas que él es un premio de la lotería y yo me lo gané sin haber estado jugando. Tiene que entender que para mí es muy importante, que lo amo hasta más no poder.

–Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura y te voy a decir por qué. Un hombre de corazón oscuro no puede alejarse de su propia oscuridad, mucho menos luchar contra ella, y tú lo hiciste por mí, por nosotros. Gracias. Un hombre oscuro no es capaz de amar tanto a sus hijos como para estar dispuesto a parar su empresa multimillonaria para poner a todo su personal a buscar a uno de ellos. Gracias de nuevo. Un hombre oscuro se habría rendido al control antes que al amor; hace tiempo que me habrías dejado si fueras un hombre oscuro.

–Jamás te dejaría –me interrumpe con un sobresalto. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, parece un pequeño cachorrito mojado y vulnerable. Mi Christian.

–Lo sé –susurro con voz dulce–. Ni a mí ni a nuestros hijos. Eso lo haría un caballero oscuro, no uno de brillante armadura –me acerco un poco más a su rostro hasta que nuestras narices se tocan–. ¿Ves? No me equivoqué cuando pensé en ti como un caballero brillante.

–Un punto bien hecho, señora Grey –murmura al cabo de un rato de silencio meditando mis palabras.

–Como siempre, señor Grey –respondo y le doy un beso.

o o o

Por fin me dejan salir de la habitación. Creí que iba a tener una crisis de nervios por el aburrimiento de no poder ver nada aparte de lo que hay en mi habitación. Finalmente he convencido a Christian de que vaya a casa al menos para ver a los niños un rato y pienso aprovechar el momento para escabullirme en la habitación de Taylor.

Según lo que he podido averiguar preguntándoles a las enfermeras, Taylor recibió mucho más daño cuando la gran explosión nos arrojó lejos de la casa; no sólo me sirvió de colchón para el aterrizaje sino que además hizo de escudo con su cuerpo y varios trazos de escombros le cayeron encima rompiéndole huesos, desgarrándole y quemándole la piel. Christian no me dejó salir ni una vez y las pocas veces que me puse en pie fue cogida de su brazo; ¡si ni al baño podía ir sola! Pero ahora que no está espero tener un momento para hablar con Taylor y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

Deambulo por los pasillos buscando la puerta 216. Los tobillos ya no me duelen tanto como antes, sobre todo gracias a la medicación, pero aún me resulta incómodo moverme muy rápido así que la velocidad no es parte crucial de mi expedición.

Veo la puerta. Toco tímidamente y entro cuando escucho que me dan permiso. Una enfermera está retirándole los envases vacíos de comida a Tylor mientras él permanece semi recostado de la cama. Su expresión se endurece cuando me ve y me siento casi una intrusa. La enfermera me sonríe.

–Veo que se siente mejor, señora Grey –comenta con tranquilidad.

Asiento.

–Supongo que tres días de cuidados constantes igual sí hacen algo –nos sonreímos.

–Bien. Les dejaré a solas pero debe volver pronto a su habitación, señora –dice la enfermera antes de irse. Me quedo viendo la puerta, ahora cerrada, pensando que ella ciertamente no lo dice por Taylor ni por mí, sino por el ataque masivo que le dará a Christian si llega y ve que no estoy en la cama. Pongo los ojos en blanco; Exagerado Grey.

Me vuelvo a Taylor. No parece cómodo con mi presencia y para ser sincera esto tampoco es natural para mí. No tengo mucha experiencia tratándolo fuera del ámbito profesional, y eso no es exactamente mi culpa.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –señalo la silla junto a su cama a la par que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

Él asiente.

Me acomodo junto a su cama lo mejor que puedo.

–Quería ver cómo estabas, y agradecerte por todo… Bueno quizá más bien debería disculparme por lo que te hice pasar, pero te agradezco que no me dejaras allí –me rasco la nuca, nerviosa.

–Usted no me hizo pasar nada, yo decidí acompañarla –repone con tranquilidad.

–Sí, bueno, creo que no te dejé opción, ¿cierto?

–Se equivoca, señora. No sé si lo ha notado, pero soy un poco más grande que usted –me dedica una breve sonrisa– y pude haberla cargado al hombro y llevado a Escala sin mayores inconvenientes.

–Entonces… –estoy sorprendida. ¿De verdad habría recurrido a cargarme y llevarme al hombro a Escala si lo hubiese querido?

–Soy padre, señora Grey. La configuración mental humana cambia por completo cuando se tienen hijos, al menos en la mayoría de los casos –se encoge de hombros–. Si a Sophia le pasara algo yo querría sentir que tengo apoyo, no que intentan frustrarme todo esfuerzo por encontrarla.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Es lo más conciliador que este hombre me ha dicho nunca.

–Gracias –le sonrío–. ¿Y cómo estás?

–Me pondré bien. Lo realmente frustrante es estar en una cama todo el día sin poder moverme. Si algo me volviera loco, sería eso.

–Somos dos –confieso.

Sigue un silencio cómodo. Con Taylor es realmente fácil tenerlos, cómodos y apacibles. Pienso en Sophia, su pequeño ángel rubio, y se me retuerce el estómago de pensar que algo similar a lo que Tedd vivió pudiera ocurrirle. Esa niña es casi como una sobrina para mí, me dolería mucho que algo le pasara.

–¿Cómo está Gail? He hablado con ella, pero sólo brevemente.

–Dice que hice lo correcto –su tono de orgullo es genuino–. De hecho, creo que gracias a usted me quiere un poco más.

Me río con ganas. ¡Dios, ¿cómo puede ser posible que esté teniendo una conversación tan… mundana con Taylor?! No puedo dejar de estar asombrada, pero agradablemente.

–Realmente lo dudo. Tú para ella eres como Christian para mí –esta vez me sonrojo, pero es la verdad.

–Gracias –dice educadamente, creo que realmente me lo agradece, pero otra vez adopta su tono profesional y distante y sé que hasta aquí llegó mi excursión de visita. Ha sido agradable, a pesar de todo, y me alegra saber que está bien aunque algo aburrido.

Me levanto, me despido y me voy. Camino de vuelta a mi habitación por el largo pasillo. Paso junto a un gran ventanal que me llama la atención con la impresionante vista que ofrece. Es el crepúsculo, los colores borgoña, ciruela y rosa se entremezclan como para dar una solemne despedida al sol antes de recibirlo por la mañana del día siguiente. Pareciera que el cielo sangra antes de que su estrella más brillante "muera", pero renacerá por la mañana, eso lo saben todos. Quizá sea ése el motivo de que el color borgoña parezca majestuoso en el cielo pero no en la sangre que sale de un cuerpo humano a borbotones, dejándolo frío y sin vida.

o o o

A las ocho treinta vuelve Christian. A esa hora se supone que ya no se aceptan visitas, pero lidiar con él es tan terriblemente agobiante que le dejan entrar y salir a sus anchas siempre que no moleste a nadie. Y realmente no lo hace.

En la habitación se sienta junto a mi cama y me cuenta todo lo que hizo en el día con Tedd; se disculpa por no haber llegado antes pero yo le ruedo los ojos y lo descarto. Cuentos, televisión, pintura, dibujos, sesión de fotos con Phoebe. Parece que se la han pasado bien, me alegra saber que Christian vuelve a ser el padre cariñoso y confiado de antes.

Bueno, confiado en cierto sentido.

–¿Y tú? –me pregunta al acabar su relato, sus ojos aún brillan con diversión infantil– ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

–¿Y qué más voy a hacer? Me aburrí como una ostra. Dormí y luego volví a aburrirme.

–¿Sin comer? –me reprende.

–Las otras se alimentan por filtración –bromeo con él.

–Anastasia… –su tono es de advertencia. ¡Aflójate el cinturón y relájate un poco!

Suspiro. Amo a Christian.

–Sí, comí. Todo lo que la enfermera me puso en la bandeja y le puedes preguntar si no me crees –le reto.

–Me diría que comiste aunque no fuera así –se queja.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Haces que todo el mundo caiga rendido a tus pies tan pronto conocerte. Eso hiciste conmigo y mírame ahora, casi no puedo respirar sin ti.

–Vaya, lo siento por eso –hago pucheros. Él sonríe, se acerca y me besa. Al alejarse deja su mano sobre mi mejilla, trazando dulces dibujos con sus dedos.

–Yo no.


	21. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**_6_ MESES DESPUÉS**

**CHRISTIAN**

–Bueno, Christian. ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Sigues peleando con Ana?

Reprimo una sonrisa y me encojo de hombros.

–Mientras ella siga siendo ingeniosa y teniendo esa lengua viperina que tanto me encanta, eso es seguro.

Flynn también me sonríe.

–Entiendo. ¿Qué tal los niños?

–Están bien. Theodore es un niño sumamente inteligente y talentoso con el piano, incluso mucho más que yo cuando tenía cuatro años. Aprende muy rápido y es bastante protector con Ana y Phoebe; en ocasiones me preocupa que lo que… vivió lo marque de modo negativo o desarrolle comportamientos autodestructivos como los míos por las pesadillas…, incluso he estado pendiente de eso, si se agita en sueños, pero parece estar bien.

–Es común que la memoria suprima los eventos traumáticos una vez reestablecido el orden, así se evitan daños mayores y el desajuste completo del sistema mental. Además, Tedd es bastante pequeño, así que no creo que tenga problemas con eso. De todos modos te aconsejo que lo vigilen bien y no lo traten distinto a como lo hacían antes.

Asiento. Por supuesto que mantengo mis ojos sobre él, eso no me lo tiene que decir nadie.

–¿Qué hay de Phoebe? –prosigue Flynn.

–Cada día más hermosa. Es como Ana, tímida, ingeniosa y muy encantadora.

–Y es una chica.

–Eres un genio, John –repongo con sorna.

–Por favor, Christian, no te hagas el listillo conmigo. Eso te habría servido la primera semana de conocernos –me dedica una sonrisa petulante–. Por lo que me contabas, cualquiera podría decir que eras muy sobreprotector con Anastasia sobre todo cuando de hombres a su alrededor se trataba; ¿ahora intentas decirme que no te vuelves un maníaco controlador con tu hija? Dime, ¿se supone que deba creérmelo o es sólo una broma?

Me remuevo en el asiento. En ocasiones es una lata que este charlatán sea tan bueno en lo que hace.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

–Es el encanto inglés –se encoge de hombros.

Ruedo los ojos. Si Ana estuviese aquí estaría encantada y con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Qué han hablado Anastasia y tú respecto a Phoebe y su vida de adulta?

Mascullo algo entre dientes que hace que Flynn alce las cejas. Venga, ¿es realmente necesario? Ana lo tomó como una broma, ¿no puedo considerar eso un triunfo y dejarlo estar?

Miro a John. Es evidente que no.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que Phoebe no tendrá citas hasta los veintiséis ni sexo hasta los treinta como muy pronto.

Nos miramos en silencio. No sé cómo se ha tomado mi comentario pero hablo en serio. Con Anastasia en la ecuación es seguro que voy a terminar llevándome sorpresas y aflojando en muchas cosas más de las que me gustaría, pero retrasaré el momento tanto como pueda. Ningún vago le va a poner las manos encima a mi princesa de ojos azules.

–Muy diplomático –John asiente–. ¿Qué ha dicho Ana?

Bufo.

–Seguro que lo mismo que estás pensando tú: soy un hipócrita.

Ya está. John se ríe a carcajadas mientras yo me irrito cada vez más. ¿Acaso soy un chiste andante? Quizá para mi amada esposa y el charlatán caro sí.

–Me encanta tu esposa, creo que ya te lo había dicho. No pudiste haber hallado mejor mujer para ti, Christian. Te lo aseguro.

–Lo sé –cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la oigo, toco o pienso en ella, lo sé.

Flynn asiente sin quitarme sus ojos entrometidos de encima.

–¿Cómo está ella?

–Está bien. Ya sabes, las pesadillas son mucho menos frecuentes ahora, ya no se queda mirando a la nada con esa expresión de terror soporífero en el rostro… Se ríe más, habla más. Las heridas físicas también sanan poco a poco, va cada vez mejor. Creo que vuelve a ser mi Ana.

–Nunca volverá a ser tu Ana, Christian. Las heridas sanan pero nunca desaparecen, sólo se aprende a vivir con ellas y luego se las ignora. Quizá es una Ana más fuerte, más sabia, más cariñosa o desconfiada, pero no es la misma. Y tú tampoco.

Asiento sin decir nada. En eso estamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros es el mismo. Cuando regresamos a la casa grande Ana sufría de pesadillas que la despertaban entre forcejeos y gritos, muy parecido a lo que me ocurría a mí. Yo en ocasiones tengo ataques de pánico cuando paso horas sin saber de ella o de Tedd; necesito verlos o escucharlos constantemente para estar tranquilo, y eso me lleva a trasladar mi trabajo de un lugar a otro en la medida que ellos se muevan. Hemos hecho terapia de familia, de pareja, individual, y las cosas han ido mejorando bastante. Tanto que casi puedo considerar como única preocupación de peso la vida amorosa y sexual de mi hijita de seis meses.

Casi.

–¿Qué has pensado respecto a lo de tus padres, Christian?

Miro a John sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. Éste es el verdadero asunto.

–He pensado lo que ya te conté. Paso casi todas mis horas despierto meditándolo. No sé si sea buena idea o si tenga el coraje para hacerlo.

–¿Qué ha dicho Ana?

–Ella me apoya. Dice que está conmigo siempre y sin importar lo que decida. Yo sé que ella se pondrá de mi lado ante mis padres y eso es parte de lo que me asusta; no quiero que la vean como un monstruo trastornado también. No es justo.

–¿Piensas que así los verían a ambos?

–Sí. Creo que decepcionaría mucho a mi madre y asquearía a mi padre. Ellos son muy importantes para mí y no quiero problemas de ese estilo. ¿Y si deciden quitarnos a Tedd y a Phoebe por considerarnos incapaces mentalmente?

–Me parece que tus miedos son un poco desmedidos. Tu madre y tu padre se enteraron de que tuviste relaciones sexuales con la amiga de tu madre por años; se decepcionaron, claro, pero ¿te dieron la espalda? ¿Te juzgaron? ¿Te consideraron un demente?

–No.

–¿Por qué piensas que lo harían ahora?

–Porque es diferente. Se trata de una parte muy importante de mi pasado y no es para todo el mundo.

Flynn se lo piensa.

–En eso tienes razón, no es para todo el mundo. Sin embargo, hay un ejemplo que suelo ponerle a las personas con miedos similares a los tuyos, Christian. Míralo así: si conocieras a un hombre que te ha demostrado que se merece el título de "mejor persona del universo", ¿cambiarías tu forma de pensar al descubrir que, por ejemplo, es gay? Sé que tú no lo eres –esboza una media sonrisa–, lo sé muy bien, pero creo que el ejercicio es el mismo. Lo que hagas a puertas cerradas es asunto tuyo siempre y cuando no dañe a nadie, no vaya contra la ley y sea consensuado. Todas tus relaciones lo fueron, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

Me paso las manos por el cabello. Sí, sí, todo eso suena muy bonito, muy lógico y diplomático, pero el mundo no es así. El mundo es un auténtico caos y yo temo abrir la caja de Pandora con esto. Quizá mis padres no tienen hígado para una noticia así y es mejor quedarme callado. De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que espero revelándoles que fui sumiso y tuve sumisas, y todo lo que implica eso? Tal vez sentir que no les oculto más de la mitad de mi vida y demostrarles que les tengo confianza, ¿pero y si se voltea el tablero y se vienen contra mí?

Y contra Anastasia.

Ella hizo mucho por mí al decirles a todos los que preguntaron que Elena la ató al techo y le atinó algunos golpes sin entrar en muchos detalles; estoy consciente como lo estuve mientras la escuchaba que su resistencia a decir la verdad se debió a que no quiso destapar el pastel y hacerme parecer un bárbaro por haberme relacionado con una mujer así. No obstante, si yo lo digo ahora, ¿cómo la verán a ella?

–¿Qué podrían pensar ahora de ella si supieran que la quise de sumisa? Creo que se alarmaría y comenzarían con que nuestros votos matrimoniales fueron una especie de blasfemia y que somos unos herejes sin moral ni vergüenza. No quiero que le pase eso.

–Christian, a ver. No estamos en la época de la Inquisición, tienes que dejar de leer tanto. En cuanto a Anastasia, ¿no dijiste que se ganó a tus padres tan pronto la conocieron? No creo que vayan a ponerse en su contra ni señalarla con el dedo acusador. Y si nos ponemos técnicos, ella nunca fue tu sumisa porque no firmó el contrato.

–Pero aceptó hacerlo, e hicimos varias de las cosas que hacía con mis sumisas –respondo torturado.

John suspira, creo que a veces logro exasperarlo. Anota algunas cosas en su iPad y luego cambia de posición en su sofá antes de mirarme.

–Mira, es evidente que justo ahora no vamos a llegar a nada respecto a este tema, y sinceramente me encantaría trabajar contigo esas interesantes ideas que tienes respecto a la libertad de tu hija, tenga la edad que tenga. Vuelve el jueves y lo hablamos. Por lo pronto, limítate a disfrutar el ahora, de tu bella esposa y tus hijos. No pienses las cosas más de la cuenta y no apartes otras que requieren tu atención. De todos modos, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos estrechamos las manos.

–Gracias, John.

…

Salgo de la consulta con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente hecha un desastre. Subo al R8 y conduzco de vuelta a casa. En el camino múltiples ideas me asaltan pero ninguna relacionada con lo que discutimos en la consulta; esta vez pienso que me gustaría sorprender a Ana y a nuestros hijos con algún regalo. Quizá unas flores para ella, o un volumen primera edición de esos libros que tanto le gustan. Y para los niños… ya veré qué me gusta.

Flynn tiene razón. Tengo una esposa preciosa que me saca de quicio y me encanta y a la que amo hasta ser doloroso, tengo dos hijos increíbles que por alguna razón también me aman incondicionalmente… Debo dejar de amargarme solo y disfrutarlos todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial pero permanezco un rato más en el auto, sonriendo como un auténtico idiota. Saco la Blackberry de mi bolsillo y decido enviar un correo.

.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 5 de diciembre, 2014. 19:47 pm.

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Un favor.

¿Podría pedirle un favor, señora Grey? Dé a cada uno de nuestros hijos un gran beso y un abrazo de oso en mi nombre, y dígales que los amo. Voy a llegar un poco tarde, pero feliz de volver con mi familia.

Christian Grey, Presidente irremediablemente enamorado de su familia y consagrado a ella de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

PD: su beso y su abrazo se los doy al llegar a casa… y quizá algo más ;) Espéreme despierta.

.

FIN

.

.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, el tiempo que invierten en leer cada capítulo que subo y lo veloces que son en hacerlo. Siempre espero con entusiasmo el día de subir nuevo cap porque sé que en los días siguientes voy a recibir sus comentarios en mi correo, y eso es lo que hace que esto valga la pena.**

**Este fic de 50 sombras nació de mi amor por la saga y de mi necesidad de deshacerme de Elena básicamente ;), y aunque éste es su final, no es el mío. El siguiente fic que haré estará basado en los personajes de Luce y Daniel de la saga Fallen de Lauren Kate. La historia estará ambientada en una de las vidas de la pareja, en el siglo XIX, y en realidad es una historia que escribí hace tiempo que pienso adaptar a un fic. El día 1 de noviembre comenzaré oficialmente a subir los capítulos.**

**Espero que de todos modos les guste, y gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía en La última sombra de Grey.**


End file.
